Darkness, Light, Or In Between
by SilverNeira
Summary: A new student arrive at Namimori, along with a mysterious past! Kimura Yuki, the new transfer student. He became quick friends with Tsuna and the others, but wait... HE'S ALSO PART OF THE MAFIA! What connection does he have with the Vongola Family? Is he an enemy or an ally? Why does he know Reborn? What sort of secret is he hiding? Wait!... HE'S A WHAT! HIbariXOC NOT YAOI!
1. Chapter 1: Mysterious guy

**Neira: Anyway, I'm back! I'm also VERY sorry that i haven't updated for a while. I was too busy improving this and adding new OCs so keep an eye out! Also if my grammar is back, I'm sorry in advance. I hope you enjoy everything!**

**Yuki: *Growl* I'm still mad at you!  
><strong>

**Neira: Why? *Get teary eyes*  
><strong>

**Yuki: Because you were being lazy and not doing any work.  
><strong>

**Neira: Hey! You know I did do some work.  
><strong>

**Yuki: Yeah, but not the amount you were aiming for.  
><strong>

**Neira: I know and I am ashamed because of it. Anyway Reborn, Tsuna come over here!  
><strong>

***Reborn and Tsuna appears***

**Reborn: Ciaossu!**

**Tsuna: H-hi.**

**Neira: Tsuna! Reborn! *turn to Reborn and revert to deadly voice* Let's do it. *Reborn and Neira point guns at Tsuna***

**Reborn and Neira: Disclaimer.**

**Tsuna: HIIIEEE! **Neira does not own manga/anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor any characters or any songs within the whole story. She only own Yuki and any other OCs.**  
><strong>

**Neira: Good. *Me and Reborn smirk***

**Yuki: Poor Tsuna *shake head***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : Mysterious Guy<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Third's<strong>_**_ POV_**

At the front gate of Namimori Middle school, a boy with waist long, jet black hair and bloody red eyes that seem to pierce through your very soul, yet gleams with gentleness was wearing a white t-shirt and blue jean.

He was strolling toward the school building of Namimori Middle School, ignoring all the swooning girls that he passed by. This was his first day of school and he never did like school, but had to attend it. He didn't know why he had to, but didn't question it.

While he was making his way to the building, he saw a strange group. The group was made up of four guys and… _An infant? An infant wearing a fedora suit?_ Seeing the odd group, he stopped, stood where he was and stared at them.

It was a strange group considering that there was a baby there, but for some reason he sense that the baby was no ordinary baby. The aura that surrounds the baby was more menacing and abnormal for a baby to have.

Seeing the group, he seems to have a feeling that he recognized them from somewhere, but where? An image flashes through his mind, before disappearing. Shaking his head the boy then made eye contact with the infant that was sitting on one of the guy's shoulder. Both of them had a small stare down with each other. The other boys in the group turn to look at him, making him break eye contact with the baby. Seeing their faces, the red eyed boy grabbed this opportunity to scans and analyzes them.

One of them has silver hair and a scowl on his face, giving him a 'Do not mess with me' look. Another one was the tallest among the group. He had short black hair and a wide smile on his face. On his shoulder laid a baseball bat which the boy knew right away that he was a player (as in a baseball player). While the one with the infant, was a nervous looking boy who has brown hair. Lastly among the group there is this one guy who was giving the boy a deadly glare that could send any normal person running, but that didn't bother the red-eyed boy very much. Instead he gave the group a small smirk and stalked off toward the school building.

While the boy was walking toward the school, in the group the glaring boy was beyond annoyed at the boy.

_"_I'll bite him to death_."_ The glaring guy said.

"HIIIEEEEE!" went the nervous one.

"Hibari don't." the infant said sternly.

Hibari studied the baby that sat on the nervous boy's shoulder before he turn his head and said, "Hmph, you owe me one, baby." and stalked off.

"What do you mean by don't?" asked the nervous one, glancing at the infant.

"Dame-Tsuna." The infant said, kicking Tsuna in the head.

"Juudaime!" cried the silver hair guy.

"Maa, maa, don't be upset now." said the baseball guy, lifting his hands up as to surrender.

"I'm fine, Gokudera." Tsuna said. The baseball boy then grabbed hold of Tsuna's hand and help lifted him up.

"Thank you, Yamamoto."

"No problem." Yamamoto said while Gokudera just crosses his arms and huffed.

_**BRIING**_

"HIEE! That's the bell, we better hurry."

Tsuna then ran toward the building with Gokudera and Yamamoto right behind him.

_Silence…_

"This is going to be interesting." Reborn said, tilting his hat, leaving his smirk visible. _Interesting indeed..._

**I****IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**_Yuki's__ POV_****_  
><em>**

Walking to the school's office, I ignore all of the whispering girls, while shivering in process. _Guess I have some fangirls now. _Sighing dejectedly, I walk up to the front desk. _When will I not be popular? _In the desk sat a stern looking lady who look like she would rather be somewhere else than here.

I walk silently up to her and stood there waiting for her to notice me. The office lady just continues to work, oblivious to my presence. Slowly I began to feel a bit fed up with her, so I cough once out loud to get her attention; she looks up and saw me standing there waiting for her to speak, but she didn't. Instead she slowly studies me, taking in my appearance and also making me want to shiver at the look in her eyes. She even starts licking her lips! Smiling lustfully, she asked, "May I help you?"

"Um yes, I'm the new transfer student. Can I get my uniform and schedule, please?" I asked politely while smiling. Despite having goose bumps and having a grown lady looking at you like some sort of piece of meat, I urge myself to be polite. I'm fine with people my age or close to it, act flirty toward me, but this woman was at least twice my age and that is just plain creepy.

"Y-yes, may I have your name?" she asked blushing and blinking innocently at me. I inwardly shiver at her tactics to flirt with me. I don't really see how I could be this popular. Maybe it's my mysterious side, some say I was mysterious, but I don't see how I am. They say that I usually have a mysterious aura surrounding me. Even my smile was mysterious, like I was hiding something, which I am, but I'm still happy and energetic to people I know.

"Sure, my name is Kimura Yuki." The lady hurriedly got everything ready and hand me my uniform and schedule.

"Where do I get change?" I asked. The reason I had asked was because school had already started and I _was_ going to start school tomorrow, but decide to just go today.

Blushing, she points to a room a couple of feet away from here. "Y-you can get change in there for now."

"Hai and arigatou." I said bowing. When I got to the door, I look behind me to see that the lady was staring at my behinds, also known as my butt. Shivering slightly, I got in and start changing.

Once I was done, I was now in my school uniform which considers black pants, a brown belt, a white short sleeved shirt, black trouser and black shoes. Walking past the desk, I said my goodbye to the 'nice' lady. "Goodbye Miss."

"No problem sweetie." The lady said simply. I arch an eyebrow and wonder where her little act had gone to.

"Oh and honey, if there's any trouble come to me and big sis will take care of you." She said while placing a hand on top of mine and starts stroking it. I shiver slightly and awkwardly took my hand out of her grasp.

"W-will d-do." I stuttered and quickly walk away. _Note to self: STAY AWAY FROM THE CREEPY OFFICE LADY. _

Sighing, I look down at my schedule to see which class I'm in. _Hmm… I'm in class 1-A._ Sighing, I walk down the hall in search for my class.(A/N: Wow, a lot of sighing. He must be stressed out…..or creep out by the creepy lady *shiver*)

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

When I got to the door, I heard clattering within the room. I gave the door a quick loud knock and the noise inside seems to cease. A few moments later, door was slide open to reveal my teacher. "Hello, you must be the new transfer student."

"Hai sensei."

"Okay, please wait a moment." Turning around, he got to the front of the class. "_***clap* *clap***_ Now class, please pay attention. We have a new transfer student here for us today. Please come on in." Walking in, I got to the front room and beside my teacher. "Please introduce yourself to the class."

Facing the class I said, "Hi my name is Kimura Yuki, I'm 15 years old and I just moved back from the US. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Good, anything else?"

"Yes, I just want to say that I like fighting and who ever get in my way," my mysterious expression then turn to a death glare, sending out an extremely dark aura, "I will personally send you to the depth of Hell." My face went back to neutral and my aura disappears, leaving me and my usual mysterious self.

The room became eerie silence, probably shocked by my introduction, before the class was filling with squeals. The girls were squealing on how cool, mysterious and strong I was, while I just sweat drop. I mean it was supposed to scare them, not make them into my fangirls. I slowly shook my head in disbelief. _What kind of school is this?_

It took a while before the teacher finally calms the class down for him to assign a desk for me. Looking around he said, "Hmm, oh! Yuki, you can sit at the desk beside Kyoko. Kyoko please raise your hand."

Seeing Kyoko raised her hand, I walk toward her and sat down._ Cool, I get a window seat._ It was good to have the window seat. I like to watch the clouds go by, it was relaxing. The feeling of complete calmness that spread throughout your body makes me, oh so sleepy. Looking to my right, I saw Kyoko looking at me. "Hello, my name is Sasagawa Kyoko." She said, holding out her hand.

Taking her hand in mine I said, "Kimura Yuki."

"I know." She said giggling. I glance behind her and saw several guys blush at her gesture. I knew right away that the guys in my class won't be too happy about me, but who cares what they think. They don't even know me and yet they judge me. Seeing the way the boys look at her indicate that they are her fans.

I look at Kyoko to see her smiling at me. She is clueless on what is happening around her, but she seems to be a nice and kind girl, kind of like someone I know. Thinking about that person stings my heart, but I quickly cover it up with a smile. _I wonder if she can hold a secret, just like __**she**__ can…._

"Kyoko?"

"Yes?"

"Kyoko, can you keep a secret?" I asked to see if it was safe to tell her. I know you usually don't give away your secret to strangers, but I need someone to know for the burden of keeping it to lessen and beside it is not THAT big of a secret.

"Yep, what is it?" I look deeply into her eyes to only see that she was telling the truth. I could see no evil intention within her; she was pure and full of truthfulness. Again, I felt the same pain within my chest, but I just ignore it. I nod to Kyoko then lean over and whisper, "My secret is…"

"Oh!" she gasped, covering her mouth.

Nodding my head I said, "Yeah, so I need some friends to help me with this. Do you want to be one of them?"

"Sure!" she said, clapping happily. I could feel eyes on me and notice that all the guys are glaring at me so I glare back at them; seeing them all visibly flinch. I smirk at them, enjoying the fear they have in their eyes. Then I saw the boy that had an infant on his shoulder this morning, was looking at me, then at Kyoko and then blushing. _So, he has a crush huh~? _

Smirking, I cross my arm onto my desk, laid my head down, and went to sleep. I have already learned everything so why bother even paying attention in class. I was a light sleeper too, so I would wake up whenever the bell would ring. I slept throughout the morning without getting caught.

At lunch time, Kyoko and I would have lunch with each other along with her friend Hana. I made sure that Hana tells no one about my secret. I don't need any more attention than I have already had. At one of the classes, I had one of those teachers who think that they are all so great and powerful. Those types of people make me sick.

I can tolerate with some people like that, but he, he just make me want to shoot him. Not only that, I was sleeping in his class which mean getting myself onto his bad side. So he took the liberty to call upon me to answer a question. I didn't like it when people disturb my sleep, so I was irritated at the teacher. I looked up from my arms and gave them a death glare, scaring everyone (except Kyoko) and the teacher. Seconds later, I would then suddenly smile, like I had a split personality and answer the question correctly; earning a shock teacher and some squeals from the girls. I smirk at their reaction and went back to sleep.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_**Briing**_

Hearing the bell, I groggily woke up and saw that school was over. Getting up, I start to pack my things. I notice Kyoko looking at me from the corners of my eyes. "Yuki?"

"Yes, Kyoko." I said without looking up at her and still concentrating on packing my things.

"I am going to hang out with Hana, do you want to come?"

"Well, sorry Kyoko, but I want to finish unpacking at home, maybe next time." I look at her apologetically. She just dismisses it by waving her hand in from of her.

"It's okay. Bye Yuki." She wave goodbye while running toward Hana.

Turning back to my bag, I continue to pack. Once I was done, I swing the bag over my shoulder then heard a loud crash and laughter from everyone. Looking around I saw that Tsuna was lying on the floor in pain, Gokudera was yelling, and Yamamoto was trying to calm everyone down. Don't ask me why I know their names, I just do. I have many secrets you don't know so don't ask, I will eventually though, just not yet.

Anyway, I already knew about the usually situation where Tsuna would get laugh at a lot for being no-good Tsuna. The thing is, was that I just don't see what's so funny about it, especially if they are making fun of him. I really hated it, but don't get me wrong. I still love fighting and maybe hurting people, but Tsuna was a bit innocent and kind that he somewhat would reminds me of a certain someone and I didn't like it when that person get hurt, so why would I like it if Tsuna get hurt?

I sigh and ignore the others as I walk up to Tsuna, grabs his arm, pull him up and pat dust off of him. Tsuna just looks at me, with those big brown eyes and stare at me like I had grown two head. The whole classroom even stops and stares at us, all probably thinking 'why would the new kid help Tsuna up' or something like that. I chuckle silently at the situation I'm in. I look at Tsuna and smile at him. A kind smile and not like my usual mysterious one. "Are you okay?"

"Y-y-yes." He stuttered.

"Get away from Juudaime!" yelled Gokudera.

Ignoring Gokudera, I ask, "What are you doing right now? May I join you guys?"

"U-um, well, we were about to go to a baseball practice and I don't mind that you come. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna. This guy over here," he said pointing to Gokudera, "is Gokudera Hayato and he," pointing to Yamamoto, "is Yamamoto Takeshi."

"Yo!" Yamamoto replied, while Gokudera just grunted in response.

"I know." I said simply.

"Huh?" Tsuna asked confused.

"I said I already know your names."

"H-how yo-"

"I. Won't. Tell. You~." I said mysteriously.

"Get away from Juudaime!" Gokudera growled, pulling Tsuna away.

"Maa, maa, Gokudera, calm down. Anyway, we got to go I don't want coach to get mad." Nodding, we walk out of class.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_**In the Hallway**_

"Hey Yuki?" Yamamoto asked.

"Hmm?" _I wonder what he wants._

"Does anyone tell you that you look like girl?"

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna cried. I was struggling from not choking myself from laughter. I find it ironic really. I know that I look like a girl, but I didn't expect Yamamoto to be one who asks me about it. I guess I might have become rusty over the days. I should've not judged him by his looks; he might be more capable than I think.

Once I have gain back my posture, I chuckled, "It's okay Tsuna. I'm used to it and yes I've been told that I look like a girl."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_**Baseball Field**_

We watched as Yamamoto practice and kick his team mates' butt, but I was not that all impress. I was bored out of my mind. _Where's the fun at this school? Hmph, even fighting will do._ I was bored. It was interesting at the beginning of the practise, but now it had gotten boring. Seeing the pitches Yamamoto had thrown, I immediately thought these people here were pathetic or that Yamamoto was just too strong for them. I'd immediately like him for his strength and carefree self. Thinking back to his pitches, I thought out loud, "I can hit it."

"Hit what?" asked one of the girls.

"The ball."

_**Silence…**_

"Oops, I'm not supposed to say that out loud." I said sheepishly, rubbing my neck.

"You can hit the ball that Yamamoto throws?" asked one of the fan girls.

"Yes." I purred at her.

"KYAA~!" Went the fan club.

"Let's see you try then." The coach said, throwing me a bat.

Catching the bat, I walk up to the base and got into my position. "Are you ready?" Yamamoto shouted.

"Yes!" I shouted back. My body tense as I wait for the ball. From what I had seen from his practices, his pitches should be around the speed of a bullet, maybe even faster and seeing how I had dealt with bullets before, I think I can handle this.

1… 2… 3…

The ball came flying towards me at an amazing speed and when it got close enough something switch 'on' inside me and by instinct my body twist and I swing the bat, hitting the ball sending it out of the field….. I guess I did it. I mean if I could cut, stop or block a bullet I guess I can do the same for the ball. I mean I have been dealt by with all sort of weaponry each day since the day I was born, so yeah I guess that helped my instinct to grow. It's good to have instinct. Either that or I was just luck, but man my shoulders hurts now. That was one powerful ball and I got to say I was impressed.

_**Silence…**_

"Umm… Did I win?" I ask unsurely, scratching my cheek then rubbing my sore shoulder.

Next thing I knew, I was mob by everyone. "How did you do that?"

"Will you join the team?"

"You were so cool!"

"Kyaa~!" I was too busy trying to get out that I didn't hear a thing. I mean being trample on is not pleasant at all! It feels like being washed out at sea in a hurricane storm.

"H-help!" I choked out before I was once again engulfed by everyone. I knew that I would someday be mobbed by fans girls, but I never would have thought that I would be mobbed by **BOTH** genders.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**_Tsuna's POV_  
><strong>

Yamamoto, Gokudera and I sweat dropped at the scene. "S-shouldn't we help him?" I asked.

"Hahaha, I think we should." Yamamoto said sheepishly.

"Can't we just leave him there?"

"N-no Gokudera, we have to help him out."

"Your right, Dame-Tsuna."

"HIIEEEE! R-Reborn!"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**_Yuki's POV_  
><strong>

_**Bang!**_

I heard a loud bang, follow by a "REBORN". Then suddenly I feel myself being lift up and out of the crowd. It seems that I had somehow got into Tsuna's arms. Despite me being taller than him, he was still able to carry me. I have to cling onto him so that I wouldn't fall off. With Tsuna carrying me, we had finally got away from the mob and were back in the school building. Placing me down, Tsuna revert into his former self. "Juudaime, are you okay?" Gokudera asked running up to us with Yamamoto following behind.

"Yes Gokudera, I'm fine."

"Haha, you did a great job back there." Yamamoto said while patting Tsuna's head.

"Get your hands off him, baseball idiot!"

Not caring about the bickering, I look down and saw that Tsuna was in his boxer. Inwardly sighing, I dig through my bag and got out the t-shirt and jeans I wore this morning. "Get dress." I ordered, throwing Tsuna my clothes. Tsuna look down and blush. He quickly put on the clothes I have given him. "Anyway, I have to go, bye." I said turning around and walking away.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**_Third's POV_  
><strong>

"Yuki! What about your clothes." Tsuna yelled, but was too late.

"Hmm, Kimura Yuki, he's quite interesting." Reborn said while coming out of one of his secret base.

"R-Reborn!" Tsuna squeaked.

"Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said to Tsuna with a kick to the head-making him falls face first to the floor.

"Juudaime!"

"Dame-Tsuna, make sure you, Yamamoto, and Gokudera bring Yuki to the roof after school tomorrow."

"Mnhwf (Okay)." Tsuna mumbled. Reborn got off of Tsuna and frown a bit at Yuki before disappearing.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**_Yuki's POV_  
><strong>

Walking home, I had finally reached my house. Standing before me is my Japanese house, surrounded with white walls, barricading my house from danger. Walking down the stony path, pasting flowers and plants, I got to the door of my house and slide it open. Getting in, I slip off my shoe before walking down the hallway.

It was a small simple one story house with a living room, kitchen, two bedrooms, a bathroom, and an empty room in which I use for relaxing, having tea or is holding a meeting. The whole house was a simple Japanese house except that most of the rooms was regular rooms and not Japanese style. It also contains modern electronic, furniture and kitchen ware. The only Japanese things in my house were the hallway, the outer interior of the house and the empty room. All the rest of the rooms were regular modern looking rooms. The empty room has shoji paper doors, one leads to the hallway while the other was across from the door which leads outside. Inside there weren't much furniture, but it has a scroll painting of a cherry blossom tree and a few swords and katana hanging up on the walls. My room down the hall pass the bathroom was a light brown color room with rich brown wooden flooring. My black, with white sheets, queen size bed was place in the middle of the left wall with two black night stands on either side of the bed. Inside there was a desk, closet, drawers, and a small TV. There is also a large window covering the top portion of the wall beside the bed. The living room has no doors and is connected to the kitchen which too has no door to block the entrance to the hallway. Inside the living room there was an L-shaped black coach, a small flat screen TV, a glass coffee table, two small windows on either side of the TV, and a few picture frames hanging up on the walls. Some of the picture frames held me and four other guys, another held pictures of me and an infant and the rest held pictures of bunches of children from all ages. Beside the living room was the kitchen which too has no doors and is also connected to the living room. The guest was almost empty except for the clean bed and closet. Down the hallway you will see a shoji paper door which will lead you to the backyard.

Wait, why am I describing my house to myself? Anyway I walk down the hallways and towards my backyard where a cherry blossom tree is residing. Under the cherry tree, was a pond; glistening from the ray of sunlight. It was a beautiful garden of mine; this was where I usually like to relax. (A/N: You can see a picture of it in my Profile) Looking up to the sky, a single figure appears into my mind. _Reborn….._

* * *

><p><strong>Neira: Cliffhanger! How does Yuki know Reborn? Keep reading and find out!<strong>

**Yuki: R&R**


	2. Chapter 2: Eclipse

**Neira: So here's the second chapter! One of Yuki's secret will be revealed!**

**Yuki: It's not that big of a secret.  
><strong>

**Neira: So? It's still a secret. *Pout*  
><strong>

**Yuki: *Roll eyes* Anyway, ****Neira does not own manga/anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor any characters or any songs within the whole story. She only own Yuki and any other OCs.****  
><strong>

**Neira: You got that right! Onto the story! Also I would like to thank...  
><strong>

**Msdgirl, Lady Syndra, pitifuldreamer666, kirichancute, long live marshmallows, thearistocrat, kira86, YuujouKami, Forever27 and any other who was there for me. I thank you for reviewing and being there for me.  
><strong>

**Thank you!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 : Eclipse<strong>

* * *

><p>The next day, Tsuna had told me to come with them to the school's roof after school. So I had to kindly deny Kyoko's offer for today as well, hopefully I can repay her. "So Tsuna, why are we going to the roof?"<p>

"U-umm, we have something to talk to you about." By the sound of it, I'm guessing that it had something to do with Reborn. Again, not telling you why I know. Once we finally reach the door of the roof, Tsuna opens the door and we all file in. I wasn't paying much attention; I just stare at my feet while I walk.

"HIIEEE! H-Hibari!" Tsuna cried suddenly, snapping me back to reality. Looking up I saw a guy with short black hair and sharp greys eyes. He wore the school`s uniform with his jacket, draping over his shoulders and he was glaring at us. _Hmm… he's the guy I saw yesterday morning. _

I had heard rumors about him from the other students. One was that he was the leader of the Discipline Committee and the other one was that he's someone you should not mess with, in other word, strong.

I smirk at him and felt my body tingle from his glare. A glare that could intimidate others who laid eyes on it, but me, I think it is just plain adorable. It's strange and weird, right? I know it is strange and weird for someone to say that they think a person glaring at them is cute, but you don`t know me. You know the saying, "never judge a book by its cover", well I'm that book. You don't know me. So don't judge me, but if you want to know why I'm like this…. I blame it on a certain infant ***nudge nudge*** if you catch my drift. _Strange, I never felt this way before, maybe this is 'love' that I heard so much about…. Nah, it must be because he had such a strong aura. Yeah, that must be it._

"What are you doing here, Herbivores?"

"U-u-um, w-well…"

"They are here for me, Hibari." A familiar voice said. Turning our head, we saw Reborn standing a meter away from us.

"R-Reborn."

Hibari just smirk and said, "Baby."

Walking to us, Reborn nod his head to Hibari and then point a gun (Leon) at me.

"R-R-Reborn!" Tsuna cried in disbelief.

Smirking at Reborn, I said in mock hurt tone, while placing a hand delicately over my heart, "My Reborn, how could you point a gun at little old me?"

"R-Reborn, do you and Yuki know each other?"

Reborn just ignore Tsuna and ask me, "Who are you and why you are here? I want answers."

Still smirking, I said, "Sure, but please tell me, what do you now about me first."

"… You are actually a girl….."

"WHAT!" Tsuna and Gokudera shouted. While Yamamoto just laughed, being his carefree self.

"Shut it, Dame-Tsuna." That shut him up. "Now tells me."

"Sure, but first," turning to Hibari to see him in a fighting stance with his tonfas, "Cross dressing is against the rule. I'll bite you to death."

"HIIEEE!" Charging forward, he swings his tonfas at me. Dodging one of them, I grab hold on the other one, stopping it. Hibari just smirk at me, then I suddenly feel pain shooting through my hand. Keeping my face stoic, I look down at my hand with uninterested eyes. My hands were bleeding and were dripping down Hibari's now spiked tonfas.

"Hibari," I said, clearly annoyed. I simply push Hibari back, making him stumble. I wasn't trying hard enough nor was I seriously fighting. Standing straight with my arms behind my back-trying not to get my shirt stain-I said in a stating-a-fact tone, "In my school profile, it said that I'm a boy so that technically means that I am not cross dressing."

He gets up and we stare at each other, before he 'Hmph' and put his tonfas away. Looking back at Reborn, I said in a sad voice, "Come on, you still don't recognize me?"

"No." He said bluntly.

Sighing, I said, "Okay maybe this will help you." Taking a breather, I unbutton the top part of my shirt. In the corner of my eyes I saw Tsuna and the other (except Hibari) blushing a bit. Revealing a bit of my chest, I show him a mark (an eclipse, a yin yang symbol at the top right of the eclipse with a ring connecting to it and revolving around the eclipse. It's like the yin yang symbol is the moon and the eclipse is the earth) and said, "my other name people usually calls me is Eclipse the Death Angel." Reborn's eyes widen a bit before he starts to smirk.

Putting his gun away he said, "It's been a while."

"Yes, yes it was Reborn. Anyway, I got to run though, ciao." Turning around I ran down the stairs and headed home.

****IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
><strong>**

****_Third's POV_  
><strong>**

"Hahahaha! I never thought Yuki was a girl."

"Yamamoto." Tsuna said, sweat dropping.

"GAHH!" Gokudera suddenly screamed.

"W-w-what!"

"Y-you m-mean THE Eclipse." Reborn just lower his fedora and smirk.

"What about Eclipse?" Tsuna asked.

"I only heard rumours-never meeting her myself, but I heard she was one of the top hitman or some believed that she is a Death God or an Angel."

"Death God? Angel?"

"Yes Juudaime, that's how she got her name. At first I didn't know that the hitman was a girl until now. The person was considered to have some sort of special power that many would kill for it. I heard that she so powerful that she can almost become rivals with both Reborn and the Vongola boss, both in education and strength. Not only that, some say she have almost every bit of information in the world. She had so much that some say she can predict the future. Nobody can find her because she was very secretive and never show herself or her face. She would also usually wear a cape and a mask and never talks. If she does then she somehow would disguise her voice."

"_***Gulp***_ Wow, but how do you know her, Reborn?"

Reborn just smirk and said, "She and I have been acquaintance since she was little. She told me many things and secrets about her. She have special power, but with special power mean special consequences. She and I became friends right away. We fought with each other, but of course I would always win. If Yuki was trying hard enough then I bet she would be stronger than I or at least tie with me," Reborn's face suddenly look a bit grim, "but she would pretend she did. Not only that, even though we've known each other for years, she still hasn't shown me her true strength and I have a feeling that she is still keeping secrets from me."

Everyone was practically shock at the info they just receive. _Yuki can become as strong as Reborn. _Tsuna thought. Shaking his head, he notices that the sun was going down. "Oh look," Reborn said, "It's almost dinner time. Dame-Tsuna, if you don't get back on time, your dinner will be gone." And with that he disappears.

"Hiiee!" Tsuna jump and ran for home with Gokudera and Yamamoto trailing behind. Leaving Hibari behind, he turns toward the sunset and smirk, thinking about a certain Herbivore that caught his interest, just like how the baby did.

****IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII****

****_Yuki's POV_  
><strong>**

The next few days, I met with Bianchi, Lambo, Nana, Ryouhei (Kyoko's big brother), Haru, and Dr. Shamal (he knew I was a girl the first time we met and flirted with me. Even when he found out I was Eclipse. Disgusting bastard). We told them that I was a girl, but they didn't mind. When Bianchi and I met, we immediately became close-like we were long lost sisters. I also ate some of her poison cooking, but because of me being the mysterious person I am, I didn't get sick. I actually really like it. When she found about my identity, she was shocked, but recovered. I can still remember one day where Bianchi and I was having a special talk.

_**Flashback**_

_We were at a park sitting on a bench and I was telling her that I was jealous of her. "Bianchi, you know what? I envy you." There was a long pause. _

_She blinked at me and said, "Why? Why do you envy me? I should be envying you."_

_"You don't understand. I envy your faith in love. I envy on how you come to love Reborn. You have many who care about you. I receive all sorts of power, all except for love." _

_Smiling sadly, she pulled me into a one arm hug and said, "It's okay, there's bound to be a guy out there."_

_"But almost all of them just want my power or that they want to use me." I practically yelled._

_"There's bound to be someone who has a pure intention." I was deep in thought when she said that. _

_"Who is it?" she asked suddenly._

_"W-what?" I asked confused by the look on her face. "Who's the lucky guy?" She said smiling. "B-Bianchi! I don't know if there is a guy." I said in a small whisper, "I've never fell in love before so I don't know if any of my feeling is love." _

_Smiling, she pulled me closer and said, "It's okay, you have plenty of time." Feeling secure, I hugged her back, letting a stray tear fall._

_**Flashback Ends**_

I also spend a few days with Reborn and the gang. I had fun helping Reborn with some of his plans. It was never too boring when Reborn is around. I even met Hibari a couple of time at school, but he was too busy to notice.

It was peaceful, but this day is when I join in with the real fun that the gang will be providing. Standing in the front gate, I waited for Reborn to come, but he never did. Just when I was about to go back to class, I did a back flip to avoid a tonfa. "Herbivore, fight me." Hibari said getting into a fighting stance.

"What about class~?" I whined. Since I met Hibari, I felt different. So different that whenever I'm around him, I just want to tease him. I also would get a sick and fuzzy feeling in my stomach whenever I see him.

Hibari just grunted and start attacking me, swinging his tonfas toward my face. I block it then kick him in the stomach. He stumbles a bit, but quickly recovers and charge toward me. I jump back to avoid his weapons, but he was a bit quicker and try to trip me, by sticking his leg out, but I saw it coming. So I did a back flip in mid-air and land safely on my feet, but had to immediately move to the side to avoid a coming tonfas. This went on for a couple of minutes until a voice stop us.

"Ciaossu." Both Hibari and I turn toward the voice and saw Reborn.

"Reborn!" I said happily.

"Baby." Hibari responded.

"Yuki, see me on the roof after school."

"Hai~, but first," turning to Hibari I ask, "Hibari?"

"Hn."

"Do I have to go to class? I had already finish University, so do I have to? Can I just stop going to class like you do?"

"No."

"Fine, then I just has to skip class then or even drop out."

I saw his eye twitch. He really loves Namimori so it would be shameful if one of the students would have drop out. "She will also have more time to fight with you." Reborn said supporting me. I look at Reborn questionably, he was up to something. I could see the glint in his eyes. Hibari glare at me, but then turn into a sexy smirk.

Usually anyone would shiver out of fear at his smirk, but with what I have gone through with Reborn, I think I can manage. "Hmph, do whatever you want, herbivore." He said swiftly walking away, his jacket flowing in the breeze.

"It's not herbivore, it's Yuki you carnivore." I yelled out to him. Hibari turn around to glare at me, but I was already gone.

"Yuki is quite interesting right, Hibari?"

"Hn."

"She's cute, strong, smart, beautiful, and special. I bet a lot of guys would kill to be with her."

"What are you getting at, baby?"

"Hibari, Yuki won't be around forever, you know." Confuse, Hibari looks up, but the baby was gone. _Yuki won't be around forever. _With the baby's words in his mind, he walks back to the Discipline Committee room.

****IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII****

_**Discipline Committee Room**_

_**Third's POV  
><strong>_

When Hibari walk into the room, he found something he never thought to find. "Yo Hibari, you won't mind, right?" said a certain herbivore.

"Herbivore." Hibari growled to the girl that was sitting on his leather sofa.

Taking out his tonfas, he asks "What are you doing here?"

_**Silence…**_

"So you want me to go home instead?" Hibari just stares at her.

Sighing, Yuki said, "Look, we shouldn't do this especially you." Pointing at the pile of paper on his desk she continues, "Don't you have some paper work to do?" Looking at her then at his work, then back to her again, he finally gave in. Hibari cares more about Namimori more than some little herbivore. Since this one is less troublesome than the others, he guesses that he could spare this one for now.

Sighing in frustration, he put his tonfas away and went to his desk. For some strange reason, Hibari notice that he was acting differently to Yuki than he does with the other Herbivores. Shaking the thoughts out of his head, he starts on his paper work. He can get back at the herbivore next time.

****IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII****

One hour later, a man with strange hair walked into the room. I recognize him as Kusakabe vice-chairman of the Discipline Committee. He was walking and was about to say something to Hibari, but stop when he saw me staring at him. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?" he asked.

"Nope," I replied, "I can skip class just like Hibari." He raises an eyebrow and looks at me and then Hibari. Standing up, I walk over to him and hold out my hand. "Kimura Yuki." I said. Nodding his head, he took my hand into his and shook hands.

Shaking hands he said, "Tetsuya Kusakabe."

"Also," I said, "I'm a girl." He stop shaking hands and look at me shock. I slowly glare dagger him and said, "If you tell anyone that I am a girl I will send you to the deepest part of Hell." I could see fear in his eyes. The entire time I was threatening Kusakabe, I saw Hibari staring at us in the corner of my eye.

Smiling, I said, "I am not breaking the rules too. My school profile states that I am a boy so I require a boy uniform. Beside I'm not that all as scary as Hibari, but if you get on my bad side I will show you Hell."

"O-okay." He said unsurely. Smiling, I let go of his hand and went back to the sofa.

****IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII****

The rest of the day, I would stay in the Discipline Room and bonded with Kusakabe. He was a nice guy. I like him and he seems to like me too, but in a brotherly-sisterly type of relationship.

School was now over so I got up and headed toward the door. "Where are you going, herbivore?" Hibari asked looking up from his work.

Looking over my shoulder, I said, "It's Yuki and don't you remember I have a meeting with Reborn, but don't worry, I will still come and visit you." I teased before running off to the roof.

****IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII****

Opening the door to the roof, I saw Yamamoto, Gokudera, Tsuna, and Reborn waiting for me.

"Hey Tsuna, why are you here?"

"I-I don't know."

"So~, what DID you want?"

"We want you to join the Vongola family." Reborn answered bluntly.

"Reborn! Don't drag my friends into this!" Tsuna cried.

"Be quiet Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said, kicking him in the face.

"It's a great honour to work with you, Madame." Gokudera said respectably.

"Call me sir."

"Yes sir!" I forgot to mention, but when Gokudera found out about my identity, he started to idolize me as well. (A/N: Hahaha! I made it so that not only Gokudera admire Tsuna, but Yuki as well! Take that!).

"Hahahaha! So, Yuki is also joining the mafia game as well."

"Gokudera, Yamamoto, stop agreeing!" Tsuna whine in disbelief.

"So what do you say, Yuki?" Reborn asked.

"Sure, why not. It will be so much fun!" I replied happily then smile creepily while rubbing my hands together. Tsuna and the others slowly side-step away from me, a bit afraid by the way I smile. I look at Reborn and bend down to him. I whisper, "I will try not to get in the way too much, but you got to let help you with the 'fun' okay?" Reborn gave me a knowing nod before I left for home.

* * *

><p><strong>Neira: The fun is just beginning! <strong>

**Yuki: R&R  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Athletic Fest & First Kill

**Neira: Hm... I don't know what to say/write...**

**Yuki: I'm surprise that you have gotten this far.**

**Neira: Far in what?**

**Yuki: Actually updating a story.**

**Neira: Oh... Anyway, let's have Reborn do the disclaimer!**

***Reborn appear***

**Reborn:** ****Neira does not own manga/anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor any characters or any songs within the whole story. She only own Yuki and any other OCs.****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 : Athletic Fest &amp; Corpse Disposal<strong>

* * *

><p>Days went by and I was now busy helping the Discipline Committee with the preparation for the athletic fest, so I couldn't train Tsuna nor join in with him in the New Year's game.<p>

It was a shame really, I could have given him my Hell's Boot Camp Program, specially made to tortur-I mean help him in his training. The reason why I was helping them set up for the athletic fest was because they do most of the hard work every day and need some sort of help. I bet you having Hibari as your leader can be both mentally and physically painful, so I decided to help a bit and lift some of the burden off of them. Besides, I have nothing better to do than train by myself.

On the first day of the preparation, I had also heard from Kyoko that Ryouhei and the others nominated (more like threatened) Tsuna to be the leader of the Pole Knocking Game. Days surprisingly zoomed by and it was now the day of the athletic fest. I was at school with Haru, Bianchi, Nana, and Lambo, cheering the team on, at the sideline.

Some of my fangirls even asked me on why I didn't join in the event. Keeping up my reputation of being mysterious, I just smile at them and told them that it was a secret; earning myself some scream from the girls. (They still haven't found out that I was a girl. I'm only a boy at school, everywhere I'm a girl.)

At one point Ryouhei and Gokudera start bickering to each other. Ryouhei argued that Tsuna should have tried his hardest while Gokudera got irritated by him and called him 'Lawn Head'. Being both annoyed they punched each other in the face. Next they hit the C team's leader on an impulse, when the guy was trying to scare Tsuna.

While all the commotion was happening, I manage to sneak off without anyone noticing. Walking away from everyone and into a remote area, I strip of my clothes and put on a black leather jump suit, black gloves, and a black hooded cape. Making sure that the hood covers my face; I walk toward a nearby tree and knock on its trunk three times. Instantly a small secret door opens from the trunk to reveal Reborn drinking tea. "So what do you need me for?" I asked.

"I need you to attack the B team's leader so that I can blame it on Tsuna."

"So it's a plan to torture Tsuna," I said emotionlessly/dully. "I like it." I said brightening up.

Securing my hood to hide my identity, I sneak toward the boy's bathroom window. Taking a peak through the window, I saw my target inside with his back facing the window. I open the window and stealthily sneak inside. Staying within the shadow, I got closer to my target. I saw his muscle tense for a moment and I knew that I must make my move fast.

Speeding forward, I kneed him in the stomach, punch his face then I hit his neck, successfully knocking him out. Looking at my work, I smirk lightly before hearing footsteps. Moving quickly, I spring through the window and got outside where I ran to a remote area to change back into my normal clothes.

When I got back to the others, I had just made it on time to see a C team member bringing up the news that someone had attacked the B team's leader. He even told them that it was someone from the A team and had found a witness who saw everything. The witness was a small old Grandpa ***cough*** Reborn ***cough* **who announced that it was all Tsuna's fault.

I kind of pity him for being Reborn's student and I felt a bit bad for being a part of his plan, but I can't help it. It was so fun to help with Reborn's made the two teams pour their hatred toward Tsuna, making Tsuna freak out. Soon they announce it to be Lunch/Break time. All the other team glared at Tsuna, pissed off by him.

To make things worse, Bianchi gave out poisonous chocolate, which made most of the boys sick. Reborn snatch this opportunity to blame the whole thing onto Tsuna as well. I can't help, but sweat drop at the situation. Sure I was part of it, but I can't stop myself from feeling bad for Tsuna. Oh well, once this is all over I will eventually get over it.

Wanting to show my pity, I try to encourage Tsuna by ensuring it was ok. "Hey Tsuna, everything's going to be fine." I said patting his shoulder. Tsuna seems to calm down a bit until a surprising announcement was made.

"_Next for the Pole Knocking, it will be Team A versus the joined Team of B+C."_

"Maybe not…" I said, taking it back. Even though I felt pity for the boy, I can't help, but feel excited for the event.

The difference between the team was great and then I notice that the other team's leader was Hibari. I just smirk at him and his uniform. This was getting even more exciting. "You can do it!" cheered Haru.

"Good luck, Tsuna!" Kyoko cheered.

"Kick some butt, Hibari! No offence, Tsuna!" I yelled. Everyone turn to give me weird looks. "What?" I asked innocently. I turn my attention back onto the game and saw Hibari smirking at me. _Maybe he had heard me cheering for him._ I smirk back at him and wave frantically to him to show my support.

It was pretty amazing, even though Tsuna's team was outnumbered they manage to keep up, but I can tell that they will eventually lose their will to fight. In the middle of the game, Tsuna start falling off the pole, so Reborn hit Tsuna with the Dying-Will bullet. He starts jumping over people, which gave Ryouhei, Gokudera, and Yamamoto an idea.

Later they form a cavalcade with Tsuna on top. They charged forward with great strength. They might even win too if Gokudera and Ryouhei haven't start fighting again, which made them drop Tsuna, leaving him in the open to be pummelled by other teams. Gokudera and Yamamoto, along with their team members tried to help, so it became a small bawl. Gokudera even decided to throw in his dynamite as well. "Oooo pretty~," I awed at the explosives.

"It's an athletic fest we'll all remember." Reborn said.

"Agree," I nodded.

"Stop joking around!" Tsuna cried. So in the end Tsuna still lost.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

A few days later, I heard from Bianchi that she learned a new ability to delay the time of the poisoning. I praised her of course. Also I've gotten invited to join in a competition on who will become Lambo's new babysitter, but being the person I am, I denied. It's not that I don't like kids or anything, but I just wasn't feeling it. I also don't think I can handle a day alone with Lambo.

Anyway, I was in my house, in the living room, reading a book when my phone starts ringing. Looking up from my book, I mark the page I was previously on and went over to answer it. "Hello? Yuki's speaking."

"How are you doing, Yuki?"

"Ah Reborn, I'm doing fine."

"That's good. I need you to do something for me."

"Okay what?"

"I need you to get rid of a corpse for me."

"A corpse? Okay then, where's the place you're at?"

"Tsuna's House."

"Tsuna house? Okay then, I will be there in a minute."

"Yuki, I also got you a ride to take you there as well."

"Really?"

"Yes, it will be there in a few second." With that, he hung up on me. I blink in surprise before placing the phone down and grabbing my things. Walking to my front gate, I waited for my ride to come. Not a minute later, I could hear an engine roaring. Arriving on a motorcycle is none other than Hibari. I whistle, finding his motorcycle a beauty. "Nice ride you got there." I commented.

"Humph," He said smirking in return, "Get on Herbivore."

"Coming, coming," I said getting behind him. With my arms securely around his waist, we zoom toward Tsuna's house, probably going over the speed limits as well. I couldn't help, but laugh in excitement from the speed we're going at.

Forcing my laughter to stop, we soon arrive at Tsuna's house. Getting off of his motorcycle, I let him go first before following him up and into Tsuna's room through the window. "Yuki!" everyone shouted when they had seen me.

"Yo," I said copying Hibari's welcome. Surveying the room, I found the body on Tsuna's bed. "I'm here because Reborn asked me to do something." I said to everyone while wondering why Hibari is here.

"I didn't come here to play." Hibari said, "I came here so that the baby can owe me one."

"Typical of you Hibari," I muttered.

"We had been waiting for the both of you." Reborn said.

"So this is the body huh?" I said, inspecting the body.

"You even got his heart in one shot." Hibari said nudging the body with his foot.

"Oh nice one Tsuna," I praised giving him a thumbs up.

"No it's not!" Tsuna cried.

"Ok, I can dispose of the body." Hibari said.

"What! What are you saying?" Tsuna shouted. I just shrug half-heartedly, not caring that he did.

"Tsuna, he's just getting rid of the body so that it seem that everything had never happened." I explained, "Beside Reborn also had called me to get rid of the body as well, but I guess Hibari can do that."

"That's wrong in so many different ways!" Tsuna shouted.

"I will send someone over from the Disciplinary Committee later." Hibari said already halfway out the window.

"Cool," I said following him.

"You're using the committee to cover up a murder!" Everyone shouted.

"See ya," Hibari said, jumping out of the window.

"Bye-bye," I said waving mockingly and then jumping out the window to follow Hibari. Halfway to the motorcycle, Hibari and I stimulatingly turned around. Hibari took out one of his tonfas and defect all the flying dynamites back into Tsuna's room. I watch his room get exploded before walking back toward the motorcycle. I waited for Hibari to get on first before I got on behind him. Wrapping my arms around his waist again, we speed back to my house. Once we got back, I got up and face Hibari. "Thank you for the ride Hibari."

"No need to thank me Herbivore. I only did it to make the baby owe me."

"Whatever you say Hibari," I said rolling my eyes. Smirking lightly, I lean forward to give a small peck on his cheek before racing back to my house so that he could not bite me to death for it. Giggling slightly, I happily go back to my reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Neira: Hehehe, you're acting so childish. Not something you should be doing, Yuki.<strong>

**Yuki: Shut up! *Blush slightly***

**Neira: *Smirk***

**Yuki: Anyway R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4: Birthday & Sleepover

**Neira: Hey I'm back with a new chapter!... Anyway I don't know what to say next except, Yuki! Disclaimer!  
><strong>

**Yuki: ****Neira does not own manga/anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor any characters or any songs within the whole story. She only own Yuki and any other OCs.****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 : Birthday &amp; Sleepover<strong>

* * *

><p>Now today was a special day and I was helping Nana with some preparation. We were getting ready for Reborn's birthday party today, but I just hope that Tsuna didn't think it was his birthday party for tomorrow. Again, I'm not telling you how I know this; I mean there's a whole bunch of ways you can find that information without being a stalker. Anyway Nana, Bianchi, Yamamoto, Lambo, Haru and I were in position when the door opened. When it did, we all shouted, "Happy Birthday!"<p>

Tsuna was confused and Reborn was beside him, smiling.

"Thank you." Reborn said.

"Eh?" Tsuna said.

"I really appreciated that you all came to celebrate with me today."

"Huh?"

"You're welcome Reborn." I said.

"W-w-what! T-then this party…." Tsuna stuttered.

"Yes, for me. Today I'm one year old."

"B-but I thought it was for me."

"Oh, I forgot it was your birthday tomorrow." Nana said, hitting herself.

"Really!" Bianchi, Yamamoto and Haru said.

"Why don't we celebrate both birthdays then?" I suggested.

"Yeah!" everyone agreed. Then we all depart upstairs to Tsuna's bedroom where we ate some sushi that Yamamoto's dad had made for us. I even notice Gokudera collapsing on the floor from being in the same room as his sister, but I didn't move an inch to help him. Beside he will be fine, it's not like he's dying or anything.

Next we did the Vongolian game where the birthday person gets to give points for the participant's present or performance. The one with the highest point will win an elegant prize while the one with the lowest will die. When, Tsuna heard of the rules he starts complaining. "What! I won't do it!"

"Come on, it's going to be fun." Yamamoto said, throwing his arm around Tsuna's shoulder.

"For bringing sushi from Yamamoto's restaurant, Yamamoto gets 80 points." Reborn explained. Not participating, I stick a sticker of Yamamoto onto the Vongola Judge Board.

"It's okay Tsuna," said Haru, "if I have to be a wife of a mafia boss then I have to get used to these events."

"What are you saying!?" Tsuna shouted.

Digging through her bag she said, "I know that Reborn had been wearing black suit all the time, so I made a white suit in a target pattern!" She brings out a small target pattern suit.

I whistled. "Nice suit, Haru."

"That will make him more of a target!" Tsuna said doubting the present is any good.

"Y-you're r-right." Haru stuttered.

"It's okay you guys, Reborn like these kinds of clothes, right Reborn?" I said taking the suit from Haru and giving it to Reborn.

"You're right, Haru get 85 points."

"Yippee!"

"You're being too easy." Tsuna said to Reborn.

"You think?"

"I'm next." Bianchi said standing up. "I'm going to celebrate Reborn's birthday by doing genuine Italian pizza tossing."

"Go Bianchi!" I cheered.

Bianchi start tossing the dough making it bigger. It was good, but later it starts cutting things up and everyone, excluding me and Reborn, was trying to dodge it. "That's my new technique." Bianchi said, holding a super large size pizza dough in her hands.

"Good job, you get 90 points." Reborn praised.

"Yes!" Bianchi said, clenching her fist, "I'm going to cook this now."

"Yay pizza!" I clapped cheerfully. Next it was Tsuna's turn, but he didn't have any present or performance planned out. He even start saying that he had no time to plan it out just like Lambo, but Lambo proved him wrong by giving Reborn a Lambo stick which earned him 1 point and it was now Tsuna's turn.

It was either he did something or get shot in the head by Reborn. Maybe I should help him too, hmm. Either way he still had nothing to show or perform, but at the last minute Gokudera was well enough to declare that he and Tsuna will pair up to do a magic trick.

Gokudera put Tsuna in a box and gotten ready to stick very sharp knives into him while wishing him luck in dodging them. Hearing this, Tsuna start freaking out and saying that he will surely die from this trick. So Reborn shot him with the Dying-Will bullet. Tsuna turned into his Dying-Will mode and start stabbing him with the knives. The box opens to show his body all tangled up like a human pretzel and that he has successfully did the trick and gotten 100 points, but eventually he got back to normal which got him injured. So he had to go to the hospital and stay in it on his birthday.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Today was 7:00 a.m. on a Sunday and I was outside, jogging. I was wearing grey sweat pants, a white tank top and a grey sweater. It was cold out at first, but once I had start jogging, I've gotten warmer. When I was a couple of blocks away from my house I heard a rumbling sound and stop. I try to turn around, but before I could do so, I was knocking down to the ground really hard. Groaning, I rub my forehead and push myself up. Dusting off my pant, I turn around and found that I was face to face with Ryouhei. "What are you doing?"

"I'm jogging to the EXTREME!" he said, pumping his fist into the air.

"Awesome to EXTREME!" I replied, but not as loud as Ryouhei.

"Let's jog together TO THE EXTREME!"

"I'm EXTREMELY ready!"

"On way TO THE EXTREME." He said, doing a pose and bolted down the street. I kept pace with him until we got to a park, where we saw Kyoko and Haru.

"Kyoko! Haru!" I shouted.

They turn to us and Kyoko said, "Nii-san! Yuki!"

"Hi TO THE EXTREME!"

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Kyoko and I are going to hang out." Haru said and then turns to me, "Do you want to join Yuki?"

"Sure, I mean I do owe you Kyoko."

"Have fun to the EXTREME then!" Ryouhei said waving us goodbye and left.

"Let's go." I said to the two. We walk to the mall and immediately they drag me to a clothing store.

"Why are we here?" I asked miserably.

"We're getting you new clothes." Kyoko said.

"Yeah, you are always wearing such boyish clothing. You should have some girlish clothes too." Haru said.

"I already have some, but if this will make you happy then I guess I have endured this." They start going around the store looking for outfits for me. Next they drag me out of the store and into other stores. Lastly we arrive at the local park and we notice that the sun was setting. "Are you sure you will okay, Yuki?" Kyoko asked.

"Yup, I'll be fine. I'm stronger than you think." I replied.

"Ok, bye then." Haru shouted for she was already a few feet away from us.

"Bye Yuki." Kyoko waved goodbye before catching up to Haru. I wave them goodbye and waited until they were out of sight before plopping myself onto a bench, plastic bags surrounding me.

Sighing in exhaustion, I lay down onto the bench with an arm over my eyes and the other one dangling from the bench. I wasn't afraid that anyone would try to rape me or anything, I mean I can handle them on my own, they're too weak and pathetic for it to be a challenge for me.

I could feel the sun setting down, the sky turning pitch black and the street lamps flickering on. Creatures of the night began creeping out of their hiding spot, to begin their daily night song. The moon was out and full and I couldn't help, but feel peaceful and secureness.

That was until I felt a presence. The presence's footsteps were light and soft; the creatures of the night stop their song to watch the presence with keen eyes. I tense slightly when the presence stop beside me, it's shadow looming over me. "Herbivore, what are you doing here?" said a familiar voice.

Relaxing immediately, I move my arm slightly off one of my eye and open it too sees the Hibari glaring down at me. Smiling at him, I remove my arm and open up my other eye to get a better look into his. "I'm just enjoying the song of the night." I replied.

"The song of the night?" He asked a bit confused. I nodded and said,

"Listen," I sat up and made room for Hibari on the bench. I pull him down beside me and sat there waiting.

"Herbivore, you better not waste my time or I'll bite you to death." Hibari growled slightly and to emphasize his threat, he took out his two tonfas.

I sigh at him before saying, "You have to listen carefully Hibari. And put your tonfas away, you're scaring the animals off." Hibari huffed before grudgingly put his tonfas away, wanting to hear this song of night I had been talking about. Reaching into my pocket, I took out a shell-like flute. It was small and had holes in it. Bringing it onto my lips, I start the song of the night. (A/N: Lugia's Song)

Once the song had started, the wind start blowing, making the trees bend and flow in the background. The animals start joining along, singing their own song that seems to blend into mine. Leaves from trees were twirling around in the wind, performing a magical dance that seems to follow the flow of the Night's song. Fireflies start lighting up their bottom to join in the dance and float around everything, giving off a softly glow. Slowly my eyes start to close, going into a trance-like position. Letting the music flow throughout the park, letting the wind encircle me like a blanket. The park was full of life and music, all dancing and flowing with energy, but all things had to come to an end. Slowly the song dies down and everything went back to normal.

Taking the shell-like flute out of my mouth, I slowly open my eyes and turn to Hibari to be met with his two eyes. His eyes seem to have a strange glint to them, but I set that aside and instead asked him, "So, what do you think?" Hibari slowly turn his head around until it faces the park before replying to me.

"It's peaceful…" Was all he said, but I was fine with his answer. Smiling slight, I got up which got Hibari to look back at me.

Stretching slightly, I yawn. "Well, I guess this is goodbye, Hibari." I said, bending down to pick up the plastic bag. Straightening up, I nod to Hibari one last time before heading out of the park. When I had walked a block or two away from the park, I turn around to become face to face with Hibari. "Why are you here Hibari?" I asked him.

"Making sure that you don't do anything stupid," was his reply.

"Hey, I don't do anything stupid." I said, but I only got a smirk in return. I frown a bit before smiling, "Aw, does the little carnivore care for my well-being?" I cooed. That earned me a whack on the head by his tonfas. "Ow Hibari," I said rubbing my head with one hand still holding the bags. "You don't have so mean about it." Pouting slightly I turn around and start heading toward my house with Hibari trailing behind me. Stopping in front of the gate, I turn to Hibari and saw him stand there with his arms crossed. "Thank you for walking me home, Hibari."

"I didn't do it for you Herbivore." Hibari said.

"Sure, sure," I said waving him off, which made him a bit irritated. Placing half the bags down, I reach into my pocket to fetch my phone. Looking at the time I notice that it was really late. Frowning slightly I turn to Hibari. Seeing the frown, Hibari raise an eyebrow questionably at me. Sighing slightly, I pocket my phone and look up at Hibari. "It's kind of late; do you want to stay over?" I asked him. His eyes widen slightly from my request, but nod in the end. Nodding my head I asked him if he could help me with the plastic bags and motion for him to follow me. We walk through my gate and follow the path toward my house. Stepping into my house, I took off my shoes and grab the others bag from Hibari, carrying them into my bedroom. Placing them onto my bed, I walk back to my living room where I find Hibari staring at some of my pictures. When I walk in, he turns to me with slightly curiosity flickering in his eyes, but I ignore it. "Come on, I'll show you the guest room." I said and motion him to follow me again. I showed him the guest room where I had already place sleeping ware for him and went back into my room where I got ready for bed and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Neira: What do you think? I mean them together in a house, alone and everything.<strong>

**Yuki: What are you thinking?**

**Neira: Nothing~ *Smirk slyly***

**Yuki: That does not sound good.**

**Neira: Anyway R&R! *Run away***

**Yuki: Come back here! *Chase***


	5. Chapter 5: Ipin and New Motive

**Neira: Ok I'm back! I just want to say that I have something I want you guys to answer for me. Do you think I should make a chapter where Hibari and Yuki go to the PNE in Canada for *business* purposes? Should I make it part of the story or a one-shot side-story?**

**Yuki: Please Review it or PM it!**

**Neira: Disclaimer please Yuki!**

**Yuki: ****Neira does not own manga/anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor any characters or any songs within the whole story. She only own Yuki and any other OCs.******

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 : I-pin and New Motive<strong>

* * *

><p>Hearing my alarm clock, I groggily woke up and turn it off. Waiting a moment under my cozy warm blanket for my senses to start working again, I rub my eyes to get the sleepiness out of them and sat up.<p>

Next I slowly place my feet onto the cold floor, supressing a shiver and walk to my closet where my uniform is. Taking my uniform out, I trudge outside my bedroom and to the bathroom.

Opening the door, I look up to see Hibari inside looking back at me. The strange part was that he was half naked with only his pants on, showing off his six packs. Wait… What?!

I stood there frozen to the ground as I stare wide eye at the scene before me. His tone chest glisten from his morning shower, water droplets seem to trail teasingly down his chest. My eyes unconsciously move downward, down his chest to his stomach to his-.

I snap my eyes back toward his face where his wet glossy hair clung to him. His hair was still wet from the shower and I couldn't help, but have my breath got caught in my throat. It wasn't long before I saw a smirk pastes itself onto his face, before I bought myself back to reality. It took me a moment to finally realize what I am seeing.

Eyes widening further, I slam the door shut and collapses onto the ground. I stare wide eyes at the door in front of me, my body warm from embarrassment. I shakily raise a hand up to touch my cheek which is blazing hot. I probably look like a tomato by now.

Don't get me wrong; I have seen naked guys before, really hot naked guys before, but for some reason Hibari was different. He makes me feel weird which irritate me, but I can't help, but like the feeling.

Covering my face with both of my hands, I didn't notice the bathroom door opening to reveal Hibari all dressed into his uniform. "Like what you see?" Hibari asked.

Peeking through my fingers, I look up at Hibari to see him smirking down at me. I took my hands off my face and weakly glared at him. Pushing myself to stand up, I wobble into the bathroom and shut the door to get dressed. I was starting to regret having Hibari stay over, it's bad for my heart.

Once I was done, I got out and walk toward the kitchen. Walking past the living room, I found Hibari sitting on the coach watching TV. I stop to stare for a moment before heading toward the kitchen again.

Walking into the kitchen I began making eggs, bacon, and toast with some coffee. Once I was done, I turn around to see that Hibari had already sitting down at the table. Smiling I sat down across from him and begin eating my breakfast. We both finish in record time and got to school early that morning.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_**Discipline Committee Room**_

I was in the Discipline Committee Room alone because Hibari had been going on another patrol. We, or more like I, had been coming to this room or the roof for a while now and was pretty used to having Hibari as company.

He didn't seem to mind either as long as I don't talk, which I'm good at. I usually don't talk unless I need to or if I'm really bored, then I then to start getting a bit Looney. He sometime even comes to my house to stay for dinner or for the whole night, even when I told myself I shouldn't it always ended in his favour.

I didn't know why he wanted to come to my house, besides maybe he's going to use it as a secret base or something. That would be awesome, but he can't really do that. It kind of already is a secret base.

Anyway, I was silently reading a book on the sofa when I heard Hibari coming in. "How's the patrol?" I asked not looking up.

"Hn."

I hummed, used to his singular replied. So I didn't care if he says any more than he did. I just hope that I will be able to stop Hibari from going outside the room later on. To tell you the truth, I got a message from Reborn that I-pin had arrived and I just know that there will be an explosion.

_**BOOOM!**_

There it is now.

"Herbivores!" Hibari growled, heading for the door, with tonfas in hands.

"Wait!" I said, getting up.

"What!"

"You can't go."

"Why's that?" He said, crossing his arms and arching an eyebrow. He was getting impatient. Then an idea popped into my head, making me smirk. Walking slowly up to him, I sway my hip a bit, giving him a small seductive look. He looks at me, curious on what I was doing.

When I got close enough, I quickly swipe his armband off his arm and back away toward the window. "Herbivore, give it back or be ready to get bitten to death." He snarled, holding up his tonfas. I smile sweetly at him before jumping out of the window and ran.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Third's POV**

Yuki was running away from a fuming Hibari. No one and I mean no one gets away from Hibari, but this little herbivore is an exception. Hibari advances forward, while Yuki back away to gain some distance from each other.

She smile and continue to face Hibari while backing away from him. Hibari was mad that the herbivore was retreating and not fighting him head on. He wanted to fight her and put the herbivore in her place. He had let her off the hook long enough.

Growling, Hibari advances faster toward his prey. Yuki notice this and the fact that Hibari was itching to fight her, she skid to a stop and charge forward toward the carnivore. She was not doing this for Hibari, but more for herself. She too was itching for some excitement and she could also feel a bit of her bloodlust rising.

Smirking, Hibari continue to charge at Yuki and they clash together-tonfas and bared arms. Yuki felt pain shooting through her arms, but didn't falter nor did she show it on her face. She didn't want Hibari to be satisfied that she was in pain. She would be able to endure this; I mean she isn't a hitman for nothing.

She pushes her arms against the metal rod and jump back to give them a bit of space. Once there was enough space, Hibari charges toward her while Yuki took an offence position and wait for the carnivore to be in striking distance. Once he was, Yuki make a fake punch toward his face. He notice and try to block it, but then Yuki was quicker and send a kick to his chins.

He flew back a bit, but got up nonetheless. Hibari smirk and look up at Yuki who is looking at her nails innocently. Smiling, they charge at each other, continuing the fight.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Yuki's POV**

A couple of minutes later, I had gotten tired of the fight, so I let him charge at me and pin me down onto the ground. He didn't look angry, but he was pleased and boy was he sweating. The sweat on his face was shining from the sun, making him look so HOT. I can't deny that, and with his face close to mine, I could feel his hot breathe against my skin.

There was a voice in the back of my mind, screaming for me to pin him down and make him mine, but why? I was confused on why the voice was telling me this. I push that thought deep into the back of my mind.

"I got you." He said smirking, bringing me back from my confused thoughts.

Chuckling, I felt my body move on its own as I brought my lips to his neck, making him stiffen. I lick a spot of his neck, slowly tasting him and gently kissing it. For good measure, I bite at the spot hard, drawing out blood. His blood, felt warm and sweet. Just with a few of his blood I can feel the energy running threw my veins; giving me strength. I secretly hunger for more, but when I could feel him growl at me, I look up making eye contact.

I then kick him softly, but strong enough to get him off me. He stood up after getting knock over and place a hand on the spot I bite him; scowling at me. I giggle at his reaction. I feel glad for some reason when I did that. I was still confused on why I have done that, but it felt so right to do it.

"I better go now before anyone can see us or they might think that we are homosexual." I said, while chucking his armband back to him and sprinted away before he could get me again.

I do admit that he was special. I just don't know why though. Hibari was not like any person I've ever met. Sure, he wants to get stronger and more powerful, but instead of trying to use me like everyone else, he wants to fight me instead.

I really do care for him. He was a….. What is he to me? He couldn't be friends because I highly doubt he would want one. I stop midway to my house and look up to the sky. _He barely cares for me, so why would he want to be friends with me. He just wants to get stronger and if he found out what I did or what I am, he might hate me. Tsuna and the others might hate me. He, Tsuna and the others will eventually leave me like everyone I cared for did. _The single thought of my friends leaving me send an enormous amount of pain within my heart. The blood coursing through my vein turns cold with fear. I didn't want them to leave me. I didn't want to be alone again. I hate being alone, knowing that no one cares for you. Clenching my chest, I let the stinging tears fall as I silently weep. _I'm scared. Scared that everyone will betray me like my previous friends did or that I might betray them. Reborn knows only half of my story. If he finds out my weakness or the full extent strength, what will he do? Will my other friends do the same? Why? Why? Why does everything I cared for get taken away from me? _I mentally scream until a thought struck me.

I will always be alone. The thought of always being alone froze my emotions from further damage to my mental state. I feel numb and cold. My body feel hollow inside, but then a memory flash through my mind, a memory of a small brown haired girl with shining blue eyes and a group of guys. My body starts to warm up with a new motive in my mind. Wiping away my tears, I walk back home with great determination to keep my new family safe no matter what the cost.

* * *

><p><strong>Neira: Awww Yuki have some emotional issue.<strong>

**Yuki: *Sulk in the corner***

**Neira: Seeing that Yuki is unable to do this I guess I have to. Anyway *bow* R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6: Arriving Dino!

**Neira: Hello! I'm feeling VERY generous today so I'll be adding TWO bonus chapters! Yay! *Throw confetti***

**Yuki: What chapter is this one about? **

**Neira: This chapter and the next chapter have a new person joining us! Let's see who it is. *Point and look a red curtains***

***Curtains open revealing Dino***

**Neira: Yes everyone it's Dino!**

**Dino: Hello everyo- *trip***

**Neira & Yuki: *sweatdrop***

**Yuki: Well that was embarrassing.**

**Dino: *Sheepishly got up***

**Neira: Dino please do the Disclaimer for us please!**

**Dino: ****Neira does not own manga/anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor any characters or any songs within the whole story. She only own Yuki and any other OCs.******

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 : Arriving Dino!<strong>

* * *

><p>Today, I was walking home from school when I suddenly got attacked by….Bugs. Not just any bugs, but dragonflies. They are swarming my face, making it hard to see. They were Reborn's messenger dragonflies, I wonder what he wants.<p>

"Hmm….uh huh…yeah….Tsuna's house….okay…I'll be righ-Gawk! Get out of my mouth you stupid bug! Eww dragonfly juice…" Shooing the bugs off my face, I begin to jog toward Tsuna's house.

A few feet away from his house, I could see a figure, make that _figures_, standing outside of his house. Slowing down, I hide myself around the corner and took a peak. From where I was hiding I could make out around 15-20 men in black suits.

I frown a bit, not liking that so many men were standing out in the open like that. From the way they are dress I guess that they're part of the mafia. That just makes me frown even more. Those men shouldn't be out of the open like that. It could be too dangerous for them. What kind of leaders would let their followers be out like that? It's like they want people to come over and kill them. Better yet, they should just get a big sign saying "We're from the Mafia, come and get us!" and get it over with.

I take my eyes off of them for a moment and scan the area to see if there's any danger. Seeing that the coast is clear, I casually got out of hiding and walk up to the group.

Standing beside one of the nearest one, I tap him on the shoulder. He turns around and looks down at me. "What is it…Sir?" He asked, scanning my body.

"I'm here to see Tsuna and….. Reborn." Before he could say anything, we heard shouts and saw a person with blonde hair jumping out of Tsuna's window. Looking at the person closely, I've found out that it was Dino, Reborn's previous apprentice. My, how he had grown, I wonder if he's still the clumsy person he was before.

I watch as he took out his whip in mid-air and use it to chucks some grenade up into the sky, far enough so that the explosion won't damage anything or anyone. Once he had landed, his followers start praising him and telling him how it was one of his antics again. I smile slightly at their bond they have. That's when I look up to see that Tsuna and Reborn was at his window. "Oi Tsuna!" I hollered. Everyone's attention was now on me.

"Y-Yuki! What are you doing here?"

"Reborn send me a message to come over." Moving my gaze over to the crowd of men in black, I ask, "Can you let me through now?"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"So whose is this Reborn?" Dino asked. We were all inside Tsuna's room, talking about things. Dino's men had already left, leaving Dino behind to be taken care of by Tsuna and Reborn.

"Dino, this is Yuki. He too is part of the Mafia." Reborn introduced.

"Really now, what family are you in?"

"None really, I'm just a loner that help Reborn and the Vongola." I replied.

"He's a hitman too Dino. I'm surprise that you haven't heard of him. I thought everyone knows about him in the mafia world." Tsuna said.

"Really? He's that famous? Why haven't I heard of him yet then?"

"That because he goes by a different name," Reborn said while I calmly sip my tea, "He goes by the name Eclipse the Death Angel."

"Oh! Haha, so he goes by the name Eclipse the Dea- WHAT!" Dino shouted fainting on the spot.

"Waa! Dino-san!" Tsuna yelled.

"Hmm, guess the shock had gotten to him."

"What happen to him Reborn?"

"He fainted from shock from finding out that Yuki was the same person who had helped me in training him."

"Yeah, I guess he couldn't believe that I was THE Eclipse, the one that had been helping Reborn in training him. I mean once in a while Reborn would let me train him and I guess my training was that difficult to do or something. I mean falling unconscious every hour is not that bad right?" I said casually while Tsuna sweat drop and laugh nervously. We soon hear a moan and turn to see that Dino was waking up again.

"Urg….I had the strangest dream. I dreamt that Eclipse was here talking to me."

"That because he is."

"AAAHHH!"

"If you faint again, I will kill you." I threatened. Dino gulped nervously before turning his attention back to Reborn. "So Reborn, he's the real thing?"

"Yup and he is actually a she. Eclipse is a girl."

"What!" Dino shouted, fainting again. Guess someone is going to die today.

After 'knocking out' Dino and 'asked nicely' for him to keep my gender a secret, he was invited to stay over for today, while I was invited to stay over for dinner. I couldn't refuse a free dinner, especially when it was Nana's cooking. So I agreed to stay for dinner with them. I had been eating alone at my house most of the time, except the part when Hibari would sometime come over, so it's nice to eat with others from time to time.

"Itadakimasu!" we all said then start digging in. The table we sat at includes Reborn, Dino, Tsuna, I-pin, Lambo and I. I was happily eating my dinner while listening to the conversation.

"So, ask me anything, my cute sworn brother." Dino said to Tsuna.

"Erm…" Tsuna said not knowing what to say, but he had a small blush on his face. He might have liked that Dino had taking a liking to Tsuna, but I think he's still against joining the mafia. Oh well, we just have to convince him or otherwise we will have to force him, but that will be our last resort. Too bad, I like the forcing part.

"Oh yeah," Dino said suddenly remembering something, "do you have a family yet, Tsuna?"

"Right now, there are Gokudera, Yamamoto and Yuki." Reborn replied for Tsuna, "Also a few candidates: Hibari Kyoya, Sasagawa Ryouhei, and….."

"They are just my friends and seniors!" Tsuna interrupted, "But why did you come to a person like me, Reborn? You seemed to be doing just fine with Dino-san."

"Vongola is the center of our allied families." Dino replied, "That's why it gets priority above all others in every aspect."

"EEH!? The Vongola is that influential!?"

"That's right." Reborn said while I nod my head in agreement.

"Oh Dino-kun," Nana said as she walks up to us, "My, my you spilled your food…" I look over to see that she was telling the truth. His food was spilled everywhere.

"Without his men, Dino only functions half as well." I explained while sighing. Guess he is still the clumsy person I know.

"Huh?!" Tsuna said. Reborn start explaining it more for Tsuna while I silently nibble on my food.

"Saying stuff like that again, Reborn…. You really want Tsuna to believe that?" Dino said, "It's just because I usually use forks and knives so I can't use chopsticks very well."

"I-I see," Tsuna said, "That must be it!"

"No Tsuna, don't listen to him. He really can't function well without his men. Only when he's with his men were when he can function well." I stated bluntly, not liking that he was not believing what Reborn had told him. I mean, Reborn knows a lot about the mafia, so his words should not be taken lightly.

"I'll prepare the bath for you." Nana said while leaving.

"Thanks." Dino said.

"Geez, don't tell lies." Tsuna told Reborn.

"It's not a lie." Reborn said while I scowl at Tsuna. How could he even think that Reborn was lying? Now I am more irritated at Tsuna than before at that moment.

"Kyaaaah!" A voice screamed.

"It's Nana!" I said standing up.

"Mom!" Tsuna shouted.

"What happened!?" Dino yelled while he too stood up, but trip and face planted to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Tsuna asked.

"I stepped on my own foot…" Dino said.

"Huh?"

"You see, he's really a klutz." Reborn said.

"Told you so." I muttered.

"In the tub, in the tuuuuub!" Nana yelled as she runs in. I immediately ran to the bathroom with Tsuna behind me. Opening the door, I found a larger version of Enzio eating the tub.

"U-unbelievable…" Tsuna yelled.

"That's Enzio, when did he escape?" Dino questioned.

"This is the turtle from before!" Tsuna shouted. Reborn starts explaining things to him about how Enzio is a sponge turtle and how he will grow when he touches water. While I stand to the side, not wanting to get involve. I-pin got into position and tries to defeat the turtle by using her gyozaken, but it got deflected.

"Gyozaken isn't working!?" cried Tsuna.

"Turtles can hold their breath for a long time." Reborn explained.

"Stay back," Dino said stepping in front of us and getting out his whip, "Nobody interfere. It will be a disgrace for the Cavallone Famiglia if their 10th boss can't even take care of his own pet."

"Dino-san!"

"Don't," I whispered, "you'll just make it worse."

"Calm down Enzio!" Dino yelled while attacking, but it didn't get even near his target. The whip hit Tsuna instead.

"Sorry! I slipped!" Dino apologized.

"Do you understand now?" I asked crossing my arms and arching my eyebrow.

"He's not fully himself when his men aren't around." Reborn finished. Enzio, seeing that we are doing nothing, start chowing down on the bath tub.

"Hiiieee! The bathtub…!" cried Tsuna.

"Stop it, Enzio." yelled Dino, as he attempted to stop Enzio again, but instead of hitting Enzio, he hit Tsuna, Lambo, and I-pin.

"Sorry! Are you alright?" Dino said.

Seeing how nothing is getting done, I got annoyed at them. So I snatch Leon from Reborn and said, "I'm sorry Reborn, but I'm going to borrow Leon for a bit."

Reborn nod while I throw Leon onto Tsuna's face making him shape shift into one of Dino's men.

Dino saw this and shout, "You're here, Romario!? I thought you went back with the others!" Poor Tsuna was confused in all of this.

"Idiot! Stay back and leave this to me!" Dino yelled then start attacking. The whip, whipped around the ceiling lamp and then around the turtle's neck. With a tug on his whip, Dino pull Enzio out of the water.

Searching around the cupboard, I found a hair blower and start to dry Enzio so that he could get back to his normal size. After that, I scold Dino a bit, scaring him slightly, before I said goodbye and walk home.

* * *

><p><strong>Neira: Well that's it. I'm still waiting for answer for my question in chapter 5 so please help me decide. Now onward to the next chapter!<strong>

**Yuki: R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7: Kidnapping Test

**Neira: Wow this is a shorter chapter than I thought it will be. Oh well, better than nothing.**

**Yuki: Hehehe *Chuckle darkly with Reborn while looking at something***

**Neira: Umm... *Scoot away***

**Reborn: Yuki, got what I ask for?**

**Yuki: Yup! *Hold up labtop* Momokyokai at *read out address***

**Reborn: Perfect, *Smirk darkly* this will be fun.**

**Yuki: Yes it will *Smirk darkly also***

**Neira: *Gulp* T-Tsuna Disclaimer p-please.**

**Tsuna: ****N-Neira does not own manga/anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor any characters or any songs within the whole story. She only own Yuki and any other OCs.******

******Yuki & Reborn: *Emit a dark aura while chuckling darkly*  
><strong>****

******Neira & Tsuna: *Gulp and hold each other*  
><strong>****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 : Kidnapping Test<strong>

* * *

><p>The next day, I decided to go to school with Tsuna today. So when I got there, I saw Dino's men all in front of his house polishing their weapon. "Nice gun," I commented to one of them.<p>

"Thank you sir."

Walking up to the gate, I notice that Tsuna had just gotten out of his house. "Hey Tsuna," I greeted.

"Y-Yuki, good morning," Tsuna replied.

"What's with all the commotion?"

"I don't know…"

"What are you guys doing here? I didn't ask for you to come pick me up." Dino said coming out of the house.

"Good morning Dino!" I greeted.

"Good morning Yuki."

"No one came to pick you up, boss." One of his followers said, "I was taking a stroll and end up here."

"Me too."

"Me too," All his other men said.

"Dino, you're so loved by your men~," I cooed.

"Good morning Juudaime! Sir!" Gokudera greeted appearing before us.

"Good morning Gokudera. Why are you here?" I asked.

"Well, I woke up too early so I wander around and somehow ended up here." He said sheepishly. "Anyway, these guys here… who are they?"

"Hey smoking brat," Dino sort of greeted, "This is our first time meeting, right?"

"That tattoo…..Bucking-Horse Dino…!" Gokudera said a bit stunned before getting into a bad mood.

"Hey, Tsuna and Gokudera," Yamamoto greeted, appearing behind Tsuna and Gokudera, slinging his arms around them. He then look up and notice that I was there as well.

"Oh hello Yuki," He greeted.

"Good morning Yamamoto," I greet back.

"What are you guys doing? We're gonna be late." Yamamoto said.

"Hello," Yamamoto greeted to Dino.

"Yo," Dino greeted back.

"Let's hurry up," Yamamoto said pulling Tsuna and Gokudera with him, "Come on Yuki."

"You guys go ahead; I will be there in a moment."

"Stop touching me, idiot!" Gokudera scowled at Yamamoto, trying to get away from him.

"So, that's Tsuna's family….They're a bunch of kids…." Dino stated.

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult." I mumbled.

Once they were far enough, I turn to Dino and ask him, "You're worry about him, right?"

He stares at me for a bit before replying, "Sure I am. Family with sworn brother reminded me of my past."

"So, what do you think? Usable?" Reborn asked suddenly appearing out of nowhere and sitting on the fence, Dino is leaning on.

"All I can say is family needs trust. So if I don't see it, then I don't approve."

"Why don't you test them then?" I suggested grinning.

"Test?" Dino asked questionably. Reborn and I just smirk. _This is going to be fun._

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_  
><em>

On the way to school, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Tsuna were talking about Dino and the mafia.

"Dino did that?" Tsuna asked feeling fascinated.

"Yeah, he rebuilt the family's financial structure that was ruined by the previous generation. The Cavallone family now have the third most influential power within the alliance." Gokudera replied.

"Wow…"

"Either way, I don't like him."

"What? Why?"

"Anyone older than me is an enemy, except for Yuki."

"Hey Tsuna," Yamamoto said in a serious voice, "You said something about a mafia…." Tsuna start to panic.

"What a weird company name." Yamamoto finished.

From where I was hiding, I couldn't help, but sweat drop at his comment. That's when a car suddenly came up to them and kidnaps Tsuna.

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna!" The car then speeds off leaving the two behind.

"There is a yakuza name Momokyokai that controls the area around here." I said appearing out of nowhere-arms behind my back with Reborn by my side. "Reborn! Yuki!" They both shouted.

"Yakuza is a Japanese mafia. You middle-schoolers won't stand a chance against the adult mafia. Leave it to the police." Reborn said.

"Like hell I am." Gokudera yelled, while running toward where Tsuna had went.

"I'll leave the police to you, little boy and Yuki." Yamamoto said, following behind.

Immediately after they are far enough, Dino came out with a tied-up Tsuna and said, "I like it. Their mind is set on rescuing Tsuna. They lost their composure, but they are trustworthy enough."

"What are you doing Dino!?" Yelled Tsuna as Dino began untying him.

"Sorry, sorry. I just have to test your family." Dino said, trying to calm Tsuna down.

"T-test? Then what about Gokudera and Yamamoto!"

"Don't worry, Tsuna. Momokyokai is actually an imaginary group that Reborn and Yuki had made up. They will probably give up and are on their way back home. You're a lucky guy, Tsuna. Not a lot of family members out there who is thoughtful of their boss."

"W-wait, they're not my family, they're my friends." Tsuna said, embarrassed. I smile at him, but then something pop into my head.

"Oh!" I said, slamming a fist onto my palm, "I totally forgot to tell you guys. Momokyokai is a real yakuza residing in this town."

"What! Then they are really going into the yakuza's family." Tsuna shouted.

"Yup!" Reborn replied for me.

"What were you two thinking?" Dino yelled, "The opponents aren't some punks or delinquents! There is no way those kids could win against them!"

"You're right; I heard they are strong in martial arts." Reborn said.

"God, you two, why do you two have to extreme stuff like this?" Dino asked.

"For real. What if they really get hurt?" Tsuna complained.

Both Reborn and I turned our heads to the side. "Hey you two, are you two listening?" They asked, but Reborn and I was already asleep with a bubble coming out our nose. I just love that move! "Fine, let's go Tsuna!"

"What, but I don't want to."

"Don't worry, I will come with you."

As soon as they left, I snap out of my 'Sleep' and turn to Reborn. "That move is awesome and all, but I think I'm starting to become more like you." Reborn just smirk at me while I smile back.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

With Reborn, I sat at the roof of opposite building of the hideout, holding a laptop, watching Gokudera and Yamamoto beat the small mafia group up through some securities cameras that I had hooked up earlier that morning. They were doing fine and everything.

Instead of asking where Tsuna is Gokudera actually threatened the people while Yamamoto asked them in a friendly voice, "Can you tell me where he is?" scaring the group. Hey, wouldn't you be scared too if two kids come up to you, start beating you up then asked you a friendly question? If it hasn't been Yamamoto who had asked that question then I would have thought that the person would've been a sadist.

Dino and Tsuna soon enter the building. When they open the door, they saw that Yamamoto and Gokudera with the small beaten up mafia group. The two was enlightened that Tsuna was unharmed and everything seems all happy and well, but little did they know, the more tougher mafia members was heading their way.

When they arrive, Dino decided to step in and apologized for the damages. He even offers to pay for the medical and repair/damage fee, but the stupid guys wouldn't take it.

"Stupid idiots," I muttered to myself. Instead they decide to take the money and keep the guys there so that they can beat them up. Dino wouldn't let them though. So he took out his whip and got ready to attack, but without his men, he is nothing. So instead of hitting the mafia members, he hit Yamamoto, Gokudera and himself. The mafia members thought it was funny and was amused by them. Next they start charging at them, but Reborn and I was ready for that.

"They're going to be in big trouble now~," I said in a sing-song voice, while Reborn smirk. Positioning his gun, he shot a Dying-Will bullet to Tsuna and two extra bullets for both of his hands, while I took out my cellphone and call Dino's followers to come and help. "Romario, Dino need your guys' help…..Yeah, he's fighting a small yakuza group and he's sucking right now….Okay then here's the address…Yup see you later then…"

I snap my cellphone shut and watch as Tsuna beat up the yakuza with the help of Yamamoto and Gokudera. Tsuna fought with his giant fists, Gokudera with his dynamite and Yamamoto with his fists. Soon, Dino's followers arrive and with Dino's help, manage to win. Seeing that they don't need me, I start packing up. Closing my laptop, I place it into my messenger bag and slung it over my shoulder. "Well, see you later Reborn."

"Goodbye Yuki." With that, I jump down from the roof and head for home.

* * *

><p><strong>Neira: Well that's it for today! Hopefully you like it! Still waiting for your answer for my question! Bye!<strong>

**Yuki: R&R please!**


	8. Chapter 8: Nurse & Being There

**Neira: Hey everyone! Here's another chapter for everyone!**

**Yuki: Are you kidding me! I'm not wearing this! *Thrash behind a curtain***

**Neira: B-But what about the nice lady? *Teary eyes***

**Yuki: *Growl***

**Neira: Anyway Disclaimer please Hibari!**

**Hibari: Why should I Herbivore? **

**Neira: Well... *Whisper something in Hibari's ear***

**Hibari: *Smirk* Neira does not own manga/anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor any characters or any songs within the whole story. She only own Yuki and any other OCs.**

**Neira: Thank you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 : Nurse &amp; Being There<strong>

* * *

><p>Today, I found out that Tsuna was in the hospital and decided to go visit him. My outfit for today was blue jeans and a black tank top with a light blue jean jacket. I'm not really into dressing up, just wearing comfy or casual clothing was enough for me. I only dress up when I needed to or when I feel like it.<p>

So along my way towards the hospital I saw an injured person on the ground. Worried about the person, I walk up to the person to see if I can help him or her. When I got closer, I notice that the person was a young woman around her mid-twenties. "Are you okay Madame?" I asked, noticing the ring on her finger as I lift her up.

"Yes thank you, but I have to work. I'm running a bit late you see." She said panting slight while leaning on me.

"But, even though I'm no doctor, I think you should go home and rest. You seem to have sprained your ankle and you can't go to work limping around like that." We start limping away towards the hospital.

"I know, but I have too or at least I need to find a replacement for myself. I can't leave my spot empty; I'm a nurse and what if they need me for something."

"You're a nurse?"

"Yes and I also was assigned an important patient today. I just can't leave him; the director will have my head if I do."

"Hmm you're right….. I know! How about I do it then?" I asked, "My friend is in the hospital and I was just going to visit him, but seeing that you needed help, I guess my friend can wait."

"Really?! But are you qualified to be a nurse?"

"I don't have a certificate saying that I can, but I assisted a doctor before."

"Well that just have to do. I'll just think of something to convince them into letting you take my place."

"Ok then, but what do I have to do once we get to the hospital?"

"Firstly we have to get to the hospital and get you a uniform. I know you have assisted a doctor before, but do you know the basic?"

"Yes I do, when you have a job like I have, you need to know how to cure the injured and everything."

"That's great!"

"Also I thought there were a lot of nurses at the hospital. Why can't one of them take your place?"

"There is, but the patient is one of those handsome types. So the nurses tend to get seduced, but for me, I'm already engage with someone so I'm not affected. Also the patient tends to get violent and most of the nurses are not brave enough to tend to him."

"Oh, I understand and don't worry. I have 2 popular guys at my school as my friends, so I think I can handle it and I know how to take care of myself."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Finally we arrive at the hospital and I help the lady toward the staff room. We walk pass the front desk where she greet one of the nurses. We soon arrive at the staff room where I help her onto a couch. "So where's the uniform?"

"In one of the locker sweetie," She replied. I nod my thanks and walk over to one of the lockers. Opening it open, I found a uniform that was just my size. It's was a tight pink dress that goes almost to my mid-thighs, showing my figure and a nurse hat. (A/N: See Profile for picture) I scowl at first then banish the scowl to smile at the nurse. "This is the uniform?"

"Why yes," she replied casually.

"Don't you think it's a bit….showy?"

"Yeah, but it was our bosses order."

"Well I think he's a big pervert."

"Well do you have someone in your life?"

"You mean a boyfriend? No, I do not."

"Well then, you're lucky. My husband would get jealous all the time when he visits me at the hospital to see that the patients were eye goggling me. Not saying I don't like seeing my husband jealous or anything, but the patients are annoying."

"I bet he would get jealous."

"I just don't see why the male patients have to such perverts." The nurse huffed crossing her arms.

"Have you ever looked at yourself in a mirror? With that body of your, you can turn any nice guy into a pervert." I commented smiling. It was true, her hourglass figure was perfect, her chest was…..big, her hair was long, wavy and a shiny brown, her eyes were a sparkling blue, and her lips were pink and plump. The nurse blushed at my comment. "Why thank you sweetie. The same applies to you too. Now go get change. Off you go now." She shooed me.

Smiling, I grab the uniform and got change. I didn't like it, but I decide to endure it for the nice lady. "So what room is this patient in?" I asked.

"Why don't I show you?"

"Are you sure, I mean you're still injured."

"No, it's okay. Here, come on." I help the lady off the couch and out of the room. I follow the nurse to the patient's room which was a few hallways down. "Here it is." She said, standing in front of a door. "Now I must go tell my boss about my injury and that you're replacing me." She bow and limp away, using the wall to support her.

I was a bit worried about her, but I push that thought aside so that I can concentrate on my job. Staring at the door, I straighten my uniform. "Excuse me; I will be your new nurse today. Your old one couldn't make it because she had an injury." I said while walking in.

Looking up, I saw Hibari sitting on the hospital bed with his pyjama on and beside him was a pile of bodies on the floor. "Hibari?" I asked questionably, "What are you doing."

"I caught a little cold. What about you?"

"As you can see, I'm replacing your nurse." I didn't believe that he just caught a cold, but no one defies Hibari, so I just went along with it. Walking over to the pile of bodies, I crouch down, keeping my legs together and start poking them. "You did a good job with them." I commented.

"Hn, I was bored so I decided to play with them but they were so weak." Nodding in understanding, I got up and walk toward Hibari. Leaving a hand on the bed and the other, placed on his forehead I said, "Hmm, you're warm, but no fever."

Moving my hands away, I notice that there was a tint of pink on his face. _Maybe it's from the cold. _Standing I asked, "Is there anything you need?" When Hibari was just about to answer me; the door opens to reveal Tsuna on crutches.

"HIEEE, Hibari!" Tsuna squeaked when he saw Hibari. Then he turns to me and blush. I just laugh at his blushing while Hibari was…. Glaring? _I wonder why Hibari was glaring._ "S-so Hibari, what are you doing here?"

"I caught a little cold." From the look on Tsuna's face, I saw that he didn't believe it. "I was playing a game to past the time, but they were all too weak. I had my entire roommate to join in the game. The rule is easy, whoever makes a sound while I was asleep; I'll bite them to death."

"How is this even a hospital?" Tsuna shouted, while I sat down onto a chair beside Hibari.

"I can't wait for this to be over so that I can get out of this uniform. It makes the guys look at me funny. Such perverts." I mumbled, seeing Hibari twitch a little. _Maybe he heard me._

"H-hey, I feel better now. I don't need to be hospitalized anymore." Tsuna try to reason.

"That is not possible. You need the doctor's permission." A man standing in the doorway said.

"Hey Director." Hibari greeted.

"D-Director!"

"It is because of Hibari that the hospital is running smoothly. Sacrifice or whatever, we are at your command." The Director said bowing.

Tsuna stood there shocked, while I just whistle and said, "Wow Hibari, you even have the hospital under your command."

Hibari just smirk at me then laid down, "I will take a nap now." He said yawning, "By the way, even a leaf falling can wake me up."

"Well now, take care." The Director said, leaving. Hibari had already fallen asleep. So I got into a more comfortable position and slowly fell asleep. I heard a 'BOOM', but ignore it. Later I heard another 'BOOM'. Annoyed, I wake up and open an eye to find Hibari beating up Tsuna. _Poor Tsuna, but he did deserve it. He shouldn't be making loud noises in the hospital, especially with Hibari here. _Sighing, I close my eye and went back to sleep.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

On a Sunday, I was walking down the street until I saw I-pin and Lambo who was bawling his eyes out. Walking up to them I ask, "What are you two doing here?"

"Yuki!" Lambo cried, while I-pin bow. I pick him up into my arms while I-pin got onto my back. I cradle Lambo while feeling a tiny bit disgusted inwardly. I start rocking and whisper comforting word to him. "There, there." I said patting his back as he finally calm down. Once he had calm down, I took out my cellphone and check the time. It was around lunch hours and I was hungry. "Are you hungry?" I asked them putting my phone away.

"Lambo is hungry!" Lambo said suddenly happy with no trace of crying, "Onward servant!" I chuckle at his childish behaviour and continue toward Yamamoto's sushi restaurant.

"Yo Yuki," Yamamoto said as I walk through the door, "what are you doing here?"

"On my walk, I found Lambo and I-pin. They were lost and hungry, so I thought I would let them eat here first then bring them home." I put the two children down and began to eat while talking to both Yamamoto and his dad. I could see the resemblance in both of them. Lambo was making a mess, so I scold him a bit. He listens and tried to do better. Yamamoto and I was surprise that Lambo was actually listening to me. Before, children would be scared of me, but seeing Lambo listening to me, warms my heart. Smiling I said, "You're such a good boy Lambo. Why don't I get you some candy on the way home?"

"Candy!" He cheered. Soon after, we had finished our sushi and I brought each of them some candy. Upon the front door of Tsuna's house, I rang the doorbell. In no time, I saw Nana open the door and hug me along with Lambo and I-pin.

"Where have you been?" She cried.

"They were lost, Nana." I said, "I found them and took them to Yamamoto's restaurant where we ate some sushi. After that I brought them some candy and then here."

"Thank you so much Yuki!" Nana said, "Why don't you come inside?"

"Oh no thank you, I got to go home now. Bye." Waving goodbye, I walk about a feet away from the house then heard a loud 'bang' along with a louder 'boom'. Sighing, I ignore it and continue to walk home.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

A few day later after Tsuna was set free from the hospital, I heard that everyone had gotten lost in a jungle and that they played 'Vongola versus' in New Years. I didn't mind because I didn't want to participate. So it was night time and I was coming back from the market. Along the way, I saw Lambo thrashing in Nana's arms. Walking up to them I said, "Hi Nana, hi Lambo."

"Yuki," Nana greeted, "Have you seen Gokudera?"

"No sorry."

"Well, Tsuna was a bit worry about him. He seems like a nice guy. Tsuna would always talk about him at home."

"Really? Well, I bet he will come right back."

"Thank you, Yuki. Come on now Lambo, it's time to go home." With that, they left. Shaking my head I walk past a park and I saw Gokudera sitting on a swing set, looking sad.

I have a feeling on what might have happen so I walk up to him and said, "Tsuna needs you, you know?" He didn't answer me, so I keep on talking. "Tsuna needs you, just not yet, but he will soon. If he needs someone to rely on, who will be there? You will, but not yet. You just have to get stronger to prove him that you are his only right-hand man. Even he doesn't need you as a right-hand man; he will need you as a friend. Not only that, I heard form Nana that Tsuna had been talking about a lot at home." That seems to cheer him up because he suddenly got up and race home. Amused, I shake my head and headed for home with my bags of grocery.

* * *

><p><strong>Neira: Hope you like it!<strong>

**Yuki: R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9: Valentine's Day & Winter

**Neira: Hey guys this chapter if a bit short, but oh well. Anyway it's about basically what the titles says. Also stay tune to the next chapter! In the next chapter I will reveal some new OCs!**

**Yuki: *Sip hot chocolate*  
><strong>

**Neira: Hey why do you get to drink hot cocoa and not me!  
><strong>

**Yuki: Maybe because I'm special?  
><strong>

**Neira: *Pout* Nah-ah I was the one who made you. Now Disclaimer please!  
><strong>

**Yuki: *Sigh* ****Neira does not own manga/anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor any characters or any songs within the whole story. She only own Yuki and any other OCs.****  
><strong>

**Neira: Yup! *Sip Hot Cocoa*  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 : Valentine's Day &amp; Snow Ball Fight<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Third's POV<span>_  
><strong>

Somewhere in America on the roof of the tallest building stood four figures, the figures were wearing dark black capes that blend into the moonlit night to cover their appearance. They stood tall and proud as they watch the bustling people below them. No one knows the figures were there, everyone was too busy with their own life to notice. The tallest one was the first to break the silence. "How's everything?" he asked.

One of them steps forward. "Everything is fine and taken care of. While I got information about her." the voice said, belonging to a guy.

The first guy snaps his head around as the others wondered if he had whiplash. "What, where is she?"

"She's in Japan and there's more." The guy motions to the one next to him to come forward. That figure step forward and hand the first one a folded slip of paper. The man snatch it right out of his hand and read quickly through it. There was a pause before the man face the moon. It's light revealing only the man's bottom face, showing a smirk.

"Finally we found her. It's time to join her you guys." the guy said while everyone else nod their head.

A cloud blocks the moon for a second, blanketing the roof into darkness. Not a second later the cloud uncovers the moon to light up the now empty roof. The only trace that they were there was the slip of paper lying on the roof forgotten by the four figures.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**_Yuki's POV_  
><strong>

The next few days, I found out that Tsuna had met the Ranking Fuuta and was letting him stay at his house. When I came to visit with Gokudera and Yamamoto, Fuuta gave out random rankings because it was raining outside. It was fun to float around and see their faces when Fuuta gave them their ranking. So after that, it was now Valentine's Day and I was in class looking at the scene before me.

Yamamoto was surrounded by girls, Gokudera was trying to keep the girls away and I was just smiling at the girls without saying anything and taking their chocolate. I can't say 'no', that will be impolite. Also who wouldn't want free chocolate?

The only thing I'm worry about is the Office Lady. Remember her from chapter one? Well because it was Valentine Day, she has been stalking me all around school. I think she was hoping to get close to me I suppose. I just hope that she won't start following me home, if she does then that would mean I need to eliminate her (evil laugh).

Anyway pushing aside my stalker problem, I found that Tsuna was….. He was following Kyoko in his boxers, his Dying-Will mode. I didn't know why he was doing it, but I just hope he does not get arrested by the police. I do not want to be the one to bust him out of jail again. Sighing, I look around the classroom in hope of finding a distraction.

"Look over there! It's Godzilla!" I shouted pointing at the window dramatically. Everyone snap their heads around while I sneak out of the classroom door. Finally getting away from my fan club, I start heading toward the Discipline Committee Room. I had already given my chocolate to Reborn and everyone except for two people. When I got there, I saw that there was only Kusakabe. (People who knows that I am a girl: Reborn, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Bianchi, Lambo, I-pin, Dino, Fuuta, Nana, Haru, Mr. Shamal, Hana, Kyoko, Ryouhei, Kusakabe, and Hibari) "Hey Kusakabe! Where's Hibari?"

"He's on the roof like always."

"Okay thanks, but before I forget." I said reaching into my bag and pulling out a green box with a black ribbon.

"Here, Happy Valentine's Day." I said happily, giving him the box.

"Thank you." He said, taking the box and ruffling my hair.

"Hey!" I pouted. Kusakabe just chuckle at me, while I walk away toward the roof.

Reaching for the door, I pull it open and saw Hibari lying down, probably asleep. Taking out a red box with black ribbon, I quietly toss the box toward Hibari. While it was in mid-air, a hand shot up and grabs it. Cracking an eye open, Hibari eyed the box. Turning around I shout over my shoulder, "It's homemade Valentine's Chocolate. I know you don't like sweet and all, but that chocolate is dark chocolate. So hopefully you like it." With that, I race off to Tsuna' House.

I just got there just when Kyoko and Haru were bringing in two pot of chocolate. "Hey guys, can I join in?"

"Sure." Kyoko said, putting the pots down.

"Hello Fuuta," I greeted ruffling the boy's hair.

"Hello Yuki-nee," He greeted back.

"Aw you're just so adorable," I cooed to him, snuggling him. Turning back to the pots of chocolate I took a big sniff then sigh in bliss.

"It smells so good." I commented.

"It looks like soup." Tsuna said.

"It looks like that because it's chocolate fondue." Haru explain.

"You dip crackers in it." Kyoko said. Then Bianchi walk in; holding a tray of crackers with purple smoke coming out of it. "Dig in." she said. Everyone, except Kyoko and Haru, was panicking, Reborn was sleeping, and I was digging in, while complimenting, Kyoko, Haru and Bianchi about the chocolate.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

It was now winter and I was wearing my school uniform, a black trench coat that goes past my knees and a scarf; taking a walk. Around the corner I met up with Tsuna and the kids. "Hey Tsuna!" I said walking up to him

"Hey Yuki, it's really cold today isn't it?"

"I agree." With that we head toward the school ground. There we met up with Dino, Ryouhei, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Reborn. They said that they were there to help Tsuna with the kids, but really they just want to have a snow ball fight.

Chuckling, I stand beside Reborn who is dressed like a samurai soldier and holding a scroll. "The East Troop is Tsuna, Yamamoto, I-pin, and Fuuta. You will wear a white scarf. On the West Troop are Dino, Gokudera, Ryouhei, and Lambo. You will wear a red scarf." Reborn explained.

"Wait Reborn! Why am I on a different team than Juudaime?!" Gokudera complained.

"That's a mystery. That's yet been solved." I said simply.

"There are special rules for today." Reborn said, holding a Leon-ball. "It is a battle for Leon. There will be 30 minutes for your team to fight for this shining Leon-ball and the team holding Leon after the 30 minutes is the winner."

Everyone seems to agree with the rules. "It's doesn't matter how many snow ball hits you. You're out when you lose consciousness."

"Okay now," I said, "both team go build a trench and make some snowball. The battle will begin in 30 minutes."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_**30 Minutes Later...**_

Everyone was in position while I was standing beside Reborn. "Okay start!" I said while Reborn blew into a shell. At first no one moved, but then Ryouhei suddenly came out of his trench and went for Leon. Tsuna's team is in trouble now. Oh! Yamamoto starts throwing his famous pitch in snowball form at him, but Ryouhei block it! He actually blocks Yamamoto's pitches. Well, it's understandable; the ball is made out of snow.

Anyway back to my reporting of this little game. It seems that the White Scarf team is not giving up yet. They have Tsuna and Fuuta join in with the throwing, but it seems to have no effect on Ryouhei. It was pretty impressive that Ryouhei was blocking all the snowball, but what will happen now?

What is that! That blur that suddenly appear outside if Tsuna's trench and is heading toward Leon. It's I-pin! It seems that was Dino trying to throw a snowball at her, but it went in the opposite direction. Such a klutz he is.

Gokudera decide that it would be his job to throw it so he did, but it exploded in mid-air. What a surprise, I-pin is using her Gyozaken to destroy the incoming snowballs. Oh no, I-pin garlic extract is carried by the wind and into the White Scarf's territory, making it smells and block their vision. What a turn out this is.

Ryouhei decide to take this opportunity to go get Leon, but before he can do that, an explosion happens right behind him, getting him unconscious. It seems that Gokudera had change sides folks, how predictable. That's when two of Dino's subordinate pop out of the snow to help their boss win, as I said also predictable. What is this! Gokudera suddenly made a shower of dynamite. What will happen now?

Oh, it was put out by none other than Dino! Will his team be taking the lead now? Guess not because another team has entered. Bianchi's team have entered with I-pin and Lambo. They both seem to be hypnotized by her poisonous cooking. Wait, nope it was actually good old pure threatening.

It was getting exciting. Reborn smile and I was tingling with excitement. "Since there are three teams, the rule will be change." Reborn said, appearing before Tsuna in a different outfit with me by his side and holding Leon.

"It will still going to be a fight for Leon, but you will win when you catch it." Reborn explained, "This time, Leon can run." Holding up Leon more slightly with my hands, he changes into a mini Leon car.

"It's Turbo Leon." I squealed at Leon and hugged him tightly.

"Okay the second round starts now." I said, placing Leon down and watch him run. The battle was on and I decided to stop my reporting. Basically though at the end, everyone, except Tsuna was soon out. Tsuna ran for Leon, but suddenly trip and Hibari suddenly appear in front of him with a caught Leon.

"H-Hibari?" Tsuna said.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"It snowed today, so I was thinking of having a snow ball fight, but more like deliberately hitting targets."

"Hibari?" I asked.

"Hn."

"Want to go to the Discipline Committee Room with me and get something warm to drink?"

"Hn." He said, throwing Leon and walking toward the school. I follow after him. Once we got there I asked, "What would you like to drink?"

"Coffee."

"Aww, you're no fun." I whine, but made him his coffee. After giving him his coffee, I got myself a cup of hot chocolate and sat down onto the sofa. We were like that until I had to go home.

* * *

><p><strong>Neira: Stay tune you guys for next chapter! New OCs will be making their appearance!<strong>

**Yuki: R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Fukei & Cherry Blossom!

**Neira: Here you get to meet the new OCs! Yay! *A curtain appears with four shadows in a group pose***

**Yuki: You know the way they pose reminds me of Power Ranger.  
><strong>

**Neira: Power Rangers?  
><strong>

**Yuki: Yeah you know, the fighting team I saw on TV. They fight monster, save the world, learn things, and everything.  
><strong>

**Neira: ...That's it, no more TV for you.  
><strong>

**Yuki: NOOO! Don't take Teli away!  
><strong>

**Neira: *Stop mid-way of throwing the Television away* You named it?!  
><strong>

**Yuki: *Take Teli back* Yeah so?  
><strong>

**Neira: ...*Appear with a cellphone* Fanfiction Hospital? I think my OC have gone crazy or have a disorder (Note, I am not insulting people who have problem).  
><strong>

**Yuki: I do not!  
><strong>

**Neira: Anyway Disclaimer please.  
><strong>

**Yuki: *Grumble* ******Neira does not own manga/anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor any characters or any songs within the whole story. She only own Yuki and any other OCs. *Notice Neira walking away with Teli* Hey! Give Teli back!******  
><strong>

********Neira: NO! You're grounded from watching TV! *Run away*  
><strong>******

********Yuki: *chase her*  
><strong>******

********Four shadows behind curtains and is stiff from not moving: ...  
><strong>******

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 : The Fukei &amp; Cherry Blossom!<strong>

* * *

><p>"I wonder what Reborn want," I thought out loud. Right now, I'm heading toward the roof where Reborn said he will be. I didn't know what he wanted, but it must have been important because he had also told me that Tsuna and the others would be there too.<p>

Walking up the stairs and opening the door to the roof, I saw that everyone was there, including Hibari. That was surprising; I didn't think Hibari was going to be there with us.

"Hey guys," I greeted.

"Hello Yuki."

"Good afternoon Sir!"

"Yuki, how's you're doing?"

"I'm fine Yamamoto. So what's going on?"

"I like to announce that a few guests will be coming over today." Reborn said.

"Guest?" we all said except Hibari who look a bit irritated.

"Yes, you should also know them Yuki."

"I do?" I said questionably looking at Reborn.

"How could you Yuki. Even with all those times we've been through together."

"Yeah, Yuki how could you."

"**How very unlike of you to forget about us."**

"Those voices, it can't be." I said eyes widening.

We all turn to where the voices came from and found four guys staring at us. One of them was the tallest than the rest, probably the same height as Yamamoto. He has short sandy color hair with deep blue eyes.

The other two guys were twins who reach the tall guy's chin. They both have chin length silver hair and violet eyes. One of the twins has a scratch mark from the middle of his left cheek to the left side of his face and his hair was a bit spikier than the other twin. The other twin didn't have any marks, but he had black rimmed glasses perch on his nose, his hair was longer, which gave him a bit of a feminine look and he's holding a small laptop in his hand.

The last one was the shortest who reaches the twin's shoulder. He has short brown hair with bangs covering his forehead and sharp brown eyes. He has grumpy look on his face, but it softens slightly when his eyes landed on me. The four was all wearing the school's uniforms.

"Kazuo! Arata! Shoshi! Ken!" I gasped in surprise.

"YUKI!" Arata and Kazuo shouted happily as they glomped me.

"Oof-"

"You know them Yuki?" Tsuna asked sweatdropping and is probably wondering if I'm alright. What a great friend he is, I still can't believe he was made fun of just because he can't do anything right. Tsk….Society these days…

"Yes I do," I said getting up and pulling away from their group hug, "The blond one is Kazuo, he's 16."

"Yo," He greeted.

"The twin with the mark is Arata and the other one is Shoshi, they're both 15."

"Hello…." Shoshi said polity.

"What's up?"

"And the last one is Ken, he's only 14."

"Hmph."

"Anyway these are my team who help me out with things. The team was also called The Fukei (Guardians)."

"They're your team?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes, my followers you can say. Anyway, why are you guys here?"

"**We miss you Oujo-sama,"** the twin said.

"Beside Reborn had informed us about your situation and we decided to join in as well!" Kazuo said happily.

"Reborn?" Everyone, excluding the team and Hibari, said then slowly turn to where Reborn is to only see that he's gone.

"…"

**One awkward silence later…**

"So anyway, we will be attending this school with everyone," Kazuo exclaimed happily.

"Um, nice to meet you Kazuo. My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada." Tsuna introduced.

"Oh you must be No-good Tsuna we heard all about." Kazuo said bluntly, taking Tsuna's hand and shaking it frantically.

"Kazuo!" I scolded.

"So this guy is the Tsuna Reborn was talking about," Arata said walking close to Tsuna and start inspecting him.

"He seems remotely average to me," Shoshi said pushing up his glasses.

"Tsk he looks weak. Bet ya I can beat him with my eyes closed." Ken said smugly.

"You guys," I groaned covering my eyes with my hand. I could feel my cheek warming up a bit.

"Leave Juudaime alone you bastards!" Gokudera shouted.

"Maa, maa calm down Gokudera," Yamamoto said.

"Shut up you baseball freak!"

"Feel his arm, there's barely any muscle on it!" Kazuo stated.

"You're right," Shoshi said.

"He's weak," Arata finished.

"Hey! Stop touching Juudaime!" Gokudera shouted pulling Tsuna away.

"Oh you must be Gokudera," Kazuo said when he saw him.

"And you must be Yamamoto." He said looking at him next.

"Look guys, look at their strength. It's great!" Arata said inspecting them and their body. Once Arata had said that, they start swarming everyone and start feeling up their arm and body.

"Hey stop touching me you bastards!"

"Eeeekkk!"

"Hehehehe."

Hibari just growls dangerously.

Sighing I decided to leave the chaos behind and start heading downstairs toward class. It's been a while since I've been to class, I wonder if anyone had missed me.

Soon later, Tsuna and the others arrived in class and not soon after that the team was introduced to the class. Practically all the girls were fawning over them and I have known then that there will be another fan clubs being distributed. What is worse was watching Kazuo flirt with most of them.

"My lady," he said kissing one of the girl's hands, "you are one of the most beautiful ladies I have ever seen. Your beauty seems to seep into my soul, grabbing it and placing it onto a leash where I can never leave you. I feel like a mere servant to a heavenly goddess like you. Oh how my love is bittersweet."

"Kyaa~~!" The girls squealed with heart-shaped eyes. I just hope none of them get a broken heart because of him. I frown disappointedly at the crowed.

My disappointment turns into fear when Kazuo simply shift his head until it made eye contact with mine. His smile and eyes widen and sparkle with glee, while I sat frozen onto my seat, a bit scared.

"YUKI ~!" He shouted and I inwardly flinch. _Damn they have found me._ Not a second later I was surrounded by the four and was showered with love and affection from them. It's not that I didn't appreciate having them there for me, but they can be a bit over affectionate and overprotective.

"How's your day? Was it nice? Did you see my introduction? Was it great or what?" Kazuo blabbered on.

"MmHmm," I said ignoring his questions and looking away.

"Ummm Yuki-kun," a timid voice said stopping Kazuo and his stream of questions. Looking up, I saw one of our classmates. She was fiddling with her thumb and was shyly looking down at the ground.

"Yes," I asked, "what is it?"

"Well, we were wondering what kind of relationship you and the new students has." She replied blushing. Just when I was about to answer her I was interrupted by Kazuo.

"You see my lady, Yuki here is our master. He saved us from the cruel world in which we lived in. Without him we would be dead and lost. So we became his servant, vowed to serve him until death tears us apart." He said gently yet solemnly while he and the three slowly went down on one knee in a bow towards me.

My annoyances towards them disappear and were replaced with kindness and gentleness. Sighing I said gentle towards them, "You guys, place stand back up. You have no need to do that here." They slowly complied while I smile softly at them, but the moment was ruined when suddenly we were surrounded by many of the squealing girls. Slowly I sigh and I start to regret not going to the Discipline Room for this period.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Today, I was invited to go sakura watching with everyone. My team have already arrived at the given place before me, so I was the last one who will be arriving. So here I am, heading toward where everyone is. On the way, I saw Hibari heading toward me.

"Hello Hibari." I said walking up to him. Looking up, he arches an eyebrow at my mark on my chest. "It's not a tattoo, if that's what you're thinking. It's a mark I had when I was born. Anyway, why are you here?" He didn't reply; instead he took in my appearance. I was wearing short shorts, with a white short-sleeve button-up shirt, with the few buttons on the top popping open, exposing my mark. My hair was also tied up into a high ponytail.

"Let me guess then." I said, scratching my chin, "You lost to Tsuna because Mr. Shamal gave you a drug, right?"

"Hn." He said a bit surprise and crosses his arms. I giggle at his reaction. He just glare dagger at me and I think I saw a tint of pink on his face, but I may be wrong.

"So," I said, "Do you want me to leave so that I can meet up with everyone, or do you want me to go around with you and patrol the areas?" When he didn't say anything, I shrugged and began walking around him. Before I can get away, something had grabbed hold of my wrist and was pulling me backward.

Turning around, I saw that Hibari had his hand on my wrist and was dragging me with him. I took it that he wanted me to stay with him, so I did. "You should let go of my wrist or people would misunderstand. Don't worry I won't go anywhere." We stop for a second before his hand let go. Rubbing my wrist, I began keeping pace with him.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

We walk around for a bit and people were avoiding us because of the menacing aura Hibari was emitting. I didn't mind though, with less people around us, it would be less suffocating and quieter.

I was starting to get bored, until a large group of delinquent starts to walk up to us. If they are walking up to Hibari, it means that they are not from around here or that they are just plain stupid. I choose the second one. "Hey boy, I heard you're the strongest in this area." The leader said.

"Herbivores, no crowding or I'll bite you to death." Hibari said taking out his tonfas and getting into a fighting stance.

"Look boss, he also got a girl with him; a real cutie too." One of his subordinate said, ignoring Hibari and eyeing me like I was a dessert.

"Perverts." I mumbled, crossing my arms over my chest, subconsciously pushing up my slightly above average chest. I sometime wonder how I could hide my chest from everyone at school. Oh well, it's not good for me to dwell on it too much.

"Hey cutie," the boss said while walking up to me, "why don't you ditch this guy and-"

Before he can finish his sentence, Hibari had swung his tonfas at the boss hitting him in the face. Hibari growl dangerously at him and I couldn't help, but shiver with joy from it. It was nice, it sound like a wolf defending his mate…. Wait, Hibari can't be acting like this because…. No bad brain!

Shaking the thought away I blush slightly before moving my attention back onto the group. The boss was sent flying onto the ground clutching his face.

"Get him!" he yelled, "Show him who he is dealing with and get the girl too." Half of them began attacking Hibari while the other half came to me. One of them had grab hold of my wrist, so I took his wrist and flip him over my shoulder.

I got into a fighting stance and attack them each one with Hibari by my side. He fought with a tonfas, while I fought with my fist. I punch the person in front of me by the face, then step back and elbow the one behind me in the stomach. Seeing two coming at me from both sides, I crouch down and kick one in the stomach while I did an upper cut to the other.

We fought until the leader was the only one left standing. We glare dagger at them, which made them run away with fear. "Aww, they're running away." I whined. I turn to see Hibari put away his tonfas. "Well, I got to go now." I walk up to Hibari and look right at eyes. He looks a bit taken back, but not a lot compare to when I suddenly hug. He had to back up to support the both of us. "See you later." I said, then standing on my toes I kiss him on the cheek and make a mad dash for it.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Halfway back to my house my cellphone start ringing. Stopping I took my cellphone out and place it to my ear. "Moshi Moshi."

"I'm so glad you're ok Yuki! The others and I was worried about you." Kazuo said on the other end.

"Well don't be, I'm fine. It just seems that I had a last minute issue and had to take care of it. So please tell the others I can't make it and to start without me."

"Ok. Want me to come over to keep you company though?"

"No it's ok. Go have fun. You and the others deserve it."

"Ok then bye!"

"Goodbye." Shutting my phone off, I can't help but smile. "Such a worry wart those guys are." Remembering Hibari, I slightly touch my lip which was still tingling. Blushing I smile slightly before broking into a run back home.

* * *

><p><strong>Neira: So that's it! Hope you enjoy it!<strong>

***Yuki is being smolder with hugs from Arata and Kazuo***

**Ken: Tsk, they're at it again.  
><strong>

**Neira: Ummm, *Sweatdrop* can you say goodbye then Shoshi?**

**Shoshi: *Look up from labtop* Goodbye and we wish you a good day. Please R&R. They will be really appreciated.**


	11. Chapter 11: Naito Longchamp & Annilihate

**Neira: Hello Everyone! here's a new chapter for this week! I'm trying to update once a week, but I'm probably not be able to do that, but I'll try! **

**Yuki: Yup, I'll be there helping her as well.  
><strong>

**Kazuo & Arata: Us too!  
><strong>

**Neira: Wait...  
><strong>

**Yuki & Neira: WHY ARE YOU GUYS HERE?!  
><strong>

**Kazuo: We're not allow to be here? *Teary+Puppies eyes*  
><strong>

**Neira & Yuki: Ummm...  
><strong>

**Shoshi: No one said that we can't be here.  
><strong>

**Neira: Yeah, but still...  
><strong>

**Ken: Just shut up woman!  
><strong>

**Neira: *Eye twitch*  
><strong>

**Yuki: Um, you shouldn't have said that Ken.  
><strong>

**Ken: Why the hell not?  
><strong>

**Neira: Did you just call me WOMAN! *Snap finger*  
><strong>

***Poof*  
><strong>

***Smoke surround Ken*  
><strong>

**Ken: What? *Smoke disappear showing Ken in a dress with a wig and make-up on* WHAT THE HELL!  
><strong>

***Kazuo and Arata rolling on the ground laughing*  
><strong>

**Ken: SHUT UP!  
><strong>

**Neira: Do the Disclaimer or your punishment will be worse. *Narrow eyes*  
><strong>

**Ken: *Grumble* ********Neira does not own manga/anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor any characters or any songs within the whole story. She only own Yuki and any other OCs.********  
><strong>

**Neira: Thank you. *Smirk*  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 : Naito Longchamp &amp; Annihilate<strong>

* * *

><p>Today, everyone at school was checking the board to see which class they are placed in while I head toward the school's roof to see if Hibari is there. Climbing up the stairs, I got to the door of the roof and open it to see that Hibari was indeed there.<p>

He was lying down asleep. His hair was silently swaying from the wind and I can't help, but suddenly have the urge to run my fingers through it. I snap out of my daze and blush slightly. Forcing the blush down, I quietly walk toward him and lie down beside him.

The wind breeze weakly against me, the clouds move at a slow, yet peaceful pace and the sound of students was relaxing. I sigh in content before slowly letting myself relax.

Closing my eyes, I let the few moments of peace embrace me. I yawn softly before shifting into a comfortable position and then deciding to take a nap. Just before I could surrender myself to the darkness, Hibari spoke. "What are you doing here herbivore?"

My eyebrows furrow slightly before I slowly open one of my eyes and saw that Hibari was sitting up, awake and facing me with a frown. I stare blankly at him before sighing tiredly. "Nothing Hibari, just relaxing and probably going to take a nap. I'm in no mood to spare with you and would like to rest. You should too; moment of peace like this can be pretty rare to have." I close my eyes a waited for a bit.

Not soon later, I hear clothes rustling and felt some warmth coming from beside me. I gave a small smile before turning to my side and snuggling into warm. "What are you doing Herbivore?!" Hibari growled.

"I'm cold." I lied and continue snuggling into his side until I got comfortable. The peace didn't last for too long. Hibari start moving away from me and I immediately latch onto one of his arms. He struggled against me, but I got a strong grip onto his arm. I got hit on the head by something metallic and cringe, but still kept a hold of him. We continue this for a few stubborn minutes, before I feel Hibari stop moving, follow by a soft sigh. I knew I would probably have a few bruises on me, but I didn't care.

Despite the fact that the skylark will not spare any feeling towards me, I still want to be with him, at least close to him. Remembering something, I open my eyes and look at him. "Hey Hibari." I said quietly, but loud enough for Hibari to hear.

"Hn?" he replied with eyes closed.

"Can I join the Discipline Committee?" Hibari open an eye and stare intensely at me. I held his gaze for a few moments, before he replied.

"Whatever, Herbivore." Hibari said. I inwardly smile and relax myself before nuzzling his arm one last time before falling asleep.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

I didn't know how long I had been asleep, but when I was starting to waking up, I was attack by an elephant slamming onto my stomach! Nope, never mind it's just Kazuo and his amazing glomps. "Hey Yuki! Why are you here and not with us?" He asked peering down at me.

I couldn't replied, instead I was lying on my back with swirling eyes. "I think you killed her Kazuo." Arata said.

"Get off her you idiot!" Ken shouted. Kazuo's eyes widen before he jumps off of me.

"Oops! Sorry Yuki!" He said helping me up.

"It's ok…" I said feeling slightly dizzy and nauseous.

"Herbivores, no crowding." A familiar voice said behind us. We all slowly turn to see that Hibari was already in position to fight us.

"H-Hibari we're sorry to be crowding," an idea suddenly struck me, "but can these four join the Discipline Committee and skip grade like us as well?"

"Hmph, why would I do that?"

"Well like me they had already finish high school you can say. Also if they are with me and are my followers they must be strong right. I mean I won't recruit weak herbivores to follow me. Beside I can have them spare with you."

"Yuki, is this a good idea?" Kazuo whispered, but I shushed him.

"So what do you say, a deal?"

"….. Fine." Hibari decided while I smile and Kazuo and Arata shiver in fear.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The next day, the team and I got our jackets and armbands, the same one Hibari wore. I place my jacket on my shoulders the same way as Hibari, Kazuo wore his with a few buttons opened and his collar popped up, Arata has it tied around his waist, Shoshi wore his normally and Ken wore his open. I left the others behind as Hibari and I both went patrolling around the school.

Not soon after Hibari then met a guy and start beating him up, while I was waiting for him to finish. I then saw Tsuna running up to us.

"Hibari is in 3rd year… Now?" He said, unsurely.

Hibari just crosses his arms and said, "I always pick whatever year I feel like." I chuckle at him and lean on his shoulder.

"I don't need to go to school Tsuna." I said simply.

Then I saw a weird guy running up to Tsuna. The guy was talking about some sort of nonsense while Tsuna seems to just ignore him. "I heard you want to join the Discipline Committee." Hibari said.

"What! Who told you that?" Hibari points to Reborn in a pyramid. I sweat drop at him.

Then the weird guy came up and said, "Hi I'm the eight leader of Tomaso, Naito Longchamp." While those two was arguing, I notice a man with a gun. So I hid behind Hibari, out of his line of view.

Then there a gun shot and Hibari deflected a bullet that was coming toward him. "Oh, if you want to fight, why don't you say so?" Hibari said smirking. Then there was another gun shot and the bullet plunge itself into the weird guy's forehead. The guy starts sprouting on how miserable his life is, which made me annoyed. Hibari agreed with me and want to bite him some more. His whining annoys me.

I just find his crying stupid and pointless. If his life is really that miserable then why is he whining it to us? Why doesn't he get up and solve this problem himself instead of whining it to someone else. Anyway, seeing that his talk of his life is not reaching us, I notice the gunman taking aim again. Another gunshot happens and this time it was Tsuna who began telling us that he didn't care what we did to him. I stare at Tsuna and felt like doing nothing to him. I just want to walk away and forget what had happened today. I glance at Hibari and at first I thought he would give in like me, but he didn't. He just beat them both up. _Good old merciless Hibari. _

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

One day I was taking a walk with the team when I run into Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Haru standing in front of a Japanese mansion. Walking up to them, I found out that they were visiting the weird guy I met before. "Hey Yuki, who are they talking about?" Kazuo asked.

"They're talking about Naito Longchamp." I replied.

"Naito Longchamp?" Arata said curiously.

"He's Tomaso Family's Eighth Generation leader-to-be." Shoshi said pushing up his glasses, while holding his laptop to his chest.

"Yes and he is a REALLY weird dude." I added before turning to Reborn, "So why were you even here?"

"We're going to destroy Tomaso Family." Reborn replied.

"Hmm you are?"

"No, no Yuki! Don't listen to him." Tsuna try to say but I just ignore him.

"Maybe we should join them." Kazuo said.

"Yeah I've been itching for a good fight." Ken said cracking his knuckles.

"Also having the Tomaso being destroyed by the Vongola will also raise the family's reputation." Shoshi added.

"Hmm…." Seeing that I have nothing to do, I decided to come with them. "Sure why not."

"Please take care of us." Kazuo said.

"We don't need your help!" Gokudera yelled. Apparently Gokudera dislike my team. It seems that he respect me, but not my team. It's understandable, not everyone around the world knows about my team like they know me. My team's reputation was not as good as mine, but when Gokudera realize and see my team's loyalties and potentials then he may start respecting them.

"It seems that we will be working together." Arata said to Yamamoto.

"The more the merrier." Yamamoto said smiling, while Arata chuckle already knowing that Yamamoto thought that they are visiting a friend and not destroying our said 'friend's' house.

"Alright, first it needs to be scouted," Reborn said, "This is usually performed by an underling."

Reborn then kick Lambo over the gate. We could hear talking follow by laughter then crying. "From what I had heard, Lambo was tickled, farted then was beaten up." I said.

Not a second later, the door was opened to reveal a group of tough looking guys in suits. Mafia suits of course. Gokudera got ready to battle while the Fukei (A/N: I'm going start switching from my team to Fukei.) tense up. "Wait." Reborn command.

"Relax you guys nothing is wrong." I whispered to the Fukei. They relax and straighten up slightly. Immediately after they had relaxed, all the men collapsed. I smile slightly before it was wiped off from the sight of Naito skipping towards us.

"Aw you guys are too shy! If you're gonna visit, at least tell me first!" He said.

"You're here! Super welcome! Make yourself at home." He said while shaking Tsuna's hand frantically.

"Who are the men on the ground?" Tsuna asked.

"Oh they are my subordinates. There were some internal disputes today." He said sheepishly showing us the scene behind him. The scene was his subordinates firing at each other and bombs going off everywhere. Basically it is a war zone, I even saw a guy falling off from a window. I just sweat drop along with the Fukei.

Next we got a tour around the house. It was probably the weirdest household I have ever been to. When we reach his room, my first impression was that it was disgusting.

There were mountains of boxes and garages everywhere. The smell was like rotten eggs, covered in dung and sprayed with skunk perfume. The smell alone makes me want to gag, but seeing it plus smelling it, made my stomach churns and almost makes me want to lose conscious. The stuff was garbage, but the guy insist that it was his 'Childhood memories' or his 'treasure'. Gosh, it was so revolting. "Yuki cover your eyes!" Kazuo shouted covering my eyes with his hands.

"What kind of room is this?!" Ken shouted. The sight and smell even made Arata loose his relaxed composure and turn it into a tense, rigged, and stiff posture instead. Shoshi didn't say anything and the only indication that the sight had affected him was that his glasses had cracked and fogged over.

"Is this the newest line of miniature dynamite?!" Gokudera informed crouching down beside a box. Indeed it looks like it, but…

"There's the good old Vongola's humor," Naito exclaimed, "No matter how you look at it, it is the small packets of soy sauce that comes with your bento."

"W-Why do you have all this?" I gagged removing Kazuo's hands from my eyes.

"Hahaha what do you mean "Why". You just collect it!"

"That's stupid." I deadpanned along with the Fukei.

"This is a box of red ginger; this is a box of old, used batteries," Naito showed us, not hearing me, "These raffle tickets are from all of the stores I've been to. They are all part of my life!"

"Gahahaha it's all trash!" Lambo said running over some boxes.

"AH~ that's," Lambo fell into a pot filled with gunk, "my pot of left-over rice-bran paste!" Cross that, a pot filled with left-over rice-bran paste gunk.

"Naito, you're a fan of Kikumomo Sakura too?" Yamamoto asked pointing to a poster.

"Hey aren't you a fan as well?" I whispered to Arata.

"Y-Yup, I guess Yamamoto and I have a lot more in common." He replied stiffly. Poor Arata, the smell and sight is still getting to him. I can't blame him; it took almost all my mental ability to ignore everything, that's how bad it is.

"No way!" Naito laughed, "That's just a camouflage to hide my super porn magazine!"

"Hey can I take a look at those?" Kazuo asked innocently while my eye twitches.

"BAKA!" I shouted hitting him hard on the head with a paper fan that had magically appeared into my hand. Kazuo slammed flat onto the floor creating a small dent and with a small stream of smoke coming from the forming lump on his head. I stare at the paper fan in my hand before throwing it away and shrugging the incident off.

"Yay! More treasure!" Naito cheered, grabbing my discarded paper fan.

"Oh come on!" I shouted before seeing that Gokudera was doing something.

"Ok I'll put three here…" Gokudera whispered to himself.

"Gokudera what are you doing?" Tsuna asked.

Gokudera was startled before recovering. He then start talking to Tsuna with hands gestures, 'I'm almost done… Please continue distracting Longchamp.'

'Ok!' I replied, making a thumbs-up motion.

"Don't agree with him!" Tsuna shouted at me, while I smile sheepishly.

The ground starts shaking before a giant person appears from the rubbish. I stood there gawking at her.

"Sanappi, you were still sleeping." Naito said blushing, "Tsuna, I forgot to introduce her. She is my girlfriend Sanappi."

"You have another one?!" Tsuna shouted.

"Your sleeping face is so cute Sanappi!"

"Crap, I have to go to work." The giant said.

"Your natural messy hair from sleeping is perfect!"

"What kind of girlfriend is that?!" I shouted.

Next I started to get **REALLY** annoyed at him. No, his very being purely sickens me. This trip is starting to tire me out. Next one of Naito's servants-wait, why am I calling him Naito…. Damn it! Oh well, we may never see him again after today. Anyway one of his servants came charging in. "Longchamp-kun, what are you doing?! Why'd you let the Vongola people onto our property?! They are your sworn enemies! Enemies of Longchamp the second! This is war!"

"Don't worry Mangusta. Tsuna and the other are just here to visit."

"Is this true Vongola the tenth!?"

"Um well…" Then out of nowhere, Reborn appears strapped with bullets, grenade and several guns. "Reborn! What are you doing?!"

"Didn't I tell you we'd be destroying the Tomaso?" Reborn said.

"I've been waiting Reborn! Let's blow this place sky-high!" Gokudera said all pumped up.

"Final some action," Ken said cracking his knuckles.

"Sorry, but I can't let you do that." Shoshi said grabbing Ken by the collar and start dragging him away.

"Hey let me go! I want to fight too!"

"See you later Oujo-sama. Good luck!" Arata said picking Kazuo up and quickly walking away, wanting to get as far away from the house as he can.

Once that was out of the way, I turn to Reborn and he turns to me. He smirks, while handing me a machine gun. He must be delighted that I was starting to go a _tiny _bit crazy, but hey who can blame me.

I mean I'm ready to use this bad boy (gun) and totally annihilate this place. I haven't snapped yet, but am close so I had to release my anger on something and that something is this stupid, revolting, annoying house!

Smiling evilly, I grab the machine gun from Reborn and start firing like crazy along with Reborn while Gokudera throws his bombs. Maybe I was more than a tiny bit crazy. I started to laugh manically.

"Muhahahahahahah! Die you stupid Longchamp! Hahahahahahahah!" The adrenaline pumps through my veins, giving me more than enough energy to wreak havoc on the mansion.

I start setting the guy's junks on fire, hearing the cry of the annoying brat. The cry of the brat was like music to my ears. His suffering seems to motivate me even more. I want him to scream more, to be suffering more and to see him in agony.

My eyes flash with amusement as I chase the others around the mansion. I wasn't really chasing Tsuna and everyone, but I was more focus on the irritating little brat that was with them.

I manage to blow up half the mansion, beat the fudge out of all his followers and made him suffer in Hell. After that, my body cools itself off and I revert back to my normal self. Reborn told the gang not to worry because there is rarely a time where I would become crazy, like I did today. With that, I head home with the Fukei.

* * *

><p><strong>Neira: Hahaha I have to agree though, that Naito guy was really annoying.<strong>

**Yuki: *Mumble something***

**Neira: Hmm? *Lean closer to hear***

**Yuki: * Mumble* Gotta kill Longchamp. Gotta kill Longchamp. Gotta kill Longchamp. *Mumble***

**Neira: Ok then. *Step away from her* Yuki, umm...**

**Yuki: *Look up blankly* Hope you enjoy it. R&R. *Goes back to mumbling***


	12. Chapter 12: MafiaLand Attack!

**Neira: Ok here you go! I hope you enjoy this!**

**Yuki: *Is packing her things***

**Neira: Yuki the ship is leaving in *Look at clock* 5 minutes.**

**Yuki: WHAT?! Kazuo told me it leaves at 5:30!**

**Neira: Nope, it leaves at 5:00.**

**Yuki: *Curse* *Run around packing things quickly***

**Neira: Go Yuki Go!**

**Yuki: You know, you could have helped. *Picking up luggage***

**Neira:** **I know, but I'll get in your way. Anyway go! Before you're late!**

**Yuki: Ok! *Run away*  
><strong>

***Silence*  
><strong>

**Neira: Hm, it feels weird now that Yuki's gone... No! Yuki! Come back! I'm lonely! *Cry*  
><strong>

**Kazuo: Because Neira's inability to speak right now, I'll be doing the Disclaimer. **********Neira does not own manga/anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor any characters or any songs within the whole story. She only own Yuki and any other OCs.**********  
><strong>

**Neira: Wait a minute. *Sniffle* What are you doing here Kazuo? I thought you would be at the dock by now. It's 5:30 right now, aren't you late?  
><strong>

**Kazuo: What do you mean? I'm here to pick up Yuki. The ship leaves at 5:30.  
><strong>

**Neira: ...  
><strong>

**Kazuo: ...  
><strong>

***Somewhere out at the dock*  
><strong>

**Yuki: Anyone? IS ANYONE OUT HERE?!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 : Mafia-Land Attack!<strong>

* * *

><p>The Fukei and I were on our way to Mafia-Land for a vacation. I thought that we needed one since we had work <strong>so<strong> hard. Note the sarcasm. I'm just kidding; I wanted to have some fun, so here we are. The five of us were eating at a restaurant that was located somewhere on the cruise ship.

"Mmmm this steak tastes great!" I exclaimed.

"This is the best wine I have ever had." Kazuo said swirling the red liquid around in his glass cup before taking a sip of it.

"The sushi is not as great though. Yamamoto's father makes sushi better than this." Arata said playing slightly with his food.

"Don't play with your food Arata," I scolded slightly.

"Ne Shoshi, how's your hamburger?" Arata asked his twin beside him, but instead of eating the feminine guy was typing away on his laptop.

"Shoshi," I scolded, "Stop whatever you're doing and eat your hamburger before it gets cold."

He looks up at me for a second, seeing my stern face.

"Hai Oujo-sama." He said sighing, giving in. He then closes his laptop and start eating his food.

"That's better and Arata don't even think about trying to steal his burger."

Arata froze midway from stealing Shoshi's burger from behind him and sheepishly sat back down onto his seat.

"Don't you think it's weird?" Kazuo said.

"What's weird?" Arata asked.

"Ken hasn't said a single word yet."

"….."

"…."

"…" We all stimulatingly turn to the side to see Ken, parfait in front of him, spoon in mouth, and with a blush on his blissed face. Behind him was a background of soft yellow and pink with swirling flowers (A/N: Think of Honey from HSHC). We stare at him which snap him out of his daze and see us staring at him.

"W-What?" Ken stuttered, blush deepening.

_One…_

_Two…._

_Three…._

"Aw you so cute Ken-kun!" Kazuo squealed glomping Ken.

"Oi let me go, you narcissist idiot!" Ken shouted still blushing and struggling against Kazuo.

"Never thought you had it in ya." Arata said smiling brightly.

"I must type this down for future reference," Shoshi said typing onto his laptop.

I smile before hearing a loud commotion going on, but ignore it. It's not like Reborn's on the ship…right? I chuckle nervously before swerving my head around and scan the crowd.

"Is everything alright Oujo-sama?" Arata asked. I turn back around to see that everyone had stop what they were doing and was staring at me.

"Hehe, I'm fine." I said chuckling nervously. The other looks between each other before shrugging it off.

Anyway, we soon arrive at the island and I can already feel myself relax a bit.

"Let's go over here." Kazuo said pulling my arm. I just let myself be drag around with the others following behind us. We went on roller coasters, rides that spins, rides that was fast, and rides that are slow, but was fun. We had a blast. After having enough for today, we start heading toward the hotel so that we can get ready to go to the beach. Before we can get any further though, we were surrounded by explosions.

"We're under attack!" Ken shouted.

"By who!" I shouted over the explosion.

"Skull! He is near the shore of the beach with a couple of battle ship!" Shoshi yelled typing fiercely on his laptop, with only one hand, which is a great talent to have. On the screen were different windows showing footage of different areas of the island and the battle ships.

"Kazuo, Arata and Ken! Go help whoever is in trouble that is in a 10 meter radius of here. Then report back after you're done!" I ordered.

"Yes Oujo-sama/Yuki!" And off they go. Crossing my arms I stood still, not flinching whenever an explosion happens near us.

"Shoshi, can you search up a place where the other mafias are heading?"

"Hai Oujo-sama," He replied typing some more before saying, "Everyone seems to be heading towards the Mafia-Land's Icon, The Mafia Fort Oujo!"

"We're back!" Kazuo shouted stopping before me along with Arata and Ken.

"Good job, now we're going to be heading toward the Mafia Fort, but before that." I start opening one of our luggages and took out five black hooded cloaks and five masks. One of the masks was a full white one that covers the whole face. The eyes of the mask were open for the wearer to see and there was a small hole where the nostril is so the person can breathe. On the forehead, it also has my mark on it. Another mask was a completely black, half mask. On it forehead was a white star. While the rest of the masks were white, half masks with their own special marks on their foreheads. I'll talk more about the mark later; right now we need to stop this battle. Taking the full one, I place it on and put on one of the cloaks. Shoshi grabs his black mask while everyone else grabs a white one and put on their cloaks. If we were to get involve with this battle then we need to disguise ourselves. There are a lot of Mafia families here, so we have to disguise ourselves to keep us a secret and keep up our reputations.

"Everyone's ready?" I asked glancing at the four of them. They all nod. Reaching into my pocket, I took out a small voice changer and clip the machine onto my pocket while clipping the small mike at the bottom of my hood, close to my mouth. **"Let's go,"** I said my voice a deep mysterious sound because of the voice changer. We start sprinting towards our destination, weaving through the crowds. We stop once or twice to help some people, but would quickly disappear. Keeping alert and light on our feet, we crisscross pass people, leaving behind a small breeze. We soon came upon the fortress where we sneak inside. Standing near the wall of the fort, I scan the crowd, hoping to see anyone we know.

"Yuki, I see Tsuna. He's near the centre of the crowed." Kazuo whispered softly in my ear.

"**Really?"** I whispered quirking an eyebrow, **"Well this is interesting. It must be one of Reborn's doing then. Lead the way Kazuo."**

"Yes Eclipse-sama." He bowed slightly before swiftly weaving through the crowed with the rest of us following him. We came upon a big crowed and I can see Tsuna at the centre. I stop at the crowed of men and stood there with my head slightly down, hiding my face.

**"Move it,"** I said softly, yet commanding. The crowed stop and turn to us.

"What do we have here? Why don't you go back to your mommy and let us handling things here." One of the men said smugly. I heard a small growling coming from Ken and lift my hand up silencing him. My arm fall back down beside me and I slowly lift up my head up to give them a good look at my mask. I heard many gasps as my team follow suit.

I smirk under my mask and said in fake irritation, **"Move it before I make you." **

"It's Eclipse!" Someone in the crowed whispered harshly, almost silencing the whole area. The man who dared insulted me, cowers faintly before moving out of our way.

"Y-Yes certainly."

I continue to smirk as I head toward Tsuna. Along the way I could hear whispers from everyone, wondering on why we're here.

"It's Eclipse and the Fukei!"

"Wonder why they're here?"

"Who knows, but I'm curious on who they're here for."

I chuckle silently before quietly took my spot at standing behind Tsuna. **"How it's going Tsuna?"** I asked. Tsuna jumped before twirling around to see me.

"Yuki!" Tsuna yelped before I shushed him.

"What are you doing here?" He whispered.

"**Well for one, call me Eclipse when I'm around any other mafia group, also the Fukei and I were on a vacation at first, but now seeing that we're under attack, we had to postpone the vacation and get to work."**

"Really, that's a coincidence."

"Juudaime, are you alright!" Gokudera called as he shoves his way towards us.

"Gokudera!" Tsuna exclaimed relieved.

"**Hello Gokudera."** I greeted.

"S-Sir, you're here too!"

"**Yes I am."**

"You Pompous kid…. Making up a nickname for yourself… Tenth indeed." One of the mafia men said emerging from the crowd.

"That's not a nickname! Sawada-san is our boss!" Gokudera yelled.

"**He's our boss too,"** I said crossing my arms, **"got a problem with that?"**

I glared at them, even though they can't possibly see it. "Psst, the Eclipse with a boss like that, the Eclipse must have fallen to a lowly scum. Did the little bird haves it wings ripped off?" A guy partly taunted.

Another guy with a star on his cheek went up to us and said, "What unknown family you're from then?"

I heard a low growl coming from behind me and glance back to see Ken stepping forward and sneering at the man. The others were doing nothing, but they were tenser than before. They must dislike the man's insult towards me. I look back at Ken to see him about to advance more. I lift my hand up, stopping him from his track.

**"At ease Soldiers,"** I said calmly. Ken tense, before reluctantly retreat back. Turning to the man I smirk behind my mask and said, **"Why, we're from the Vongola Family and this sir, is our Boss, Tsuna."** Everyone froze with shock as I waited for their reactions. I wasn't disappointed with the results.

"He's the next boss of the Vongola."

"He's the Godfather."

"The Eclipse is even working for him."

"The Vongola is amazing as always."

"W-What's going on..?" Tsuna stutter lightly.

"I apologized for our rudeness." The guy, who had insulted us before, said bowing.

"The problem for the leader is solved then." A guy said.

"Huh?" Tsuna said confused.

"Tradition, rules, scale, power, no matter what it is, they are no match for the Vongola Family." The guy with the star tattoo from before said.

"Huh? Huh?"

"Everyone, let's follow Vongola the tenth!" Someone shouted as everyone cheer with weapon raised.

"WHAT!" Tsuna shouted with a terrified face.

"Well this is going to be interesting." Kazuo said. I smile slightly hearing the amusement in his voice. Not soon after, an explosion happens near us, rocking the fort slightly.

"The enemies are attacking!" Someone shouted.

"**This is it you guys! Let's go!"** I said.

"B-But," Tsuna stammered.

"**Come on Tsuna! Let's go everyone!"** I shouted with fist raised.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered. A small group went to Tsuna and lifted him up.

"Let's bring him to the front line!" Someone suggested.

"**Great idea!"** I encouraged.

"Yu- I mean Eclipse! Don't encourage them! Better yet, help me!" Tsuna shouted while being carried away.

"Be careful with him!" Gokudera said while I wave Tsuna goodbye.

"Can we go now?" Ken said angrily, "I want to participate in battle before it's over."

"Be patient Ken, we can't go anywhere unless Eclipse said so." Arata said.

"I'm sorry," Ken grinded out, "but it's been a while since I battle and I need to release some tension."

"Eclipse, what is your order?" Shoshi asked before Ken burst.

I turn and stare at them, deep in thoughts, completely forgetting what Shoshi had said. **"Hmm? What is it Shoshi?"** I asked absentmindedly.

"What is your order?"

"**Hmmm,"** I wondered, not quite back to reality yet. Blinking back to reality, I smirk. **"This is it you guys, it's time to show what we're made of, but don't overdo it. We want to keep our full strength hidden."**

"Yes."

"Yup."

"Gotcha."

"Hmph."

"**Now, I want Ken and Arata to stay here, protect the people here and clean things up. While I want Shoshi and Kazuo go around the park and help anyone who needs it. I will go follow Tsuna and keep an eye out for him."**

"Roger!" The Fukei said.

"**Ok that's it, anything else?"**

"Yes actually," Shoshi said, "I just pick up on something."

"**Well what is it?"**

"Skull is on the island and is in the area Tsuna is heading towards."

"**That's not good. Just hope I get there in time. Now move out!"** With that we all went our separate ways. Sprinting out the fort, I jump onto the branch of the trees and start traveling by jumping from branch to branch. I always feel like a ninja whenever I run or sprint on a missions or while in battles.

Soon I caught up to the still-being-carried Tsuna. Picking up the speed, I sprint ahead of them and stop when they stop. I quickly scan the area and notice something from a distance. I narrow my eyes and saw that it was skull with his men and an octopus. **"Hmm he still has that octopus?"** I question to myself not expecting to be answered.

"It seems that he has." A voice said surprising me before my instinct kicked in. I swing around with a high kick to only meet air. I blink in surprise before noticing a black blur jump onto the branch a few inches away from me. I place my leg down, but was on guard until I notice who it was. It was Reborn.

**"Reborn, you shouldn't sneak up on me like that."**

"It's not my fault, your guard was slightly down."

"I know it was my fault, but at least you should have made your presence more noticeable. Beside I'm not one of your students who need to be constantly trained by you."

Before he could answer, the ground shakes a bit. I wobble for a second before gaining back my balance. I look down to where Tsuna is and saw that most of the men were wiped out. "So who's next?" Skull said.

"What, you still haven't eaten the octopus yet?" Reborn said focusing on Skull, "Like I said before, I'm sure it'll taste good."

"I recommend Takoyaki." I said sitting down. I wasn't really needed to be there. Reborn is here and I'll just let him handle it, they are his students. So it is his responsibility.

"Reborn! Eclipse!" Tsuna yelled either in anger or relief, I can't tell. Maybe it's both.

Anyway nothing really exciting happened next. Reborn got down from his tree and Tsuna start yelling at him for something. I was too tired and bored to pay much attention. Then after that Tsuna found out that Reborn was Skull's senpai. Next Reborn start speaking to Skull and I don't know what he had said, but it made Skull mad and in result made his octopus capture Reborn.

Reborn manage to shoot his left hand and I knew that he has won, but the others didn't. Skull start saying that he was not affected by what Reborn did and gave the octopus the order to terminate him, but the poor octopus was confused along with everyone else. Reborn got out of the octopus's grasp and said that the octopus have never seen his left hand like that which has become a big fat hand because of the bullet Reborn had shot at him. Reborn then hit him once, thus successfully defeating him. **"I guess this is over."** I yawned, jumping down beside Reborn.

"Eclipse, why are you here?" Skull said, "Never mind even if you're here I'll just pass the order to blow up the whole fort."

"**Oh no."** I said in fake worry, **"What ever shall we do now?"**

"Not happening, Colonello's already awake." Reborn said.

"What, Colonello-senpai is here too!" Skull coughed.

"**What, Colonello is here?!"** I said in surprise. I knew that everything will be alright and that someone will stop the ship, but I didn't know that someone is Colonello. **"Darn, I guess I had missed him then."**

"Eclipse!" Turning around I saw Kazuo and the others sprinting towards me.

"**Hey guys, how's everything?"**

"Ken and I had successfully terminated the enemies and everything is secured." Shoshi said.

"Shoshi and I had helped the citizens get to safety while defending them from any possible danger." Kazuo reported.

"**Good."** I said before sighing in relief, **"maybe now we can all relax. See you later Tsuna, Reborn."**

"Oh you're leaving already?" Tsuna asked.

"**Yup, have fun on your trip Tsuna."**

So off I go with the Fukei, hopefully to get back to our vacation.

* * *

><p><strong>Neria: Hope you like it! Also the next chapter is them going to the beach and either the next chapter or the one after that, I'll will be revealing Kazuo's past!<strong>

**Yuki: You'll be surprise how much he changed.  
><strong>

**Kazuo: That's because of my sweet little angel right here! *Snuggle into Yuki*  
><strong>

**Yuki: Get off of me!  
><strong>

**Kazuo: Why should my my angel.? You're just so cute and snugly.  
><strong>

**Yuki: *Sigh* Anyway R&R and have a good day.  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13: Beach Fun

**Neira: Hi everyone! This chapter is a bit shorter than i want it to be, but oh well. At least you get a chapter!**

**Yuki: So which bathing suit is better? The red one, the blue one or the black one? *Hold up bathing suits*  
><strong>

**Neira: ... Why are you asking me that? You're just going swimming. Unless...*Smirk* you want Hibari to look at you.  
><strong>

**Yuki: *Blush deep red* No! That's not it! Honest!  
><strong>

**Neira: Riiiiiight.  
><strong>

**Arata: Because Yuki is a flaming mess right now and is unable to do this, I'll be taking her place for Disclaimer. ** **********Neira does not own manga/anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor any characters or any songs within the whole story. She only own Yuki and any other OCs.************  
><strong>

**Neira: Yup!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 : Beach Fun<strong>

* * *

><p>Today, Reborn, Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Haru, Kyoko, The Fukei and I were going to the beach. I was at the gate of my house waiting for my ride. Reborn had specifically told me to wait at my house and he will send me a ride. Everyone had already gone so I'm the only one left.<p>

I was in my black bikini with my black swimming short with white swirls and white t-shirt over it. I stood in front of the gate with my bag, waiting for my ride. Soon a familiar motorcycle pulls up beside me.

"Hibari?" I asked, tilting my head to the side, "What are you doing here?"

"The baby told me to take you to the beach."

"Oh, ok then." Walking over to his said, I swing my leg over the motorcycle and shift a bit before placing my bag onto my lap. Seeing that I was safely on, Hibari revved the motor and we drove to the beach.

The motorcycle was going really fast, probably over the speed limit, so I had to grab hold of Hibari's hip. Holding on tightly, I pull myself toward him so that his back was touching my chest. We drove like that in complete silence until we got to the beach.

Letting go, I stretch a bit before dropping my bag unto the ground and getting off the motorcycle. Once I was off, I notice that the air was stuffier and it was hot. So I decided to take off my shirt revealing my black bikini top.

I place my shirt into my bag before turning around and giving Hibari a hug goodbye before I went to look for Tsuna, but before I could get away, Hibari had already grab hold of my wrist. He tugs me back slightly before letting go. Then he wraps his hands around my waist as he pulls me back to him. I stood there, frozen with my back was against his chest, wondering on what Hibari was doing. The places where he had touched my wrist were still warm and tingling.

"Umm… Hibari, I got to go find Tsuna." I said nervously.

"Hn."

"Okay…" I said unsurely. I start fidgeting in his hold, hoping that he would let go, but he didn't. I started to get a bit annoyed of him. I was looking forward into going to the beach and I will not let him ruin it. So I pry Hibari's arms off me, grab my bag in on hand while the other grab Hibari's wrist, I drag him with me to find a spot on the beach.

If he won't let me go to the beach, then I will make him go with me. I made sure that we were at a place with less people around because Hibari did not like crowded places.

We soon came upon such place and I let go of his wrist to take out a large blanket from my bag and place it onto the sand. Sitting down, I motion for Hibari to do the same. He didn't move at first, but then he slowly sat down beside me. It was peaceful just sitting there. We just sat there enjoying the wind and the smell of the salty sea water.

Eventually the heat was getting to me so I got up and ran toward the sea, jump into the ocean and cooling off. "Ahhh that felt much better." I said swimming. Turning to Hibari, I saw that Hibari was staring right at me. I blush slightly before turning confuse. _Why is Hibari looking at me?_ I look behind me and around me, but see nothing in sight. He was really looking at me, but why? I look back at him and shiver from his stare and not from the water. I thought it was odd for me to do that.

Giving up, I continue to swim until I got bored. Getting out and I walk over to my bag. I pull off my swimming short, finding them to be a nuisance, before I dig through my bag and got out a towel to dry myself off. All the while, Hibari was still staring at me. At first I was a bit embarrassed that he was, but now I was starting to be creep out by it. It was also starting to get awkward too. Finally getting enough of it, I turn to him and demanded, "Why are you staring at me?"

"No reason." My eye twitches before I sigh and let it slide. Turning to the sky, I notice that the sun was setting.

"Wow, I didn't know it was this late." The sky was beautiful, especially when the sun was shining against the ocean. The sky was nice soft yellow and light pink. The sun shines upon the ocean, making it sparkle. I start to hum while I watch the sun. Before I knew it, the urge to sing strengthens and I started to sing. (A/N: Golden Sky by )

_Let us fly-ay-ay-ay-ay_

_La-di-da-di-da-di-dah_

_To the golden sky_

_It's the paradise of smile_

_Where sun always shines_

_La-da-di-da-di-da-di-dah_

I turn to smile at Hibari, then back at the sky.

_Welcome to the wonderland_

_A place for you and me_

_If you treat me right_

_Then maybe you will have a key_

_This world is very special_

_And I'll show it just for you_

_All you have to say is "Yes, I do"_

_Let us fly-ay-ay-ay-ay, la-di-da-di-da-di-dah_

_To the golden sky_

_It's the paradise of smile_

_Where sun always shines_

_La-da-di-da-di-da-di-dah_

I turn and walk around Hibari with my back bent so that I was eye level with him.

_There are many secrets_

_That I'd like to share with you_

_I will show you magic_

_If the words you say are true_

_Imagine that the wildest dreams_

_Are in this mystery_

_It's the perfect place for you and me_

_Let us fly-ay-ay-ay-ay, la-di-da-di-da-di-dah_

_To the golden sky_

_It's the paradise of smile_

_Where sun always shines_

_La-da-di-da-di-da-di-dah_

_Let us fly-ay-ay-ay-ay, la-di-da-di-da-di-dah_

_To the golden sky_

_It's the paradise of smile_

_Where sun always shines_

_La-da-di-da-di-da-di-dah_

_Let us fly-ay-ay-ay-ay, la-di-da-di-da-di-dah_

_To the golden sky_

_It's the paradise of smile_

_Where sun always shines_

_La-da-di-da-di-da-di-dah_

_Let us fly-ay-ay-ay-ay, la-di-da-di-da-di-dah_

_To the golden sky_

_It's the paradise of smile_

_Where sun always shines_

_La-da-di-da-di-da-di-dah_

After that, Hibari and I went home. "Sorry for wasting your day like that." I said getting off of the motorcycle. "You owe me." Was my only reply.

"Yeah, yeah." I said carelessly.

"Hn I did see something interesting and amusing today."

"Oh what is it?" I asked curiously.

"Hn."

"Oh come on, why won't you tell me?"

"Stop asking Herbivore." He growled.

"Fine, fine, I won't ask. Bye Hibari have a nice day." I wave him goodbye before heading toward my gate. Little did I know was that Hibari was smirking at me in amusement as I left.

* * *

><p><strong>Neira: Ok this it it for now! Stay tune for next chapter where we get to learn more about a certain someone in the Fukei!<br>**

**Yuki: *Taking to the person behind curtain* Are you sure you're ok?  
><strong>

**?: I'm fine. I want to do this.  
><strong>

**Yuki: *Sigh* Ok if you're that sure about it. You don't have to push yourself though ok?  
><strong>

**?: I'm touched that you care about me so much! To think, our Yuki caring for us so deeply! Oh she's such a sweet heart always- *blah blah blah blah*  
><strong>

**Neira&Yuki: *Roll eyes*  
><strong>

**Yuki: Anyway, thank you for reading. R&R!  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14: The Rich's Past

**Neira: Because I felt bad about my previous chapter, I decided to post the next one. So be happy everyone!**

**Yuki: Yes, be happy that you're going to learn one of the Fukei's past.  
><strong>

**Neira: Will it be Kazuo? *He appear* The twins? *The two appear* Or Ken? *He appear with crossed arms*  
><strong>

**The Fukei: Stay tune!  
><strong>

**Yuki: ************Neira does not own manga/anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor any characters or any songs within the whole story. She only own Yuki and any other OCs.************  
><strong>

**Neira: You bet cha!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 : The Rich's Past<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kazuo's POV<strong>

"Hey guys, do you know where Yuki is?" I asked, looking around for the said girl.

I notice Tsuna and the rest of the group over by the seashore, apparently doing a swimming race. I don't know the detail, but I get a feeling that it had something to do with the baby. He was in a disguise with an elephant cap and boxing gloves. They were battling against some guys for Kyoko and Hana.

I have to say that they look good in a swimsuit, but they are nothing compared to our Yuki. I'm a bit saddened though that she's not here right now. I was with Shoshi under the beach umbrella, sitting on our towels. We were both in our swimming trunks with a flock of girls surrounding us a metre away. Shoshi was wearing a simple blue one with a white strip on the sides and white Hawaiian flowers. Mine was red with white flowers.

Ken and Arata had been playing beach volleyball further away from us, but were now walk towards us with their own flock of girls trailing them. Ken wore a green swimming trunk with blue, black and yellow flowers on the side of his. Arata wore a white one with different shade of blue flowers covering it.

"No," Arata replied wiping sweat from his face with the towel hanging from his shoulders, "but I think she's still at home."

"Why? Isn't someone picking her up?"

Arata just shrug. "I have no idea."

"We can't leave her alone at home like that! We got to go get her!" I panicked.

"You are not going anywhere." Shoshi said sternly typing away at his laptop, "Yuki will be fine. She can handle things herself. Besides, if we were to go to get her she would be mad that we were wasting our time picking her up instead of having fun at the beach."

"He does have a point." Arata said.

"Also," Shoshi said snapping his laptop shut, "I've found out that Reborn had already send Hibari to go get her a while ago, so she might have already arrived here."

"Yeah, but where is she?" I asked.

"She might be with that Skylark." Ken scoffed.

"I bet ya she is." Arata said while I frown. She can't be with him, can she? I knew something was there between the two, especially when we first came here. She seems….Livelier than before.

I guess I have to thank Tsuna and the others for that and maybe Hibari too. I dislike the fact that she and the Skylark may have something with each other, but I can't stop it. Seeing Yuki happy like that, I just can't destroy it. It doesn't mean that she wasn't happy when she was with us, but she seems more at home since she joined the Vongola.

Ever since I had met her, she would seem like she would always be wondering, searching for something. She can adapt to any certain place, but she would always seem to be out of place. It feels like she was there with us, but her heart and soul weren't, but here, she is always smiling and she seems to glow.

Comparing her with her past self you can see that the present Yuki seems more whole than the past Yuki and we're glad. We are glad, glad that she has finally found something to cherish and we wouldn't have any other way. We would follow her to the end of the world if we had to. She saved us all from our lives and gave us a new chance to live. I can still remember the first time I had met her. My life has changed ever since then.

_**Flashback**_

_Back in the day, I was a wealthy and successful boy. I manage to run one of the top business companies when I was only 13 years old. I was smart and very mature for my age. Of course because of my rich life, it was also dangerous, that's where I learned most of my skills from. _

_Anyway, I was envied by all and I could get whatever thing I want, but the only thing I couldn't get was love, joy, and excitement. I got the looks, the charms and the money, but nothing can fill the empty hole within my heart. _

_My parents couldn't do it because they never cared about me. At one point they did, but once they found that I could make them more money than their previous jobs, they start caring for the money I made instead of me. They still take care of me, but they only do it so that I can be in top shape to make more money for them. Greedy bastards. _

_I tried finding enjoyment in fighting or smoking out traitors that dare defy me, but nothing works. I was bored of my life. It was plain and dull, full of nothing, but work, work, and more work just to keep that stupid building at the top. Not only that, I was surrounded by liars and traitors, I was sick of it. _

_Slowly I start a secret mafia, just for the fun of it. I even used my money to build a base for it, dungeons/prisons and all. It was better than my other life, but it was still boring. The competition was weak and with money to back me up, I became almost unbeatable, beside the main most powerful mafia like the Vongola. It was bleak and there were no challenges whatsoever. _

_Slowly my mafia group became more power hungry while I become more bored with my life. I soon find it bothersome so I decided to start all over by firing or chasing off some of my subordinate. Of course I was too caught up with trying to find something to fill the hole in my heart that I didn't realize that firing them was a big mistake. They were outraged of what I did with them or their friends and so they start to plan my downfall. _

_Weeks after the firing of my subordinate were when Yuki came into my life. I was inside my base which was like a small castle in which I built because I find that a normal base would be too dull. _

_Anyway I was in the throne room, lazing around on the throne doing nothing until the door was slammed open. I lazily look up and would see a small figure, probably a head shorter than me heading towards me. The figure was wearing a black hooded cape. The cape would sway as the stranger walk. The figure soon stood at the bottom of the stair of my throne. I wasn't scared of the stranger, I was more interested in it, but I didn't show it on my face. "I see that you have broken through my guards." I said._

"…_." It didn't reply to me._

"_Well, speak up!"_

"…_.." still nothing, it was annoying. I watch in interest when the stranger tilts its head up and slowly moves its arms up. It took hold of the hood of its cape and pulls it down revealing its head and face. I was surprise to see a girl a year younger than me staring at me. _

_What unnerve me were her blank, cold, dark red eyes. I didn't like the way it was looking at me. It was like she was staring into my soul. That was the first time in years that I shivered in fright. _

_Everything was quiet as we stare each other down. Even when my men came bursting in, we never lose eye contact. It was like everything around us didn't exist. I feel like I couldn't stop looking into her eyes even if I wanted to. Her eyes captured me and brought me into the deep red abyss of her eyes. Her hair sways from the slight breeze my men cause. _

_They took hold of the girl and start tugging her away, but we never broke contact. We both stare at each other until she was gone, out of my view as my men brought her towards the prison. _

_Only then I snap out of the trance I was in and pay attention to my 'concerned' minions, but I wasn't really listening. My mind was still full of thoughts of the strange girl with dangerous bleeding eyes. _

_A few days passed, but I still couldn't get the girl out of my head. She somehow placed a piece of her inside of me, constantly reminding me of her. Even my minions notice a bit of my weird behaviour, not like I care what they think. Anyway, I just knew that I had to go and see her. Something about her was telling me that she will help me somehow, I don't know how, but she will. _

_So one day I decided to go visit her. In the evening, I sneak pass the guards and enter the prisons room where within one of the cages sat the girl. She sat leaning against the far wall with one of her legs popped up and an arm hanging carelessly from it. Her head was leaning forward with her hair curtaining her face. The only thing that indicated that she had notice me entering was a slight twitch of her finger. _

_Heading towards her, I stop at the front of the gate and stood there staring at her. She lifted her heads up, her hair swaying back, she too stare at me. I start scrutinize her, trying to find her motive or anything for that matter. I needed information about her. I need to calm my active mind that seems to always turn to her. _

"_Who are you?" I questioned._

"…_."_

"_Why are you not talking?"_

"…_."_

"_Are you mute?"_

"…_."_

"_If you're not then talk already!"_

"…_."_

"_Talk damn it!" I was frustrated that she was not talking. She does nothing except look at me with those emotionless eyes of hers. Feeling irritated I decided to retire for the day and went away. _

_In the next few days I would come back and try to interrogate with her, but she does nothing. I would always come back irritated as ever, but even though I was mad, irritated, and annoyed, I felt happy and peaceful as well. It was a new change of pace. _

**She** _was a new change in my life. Her attitude and everything was different than what I had to handle every day of my life. I also notice that never once did she smile. Her face would always be emotionless and once I saw that her eyes were flooding with sadness. _

_I didn't know what happened after that, but I start to visit her without questioning her and just sat against the gate, feeling content with just the silence. It's strange; I've never had the urge to make a friend in a long time. It felt nice. Instead of questioning her, I start to talk to myself, never expecting an answer from her. _

_We sort of bonded like that, me talking to myself and expecting no reply. Well we bonded as far as prisoner and imprisoner goes. We haven't really said anything about bonding, but the bond was there. It felt like a bond had formed between us without our knowledge. Anyway we, well more like I, kept our 'bond' hidden from my followers, I do not need to have my follower think that I had weaken or anything._

"_You know, you should at least tell me your name." I said one day. I had expected no answer as always, but she surprised me._

"…_..Eclipse, my name is Eclipse…" It was so soft that I had to strain my ears to hear it, but none the less I was shocked. I looked at her in shock and she stared blankly back at me. We start having conversation then, where I could only get a few words for a reply or none at all. Despite that, I felt close to her._

"_Why are you living like this?" She asked one day. I was a bit surprised by her action and her question, but quickly replied._

"_Well, I don't really know. I guess it's because I was forced into this business because of my intelligence. I become so focus into the business that I've know nothing outside of the business world. I got no experience with people my age nor did I had fun or experience anything kids my age should have experienced. Despite that I'm glad that for my childhood because without it then I would not be able to learn skills I had gain and experienced. I just wish I can change the way my life flows, break free from the chains that ties me down."_

"…_Such maturity coming from a child."_

"_Hey! You shouldn't be calling me the child. You're the one that is a child not me!"_

"_Said the whining kid."_

"_I am not a kid!" I whined. Wow I guess she's right. That's when I thought I heard a sound. It was deep and resonance around the room yet it also has a nice sound to it. Retracing the sound to the source I found that it was coming from Eclipse. She was chuckling. I was shocked at the display. She was chuckling and smiling! She was smiling slightly, but it's still a smile nonetheless. My heart filled with pride and joy. _

_But before I can comment about it, the smile was wiped off her face and she went back to being emotionless. I was a bit disappointed that it was gone, but happy that she smiled._

"_Why don't you escape?" She asked one day._

"_Where would I go if I did?" I replied, "I may know how to survive outside, but I would be alone. I know no street sense and who would help me if I do get in trouble. If I were to escape I need to start clean and that would not work. People from the business world would recognize me and people would question me on where's my parents are. Or if I had ran away? Or where did I get all the cash from? Questions like that will be asked and I can't escape them unless I ran away and I can't do that forever. I need someone to be there for me, to help me start anew."_

"_Are you sure you're 13?"_

"_What type of question is that?!"_

"_You seem more mature than your age, I'm shocked." She said blankly._

"_You don't look shocked." I said sweatdropping, "beside I can say the same thing to you."_

"_That because I'm different." She whispered._

"_What?" I asked._

"…_." She stopped talking to me for the rest of the day. I didn't know what's wrong with her or what I did, but I must have touched a sensitive topic for her. Usually I would demand her to tell me, but I've changed. _

_She's…She's my friend now…Or acquaintance and I don't want to terminate it. Besides, being her frien-I mean acquaintance had changed me. She basically brings out the child within me. It may be a bit late, but she's giving me a childhood and a childhood friend. Our days together were peaceful and full of content, but it soon ended one day, the day where my men rebel against me. _

_It happened during one of my visits; we were talking casually as always until Eclipse suddenly became quiet._

"_Eclipse, what's wrong? Why did you suddenly become quiet? _

"…_..It seems that we have some unnecessary visitors." Just then the entrance to the prisons room was blasted open, piece of debris flying everywhere. The room was filled with dusts that sting my eyes. _

_Soon it cleared away, revealing a big gaping hole in its place. What shocked me then was seeing my men standing there with guns pointing at us, mostly me. I knew I would be betrayed by some of my men, but I had never expected to be betrayed by all of them._

"_Master Kazuo, there you are. We've been looking all over for you." The front man would say and who I guessed was the leader of the rebel, "Now be a good master and die." The leader signaled his men to start shooting._

_I cursed as I run for cover behind a piece of the rubble from the hail of bullets. I sat in fetal position behind the rubble with my arms over my head. Sure I was taught how to fight and was great at it, but I was unarmed right now and it's me against around 100 men. The bullets soon stop as the leader began speaking again. "Come out little master, we just want you dead."_

"_W-Why?" I asked shakily as I slowly removed my arms from my head._

"_Why master? Well it's because of the fact that we want to be in control! We don't want to be control by a brat like you! We all envy you and your power and everything was great before! We had power and everything and we wanted more, but you were in our way! You not only did not gain any more power, but you even terminated our comrades! Now it's time for our revenge!"_

_I knew that there was no one there for me, no one I can trust, but it still hurts. Silent tears fell slowly down my eyes as I feel numb with betrayal. It felt cold, I knew I was going to die, but I can't stop the cold fear of death. _

_"Hehehe," I laughed emotionlessly, sitting very doll-like, "I guess this is the end. My life is over now, there's no hope for me. And yet," Even though I knew this was the end, I "I want to live! I still have many things I want to do. This can't be the end, it can't! Why? Why is this happening to me?! I just want to experience life to the fullest! I want to live!" I cried. I tried stopping the tears with my hand, but they kept falling. I couldn't stop even if I tried. "I'm still a kid damn it! I don't want to die…."_

"_Then don't." I snap my head up, shocked. I totally forgot that Eclipse was there with me, in her cell staring at me. Despite the situation, she was still in her normal position, all calm and carefree. "Don't die if you want to live so much."_

"_But how?! How can I survive this? There's no hope now!" I cried to her standing on all four._

"_Do you trust me?" She asked softly, making the tears stop as I stare back at her. "Do you trust me enough that you will give your life to me and join me? Join me and become one of my Guardians for as long as I live." I stare in shocked of her offer. She was asking me to join her. I didn't know what group she's in, but I felt hope swelling within me from hearing that one offer she gave. Hope of being free and being with the one person I trust._

"_Hey! What are you two talking about?! Don't you dare do anything funny you hear?!" The leader shouted, but I didn't hear him. I was too concentrated on her. _

_Finally pulling myself together I wiped the remaining tears away and said strongly to her, "Yes, I hereby give my life to you Eclipse."_

"_Such words coming from a child." She said smoothly standing up._

"_OI!" I yelled angrily, my vein throbbing._

_She only chuckle before standing in front of the door of the cell. I wonder what she will do now. I mean her cell is barricaded with heavy metal bars so it's almost impossible to get out._

"_What you think you're doing?!" The leader yelled._

"_Your poor soul is tainted with greed and envy, such pity indeed." Eclipse said._

"_What the heck are you talking about?!"_

"_Let me reap your soul and set them free." Her feet then start to glow a transparent black. She lifted one of her feet then did a high kick, sending chunks of cell flying._

"_What the heck!" The leader yelled. Eclipse simple place her feet down and lean low with her arms behind then she did something amazing. She disappeared altogether. She disappeared into the air leaving only dust behind._

_ I was shocked and wonder where she was until a cry of pain made me turn around toward the rebel to see her attacking them. She was swift and was hold a katana. Her movement was graceful and she seems to be flying. Blood was being spilt and stacks of body were created, but I was too stunned to notice. _

_I was stunned by her grace; it almost seems that she was dancing. She was like an angel, beautiful yet dangerous and now she'll become my master, my beautiful angelic master._

"Kaz…Kazu….Kazuo….Kazuo?...Kazuo!"

"What?! What is it?!" I replied, startled.

"Man we lost you for a second there." Arata said, "What were you thinking inside that head of yours?"

"Oh nothing." I lied.

"Sure it's nothing?"

"Yeah."

"I bet yeah he was thinking about Yuki." Ken said.

"Ken!" I fake gasped, "Don't tell me you were jealous that I was thinking about Yuki."

"W-What?" He stuttered turning red, "What are you talking about you idiot?! I'm not jealous!"

"There, there no need to be in denial." I said patting his head.

"What! I'm not in denial!"

"Doesn't sound like it." Arata said.

"You stay out of it!"

"Guys, I suggest we go back to hanging out at the beach before we go home." Shoshi said pushing up his glasses.

"Fine." Arata sighed before grabbing Ken and dragging him toward the beach ball net.

"I can walk you dumbass!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say."

"Hey don't ignore me!"

"….."

"Why you-"

Their bickering disappears the further they go and left Shoshi and I with some peaceful silence.

"It was about Yuki wasn't it?" Shoshi said.

I sigh before replying, "Yeah, just remembering the first time I met her."

"Hmm. She's wonderful isn't she?"

"Yeah, she's our angel."

* * *

><p><strong>Neira: Awww she's the Fukei's angelic master.<strong>

**Yuki: *Blush slightly and is flattered*  
><strong>

**Neira: Anyway thank you for reading. There will be more pasts revealed in future chapters! Bye-Bye!  
><strong>

**Yuki: R&R!**


	15. Chapter 15: Festival

**Neira: I'm SO sorry that I haven't been updating! It's just that I've been busy one week then the second, I GOT SICK! I know, it's awful! Now I'm back with this chapter. Just to warn you, when we get to the Varia Arc which is like two chapters away then I will be updating less quickly because I want to put my ideas down onto paper/computer and i need time to do that. I will still be updating, but it will be much slower and longer for me! So I'm just warning you, so don't worry if I don't update or anything. Anyway, in this chapter there will be a lot of singing, I especially like the second and third song! **

**Yuki: Do rei mi~ *Clear throat***

**Neira: Are you ready Yuki?**

**Yuki: Yup!**

**Neira: Ok Disclaimer please!**

**Yuki: **************Neira does not own manga/anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor any characters or any songs within the whole story. She only own Yuki and any other OCs.**************  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 : Festival<strong>

* * *

><p>"No you don't have to." I said to Kyoko and Haru. You see, today is a festival and the two were here to take me late minute kimono shopping and I did not want to go, more like I don't need to.<p>

"Come on, Yuki. You should at least have a kimono then." Kyoko explained.

"I do," I said, "but a smaller one and more movable."

"Show us then." Haru demanded.

Sighing, I left them in my living room and walk into my bedroom to go get my kimono. I went into my closet and rummage through it before taking out a package.

I open up the package to see a red kimono with long sleeves and come down to my mid-thighs. The design on the red kimono was pink flowers and butterflies. I place the kimono onto my bed and took off my clothes. I first place the dark blue inner kimono then I place the red outer kimono before finishing off by tying the green obi with light green design. I also put on black stocking, white socks, black sandal and dark blue short shorts just in case I need to fight. (A/N: See profile.)

When I came back, I saw that they had already changed into their kimono while I was changing mine and is ready to go. I also had put on my Discipline Committee armband on because I was supposed to help them out at the festival.

When they saw me, they immediately gushed that it looks beautiful on me. For the hair they thought I should have it down with a cute butterfly clip. Once we were done, we headed out to the festival.

When we arrive, we went our separate ways. Along the way, I can see many guys trying to look up my kimono. I wasn't bother by it very much because I was wearing shorts, but I still feel a bit self-conscious of myself.

Looking around I saw Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Haru and Kyoko at a chocolate banana stand. Walking up to them I ask, "What are you guys doing."

"Y-Yuki!" Tsuna said, blushing, "We are selling chocolate banana."

"Want to help?" I asked.

"S-sure." I look around the area and saw a stereo a few metre away. So I walk up to it and found a song. I played it before turning to the crowd and start singing. (A/N: Butterfly by )

_Ai yai yai_

_Ai yai yai_

_Ai yai yai_

_Where's my samurai?_

I wink at Tsuna and the others.

_I'm searching for a man_

_All across Japan_

_Just to find_

_To find my samurai_

_Someone who is strong_

_But still a little shy_

_Yes I need_

_I need my samurai_

_Ai yai yai_

_I'm your little butterfly_

_Green black and blue make the colours in the sky_

_Ai yai yai_

_I'm your little butterfly_

_Green black and blue make the colours in the sky_

I survey the crowd and I thought that I saw Hibari among the crowd, but when I blink he wasn't there anymore.

_I'm searching in the woods_

_And high upon the hills_

_Just to find_

_To find my samurai_

_Someone who won't regret_

_To keep me in his net_

_Yes I need_

_I need my samurai_

_Ai yai yai_

_I'm your little butterfly_

_Green black and blue make the colours in the sky_

_Ai yai yai_

_I'm your little butterfly_

_Green black and blue make the colours in the sky_

_Ai yai yai_

_Ai yai yai_

_Ai yai yai_

_Where's my samurai?_

_Ai yai yai_

_Ai yai yai_

_Ai yai yai_

_Where's my samurai?_

In the background, everyone was coming over to the banana stand to buy some chocolate bananas from Tsuna and the others.

_Ai yai yai_

_I'm your little butterfly_

_Green black and blue make the colours in the sky_

_Ai yai yai_

_I'm your little butterfly_

_Green black and blue make the colours in the sky_

_Ai yai yai_

_I'm your little butterfly_

_Green black and blue make the colours in the sky_

_Ai yai yai_

_I'm your little butterfly_

_Green black and blue make the colours in the sky_

_Ai yai yai_

_Ai yai yai_

_Ai yai yai_

_Where's my samurai?_

_Ai yai yai_

_I'm your little butterfly_

_Green black and blue make the colours in the sky_

As soon as I was done, everyone was clapping. Hopefully this would help Tsuna with his stand. Bowing, I said goodbye and left the other to go walk around the festival and hopefully find one of the Discipline members.

On the way, I felt someone grab my wrist and pull me toward the forest. Looking at my kidnapper, I smirk at him-it was Hibari. "What are you doing, Hibari?" I asked before I was pin to a tree. My eyes widen, "Hibari?" I asked surprise.

"Sing." He said. I could feel his breath against my neck making me shiver. "Sing." He growled again, more demanding. Not wanting to disobey him I quickly came up with a song. He was acting very different right now and I was too confused and stun to disobey. I take in a breath; I close my eyes and sing. (A/N: Ring a Bell by Bonnie Pink)

_Reaching out for no man's land_

_To take a breath and take a chance_

_I'd walk a thousand nights to change the world_

_Where to go? When to start?_

_Who to trust? What to say?_

_Found them all just need someone to share_

_It's now in the dusk every day to carry what_

_Ain't so strong, I ain't so strong to go_

_Living in the past is not the way to live_

_I wish you could hear me say that I miss you_

_Why were we there back to back?_

_Why were we there face to face?_

_I must be the light when you're in the dark_

_If you lose me somewhere, and your tears are in the air_

_I will ring a bell until you feel me by your side_

Throughout the first verse Hibari had relaxed slightly so I push him gently back so that I wasn't pinned down anymore.

_Looking up into the sky, looking for the reason_

_Why I'm here, and why you can't be here_

_Who's to hate? Who's to blame?_

_Who's to hurt? Who's to love?_

_Who just asked 'Why we can't we be the same?'_

_Try to believe walking down the lonesome road_

_Ain't so far, I ain't so far from you_

_Staying the way you are means solitude_

_I wish you were here and shook off my fear_

_Why were we there back to back?_

_Why were we there face to face?_

_I must be the light when you're in the dark_

_If I lose you somewhere, and I'm still hanging in there_

_I will ring a bell until you feel me by your side_

I slip out of his hold and move/dance around him, his eyes silently trailing me.

_What has been in the mix too long?_

_There's the peace when you're at war_

_Heads or tails, you and I_

_Light and dark, Ups and downs_

_What has been in the mere goal? What's there to divide us?_

_If you're hurt, cry and say 'can't you see you're my other half?'_

I stop and stood in front of him.

_Why were we there back to back?_

_Why were we there face to face?_

_I must be the light when you're in the dark_

_If you lose me somewhere, and your tears are in the air_

_I will ring a bell until you feel me by your side_

We stood there for a few moments before I smile at him and said, "Let's go enjoy the festival." I decided to push his strange behaviour to the back of my mind. He's still the same Hibari, it doesn't matter. Besides, it was a festival day today!

"I can't, I still need to go around to the other Herbivore's stands to gather the money."

I deflate slightly before brightening up. "Well we can go there along the way."

"Why should I?"

"Come on, it will be fun. Please~" I clasp my hands together and gave him my puppy eyes look. Hibari glares at me before huffing and start walking away. I knew then that I had won and quickly caught up to him.

We stroll around the festival, stop here and there for Hibari to do his work and sometime stopping at some stand for food and games. I wasn't really into the game because it was too easy and Hibari can easily get what he wants, but the one thing I did get was a white fox mask with red and orange design on it. It was hanging off on the side of my head because I didn't want to wear it.

We soon came toward the heart of the festival where the main stage was and what I saw surprises me. The Fukei was up on stage setting up equipment. "Hey Yuki!" Kazuo called as Hibari and I came up to them.

"Hey you guys, what are you doing here?"

"Well the main entertainment called in sick so we were asked to replace them."

"Really? That's awesome!"

"Hey Yuk! Why don't you join us for a song?" Arata asked testing out the bass.

"He's right Yuki, why don't you sing a song for us? It had been a while since you sang with us." Kazuo said.

"I guess I can sing just one song."

"Yes!" Kazuo and Arata cheered fist bumping. I smile before turning to Hibari. "Will that be ok Hibari?"

"Make it quick." Hibari stated bluntly before walk away from the forming crowd. I smile before getting up onto the stage. Everyone got into position, Ken at the drums, Shoshi at the keyboard, Arata holding the bass, Kazuo with the electric guitar and me in front of the microphone.

"Is everyone ready?" Kazuo asked in his microphone toward the crowed, while the crowed cheers. "Ok, we have something special for everyone. This here is our singer Yuki and she will be singing us a song now. Please give her a round of applause."

The whole crowed cheers before the song begins.

(A/N: Song is Black Board. That's all I know, but the video on Youtube is 【ナノ】Black Boardを洋楽っぽく歌ってみた).

_The tears I cries for you that day_

_are like the tears I cry today_

_The pain I feel inside reminds me_

_that I'm living every day_

_The thoughts of you that fill my head go_

_'round and 'round like yesterday_

_And all the love I feel for you_

_will bring me through another day_

_All around there are people telling me who I should be_

_I hate to disappoint you but these are the colors that I see_

_If there's just a many colors as there are human beings_

_maybe I'm just color-blind and missing out on everything_

_Without a word I'm watching as my_

_life keeps passing by_

_Desperately I'm reaching for the_

_days I've left behind_

_and no matter what I try the_

_colors won't collide_

_painting on a canvas of the_

_scars I tried to hide_

_I take the dreams that live inside my heart_

_and splash them across the nightmares in my head_

_With trembling hands I try to draw_

_the person that I wish that I could be_

_The feeling of your fingers on my skin_

_it lingers even after all these years_

_It's the only color that_

_remains inside my heart_

_Every time I try to look into the shadows of your eyes_

_I feel that somewhere deep inside, another light within me dies_

_Every time I try to solve the mysteries hidden in your hands_

_another hint is washed away and lost inside the hourglass_

_With each breath your memory fades to gray_

_Losing hold, you try to find the way_

_Now alone again as silence falls_

_the only sound is my laughter_

_I take the dreams that live inside my heart,_

_and splash across the nightmares them_ _in my head*_

_I close my eyes and try to change_

_the person that I know that I've become_

_The echo of your words inside my mind_

_it lingers even after all these years_

_I pray that it will never fade_

_inside my broken heart_

_With each breath your memory fades to gray_

_Losing hold, you try to find the way_

_Now alone again as silence falls_

_the only sound is my laughter_

_I take the dreams that live inside my heart,_

_and splash across the nightmares them_ _in my head_

_With trembling hands I try to draw_

_the person that I wish that I could be_

_The feeling of your fingers on my skin_

_it lingers even after all these years_

_It's the only color that_

_will never change inside my heart_

Once the song has finished the crowed start cheering like crazy and I was happy that everyone had liked it. I quickly wave everyone goodbye before I jump off the stage and look around.

For a moment I thought Hibari had left me, but I soon spotted him a few metres away from me and start heading toward him. Mid-way though, I hear Tsuna screaming. I quickly abandoned my previous action and bolted toward the scream.

When I glance back behind me I saw that Hibari was following me. Turning back around we soon and saw a group of people crowding Tsuna. They were holding weapons and I think one of them is holding a box….Wait! The box was the stolen money! While Hibari and I were collecting the money from stand we heard that someone had been stealing the money away, guess we know where it is now.

I turn to beside me to see Hibari smiling and jumping down towards the group. I follow and punch the person nearest from me. Everyone turns their attention to us. "Not only did I found a crowd, but the robbers we were after too." Hibari said with his tonfas. I just cross my arms and smile evilly.

"They're from the Discipline Committee." Someone said.

"You save me the trouble of collecting several people's money. We, the Discipline Committee will be taking all the money you have stolen." Hibari said. I sweat drop at his remark.

"Oh Hibari, you're such an evil little carnivore." I said shaking my head. Hibari just growled at me, making me shiver, not in fear, but the opposite. Seeing my shiver, he smirks before turning back to the group.

Tsuna was then push toward us and now we were surrounded by his gang. Anyway, Tsuna had somehow gotten into his Dying-Will mode and I bet you that Reborn was the one behind it. We were outnumbered greatly, but I kept myself calm.

We were about to fight when Yamamoto and Gokudera came to help us. We attack and won, but before I can say hi to everyone, I was once again being drag away by Hibari. Looking over my shoulder I could see Reborn smirking at me.

Sighing, I follow Hibari to a hill. Hibari just lie down, saying nothing, so I just sat down beside him. "Hibari, what-" Before I could finish, the firework started. I was staring at the firework at amazement, while Hibari was just staring at me. Feeling his stare I turn to him and ask, "What?"

"Beautiful." He relied. That caught me off guard. I could feel my face lit up like the fireworks. My heart was pounding against my chest. Looking away I try to cool myself down, not know that Hibari was smirking at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Neira: Hehehe I had to put that shiver there. Just think of Hibari growling playfully at you.<strong>

**Yuki: *Shiver then blush*  
><strong>

**Neira: Oooh is someone thinking of something naughty?  
><strong>

**Yuki: N-No!  
><strong>

**Neira: Oh really? *Cheshire Smirk*  
><strong>

**Yuki: *Blush*  
><strong>

**Neira: Anyway, Thank you for reading and thank you for all the comment!  
><strong>

**Yuki: *Still lightly blushing* R&R.  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 16: Mukuro

**Neira: Hey everyone! Sorry that it took me a while to update. I'm trying my best to Varia Arc, but I got barely enough done as I want to. Oh well, i just have to continue trying. Anyway here my next chapter please enjoy!**

**Yuki: ****************Neira does not own manga/anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor any characters or any songs within the whole story. She only own Yuki and any other OCs.****************  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 : Mukuro<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ne Yuki, where are you heading?" Arata asked with his hand behind his head.<p>

"Just going to some place to check something out." I said frowning.

Seeing my frown he ask, "Is everything alright?"

"I don't know. I just have a bad feeling that something is about to happen." It was the truth. Since this morning I've been getting an ominous feeling. Something was going to happen and it won't be pretty. The other members of the Fukei had stuff to do while Arata had nothing on his schedule so he decided to follow me around.

"Wait, do you hear that?" Arata asked stopping.

I too stop and hone on my senses. My ears twitch slightly hearing a noise. It was moaning and it was coming from somewhere near us. Immediately I snap into action and follow the noise with Arata right behind me.

Coming around the corner I found a member of the Discipline Committee lying on the ground half dead with a few missing teeth. Arata practically flew pass me toward the guy and start trying to treat him the best he can. I could of have help, but I couldn't, more like can't. I was frozen to the ground; eyes wide as something come over me.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Yuki stood there like a statue with wide eyes as Arata start treating the guy the best he could. "Yuki, I need you to call the hospital…Yuki! Are you listening?!"

Forgetting the member for a second Arata turn to face Yuki and saw her position. He immediately got worried and bolt up to Yuki. Taking her by the shoulder he shook her. "Yuki! Yuki! Can you hear me! Say something!"

Soon Yuki snap out of her trance and saw Arata looking worriedly at her.

"Arata?" She asked weakly.

"Yes it's me Yuki. Are you okay?"

"Um yeah I'm fine." She said nervously.

"Ya sure?"

"Yup!" Yuki cheered in fake cheeriness that Arata instantly detect. Even though she knows that he could detect the falseness of her voice, she hopes that he wouldn't question it.

"Beside that guy need medical attention immediately!" She said changing the subject.

Arata look at her suspiciously and worriedly for a second before going back to the guy. While Arata sees to the victim, Yuki took out her phone and start calling for an ambulance.

Nervously she calls Hibari next and told him about his man and the damage he had. She was nervous about telling him, she doesn't know how he will act, but he has the right to know about the people he has control over.

Once the ambulance took them to the hospital and after the police had questioned them, they finally left. Arata was still worried about Yuki, but she manage to convince him that she was ok, just sad and shock that someone would do that to her comrade like that. Even though they have never met before, he was part of the Discipline Committee thus is her comrade.

Once Yuki return home she walk around her house toward her backyard where she sat down under the cherry blossom tree. Even though it might be dangerous to be doing this, but Yuki didn't care right now. All she wanted right now is to sleep under the peaceful sky and on the soft green grass. _I hope everything will turn out ok in the end._ She thought before closing her eyes and surrendering herself to the darkness.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

In the last few days more of the perfects or students from Namimori had been assaulted by some mysterious attackers. Everyone was worried, especially the perfects. They were tense and jittery, even Nana was so worried that she suggest to Tsuna that he should learn some Defense Skills to protect himself. Yuki knew that he wouldn't take it, that's just how Tsuna is. Beside she has her own problems to be worried about.

Everyone that knew her had notice that Yuki haven't been herself these past few days. Whenever they heard there was another attacks, she would look sad and guilty while also having a knowing look in her eyes. Arata assume her behavior had started since the first assaulted perfect they had found that day. After that she began to act not herself, even Hibari notice it and he didn't like it for some reason.

Everyone began to worry about her, they try to talk to her, even the Fukei, but she wouldn't budge. They still worry, but left her alone this time, but they instantly got upset and worried when suddenly Yuki didn't come to school one day. The gang try going to her house to check up on her, but no one was there. So the Fukei start looking for her around town, but still no luck.

The Fukei eventually thought it was one of her moments and stop looking for her, but they were still slightly worried about her. They know perfectly well that she can take care of herself, but she was like a sister to them and they didn't want her to get hurt. Tsuna was panicking about everything.

When Tsuna heard that Ryouhei was in the hospital from Hibari, he immediately went to visit him. Kyoko came running in after and got teary with relief. Tsuna and Reborn then came outside to find Namimori students everywhere. "Did you hear that, Hibari is going after the culprits?" one of the student said.

"Did you hear that Reborn! Hibari will have this all sorted out for." Tsuna said happily.

Meanwhile, Hibari was at an old abandoned building in Kokuyou. Along the hallways and path, was filled with bodies. Blood was splattered everywhere, especially on the perfect's tonfas and his sadist smiling face.

He made his way through the halls until he got to a door. Beyond the door is where the ring-leader is. He opens the door and walk in. Inside, there was barely any lighting, but it was bright enough that you can see a couch at the end of the room with someone sitting there.

"Kufufufufufufu~." The person laughed. The person had a pineapple shape blue and different color eyes. Hibari got into a fighting stance, ready to attack. The pineapple guy just laughs and snaps his finger, filling the room with cherry blossom.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Yuki's POV**

You must be wondering where I am. I'm in a locked room as a prisoner to Mukuro; also known as pineapple head. No, he didn't defeated me and forcefully dragged me here, I came on my own free will and no; I will not tell you why I know his name or my reason in coming here.

At first he was surprised that I came here on my own and that he couldn't go into my mind; so he took me as prisoner. I was put in a locked room where I was treated well, but not good. I had a few bruises and cuts, but was fine.

I was sitting with my knee to my chest and my only company was a little yellow bird, who I named Hibird. He was such a cute little thing. I just want to give it a BIG hug every time I see it. Hibird is fluffy, small, can fit the size of my palm and extremely adorable! I feel like squealing and shouting 'KAWAII!', but I can't do that here in the enemy's base. I'll just have to wait until I get out of here.

Before it was one of Mr. Bird's birds, but I tamed it. We played with each other and found the bird to be very smart. Right now, I don't know how long I had been cooped up like this, but I had a feeling something is going to happen. So I told the bird that his owner was going to be here soon. He understood and sat on my head waiting.

Even though his owner is coming to get him, I'll still be his other owner or adopted mother. I mean I just can't give that little fluff ball up, but I have to for good reasons. So steering my thoughts away from the bird, I begin to think on what is happening outside of the prison's walls. _Hibari is fighting Mukuro… Gokudera is fighting Chikusa… Tsuna and Reborn is probably still looking for Gokudera…_ My train of thoughts came to a stop and broke when I heard footsteps coming my way.

Shushing Hibird, I conceal my presence and hide myself within the shadows of the prison. The door slowly opens to reveal Ken chucking Hibari onto the floor and left. When I was sure that he was truly gone, I got up and out of the shadow and walk up to Hibari. He was unconscious and it doesn't seem like he will be waking up any sooner.

Knowing that he would be uncomfortable sleeping on the floor like that, I pick him up and drag him toward the wall. I place him leaning against the wall and check to see if he will fall or not before setting myself down beside him. I got to my knees and rip a patch of my shirt so that I can use it as a rag and clean his wound the best I can.

Once I was done I sat down beside him and sigh, thinking about the others. Slowly the silence was starting to get to me so I began singing the school's anthem softly to pass the time.

_Midori tanabiku namimori no_

_Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii_

_Itsumo kawaranu_

_Sukoyaka kenage_

_Aah, tomo ni utaou_

_Namimori chuu_

I think I saw Hibari move a bit in the corner of my eyes, but ignore it and continue my singing.

_Asa tsuyu kagayaku namimori no_

_Heihei bonbon nami de ii_

_Itsumo kiowanu_

_Sukoyaka kenage_

_Hahaa, tomo ni waraou_

_Namimori chuu_

_Kimi to boku to de namimori no_

_Atarimae taru nami de ii_

_Itsumo issho ni_

_Sukoyaka kenage_

_Aah, tomo ni ayumou_

_Namimori chuu_

"Yuki~! Hibari~!" Yes, I taught Hibird our names. He's such a smart bird isn't he?

"Want to join in?" I asked holding my hands out for him to climb on. He hops off my head and lands in my palm.

It chirps happily as I laugh at the bird's enthusiasm. I stroke it head a few times before begins to sing again along with Hibird.

_Midori tanabiku namimori no_

_Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii_

_Itsumo kawaranu_

_Sukoyaka kenage_

_Aah, tomo ni utaou_

_Namimori chuu_

_Asa tsuyu kagayaku namimori no_

_Heihei bonbon nami de ii_

_Itsumo kiowanu_

_Sukoyaka kenage_

_Hahaa, tomo ni waraou_

_Namimori chuu_

_Kimi to boku to de namimori no_

_Atarimae taru nami de ii_

_Itsumo issho ni_

_Sukoyaka kenage_

_Aah, tomo ni ayumou_

_Namimori chuu_

After the song, the room fills with silence. Not a second later I broke it. "Hibari, I know you're awake." I said.

I look over and saw that Hibari was staring at me before he said, "You made the weak Herbivore and Omnivores worried."

"Hmmm, I guess I'll have to fix that once we get out." I mused.

"Yuki~! Hibari~! Hibari~!" Hibird said, flapping out of my palm and landing on Hibari's shoulder.

"Oh," I said, "I forgot to introduce you guys." Pointing at Hibird I said, "This is Hibird who is now your pet."

Hibari look at me weirdly before looking at the bird. They both have a little staring contest where Hibari would stare and Hibird would flap and ruffle his wings cutely.

At one point, Hibari lifts up his hand and start petting Hibird. I giggle at the sight and whistle for Hibird to come back over. He turns to me and hops onto my shoulder. Turning to Hibari, I grab his head and gently place it upon my lap. Being careful of his wounds, I start stroking his hair. He had a scowl on his face, but the tint of pink on his face betrays him. He was too weak to move so I wasn't afraid that he might 'bite me to death' because of my action. I just wanted to runs my fingers through his soft, silky hair without being bitten to death. So I happily took this opportunity and continue to run my fingers though his hair and hum a bit.

Hibari had finally gotten over being embarrass and we stayed like that for a while. Eventually he closed his eyes and fell asleep so that he can recover faster while I stayed awake. I didn't know how long it had been, but the next thing I knew I heard fighting outside the door. Smiling, I shake Hibari awake. "Wake up." Hibari's eyes slowly open before narrowing them at me.

"What?" he asked irritated.

"We have guests." I said before I push him up until he was leaning against the wall. I next put my index finger beside Hibird so that he could get on. Once he was on, I put my arm in front of me and said, "You know what to do."

With that Hibird flew off toward the small hole on the other side of the prison where the sound of the battle was coming from. It sat inside the hole and began singing the school anthem. We wait a moment before the wall explodes revealing, Gokudera, Ken (Leo-Ken), and Chikusa. They all look at Hibari while I was already gone, haven disappeared.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Third's POV**

With Tsuna, Mukuro was smiling while Tsuna was being surrounded by snakes. Just when the snake was about to attack Tsuna, a tonfas came flying, hitting the snakes while an explosion got rid of them. Everyone turns toward the source to uncover that it was Hibari and Gokudera that had helped him.

"Hibari! Gokudera!" Tsuna cried.

"Now we're even." Hibari said, pushing Gokudera off him. Hibari then got into a fighting stance and start attacking Mukuro. They each charged at each other, swinging their weapon.

Trident met tonfas and it repeats. Their attacks was avoided and blocked with equal skills. Getting enough of it, Mukuro made cherry blossom appear again in hope to make Hibari get to his knees and bow before him, but was met with a surprise when Hibari charged and got him in the stomach.

Apparently before he got there Gokudera had given him his cure for his disease. Mukuro, not a second later got knocked out, leaving Hibari standing, until he too loss conscious. Tsuna was celebrating until a voice spoke, "It's not over, Tsuna."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Yuki's POV**

"It's not over, Tsuna." I said, appearing on the sofa with the Fukei behind me. Everyone turns to look at us. I've already told the Fukei on what I've been doing and they were glad that I was safe, but was mad that I didn't tell them sooner. Despite being mad, they understand that I had to do it; it was my duty. In the past, they too didn't accept on what I was doing and was stubborn about it. I cared about them, but my duty is my own and I can't let them know why or how. So I told them that they could quit and leave me alone if they were not going to accept my terms. They were shocked, upset and sad at first, but eventually they reluctantly agreed. They're still upset, but they had managed it for all these years.

"Y-Yuki? Arata? Shoshi? Kazuo? Ken? Why are you here?" Tsuna asked stunned. I didn't look at him; I simply look at Mukuro's body with emotionless eyes and crossed arms.

"Kufufufu~!" Everyone turns to the now sitting Mukuro, with a gun pointing at his head.

"See you later." He said before pulling the trigger and shot himself. I can practically feel the confusion and joy coming from behind me and I notice that Tsuna, Gokudera and Reborn had thought he was dead, but I didn't. I kept my posture as I watch Bianchi woke up and try attacking Tsuna.

I was angry at Mukuro for using my friends; they shouldn't be treated like that! I unfold my arms and clench my hands, digging my nails into my palms until it pierce the skin. I watch the battle with fury and concern. Small droplets of blood seep through my wound and drop carelessly onto the couch.

I felt something warm touching my fists and my head snap down to see Kazuo's hand over my fist and kneeling beside me. I observes as he slowly unclench one of my fists. "You shouldn't do this to yourself." He said softly, "Ken, do you have the first-aid kit?"

"I don't know why I'm the one holding it." He replied handing him the kit.

"That's because you're the only person on our team who gets the most injuries on regular bases." Arata said. I felt the spot beside me sink and turn to see Arata sitting on the other side of the couch as he too unravel my other fist. They both start treating my wound and I force myself to not clench my hands as I watch the battle.

I watch as Bianchi fainted and now Gokudera was being control by Mukuro. He also tries to control Hibari, but it didn't last long because Hibari was already worn out. Leo-Ken and Chikusa then came and all four starts attacking Reborn and Tsuna. I was long forgotten in the fight. Kazuo and Arata put the finishing touches before they pack everything away and sat beside me, each on each side.

From the very beginning Shoshi had been sitting on the arm of the couch, typing away at his laptop doing who-knows-what while Ken was standing behind the couch, watching the battle with scrutinizing eyes. Tsuna continue to fight and talk about things. Eventually I couldn't take it anymore.

Not only was my friends injured, but Tsuna was starting to annoy me. "Tsuna!" I yelled, standing up and getting everyone's attention, "You're the Vongola's tenth boss! What are you doing standing there like an idiot! If you want answers, you got to look inside of you and find you're true feeling! What is it?! What is it that you want to do?!" Tsuna became silent all of the sudden, before he shouted out his answer, his voice full of determination.

"Only you, I want to defeat you Mukuro!" Feeling satisfied by his answer, I sat back down. Seeing that he had found his answer, Leon started to glow and made two pair of glove with a new bullet.

"What kind of a weapon is that?!" Ken glowered once he saw the mittens.

"Don't be like that Ken; it may turn out to be a great weapon." Arata said.

"I highly doubt that." Ken scoffed.

"What do you think Yuki?" Kazuo asked.

"I sense great power." I said. The three was confuse, but I've caught their attention with my words. I did have a good feeling once I saw the mittens and besides if I remember correctly Primos, the first Vongola Boss had some sort of gloves as well.

Tsuna was trying to give Reborn the bullet, while Mukuro was trying to stop him from using the bullet. Mukuro can tell that the bullet is important and he's trying his best to interrupt their plan. Tsuna was caught in an explosion, his body limp and clothes burnt slightly. I bit my lip nervously. _Is Tsuna ok? I hope he is. Reborn would never let his students die._

The Fukei stood or sat nervously as well. Despite knowing Tsuna for a short while, they have all taken a liking to Tsuna and didn't like it if he was hurt. They didn't show that though. On the outside, they seem calm, bored and a bit nervously, but on the inside they were mentally biting their nails and yelling their heads off.

Finally Tsuna woke up and was in his new hyper mode and I got to admit that he's looking very cool right now. His calm yet determine nature was amazing, despite being weak. Even though he's strong right now, he's still pretty weak, but this just to show that he's gradually getting stronger. He starts to fight and manage to defeat everyone, leaving Mukuro left in his body.

Finally after some more fighting, Mukuro was defeated and Tsuna reverts back to his old self. Soon later, Leo-Ken starts telling them a bit about what their past is like. "Hey Ken, they're kind of like you then." Kazuo said quietly, not wanting to upset the little kid. Ken was quiet and observing the three. He must be reliving his past or something because I can see the pain flickering in his eyes. Looking around I notice that there was a bit of time left before the Vince comes and takes Mukuro, Leo-Ken, and Chikusa away.

"Shoshi, Crimson Eclipse." I said holding out my hand. Shoshi stop his typing and quickly yet calmly took out a small bottle with a mysterious red liquid in it (A/N: See Profile) Holding the bottle in my hand, I stood up and head toward the others with the Fukei following behind me. I kneel down at Hibari first and pour a couple of drops in his mouth before doing the same thing with everyone else.

After I was done, the Vince appears and I quickly back away from them. Chains shot out and clamp leashes around Mukuro's, Chikusa's and Leo-Ken's neck and took them away. Afterward the medics came storming in, bringing in stretchers. The Fukei help them place everyone on the stretchers before the medic wheel them away. I help the last medic with Tsuna and watch him get wheel away before I pick up a sleeping Reborn into my arms and walk out with the Fukei right behind me.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Third's POV**

One month later, everything was back to normal. Hibari, Hibird and Yuki was on the roof, sleeping. Whereas Tsuna and the others were at a baseball game, cheering Yamamoto. Along the way, a boy with his mother was looking at the gang with an evil aura leaking out.

* * *

><p><strong>Neira: *Squeal* HIBIRD IS SO CUTE~! THAT SMALL ADORABLE FLUFF BALL IS THE MOST ADORABLE THING I HAVE EVER SEEN!<br>**

**Yuki: She's been going on about that since she wrote the chapter.**

**Neira: Damn right I was. I mean who can you say no to that adorable bird? Also have you noticed that there was another Ken! I didn't notice until I was reviewing the chapter before I post it! I was surprised, but I fixed it and decided to call Mukuro's Ken, Leo-Ken. So anyway, hope you enjoyed it!  
><strong>

**Yuki: Thank you for reading, R&R please.  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 17: ItWasTheEnd,YetTheBeginning

**Neira: Hi everyone! I'm going to updating again and again I'm being slow at writing the story because I'm lazy and also because I'm doing the Varia arc. I was going to not post this up, but i felt bad that I haven't been updating so I decided to update for you guys! Anyway this is about one of the Fukeir's past again! Who will it be this time?**

**Yuki: ******************Neira does not own manga/anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor any characters or any songs within the whole story. She only own Yuki and any other OCs.******************  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 : It Was The End, Yet the Beginning.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Third's POV<strong>

During their peaceful break away from all the violence and battle, Yuki noticed that Ken had been zoning out a lot lately. He's part of a trio considered of him, Arata and Kazuo. He was usually forced to join in whatever the other two were doing or he would argue about something with them. So it was unusual that he was doing nothing except spacing out. It doesn't mean that he doesn't do it, but it was a rare behavior for him, being at peace and pondering.

Kazuo and Arata tried teasing him, in hope that he would come back from his journey through his mind, but he was too deep in thoughts to notice. So they left him alone for the time being. They eventually found out that he was remembering his past and thought it was necessary for him to recall it so they left him alone in hope he would move on.

Ken had known that his pondering and deep thinking was worrying his teammate, but he had to do it. It had been a while since he had thought about his past. Before, he had shoved it into the back of his mind inside a lock box because he needed to concentrate on the present and protect his savior. His savior was Yuki along with the other Fukei. They all were saved by Yuki and was given hope and another chance at life.

Anyway, since their encounter with Mukuro, the chained box that he kept secured within his mind had finally snapped, forcing him to reluctantly remember his past. He thought of locking it back up again, but Yuki was against it. It was about time he face his past and she thinks it was better if he did. Ken was inwardly grateful that his teammates were there for him, so he left so that he could sort out his thoughts and feelings.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Ken's POV**

It been a while since I'd left town, but eventually I found a place miles away and deep within a forest. The clearing was filled with life and in the center there was a large oak tree. This was a perfect place for me to think. It gives off such a pure aura that grants assurance and peace.

Now I know that it was out of character for me to say that, heck if Kazuo or Arata were here and had heard my thoughts they would have laugh and tease me about it. They're such idiots at times, but if they're not such idiots then they're not themselves. They're….our idiots. J-Just don't let them know I said that! It would be pure torture if they heard that I had accepted them. They probably know it already though…..

So I enter the clearing and survey the area before plopping myself onto the ground against the large oak tree. I shift into a comfortable position first before I took a deep breath to steel myself. I kept my legs stretch out and crossed in front of me with my arms crossed. I took another breath before I close my eyes and let the chains of the box go.

_**Flashback**_

_In my entire life and childhood I lived in a facility far away from any presence of human life. The facility was made up of ex-government scientists who got exiled because they were experimenting on human and not animals like they're supposed to. It was also filled with some criminals who were hired illegally as guards to help keep all the children inside and keep outsiders from sneaking in. The children inside of the facility were usually the ones who got abandoned, were left parentless, or those who gotten kidnapped from their families. I was included in the group, but I don't remember how I got there. _

_I don't remember much about my parent nor my time as a toddler or as a little kid. I just knew that my parents had never loved me. I can remember being in a cold, dark place filled with cigarettes and garbage. I would remember being in pain everyday as two blurred figures visited me. I was young and innocent at that time so I didn't know much on what was happening to me, but now I knew that they were abusing me. It wasn't a pleasant thought, thoughts that told you that your parents had hated you so much that they went and abuses you. It felt cold and made my blood boil. _

_But one day, I remember being outside in the numbing cold snow. I didn't know why I was there, I was just there. Eventually my small body couldn't take it anymore so I blacked out. Next thing I knew I found myself laying on a warm bed and covered in bandages, but before I didn't know what it was and thought it was some sort of cloth or clothing. My body was numb, but I could still remember feeling scared. Fear of not knowing where I was. At first I start freaking out, I even screamed when the door to the room opened revealing a kind looking old man. He had grey hair with strands of white in it and icy blue eyes. His face was wrinkly and he wore gold rimmed glasses and a white lab coat on. _

_Despite the smile plastered on his face, his presence was full of evil, but I was naïve and inexperienced back then, not noticing the darkness surrounding him and instead I focus on his 'kind' smile that he gave me. My naïve self immediately trusted him and became 'best friends' with him. His name was Robert Kingly and he taught me many things while also being 'kind' to me and 'helping' me out whenever I'm in trouble. I've seen many of the others children and was curious of them, but Robert had told me to pay no mind to them, but I couldn't help myself. I tried making eye contact with many of them, but whenever I do they would immediately look away or ignored me. I was sadden that no kid my age would play with me, but thought nothing of it. _

_One day though, I accidently got lost among the building and came across an eerie quiet hallway. It wasn't fully silence though. The further deep I enter the hallway the more I could hear screaming. The scream was bloodcurdling and made my blood run cold. I was scared of going any further, but I needed some help in finding my way back. So I swallowed my fear and follow the scream. I soon came across a room and the door was slightly opened. _

_The scream seem to be coming from inside the room, so I took a peak and what I saw would haunt me for the rest of my life. Inside was a girl around my age, strapped to the table and surrounded by different machines and chemicals. That's not what got me though, what scarred me was her appearance. I had recognized her as one of the girls who was extremely shy and the one who would blush whenever I look her way. I wanted to become her friend, but I had never gotten a chance to. Her hair was a unique color, dark purple and her eyes was a mixture of different shades of green. _

_She was beautiful and I guess you can say that she was my first childhood crush. But now her appearance was horrifying. Her whole left side was like of a monster! Her smooth pale skin was now green and rough looking and her eye was now yellow. She even has a horn sticking out of the left side of her head! I was terrified. Who could have done this to her. She was trashing around and screaming in pain that broke my little heart. I felt helpless as I watch her trash around. _

"_What are you doing here?"_

_I snapped around and saw that it was only Robert, the 'kind' person that I wholeheartedly trust. Maybe he could help me, was what I had thought at that time. "You have to help me Robert! She's in pain!" I cried._

"_Why? Why should I help her? When I'm the one who's responsible?" He replied menacing._

"_What…" I said wide-eyed._

"_You know," He said leisurely, "you have been such a 'good' child lately. Maybe I should give you a 'reward'." _

_I quivered as his hand reach slowly down toward me. I just knew then that my life would become a living hell for me._

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**  
><em>

_Months went by and it was filled with torturing tests. I've founded out that Robert, or what I like to call him Kingly prissy, was the main mastermind behind all this. He kept everything in order, was the boss of the place and was practically ruler of the "Naughty Children Academy". _

_That's what he called it and that's what everyone thinks it was. They thought it was a place where homeless or troubling children go to so that they can learn some discipline; a piece of fudging nonsense if you ask me. _

**_(Ken: Yuki won't let me say the f-word because she said that it's not nice._**

**_Yuki: Of course it's not right or nice to say!_**

**_Ken: Tsk.)_**

_This hell of a place was something I wanted to destroy. I hated the place, hated the people working there, hated the bastard who had tricked me, but I didn't hate the pitiful girl that I saw. After a few weeks since I had last saw her strapped onto the table, we met again with the other children. I was different than before because of the torture I had been through, but my feeling was still intact. _

_Despite her hideous appearance, I still find her to be beautiful. Her shy, brave and yet innocent personality had drawn me towards her. She was alone and was shunned because of her appearance, but I stick by her. We quickly became friends because we both needed someone there for us. Whenever we had time we would come see each other, get to know each other, help each other, and comfort each other. We became almost inseparable, but we still had to go to our daily check-up and tests. _

_They were trying to turn her into a hybrid while they were trying to turn me into an abnormal super being. So far they got a bit of the super strength down, but it still needed work. Months went by and eventually it came to a day where my life changed for the better and for the worse. _

_Kingly Prissy had noticed our time together and it was interfering with his plans, so he told his minions to take me away and teach me a lesson. I was forced to be ripped out of my friend's hands and was towed away from the building. _

_Seeing that I was being forced to go away from my friends against my will, I started to panic. I struggled like mad, screaming and trashing around like a wild animal. They had to have at least 10 people to hold me and down and knock me out. _

_It was plain torture during the travel. I would always worry about my friend, but was also torn between escaping and leaving my friend behind or staying with her and continue to be tortured. Few days passed as I struggled to decide on what I should do. Soon my time was up and I found myself at an abandoned warehouse in a forest. The warehouse had looked surprisingly new, but it had the abandoned feeling around it. _

_The Kingly Prissy's minions shoved me into the warehouse where they immediately taught me my lesson. If I wasn't drowsy or feeling weak because of having little to none food then I would have fought back or attacked them, but I couldn't. They didn't hold back and seems to release all their anger onto me. I was pissed that they dare attack me and knowing that they had forced me away from my friend just fueled it more, but I couldn't do anything except lay there, in a large cage, and let them beat me half to death. _

_I silently and inwardly seethe in anger. This became a daily thing for me for a few days. They would beat me, knock me out with some sort of medicine, I wake up, they forced feed me, relax, beat me again and it will repeat. I was starting to think that maybe my life would be better if I'm gone or in fact dead, but not after I get my revenge on that bastard, Kingly Prissy._

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**  
><em>

_**Third's POV**_

_A mile away where Ken was currently at, there were four cloaked people. Why were they there? No one knows right now. They were just leisurely walking through the fogged forest. Despite being in a forest, they neither made a single sound. They seem to float across the ground and if it weren't for the legs sticking out of their cloaks then they would have been mistaken for being ghosts. _

_"Ne Shoshi, are we there yet?" One of the cloaked people asked, breaking the silence and lifting up its head. The other two too lifted up their heads, revealing their face except for the one in the front leading the group._

"_No Arata we're not there yet." Shoshi replied beside him._

"_Okay then." Arata yawned._

"_Hey Arata, do you think that the forest is haunted?" the other cloaked person asked._

"_No, why do you ask Kazuo?"_

"_I just heard from the locals that they would always hear groaning coming from deep within the forest." Kazuo said._

"_They might only be just rumors Kazuo."_

"_I know, but wouldn't it be awesome if we were able to meet an actual ghost!" Kazuo said with sparkles in his eyes._

"_Hmm I think it would be exciting." Arata mused. _

"_How about you Yuki, what do you think?" Kazuo asked directing the question to the cloaked person in front of him. Yuki stopped and lifted up its head to reveal black hair and deep red eyes. The rest of the group stopped as well seeing that she had stopped. Yuki slowly survey the area, her fingers twitching a bit._

"_What's wrong Yuki?" Kazuo whispered. The other two boys behind them waited patiently for a reply. Instead of replying, Yuki face an area east of them and waited. The other three waited as well, but nothing happened. "Yuki, what's-" Kazuo cut himself off as he heard shouting coming from the area Yuki is looking at. They had to strain their ears, but they heard shouts of pain and shouts of anger coming from that direction. Soon the sound lowered until it became inaudible. _

_"What was that?" Arata asked breaking the tension. _

"_Shoshi….." Yuki addressed, speaking for the first time. _

"_On it!" Shoshi said before going back to his laptop, his fingers speeding across the keyboard._

"_What do you think it was?" Arata asked._

"_I don't know, but I bet ya someone is in trouble." Kazuo answered._

"_Got it!" Shoshi announced, "It's seemed to be coming from a recently abandoned warehouse a few meters away from us."_

_Yuki nodded before she said, "Let's go." They all started to run eastward, dodging roots and branches. They all skillfully weave through the forest, running passed trees. Skidding to a stop in a clearing they all glance up to see the recently abandoned warehouse. _

_"You know for an abandoned warehouse, it looks pretty clean." Kazuo commented._

"_You're right," Shoshi said, "Usually warehouses that got abandoned is destroyed or something had happened to it so they just pack up and leave."_

"_Maybe it's because there's an actual ghost inside scarring everyone away." Arata said a bit excitedly._

"_Oh what fun it would be if there is an actual ghost." Kazuo said playing along, "imagine the secret passages."_

"_The gruesome scene!"_

"_Old antique!"_

"_The excitement from being chased by a ghost, fighting it to realize it doesn't work and getting trapped for eternally working as their slaves or puppets!" They said together like dazed crazed fans._

"_Shut it guys! We don't have time to be playing around!" Shoshi said with authority. The two mumbled an apology before the three of them faced their leader. The whole time Yuki was staring at the building with faraway eyes. The three would always wonder what was going on inside their leader's head, but they knew that they would never know until she let them in herself. _

_"Arata scout the area then come back and tell us what you've found." Yuki ordered._

"_Hai Oujo-sama!"_

_With that, Arata disappeared into forest. "Shoshi check if you can find any information on this warehouse or related to it." _

"_Hai…." Shoshi replied opening his laptop and start doing his thing._

"_What can I do Yuki?" Kazuo asked eagerly like a newborn pup._

"…_.You can sit there and look pretty. Better yet, look tough." Yuki replied emotionless, but had a very small glint in her eyes._

"…_..B-But I can help too!" Kazuo slightly whined._

"_Kazuo…." Yuki said warningly. Kazuo frowned before plopping down onto the ground and pouting slightly. The three stood, or for Kazuo, sat quietly as they waited for their other teammate. _

_"Do you found anything yet Shoshi?" Yuki asked breaking the silence._

"_Nothing much except a guy named Robert Kingly had bought the warehouse and ever since then no one have seen anyone going into the warehouse or out of it. That is until a few weeks ago, one of the locals mentioned that he saw a truck driving by his house and into the forest, where it never reappeared again."_

"_Interesting…" Yuki whispered._

"_Is he the some person as the one we found?" Kazuo asked._

_Before Yuki could reply, Arata sprang out of a bush and kneeled before her. "Arata, here and ready to report."_

"_Good job, now report what you have found."_

"_I haven't searched the inside yet, but I've found garbage around the area that indicated that there are people inside. Also I found some chain, a strap jacket, and a collar inside a hidden compartment behind a stack of box. I don't really know why they have it, but I think they have some sort of hostage. Also the ground was uneven; there were marks on the ground and walls and also small dents on the wall as well with drops of blood. It seems to show signs of struggling." Arata reported with his head down._

"_Thank you Arata, you did a great job." Yuki praised lightly._

_Arata nodded before he got up from his kneeling position and look down; finally noticing that Kazuo was sitting down pouting. "Kazuo, why are you sulking?" Arata asked curiously._

"_Because Yuki didn't give me a job." Kazuo pouted._

"_Better luck next time buddy." Arata said patting Kazuo's back encouragingly._

"_What now?" Shoshi asked pushing up his glasses._

"_I say we investigate and rescue the prisoner." Kazuo suggested._

"_You're right Kazoo." Yuki agreed._

"_Yes!" Kazuo cheered fisting the air._

"_Congratulation buddy. Yuki had praised you man." Arata said._

"_I would like to thank Yuki for doing that, also Arata for being there for me, and Shoshi too for being his normal self! I would also like to thank that weird guy from one of the family we worked for last year, the one with the big red nose, the rose tattoo and his hot, sexy sister with her fine as-" Kazuo cut himself off once he notice Yuki's death glare. Kazuo laughed nervously before stuttering an apology. _

_"Anyway before I was interrupted," Yuki said narrowing her eyes sharply at Kazuo. Kazuo flinched before rubbing the back of his neck. "We're going to infiltrate the warehouse and capture the enemy. If they resist, kill them, but keep the prisoner alive."_

"_Yes Oujo!" the three bowed._

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**  
><em>

_**Ken's POV**_

_I've lost track on how many days I had been here. Every day was filled with pain; I didn't know how long I can put up with it anymore. My captors seem anxious these past few days. Apparently from one of their midnight talk I heard that they haven't been in contact with Kingly Prissy lately. I wonder what happen to him, did he abandon me? Psssh, yeah right. He wouldn't do that to his prize possession. _

_I just hope that's he's not dead because I want to be the only one responsible for his death. He can't die now, not until I get my little hands around his scrawny neck. Anyway around midnight, I think, everyone was asleep except for me. I had a strange feeling that something will be happening. So I stayed up all day and night to see what will happen. _

_Soon, when the clock strikes 2, the windows shattered loudly, waking and alerting everyone. All of them were in fits of panic while I sat numbly in my cage watching with amusement. They all surround my cage with weapon drawn. _

_"Protect the specimen!" One of them shouted before it became silence. No one moved nor made any sounds. They survey the area carefully, searching for the enemy. Soon the clicking of shoes upon the tiled floor became audible and instantly everyone turned to a shadowed area. _

_I watch the figures moved out of the shadow with mild interest. There were four cloaked figures that hold an air of eeriness. Shadows covers their faces and I can't help but start to wondered if they're really human, but the legs sticking out of their cloaks proved that they are. _

_"Look what we have here." One of the cloaked croaked darkly, "it looks like fresh meat."_

"_Really? All I see are old men with toys guns pointing at us in a way I find less intimidating." Another one said breaking the tension and angering the men._

"_Arata," Whined the person from before, "why do you have to ruin my fun!"_

"_Sheesh Kazuo, I didn't ruin it. I was just trying to help." The other one, now been identified to be Arata, said._

"_You help my a-" One of the unidentified cloaked people coughed angrily, "You didn't help me at all. You just made them angry. Now how are we supposed to intimidate them?" Kazuo shouted._

"_By being awesome and kicking their butt?" Arata suggested. _

"_Can you please stop with the nonsense; we have a job to do." The one in the back said._

"_Sorry Shoshi." The two chorused._

"_Who are you?!" One of the men demanded._

"_We're your worst nightmare." Shoshi said before all four of them took off their hoods. All the men froze with shock while I was a bit surprise. All four of them were a year or two older than me, but they were still kids like me. I quickly got over it though, I mean if you have a mutated young girl and a small boy version of the hulk then I guess you can have them. _

_Suddenly all the men burst into laughter. They were laughing so hard that they needed to lean against each other so that they would not fall. The only girl in the group and the boy with the glasses was emotionless while the other two look annoyed. I too was also annoyed even though their laughter was not directed to me. What I was annoyed about was that even though they were laughing at them they are basically mocking at those younger than them yet stronger than them. Since I'm in that category they are basically laughing at me as well. If I weren't too weak and tired, I would have busted the cage open and escape while beating the bunnies out of them._

**_(Ken: Seriously…bunnies?_**

**_Yuki: It's better than what you're going to say."_**

**_Neira: Now back to the story.)_**

"_Hahaha nice try kids. Why don't you just scurry on home to your mommy?" One of the men said wiping away a tear._

"_Kazuo, Arata, why don't you show them what we made of?" Yuki suggested._

"_Our pleasure," Kazuo smirked, cracking his knuckles. In a flash they were in front of the group beating the sprinkles out of them._

**_(Ken:…..Sprinkles?..._**

**_Yuki:….That was not me….._**

**_Neira: *Giggle*_**

**_Yuki&Ken: NEIRA!_**

**_Neira: EEEEKKK!)_**

_I was amazed by their strength, the way they fluently move across the area with not difficulty. I've never seen something amazing as that. Soon though, before I could watch anymore, I started to see black dots in my vision. Before I blacked out though, the last thing I saw was a pair of blood red eyes._

_**Third's POV**_

_Ken bolted upright with sweat beading down his neck. His breathing was ragged and his eyes were wide with fear. He slowly calms himself down before placing a hand on his forehead._

"_Hey Squirt, are you ok?" Ken tensed and snaps his head around to see the four cloaked figures from before. They were all scattered around the area and in the middle was a fire pit. Across from him sat the girl with her arm crossed and bowed head, on his right was Kazuo the blond one looking at him, and on his left was the other two boys. The one with the glasses was on his computer while the other one leans against him. Now that he had more lighting he noticed that they were twins. _

_"Who are you?" Ken asked rudely._

"_We're the Fukei and a group working in the mafia world." Kazuo replied. _The mafia? Why are they helping me then? I thought the mafia is a ruthless group that does illegal things and assassinate people. Why would they save someone like me?_ Ken thought._

"_What about you? Aren't you going to say your name?"_

"…_..It's Ken."_

"_Well nice to meet you Ken."_

"_Why did you save me?"_

"_Oh it's because we couldn't leave a helpless citizen like you behind."_

"_I'm not helpless!"_

"_That not what we saw. We saw a kid barely moving while being on the verge of dying."_

"_Why didn't you let me die then?"_

"_Hey just because we're in the mafia doesn't mean we have to be cruel. Anyway why did they capture you for?"_

"_They didn't capture me, I was brought there."_

"_By who? Who were they working for?"_

"_Kingly Prissy." Ken spat his name with venom._

"_What kind of a name is Kingly Prissy?" Arata asked joining in with the conversation._

"_It's that bastard's name that's who."_

"_Do you mean Robert Kingly?" Shoshi asked pushing up his glasses._

"_Yeah that's the bastard's name."_

"_What kind of relationship do you have with him?" Kazuo asked._

"_He's a fudging monster who experimented on me!"_

"_He experimented on you?"_

"_Yes he did! And once I get my hand on him he will suffer for all the pain he had put me through!" Ken said darkly. Suddenly it became grim and tense around the campsite. No one moved and Ken noticed that Kazuo and Arata had a frown on their faces. _

_"What is it?!" Ken barked. Suddenly he realized that something was wrong. He started to panic slightly. _

_"What happened! WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT?!"_

"_Um you see Ken," Kazuo said nervously, "Dr. Kingly….Well he's-" _

"_He's dead." Yuki interrupted. Ken sat there shocked from the news._

"_He was dead a few days ago along with everything inside of the facility. There was no survivor."_

"_Yuki, you don't have to be so blunt!" Kazuo scolded lightly._

"_Is it….Is it true?" Ken asked numbly._

_Kazuo sighed before answering, "Yes, it's all true."_

_Immediately Ken went on a rampage, destroying everything in his path while also shedding tears of rage and sadness. He was heartbroken to hear that there was no survivor meaning the mutant girl didn't survive and he wasn't even there to help her. He felt guilty, but mostly rage especially against the doctor. _

_It took a while, but they manage to calm the boy down by restraining him. After the little rampage, they all continue to travel, helping people with minor jobs along the way. During the travel Ken had become very distant to society and toward the Fukei. It was very annoying for Kazuo and Arata to work in such a depressing environment so they decided to team up and start teasing the dead-like boy. _

_At first Ken just ignored the two idiots, but you can only ignore them for so long, so he eventually snapped. _

"_WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE AND LET ME DIE! EVERYTHING IS OVER FOR ME! I CAN'T MOVE ON KNOWING THAT I DIDN'T HELP ANY OF THEM ESCAPE OR ANYTHING! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE SO WEAK! DAMN IT!" Tears of frustration and guilt flow down his cheeks as he stared at the ground._

"_Because," Yuki said calmly despite his outburst and continue to walk, not looking back at him, "__**'everything is okay in the end; if it is not okay then it is not the end. That is also the reason why our eyes are placed in the front because it is more important to look ahead than to look behind.'**__ That's what I learned over the years. Trust me when I say that the saying is true. You don't have to believe me, but it is your life, so it is your choice if you want to continue on or die within your past." _(A/N: The two quotes are real; I thought it would be great to place it inside the story.)

_Her words struck a chord inside Ken and he became all quiet. Kazuo and Arata were smiling happily, knowing that their leader's wise words had gotten to the young boy. _

_One day they decided to leave Ken at a town so that he could live a normal life. After that the Fukei left and set up a campus near a forest. Not soon after though, they were going to meet with some trouble. "Do you think it was a good idea to leave Ken like that?" Arata asked._

"_I don't know Arata, but it is better if he lives a normal life instead of a life like us, full of killing and blood." Kazuo replied._

"_I know it is better, but Ken is not a normal person anymore. Beside I miss Keny wheny." Arata cried._

"_I know buddy I know." Kazuo said wiping away a fake tear. _

"_Ne Shoshi do you think-" Arata cut off his sentence as he sat up straight, alert. _

"_Do you hear that?" Arata whispered. Kazuo nodded mutely. They waited and soon were ambushed. Blurred figures burst from the bush and immediately the Fukei went into action, all except for their leader, Yuki. _

_She sat perfectly still with her eyes closed. The three of them fought, but kept their real strength hidden. They were only allowed to use them when it is an emergency or when Yuki ordered it. Just when they thought it was over, they were met with even more enemies. _

_"Damn it! We're out numbered," shouted Kazuo._

"_YUKI WATCH OUT!" Shoshi shouted seeing an enemy sneaking up to her. Before he could get over there to help/protect her, an enemy blocked his way. "Move it you scum!" Shoshi growled trying to get to his master._

_The enemy snuck up behind Yuki and point his gun toward Yuki's head. "Say good night." The man said darkly. _

_"YUKI! NOOOO!" cried the Fukei. Before the man could pull the trigger, he was blasted away into a tree, knocking him unconscious and leaving behind a large dent. Everyone froze as the newcomer smirked. _

_"You not going anywhere without me are you?"_

"_Ken!" Kazuo and Arata cried in relief._

"_Let's kick some bastard's butt!"_

_With Ken's help they manage to defeat everyone and gain victory._

"_You're stupid you know, sitting there doing nothing." Ken scowled at Yuki. Yuki simply open one of her eyes and glanced at him before closing it and smirking lightly._

"_KEN!" Kazuo and Arata shouted before glomping the poor boy._

"_O-Oi, what are you doing! Let go of me!"_

"_Waaaahhhh, you came back!" Arata cried._

"_Of course I came back," Ken said pushing the two idiots off of him, "you guys can't do anything without me."_

"_Aww did Keny wheny miss us?" Kazuo teased pinching his cheek._

"_W-What? Who would miss a bunch of idiots like you two?" Ken stuttered smacking the hand away and blushing._

"_Aww we miss you too!" Kazuo and Arata said as they hugged the boy._

"_H-Hey, let me go!"_

"_Sometime I wonder if Kazuo is Arata's real twin and not me." Shoshi mused watching the scene beside Yuki. "Also you could have moved out of the way except you didn't… Unless you've already have known that Ken would be coming."_

_Yuki just opened her eyes and smirk widely at Shoshi before going back to taking a nap._

_**Flaskback Ends**  
><em>

"K….K…..Ke…Ken…..Ken!...KEN!"

"What!" Ken shouted, bolting awake. He glances around noticing that he wasn't alone. The Fukei and Yuki were there as well.

"What are you doing here?" Ken asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"KAWAII~!" Kazuo and Arata shouted hugging the boy.

"Aaaahhh, let go of me you idiots!"

"Kazuo, Arata let go of him." Yuki ordered.

"Yes Yuki." They said letting go.

"So how was your sleep?" Yuki asked gently.

"Good."

"Did you dream of anything?" Kazuo asked curiously.

"Yeah, I had a dream about you." Ken replied.

"_Really~~?_" Kazuo asked with wide, hopeful, sparkling eyes.

"Yeah you died." Ken said bluntly.

Kazuo frown while everyone else laughed. Ken smile. Yup, that's how he met the group and how they became his new family. He wouldn't trade them for the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Neira: Yay! So yeah that's how they met. I also like to warn you that I am still taking my time in writing the story, but I will be updating in 2-3 weeks. But if there is reviews that is begging me to update, I might update quicker! Anyway, Bye have a nice day! *Wave*<br>**

**Yuki: R&R.  
><strong>


	18. Chapter 175: Christmas Special

**Neira: Sorry for taking so long! I was busy setting up the Varia Arc and editing it, polishing it, etc. I was also busy with school, home and the holiday so I didn't get to do much either. It's not because I suddenly 'disappear', but I was just busy and working on something. The next chapter I don't know when it will be up, but it will be in a while. I HAVE NOT given up on this story! *Eyes blaze with determination* so yeah, I'm sorry for taking a long time in updating. Also while was creating this I notice that in two of my chapters I had mixed up the names of the twins. Instead of Shoshi I put Arata and instead of Arata I put Shoshi. Since when did Arata wears glasses?! I was like o.o "Da Fudge..." So yeah I fixed them. :D  
><strong>

**Yuki: Because of Neira feeling guilty of not updating she quickly whip up a Christmas special for ya, hope you like it.**

**Shoshi:** ****************Neira does not own manga/anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor any characters or any songs within the whole story. She only own Yuki and any other OCs.****************

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17.5 : Christmas Special<strong>

* * *

><p>Christmas day, the day where everyone get together with their families, a day where people give instead of take, a time filled with warmth and merriness. I couldn't believe that I used to hate this holiday, but then again my past was rather harsh for a child so I had never knew the joy of celebrating such holiday, not until the Fukei helped me with liking it. Now that there are more people there to celebrate with it just made it even more wonderful.<p>

I am currently walking throughout the town, humming Christmas carols as I watch the families around me walk by with glowing smiles adoring their faces. I was heading towards the toys store to pick up my package. I have already given everyone else's presents except for Hibari and Hibird. I haven't seen them throughout the day so I didn't get an opportunity to do so. I hope I'll be able to give it to them, if all hopes fails then I just have to head toward the lion's den. Anyway the package I'm picking up is a big one, a red sack filled with all sorts of toys.

You see, I'm donating towards the orphanage this year. My elves (Tsuna and the others) couldn't help me because they were all spending time with their families and the Fukei was on house lock down. The lovely trio had somehow slip through my security and hid all my clothing and replaced all of them with "Mrs. Santa Claus" outfits. Most of the outfits were indecent while the rest were pretty decent, but not to my liking. I don't mind wearing a skirt, but it's below zero outside and so I'm not happy. So I put the three on house arrest for the rest of the day. I know Ken was practically forced into helping the two, but he was still part of it. Shoshi though, was left behind to keep an eye on them while I was gone. I could have tried finding out where they had hidden them, but one-I don't want to hurt them and two-because it's Christmas I was busy with preparations.

The good news is that now I don't have to go get a Santa Claus outfit, but the bad news is that I'm wearing it right now out in the cold freezing streets. Beside the outfit, I also wore a black trench coat that reaches my ankle and a green, red and white scarf. (A/N: See Profile for outfit.)

So as I was saying, I was walking towards the toys store and it was really crowded, but not too much that I had to elbow my way around. I was presently mentally checking off my list of things to do. _Order toys…Check…Called the Orphanage….Check…..Get Santa Outfit…._ I mentally frown. _..Check…. Give Hibari and Hibird their gifts…Not yet…_ I sigh before taking a look around the area, taking in the Christmas decoration. "Yuki!"

I stop for a moment; I thought I had heard my name being called. I carefully scan the area looking for any threats. "Yuki!" This time it was closer and…right above me? I snap my head up and saw that it was only Hibird flapping near my head. "Yuki! Yuki!"

"Oh hello Hibird." I greeted. _If Hibird is here then…_ I turn around and saw Hibari heading toward me with people around him edging away.

"Hello Hibari!" I smiled.

"Herbivore."

"What are you doing right now?"

"Patrolling."

"Of course." I sighed before I start walking with Hibari following me.

"Where are you going?"

"To the toys store. I'm donating toward the orphanage, want to help?"

"Hn."

I frown before I notice his appearance. Unsurprisingly he was still wearing his school uniform, doesn't he get cold in that? Curiously I grab his hand and gasp slightly in surprise.

"Hibari, your hands are freezing cold." I said frowning before an idea pop into my head. I entwined our hands and let it fall back down between us.

"There now at least one of your hands won't be cold." I said giving a small squeeze before continue walking. Hibari didn't say anything; instead he simply just stares at our entwined hands. His brows furrow and he seem to be in conflict with something. I could even feel his hand twitching in mine.

Soon we arrive at the front of the store and I let go of his hand. I thought I saw a frown on Hibari's face, but it must have been my imagination. I glance at the store again just to be sure that it was the right one. "So Hibari why don't you stay here and I will-" I turn to see that Hibari was nowhere in sight, but Hibird was still there chirping so I guess he will be back.

"Come on Hibird." I said. Hibird land onto my shoulder and ruffled his feathers. I chuckle softly before heading inside the store.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Shortly with the help of some of the store's employees, I got the sack outside of the store. I waited for a moment before I saw Hibari heading toward us. Once he was close enough I notice a small splatter of blood on his cheek near his lips. I chuckle before saying, "You got a little something here." I point to where it would be if it was on my face. "Hold still." I place my hands on his chest and lean forward to slowly lick off the blood. After I was done, I lean away and notice his cheeks tinted with pink.

"Are you cold?" I asked as I felt his cheek and forehead.

"I'm fine." He growled, pulling away. I frown in confusion before shrugging it off.

"Come on." I said getting a taxi. We manage to fit the sack inside the taxi without breaking any of the toys and then we were off to the orphanage.

The orphanage, I noticed as I stepped out of the taxi, was fairly big, but the paint had dulled over the years and it had a rather gloomy appearance. Despite the appearance, only one room was filled with light and warmth. Inside children was everywhere, waiting near the Christmas tree and fireplace. With the help of Hibari, we brought the sack into the orphanage and into the room where all the children is at. Immediately once they saw the sack, everyone start to swarm around us with excitement. "Calm down everyone, there's enough for everyone." I said with amusement.

"Thank you for doing this." The headmaster said as she gave me a bow.

"No need, I'm grateful to help. Beside I can sympathize with these children." I muttered softly.

Snapping back to reality by the children's cheerful cries, I quickly took off my scarf and trench coats and immediately start handing out the toys. While I was handing out the toys, the hair on my neck stood up and I turn around and saw Hibari scrutinizing me. I blush and look away, but continue to look at him with the corner of my eyes.

He was leaning back on a wall with his arms crossed beside a kid with the same posture as him. I mentally raise an eyebrow at this. The boy had blond hair and blue eyes, but he was in the same posture and had the same facial as Hibari, they could even be brothers. Leaving the headmaster with the job of handing out the rest of the toys and left Hibird to entertain some of the kids, I headed over to investigate.

"I see that you have made a new friend Hibari." I said standing in front of the two. Hibari just scoff before looking away. I raise an eyebrow at Hibari before turning to the boy. I crouch down in front of him and ask, "Hey there, what's your name?"

"Kaoru..." The boy muttered.

"So Kaoru, why aren't you over there with the rest of them?"

"Because they're bunch of lousy toys and I won't get what I wanted like last year."

"Oh I don't know about that. Onee-chan here saw a game system with a certain 'Kaoru' on it."

"Really?" The boy said brightening up, beaming at me.

I chuckle. "Of course, let's go then." I pick him up into my arms and start heading back. What I didn't notice was the boy nuzzling my neck before sticking his tongue out childishly at Hibari. I heard Hibari growled and turn around to see him glaring at the boy and vice versa. I look questionably between the two before mentally dismissing it.

"Come on Hibari," I called, "stop brooding and come join us."

Continuing back towards the group I felt a presence behind me and smile. What I again didn't notice was the heated glaring contest happening between the two. Throughout the night almost all of us sang, ate cookies, played around, listen to stories and had a blast. Also throughout the night I felt as though I was being sandwich by Kaoru and Hibari for some reason. I also don't see why Hibari was upset with the boy; I mean he's just a kid.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Anyway, the party was over and currently Hibari, Hibird and I were sitting on a hill overlooking the bright town. It was beautiful; many different lights were on making it shine beautifully from a distance. While we were just gazing at the view in front of us, I instantly remember something. I reach into the sack that I brought along with us and took out two bags.

The first one I open was barely the size of my palm and I took out a small blue and white knitted hat and a dark blue knitted scarf. "Hibird." I called as I pull my knees up. Hibird land on top of my knees and tilt it head. "This is for you." I said placing the hat onto his head and the scarf around his neck. "I also got one for you too." I said to Hibari as I open the second bag. His was the same thing, but all black. I lean over to place the hat onto his head and the scarf around his neck. Once I was done wrapping his scarf around his neck, I use it to pull Hibari slightly towards me so that I could give him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas Hibari." I whispered softly.

"…Merry Christmas."

* * *

><p><strong>Neira: Not that great, but at least it's something. Anyway Merry Christmas you guys and hopefully you like my Christmas present for you!<strong>

**Yuki: Bye! R&R.  
><strong>


	19. Chapter 18: So It Begins

**Neira: Hey everyone, I really have nothing to say to you guys except for that I'm coming down with something and is sick, but I'll try my best to keep on writing! *Cough cough***

**Yuki: Here, have some sugar plum tea. *Hand Japanese cup*  
><strong>

**Neira: Thank you Yuki. *Take a sip* EEEOOUUCH! *Fan tongue*  
><strong>

**Yuki: Be careful.  
><strong>

**Neira: *CAREFULLY take a sip of tea* Aaahhh... *Continue to drink tea*  
><strong>

**Yuki: Neira will try her best to continue writing the story and she would also like to wish everyone a Happy New Year and Thank everyone for being there for her. On another note, ****************Neira does not own manga/anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor any characters or any songs within the whole story. She only own Yuki and any other OCs.**************** Please enjoy the story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter : 18 So It Begins...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki's POV<strong>

I was on top of a building with the Fukei, viewing the battle below me. Puffs clouds of smoke and dust appear at various parts of the city. Dents was created from the battle and explosion, it was a big mess. Yamamoto and Gokudera were unconscious, Tsuna and Basil were hiding, and Squalo was looking for them.

"Ne Yuki, is it time already?" Arata asked all laid back despite the destruction happening below us.

"Yes Arata it has and we are ordered to sit out of this one by Reborn. As I had made a promise with him to not interfere, we have to follow his order, got it?" I replied solemnly, hiding my real feelings and sense of worry inside.

"Yes Yuki." The Fukei said glumly.

I sigh before frowning and saying softly, "I know it's hard, but this is what we do. I'm sorry guys…"

"Don't be sorry Yuki!" Kazuo assured, slightly panicked.

"Yeah, I mean we have to get used to it eventually, no need to be depress!" Arata added.

"Beside, this will be good experience for him in the near future. I mean we had similar experience as what he is going to get." Shoshi said resting his hand upon my shoulder.

"Yeah, Tsuna need to toughen up before I do it for him." Ken growled.

"Aww, Little Ken is worried about Tsuna." Arata teased.

"No I'm not!" Ken denied.

"Come on ken, no need to hide it." Kazuo smirked.

"Shut up idiot!"

I sighed at the three before smiling in gratitude to Shoshi. I look down and notice that Squalo had finally found them, but Dino had managed to arrive in time and stop him from attacking. Next Squalo creates an explosion, filling the area with smoke and managing to escape with the Vongola rings. I jump down from where I was, with the Fukei following behind me and stood beside Reborn. "Y-Yuki! Reborn! Shoshi! Arata! Kazuo! Ken! You were near us all along?! Why didn't you help me!?" Tsuna cried.

"It's because he is not allow to attack a Vongola family member, neither are the Fukei nor I." I said calmly. Tsuna was freaking out, while Dino pick Basil up and headed for a hospital.

Yamamoto and Gokudera came up to Tsuna and Reborn, but were told to go away because they will be a bother. I stood there with the Fukei and watch as Reborn and Tsuna disappear. The Fukei stare at Yamamoto and Gokudera with sympathy, already knowing what they are going through. I stare at the area Reborn and Tsuna had disappeared to before saying softly, "Believe in yourself Tsuna and get stronger. You'll need it for what you're going to be put through."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_Blood... Blood everywhere... The sweet metal smell stuck to my pure white dress, as the liquid stain it red. The room was filled with screams making me shiver. I didn't know if it was from pleasure or disgust that I had shivered at, but I did. _

_The person in front of me was screaming pleading for me to let them go, telling me that he had a family back at home, but I didn't listen to him. I simply stare them down, watching as he moves his mouth at such a fast pace and while smirking on the inside over his pathetic self. Holding my zatoichi sword out, I swiftly cut his throats, making the blood squirt from him neck all over me. _

_It was a beautiful scene. The looks of fear within their eyes only excited me more even though I never show it. I never really care who I kill I just want to get rid of the anger and the tension inside me. It was sometime a disappointment though; there were barely anyone who could help me fight my emotion out which just made me even more angry and irritated. I lick my lip to taste my victim's blood. It wasn't that bad, meaning this person was a good person in their own way. I have a way of telling these things for some reason, but there's no point in complaining. I look around and there was bodies everywhere on the floor; dead. _

_I was in the middle, licking the blood off my hands. It was a clean kill, quick and painless. I sort of felt glad that he didn't suffer, but then scowl at myself for such a petty thought. "Good job, Eclipse." A guy in a lab coat said. I slightly nod at him keeping myself acting lifeless and doll-like. My eyes were emotionless and dull with a tint of excitement. _

_"Your next mission is here." He said, giving me a piece of paper. I look at it a bit dully and saw a picture of a thirty year old man with his loving wife and his little girl. "I want to you to kill him immediately." I nod at him solemnly. Then I walk away from the man, disappearing from sight._

Bolting up, I gasp for air. _Why now?! Why am I having these dreams?! _I growl lowly as I feel cold beads of sweat all over my body. I slowly try to calm myself, taking in deep breathe. _It's just a dream. It's just a dream; I should forget about it and move on. _I slightly jump at hearing the doorbell ring. Sighing, I got up and comb my hair with my finger as I head down the hallway. Getting to the door, I open it to see the Fukei standing there with smiles on their faces, but it immediately melt into a frown when they notice my pale face. "Are you ok Yuki?" Shoshi asked worriedly.

"You look like you have seen a ghost." Ken said.

"A ghost?! Oh no! Our poor leader is being haunted! Quick, we have to do something before it is too late!" shouted Kazuo.

"I'll call the ghost buster." Arata said taking out his cell.

"Guys, I'm fine!" I said sighing and wondering on why the two had to be so silly, "There is no ghost haunting me, so put your phone away Arata. Now why are you here?"

"We're here because we heard from Reborn that the rings have chosen its owner. So we decided to check it out and wanted to know if you want to come along or not?" Shoshi explained.

"Hmm they did huh….Ok give me five minutes to get change and ready." I shut the door before hurrying to my room where I change into destroyed stretch denim jeans, a brown swinging shirt and brown sandal instead of heel just in case I needed to run.

Once I was done, we all walked toward Tsuna's house. We soon arrived and saw a man lying in Tsuna's yard. The man was oddly familiar, I wonder who he is. "Um excuse me, but who are you?" I asked politely. The man looks up and immediately I recognize his face.

"Oh I'm Iemitsu, Tsuna's father. Are you his friends?"

"You can say that." I said smirking.

"Hey Iemitsu, it's nice to see you again!" Kazuo greeted happily. Iemitsu turn to him and gives him a confused look.

"Do I know you?" Iemitsu asked scratching his head.

Kazuo's smile dropped while he and Arata gaped at him. "Idiot, we're not in our disguises." Ken grumbled. Instantly the two brighten while Iemitsu's face darkens.

"Disguises? Who are you?!" Iemitsu asked darkly.

"I got to find a better way to show people my identity." I mumbled before pulling down my shirt a bit and showing him my mark.

"E-Eclipse?!" Iemitsu said his eyes widening.

"Oh come on, how come everyone does that?!" I yelled angrily to no one in particular.

"So," Iemitsu coughed going back to normal, "I heard you have joined the Vongola group."

"You can say that, but it sort of half part of their family and half being a separate group with the family. It's kind of complicated, it's kind of like your group, but yeah the main idea is that we're part of the family. So where's Tsuna. We're here to see him."

"He just left to the Bucking Horse's house."

"Ok thank you, bye!" I waved him goodbye before heading toward Dino's house with the Fukei. We walk into the building and saw Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera along with Dino and Reborn. They don't seem to have notice us yet, except for Reborn, so we'll wait until Reborn is done explaining first.

"The rings were distributed to other people as well?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Yeah." Dino answered shortly.

"It's the tradition of the Vongola." Reborn explained, "The Vongola Rings belong to the 7 core members of the family and are passed on as a proof of one belonging to the Vongola family. In every generation, the 7 core members of the family will have to take on the 7 rings, that's the rule."

"And that makes it the proof of one being the successor?!" Tsuna said.

"Juudaime, I feel extremely honored! I can feel the tension now!" Gokudera shouted, trembling and sparkling with delight.

"Gokudera's ring is the "Ring of Storm" and Yamamoto's is the "Ring of Rain"." Reborn said.

"Oh, they're different." Gokudera said looking at his and Yamamoto's rings.

"Hmm? Rain and storm? Weather forecast?" Tsuna said confused.

"No of course not Tsuna, you see the first members of the Vongola Family were so unique that their characteristics are carved onto the rings." I said butting in.

"Yuki and the Fukei! What are you doing here?!" Tsuna asked.

"We're just coming to check up on you." I said, "Now it is said that the first boss was like the sky that colors and engulfs everything. Thus his ring was the "Ring of the Sky". And his followers who became his protectors were portrayed with the kinds of weather that color the sky. The six other rings are, the shower that washes away everything, "Ring of Rain", the floating cloud that won't be caught by anyone and goes its own way, the "Ring of Cloud", the illusions that can't be captured, the "Ring of Mist", the wind that fiercely whirls about, the "Ring of Storm", the sun that illuminates the sky, the "Ring of the Sun", and the lightning that holds a harsh strike, the "Ring of Thunder"." (A/N: I apologize for all the quotations.)

"Wait, do you have a ring as well?" Yamamoto asked.

"We don't have the Vongola Rings, but we have a different ring that connects us to Yuki." Arata said. (A/N: See Profile to see rings and marks.)

"Connect to Yuki?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah, the rings does that and has hidden power just like the Vongola, but stronger because the Fukei had time to master and polish their skills. Kazuo have the "Moon Ring", the twins have the "Star Rings", and Ken has the "Meteor Ring"." I explained while the Fukei show them their rings.

"Not only that, we got awesome mark on our body," Kazuo said, "mine is on the left side of my chest, Arata's is on his upper left arm, Shoshi's is on his upper right arm, and Ken's is on his forehead hidden behind his bangs."

"Anyway, back to the Vongola rings. The rings you have right now Tsuna it's still not..." I started to say.

"Wait! Stop! Either way, I don't need it!" Tsuna said, making me and the Fukei frown.

"Umm sorry to say this, but I play baseball, so I don't wear rings, either." Yamamoto said making Arata's aura darken.

"And… If you have that, trouble will come your way! That long haired dude from yesterday will target you again!" Tsuna said making Gokudera and Yamamoto stiff, "Isn't it dangerous?! And also, he's gonna come in 10 days!"

"He's coming in….10 days…..This is mine right? I guess I'll take it after all." Yamamoto said which brighten up Arata.

"Eh?" Tsuna said.

"Looks like I'm the type who can't just be left behind as loser." Yamamoto said before running away to somewhere.

"Good luck!" Arata hollered to his friend.

"Don't worry Tsuna; I'll change myself in 10 days to not become an embarrassment as the wielder of the ring. Next time, I'll beat him!" Gokudera said as he too runs off.

"Good job Tsuna for convincing the two into joining us and motivating them to train!" I praised.

Tsuna starts to panic and soon we found out who the other ring wielder is. It was Ryouhei, but the Fukei and I didn't stay there for long.

Instead we head back to my place. "Why are we here Yuki?" Arata asked.

"We're going to train." I said simply, smirking. The Fukei immediately became serious as we head into my empty Japanese room. I walk over to the scroll of the cherry blossom tree and place the five tip of my finger onto each different petal. Instantly the petals start glowing and the middle area of the floor open to reveal stairs. I took my fingers off the scroll and stroll down the stairs along with the Fukei and into a large white boxed shaped room.

"Now," I said darkly facing the Fukei, "Let's begin."

* * *

><p><strong>Neira: Now the Varia Arc begins! Just to warn you, but I'm not that good at fighting scene so I'll apologize in advance if they're not that good. I tried my best though! See you later and happy New Year!<strong>

**Yuki: R&R**


	20. Chapter 19: Ring Of Sun Battle

**Neira: Hey everyone, sorry for the late update! I was busy these last couple of weeks and will still be busy for the rest of the month. You see, my exams are coming up and I need time to get everything done, study, etc, etc. So I won't be updating every week. I wish I can, but it's not possible for me right now, but I like to thank everyone who Fave/Follow/Review this story. Anyway, here's the story.**

**Yuki: ******************Neira does not own manga/anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor any characters or any songs within the whole story. She only own Yuki and any other OCs.******************  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19 : Ring Of Sun Battle<strong>

* * *

><p>"It's time already?" I hoarsely asked myself as I look up at the ceiling. <em>I guess the 10 days are up.<em> I was panting and beads of sweat was covering my body, making my clothes stick to my skin. There were also small cuts and patches of bruises covering my body. The Fukei were littered all over the floor and unconscious, their face swollen; body bruised and splattered of blood everywhere with dents on the ground and walls.

"I guess I went a bit over board." I said before placing my hand over my mouth and coughing roughly, making my eyes water. I shakily remove my hand to see it covered in blood. "Damn, I did go a bit over board." My throat was rough and scratchy, not a great feeling.

I wipe the blood onto my jeans before forcing myself to pick up the Fukei and carry them one at a time into my living room where I treat their wounds and cover them with a blanket. The room seem to sway as I stood up. My vision was blurred out and I could feel a major headache forming. I manage to head toward the showers and wash off the sweat and grim before I treated and bandage my wounds.

After that, I shakily walk into the kitchen and toward the fridge. I open the fridge to fetch a large wine bottle. My hands shook as I reach for a glass cup and pour the bright, thick, red liquid into it. I didn't want to drink it, but I need to, no I had to. I took the glass and chug it quickly, not even going to try to savor it before placing everything back. I stood still for a moment, already feeling my strength being restored before walking back into the living room.

"Sleep well you guys, and rest up, you guys deserve it." I said softly placing a kiss on everyone's forehead before walking out of the house and toward Namimori School.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"You put this here, ties this here, then you just pull it and Walla." I said to myself as I put the finishing touches on the boxing arena. You see, I was told to help out with setting up the battles and I just finished setting up the arena for the "Ring of Sun" battle.

I was pretty excited for the battles and couldn't wait for it to begin; I just know it's going to be awesome. I'm not excited for my friends to get hurt, but I know that this will help them get stronger, no matter how painful it will be to watch them. They need to get stronger so that they can survive the cruel world. Besides, they say that the younger you are, the better you absorb the knowledge.

A few moments later I heard talking so I quickly stroll up to the middle of the arena where I stood tall and host-like, I even wore a black and white suit without the jacket. The spotlight flickers on and I saw that Tsuna, Reborn, Ryouhei, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Lambo were already there. "EEEHHH! What are you doing here Yuki?! And what is this?!" Tsuna asked.

"This is a special arena that we've prepared for the match between the guardians of the Sun." one of the judges said.

"This time we put the traits of the guardians of the sun into consideration and prepared the arena, although the different matches will be located in different area." The other one finished.

"I'm here because I was helping them set it up and did you think that I would miss these battles Tsuna?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, "I wouldn't miss this for the world; beside I'm also here to support you guys."

"Yuki…" Tsuna said looking slightly grateful, but was still nervous, "The match is going to begin…Aaahh, I'm so nervous! I envy those who have no clue what is going on!"

"Hey Yuki, where's Arata and he others? And what happen to you?" Yamamoto asked motioning to my bandaged hands and face. The other wounds were hidden underneath my clothes so that they wouldn't see them. I was hoping that no one would ask about it, but I guess we can't get everything we want.

"Oh we just did some training for 10 days nonstop." I said chuckling darkly at the memory.

"What?!" Tsuna shouted in disbelief.

"Yup, it was my Hell's Boot Camp Program. Fortunately they had gone unconscious 3-5 times in total, so we had lots of fun!" I beam at that fact, while Tsuna looks a bit pale.

"That's extremely great!" shouted Ryouhei as he starts burning with passion.

"But no need to worry Yamamoto, they're fine. They're at my house resting up. What you should do now is to stop worrying about them and concentrates on supporting Ryouhei for his match."

I heard yelling and turn to see that it was coming from the Varia.

"Hey are you ok Sharky!" I shouted over to them, asking Squalo.

"Who are you calling Sharky!" He shouted back.

"You Sharky!"

"Who do you think you are?!"

"Eclipse!" I immediately reply. Instantly everything was silence. The Varia was staring at me in slight disbelief.

"Ok then….This is getting really awkward now." I said slowly.

"Excuse us, would the guardians of the sun please come to the center of the ring." The judge said while I mentally thank them for breaking the silence.

"I'll go now! Leave everything to me!" Ryouhei said.

"B-Brother…" Tsuna said in wonder.

"Hey Tsuna, we're not going to form a group circle?" Yamamoto innocently asked, stopping Ryouhei from his track.

"That sounds passionate! I've always wanted to do that at least once!" Ryouhei agreed.

"EEEEHHHH?!"

"You moron! Why would we do such a lame thing?!" Gokudera shouted.

Despite that, Ryouhei and Yamamoto manage to drag the two together into a circle. "Hey Yuki, why don't you join us?" Yamamoto asked.

"Me?" I asked in confusion pointing to myself, "But I'm not even fighting or part of the team?"

"It doesn't matter; you're our friend aren't ya?"

I blink in wonder before smiling warmly, feeling all fuzzy inside. Sure, I knew they were my friends and I had friends before, but just hearing them say those words makes me so happy. I quickly join them and close my eyes to keep unnecessary tears from leaking. Damn, why do I have to be so emotional sometime?

"RYOUHEI! FIGHT!" Ryouhei shouted while Yamamoto and I replied with a loud, "OH!"

Gokudera and Tsuna didn't say anything, they were too embarrassed to. I have to admit that it was a bit embarrassing, but I didn't care. When you live a life full of seriousness, you just want to be silly and act like a kid for just once in a while.

"Alright, my ultimate power is emerging now!" Ryouhei said heading toward the arena.

"So what do you think Yuki?" Reborn asked as he hops onto my shoulder.

"I have to admit that he's strong, but even with the training he had, I don't think he will win. In fact, he probably has to be brought to the hospital after this," I paused for a moment to look at Reborn, "But… His strong positive attitude, determination and will to fight and win may be strong enough for him to pull this through."

Reborn nod in approval, "Indeed, now all we have to do is to wait and see." He smirks while I turn back to the battle.

"As a rule, we will have you hang the ring around your neck, "The judge explained while Ryouhei took off his shirt, "and upon defeating the opponent and taking the ring, the person will be declared winner."

"Oh? OH DEAR!" Lussuria interrupted, "From up close, your body look mighty fine! You're totally my type~!"

"What?!" Ryouhei shouted, confused. I don't know whether to find this amusing or just disgusting.

"What…did he just say?" Gokudera said with stress mark.

"I don't know." Tsuna replied, ghostly white from horror and disbelief.

"I'm SO~ taking you home." Lussuria said all girl-like. _Ok now I'm just plain annoyed._

"DON'T HARRASS MY FRIENDS YOU PERVERTED OLD MAN!" I shouted.

"Oh hush you! Why do you always get surrounded by such hot guys! There'll eventually be none left for me~." (A/N: Sorry, but I didn't know if Lussuria like the same gender or something, I just assume he does. So I'm sorry if I got it wrong. Also I have nothing against those types of people; I find them to be awesome!)

"Hey don't blame me for being popular!" I shouted angrily, but was blushing slightly. I mean it; it is really not my fault that they seem to be drawn to me.

"I don't get what you're talking about, but I'll just fight fairly, that's all." Ryouhei said, getting into a boxing stance.

"Oh my~ is that a pose for boxing? Now, isn't that pathetic?" Lussuria said taking off his coat, "I, Lussuria, shall go ahead and play with you with the ultimate standing martial art, Muay Thai."

"So, Varia's Guardian of the Sun was a fighter too, just as I thought. Looking at the previous family members, the Guardian of the Sun all had a strong fist or foot." Reborn said.

"Just as you thought? Foot?" Tsuna questioned.

"Yes Tsuna," I said, "Destroying the misfortune that attacks the family with their own body, they become the sun that brightly shines upon an area. That is the purpose of the Guardian of the Sun."

"Well, the wielders of the ring of the Sun, Lussuria vs. Sasagawa Ryouhei," The Judge said while I reach into my shirt and pull out black sunglasses, just like the ones in Men in Black. I place the glasses on and got ready.

"Begin the battle!" The judges finished. Immediately the stage's extra lighting light up, blinding almost everyone in the area. It was so bright that people can barely see what is happening on the stage.

"The sun ring was re-modelled for the battle of the Guardian of the Sun. It's a sun coliseum lit by a fake sun." One of the judges explained.

"Here you go you guys." I said handing all of them extra black sunglasses I had kept for this occasion. I knew this was going to happen, heck I was the one who help build it so I got prepared and brought sunglasses for everyone except for Ryouhei. That would sort of be cheating and he wants a fair fight, so yeah. Well, it's not really a fair fight because Lussuria is already wearing shades, but we couldn't interfere once the battle had start.

"AHH! The person from the Varia is wearing shade, so he can move freely. This isn't a fair fight then!" Tsuna shouted, "Let's give big brother some shades as well."

"Sorry Tsuna, but that's against the rule. You cannot interfere or help out once the battle had begun. If you do then it will consider a disqualification and they will take the ring away."

"No way! That's not fair!" Gokudera and Tsuna shouted.

Ryouhei was getting beaten up real badly and not soon after he got to experience the wrath of the electrical metal wire around the ring.

"With an electrical metal wire, the rope is heated up to several hundred degrees." One of the judges explained as Ryouhei collapsed to the ground, steam ascending off him.

Next, Lussuria start talking about how Ryouhei is his ideal body and such which makes me quiver in slight disgust. Now don't get me wrong, I have nothing against people who like the same gender or such, but he's talking about my friend's body like a piece of meat and that pounding it will get it right to his ideal body. That's just wrong.

Out of frustration, I guess you can say, Ryouhei manage to hit Lussuria. Well that what everyone had thought, I had seen Lussuria fighting seriously and I know that he had gotten hit on purpose. Poor, poor Ryouhei, hopefully he can win this. Lussuria ascend down in a kneeing position and Ryouhei pull back his arm and punch the guy's knee, but in result got hurt instead.

You see Lussuria had metal plate where his knee is so apparently Ryouhei's fist doesn't work. Well that was what he thought. While Ryouhei cradle his arm, Colonello arrives and talk Ryouhei to not hold back and to show them his real strength.

His real strength was his right fist apparently, but despite that his body is still damaged and weak. Will he be able to make it? Lussuria decided to take it up a notch and add in some fancy foot work making him seem slightly blurred. He even got a hit at Ryouhei, but he got back up and into position.

Ryouhei did an upper cut and manage to hit Lussuria, but it was not that effective, it just manages to crack his shades, but apparently that was not what Ryouhei had been aiming for. Not a second later, all the stage's extra lighting shattered letting Ryouhei gain his eyesight back. Lussuria explained for us that Ryouhei had uses the salt that he had created on his body and sent it flying towards the lights.

Ryouhei seem like he has the upper hand, but he didn't. Lussuria used his fancy footwork and manage to graze the salt off of Ryouhei's body.

"He grazed the salt off of his body." Gokudera exclaimed.

"He used the same trick." Tsuna said.

"No, it requires more technique than that." Reborn said as he started to explain, "He blew the salt crystal off Ryouhei's body with the power of his fist. That's what you call Varia quality."

"Varia quality?" Tsuna questioned.

"The Varia takes on missions that are said to be impossible for regular person to do. They are a group of genius assassins that would complete their missions to perfection, regardless of the situation they're placed in."

"They're so-called demonic works or high-leveled skill in killing is considered Varia quality by the people who are astonished." I finished for him.

"Reborn and Eclipse said it so well. Don't you understand there is a gap between our skills, that this will be a game not a battle?" Lussuria said.

"Say whether it is a game or not after you accept my right fist." Ryouhei said seriously.

"Geez get a clue boy. I just copied that punch of your just before didn't I? ...Oh I get it now." Lussuria said.

I don't know what Lussuria had founded out, but I can see that this is not going so well. Ryouhei didn't give up and they start to fight again. Again Ryouhei punch Lussuria's knee, but instead with his right fist and in result injured his right arm.

That metal knee of his is starting to get on my nerve or it might be because of the fact that the battle is dragging on and I need to go check up on the Fukei. I know it's a bit mean and a bit selfish of me to want the battle to be over with when my friend is injured and in danger, but I have people who are close to me who is much more damaged than the one I'm cheering on.

Anyway it seems that I wasn't the only one impatient because Squalo is yelling off at Lussuria to get it over with. Ah always the loud one Squalo, always the loud one.

"Big brother…..?"

I gasped as I quickly turn around to see Kyoko and Haru. _What are they doing here?!_ Why are they here? Don't they know that it's dangerous for them to be here? "Kyoko, why are you here?" I asked worriedly yet frantically.

"The girls were looking for Colonello so I escort them here." Iemitsu said while I eye him suspiciously. What is he up to?

"Big brother why? You're cover in wound."

"Oh my, are you this boy's little sister? Your brother is going to lose a battle against me and will be killed." Lussuria announced happily.

Kyoko became quiet and I start to worry about her. "Big brother, stop! ...You promise you won't fight anymore!" She said while I face planted. She thought that this was a normal match? Oh Kyoko, you're so naïve.

Ryouhei groaned as he tries to get up. "Yeah, when I cracked my forehead….I made a promise not to fight again…But I also said this 'I'm still a man….So there will come a time when I just have to fight…but if you'll continue to cry like that then…' I won't lose!" He said as he got up.

"Well said Ryouhei." I praised as I got off the ground. I pat the invisible dust off my pants before straightening up and continue to watch the match. Both of them charge with their signature stance, but this time it felt different.

I took a quick glance to the side and saw Colonello with a small spark in his eyes and immediately I knew the outcome of the battle. To confirm it I turn to the battle just in time to see Lussuria's metal plated knee shattered into tiny pieces while also destroying the skin, showing us his muscles. I wince at the sight.

Sure, I had worse injury than that, but everyone have different pain tolerance than I do so I sort of pity him. I mean he is an enemy, but before that the group was acquaintances and a client to the Fukei and I so we bonded slightly over the time we had spent with them. But even if we had bonded, they're not as close to me as the Vongola. Anyway before I go off topic, let's get back to the battle. Almost everyone was surprise at the outcome.

"Colonello, why don't you go home? You must be all tired out from all the excitement." I said smoothly.

Sensing the hint, Colonello nods before turning to Kyoko. "Let's go home Kyoko."

"Ah, but big brother is still…"

"The battle is over. I'm kind of sleepy."

I watch as Colonello successfully drag Kyoko away toward her home. I turn back to the battle and notice that Lussuria was panicking. Seeing his panic, my eyes darken slightly.

Not a second later, his whole back practically exploded and blood gushed out of it. I knew this was going to happen when I saw his panic face. I didn't really care much about the Varia's rules, but that was a long time ago. Now I dislike even thinking about their rules, but knew that I can't do anything about it.

"He…" Tsuna said speechless, "His own ally!"

"What's going on?" Yamamoto asked.

"'Erasing the weak,' one of the reason why the Varia is the strongest team of all." Reborn said.

"That's why Lussuria was so anxious to continue. He knows that this was coming." I said darkly.

"Erasing the weak…N-No way..." Tsuna said, scared.

"Hey wake up!" Ryouhei shouted as he took a step closer.

"Stop! Don't come any closer." One of the judges said and they both appear on stage. One of them checks on Lussuria while the other stood in front of Ryouhei, blocking him from getting closer.

"At this moment Lussuria is unable to continue fighting. Therefore, Sasagawa Ryouhei is the victor of the scramble battle for the Ring of the Sun. This is the end of tonight's battle. But from now on we shall announce the next battle's participants."

"EEHH we find out now?!" Tsuna said.

"Hey! Let me go next!" Squalo yelled.

"Shut up Sharky!" I shouted.

"Make me!"

I narrow my eyes while raising an eyebrow. Squalo scowl, but made no movement to move.

"Please allow me to continue." One of the judges said gaining back our attention, "Tomorrow evening's battle will be…The match between the thunder guardians."

I clench my teeth once I heard the news. _Damn it, why does it have to be Lambo? He's still a damn baby for peep sake! _I growl in anger and worry. My stomach churns at the thought of Lambo getting hurt. I know he is stupid and everything, but he's a kid and I always have a soft spot for kids and babies even thought I don't show it.

"We will meet tomorrow evening." The judge said as she presses on a button immediately destroying the stage, erasing the evidence that it was even there.

"Tsuna!" Kyoko called as she ran toward us. I wonder why she was still here; I thought she went home with Colonello.

"Kyo-Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna stuttered.

"Tsuna-kun will you please tell me the truth? What is my big brother doing?"

"Um..." Tsuna said not knowing what to say.

"Will you tell me Yuki?" Kyoko asked as she turns to me next.

"Sure." I said smiling while Tsuna's jaw drops. He looks at me in disbelief before panicking.

"You see Kyoko," I said, "It's….."

"Yuki stop! What are you doing?!" Tsuna whisper/shouted.

Ignoring Tsuna I continue, "A sumo wrestling match."

In the corner of my eye I saw Tsuna staring at me in surprise. "It's called a hybrid match that's done on a ring." Gokudera said catching on.

"It's secretly becoming popular. It was a pretty good match today too, wasn't it kid?" Yamamoto asked Reborn as he played along.

"Yeah." Reborn agreed nodding.

"I told you it was a sumo match. Let's go home, Kyoko!" Ryouhei said smiling at his sister. Everything went well; Ryouhei put together the ring before giving it to Tsuna who place it into the Vongola Ring box where it originally belongs. Everyone said their goodbyes before heading home and waiting for tomorrow to arrive.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

I sigh as I open the gate to my property. I took my time strolling down the path towards my house. Instantly after I slide the door open, I was tackle to the ground. "YUUUUUKKKKIIII! Why did you leave us?!" I groan before cracking my eyes open to see Kazuo and Arata hugging my waist with a pout on both of their lightly bruised face.

"I see that you have taken your medicines." I said bored.

"Don't change the topic!" Arata whined.

"So did you?" I asked ignoring the two's whining.

"I made sure that they did." Shoshi said leaning against the door frame, "Now, get of her you idiots before I make sure there will be no food for the two of you."

The two scramble off me before bolting toward the kitchen where I can hear Ken yelling at them to stay away from the food.

"I swear the two acts more like twins than Arata and I." Shoshi sigh heavily.

I chuckle lightly, amused at the ridiculous yet true statement he spoken of. "You know that's not true Shoshi," I said getting up off the ground, "you two are connected by a special bond, an unbreakable bond. Kazuo and Arata might act like twin, but they're not. You two will forever be twin and can never be separated."

"Thank you Yuki." Shoshi said giving me a small smile, "You're hungry? I'll go make you some food."

"Thank you Shoshi."

"No problem." I watch him walk away with a smile on my face before I frown. They do have a deeper bond than any sibling bond or twin bond have. I'm just sad for them. I don't know how they would act once they know the truth about their bond. I just hope it won't change the fact that they're still two different people and that they're both equally important to all of us. Sighing I smile lightly before walking into my house and sliding the door shut.

* * *

><p><strong>Neira: So how's the story? Was the fight any good? I try to write the battles out and I hope they're good enough for you. Anyway, I thank you for reading this story.<strong>

**Yuki: R&R  
><strong>


	21. Chapter 20: Ring of Storm

**Neira: Hey everyone! Today I've update a very long chapter to make up for the days I didn't updated. I hope you all like it. I try to do a good fighting scene, but I don't think I'm that good at it. At least I tried though.**

**Yuki: Aren't you forgetting something?"  
><strong>

**Neira: On yeah. Viewers, I had put up a poll on my account and I would like you guys to take it. It's called 'Lemon Or Lime?' and the options are:  
><strong>

**Lemon  
><strong>

**Lime  
><strong>

**One Lemon, the rest Lime  
><strong>

**So please choose one, thank you!  
><strong>

**Yuki: Also ********************Neira does not own manga/anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor any characters or any songs within the whole story. She only own Yuki and any other OCs.********************  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20 : Ring of Storm<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Third's POV<strong>

The Thunder Guardians battle had ended and Lambo was seriously injured. During the battle, both the 10 years and 20 years Lambo had made an appearance. Despite their appearance, they still lost and the danger of the battle escalated.

With his passion to protect his friends, Tsuna interfere and stop the last deadly strike that could have ended Lambo's life. He never have any thoughts of the rings or the successor and whatnot, all that was going on in his mind during these battles was that his friends could be injured.

Xanxus then made his appearance and got Tsuna's other half of the ring because of his interference. He also hinted that something had happen to the 9th boss which gave everyone the suspicion that it was all his doing.

He could have stop there and take the win for the whole event, but he thoroughly thought it would be too boring to stop now. Instead he turns it up a notch and said whoever won the most rings will get all the rings and the throne, but the loser will lose all that is precious to them.

Next the judge announces the next battle which is the battle between the Storm Guardians. Xanxus was about to leave, but….

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Yuki's POV**

"You're leaving already Xanxus?" I questioned as I appear on the edge of the roof. I was wearing my disguise except for my mask. I didn't really need it when practically everyone there knows who I am.

"So we meet again Eclipse." Xanxus said turning to me.

"Please, call my Yuki. Eclipse is my more professional name."

"Yuki, I heard that you're part of this weak group. I wonder what you and the 9th saw in them that is worth you and your team admission into it."

"What you heard is true Xanxus. Now regarding in what I saw inside of Tsuna and his friends, let's just say I'm not going to tell you." I said smirking slightly.

He growl at me, "Let's just see about it. Seeing you're here just make this battle even more exciting. I can't wait to see the look on your face when your friends get hurt."

"I won't let you." I said glaring at the man.

"Will see and maybe then you'll join us instead," He replied smiling cruelly at us before leaving. I just growl menacing before straightening up.

"Iemitsu, you fly to Italia. I'm concerned about the 9th." I heard Reborn said.

"…I apologise Reborn. I'll leave Tsuna…..All of them to you…"

"Don't forget me Iemitsu." I said walking towards them, "Leave it to us. We'll take care of them. Regarding of those guys, our understanding is greater than yours. Besides, the Fukei is already heading toward Italia this morning."

"Thank you Yuki."

"No problem."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"What should we do?" Tsuna asked as we all, minus Lambo walk down the street, "My ring's been taken. Just like that, we're at a disadvantage."

"And now, Lambo still haven`t regain consciousness." Ryouhei added.

"Besides that, this time Xanxus is serious. He'll certainly come at us at full power from now on." Yamamoto said.

"1 win and 2 loses…" Gokudera said, "If we lose the next round, then we'll really have no more leeway…"

"When I rushed in and interfered with the battle, was that really the right thing to do?" Tsuna asked.

"It was the right decision Tsuna." I said.

"She's right. A boss who forsakes his subordinates… The Vongola has no use for that kind of person." Reborn explained.

I nod in agreement. "The same thing applies with partners or people among the group/family. Disobey the rules, orders or laws label a person as bad, but those who abandoned their teammates or hurt them because of a rule or order are considered trash in my book!" I practically growled at that part.

I truly despise it when people treat their teammates poorly, yet…..I have done it before. I guess I'm what you call a hypocrite. I have treated others poorly when I despise the idea. It had haunted my whole life knowing what I had done in my past. I quickly shook my thoughts away before I could get all emotional.

"Reborn….Yuki…I…..I want to become stronger!" Tsuna said his eyes fill with determination.

"The training for the third step will be even harsher." Reborn said while everyone wore a happy look on their face except for Gokudera. He looks almost worried.

I don't blame him. The outcome of us gaining an advantage depends on him. He must be feeling very pressured right now, but I can't do anything. I mean I can, but I learned from Reborn and from my past experience that in this world we're living in only those who can find their own way and overcome their obstacles by themselves can survive.

It doesn't mean you have to be by yourself or do everything alone, but it's like overcoming your fear. Only you can do it, but your friends and family is there for you. It's sometime hard to see my friends getting hurt, but I learned to control my emotions with help from Reborn. I just hope it's for the best.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Tonight is the battle between the Storm Guardian and I was running a bit late because I was seeing how Hibari's training had been going. For the last couple of days I had never forgotten him, I just push the thought of him DEEP into the back of my mind.

It's kind of hard not thinking about him. Whenever or wherever I go I keep on thinking of him and it was affecting my work and was irritating me. So I did my best to keep any thought about Hibari at the back of my mind so that it won't distract me. It was successful for the most part, but was not perfect.

Anyway when I got to the school ground I notice that the third floor's lights were on. That must be where they're having the battle. I was about to head toward the designated area, but decide against it.

With my knowledge that they're going to use the whole floor as the battle field, it is best to say that the others would be in a room monitoring the contestants' move. So I change my course and head toward the roof instead.

Along the way I 'borrow' a TV monitor and bought it with me to the roof top. I didn't need to 'borrow' the monitor, but I didn't bring my laptop with me so this just have to do for now.

I sat down cross legged in the middle of the roof and tinker around a bit, before I heard glass shattering and a loud crash. I place everything down and got up to see what it was. I look over down at the edge of the roof to see a broken window and a pile of desks and shattered glass on the ground.

"Oh this can't be good…" I said before going back to work. A few moments later I manage to get the monitor to turn on and guess what I first saw on the screen…Shamal groping the judges' breast…..

"That idiot…" I growled, my eye twitching._ That stupid perverted doctor!_

Despite my anger and disgust, I manage to smile slightly when he got elbowed painfully by the two judges simultaneously. They talk for a bit while Varia was a bit curious on why Shamal was on our side as well. Soon the four of them got into position for a group circle and seeing it made my mood to dampen. Not by a lot thought, but it just sadden me slightly to see them do a group circle without me. Oh well, there will be plenty more in the future I guess. Before they could do it though, Yamamoto spoke up, "Hey where's Yuki?"

"Now that you have mentioned it, where is she? I hope she's okay." Tsuna said a bit worried for my safety. I felt happy that they haven't forgotten about me yet and decide to ensure them that I'm ok. I took out my cell phone and call Yamamoto.

"Hello?"

"Yamamoto it's me, Yuki."

"Yuki! Guys, it's Yuki! Wait, let me put it on speaker." he said excitedly.

"Yuki?!" Tsuna said staring at the phone, "Yuki, where are you?!"

"Are you okay Sir?"

"I'm fine you guys!" I said smiling, "Better yet, I'm actually on the roof watching you guys right now."

"Really, you are?" Tsuna said looking around.

"Yeah, but anyway, good luck Gokudera and remember what you're fighting for."

"Yes Sir!" Gokudera replied smiling admirably at the phone.

"Now Yamamoto, you can end the call now, I don't want you going over your minutes."

"Naw, it's fine, beside if we have you on like this then it's like you're really here with us."

"If that what you want, but I'm going to pay your next phone bill and you're not going to stop me!"I said playfully huffing.

"Okay." Yamamoto said laughing.

"Oh I got you something." I said grabbing my black cell phone case.

"What is it?"

"Something you will need, just wait a moment." I place my phone down while looking around for something I can use to deliver the item and saw some extra wires from the monitor. "Perfect."

I estimate the length from the roof to the window below before I grab a bunch of wires and tie them together. Next, I tie one end of it around my case and the other onto the fence of the roof. After that, I throw the case over the fence and watch as it falls.

I walk back to the monitor and grab my phone. "Yamamoto, I'm done. Go look out the windows, there should be something there."

"Ok," he said as he looks out the window. Eventually he saw the handing phone case and grabs hold of it.

"Is this it?"

"Yup, you can put your phone in it so that you don't have to carry it around with you all the time. I bet ya your arm would get tired carrying it all the time."

"Thank you Yuki." He said untying the wire from the case.

"No problem." I watch as Yamamoto carefully places the phone inside the case without ending the call.

"Alright you guys! Let's go!" I cheered as they got into a circle.

"GOKUDERA FIIIIGHT! OH~~~~!" We all cheered.

"Now then, would the two contestants please step forward?" One of the judges said.

"I'll make this a fight worthy of a right-hand man." Gokudera said.

"Uh…B-But don't push yourself too much." Tsuna stuttered.

"He's right Gokudera! Don't overwork yourself!" I said taking out my Bluetooth headset. I totally forgot I had one. Besides, my arm was getting tired from holding the phone up too long. I turn the Bluetooth on then place my phone down.

"Due to the expansive nature of this round's battlefield, we have installed video cameras in each classroom. The monitors at the boundary of the school building will transmit the battle's progress. At the same time, to prevent interference in the battle, we have installed infrared-triggered lasers between the audience area and the battlefield." The judges explained.

"Hey what happen to one of the monitors?" Tsuna asked pointing to a hole on the ceiling where a previous monitor had been.

"Oh that's kind of my fault." I admitted acting all innocent, "How did you expect me to watch you guys then on the roof? I could've used my laptop, but I forgot to bring it. So I borrowed one of the monitors."

"Right…" Tsuna said sweatdropping.

"Now, round; Ring of Storm, Belphegor vs. Gokudera Hayato begins!" The judge announced.

Immediately Gokudera made the first move and throws a short fuse which explodes soon after. He watches for any movement, but soon found himself surrounded by floating knives. With his quick reflexes he manages to dodge in time. Bel was all relax as the smoke clear slightly.

Determine, Gokudera use his new technique, the Triple Bomb. Bel merely glances up before taking a step back. Gokudera watch him closely, wondering why he isn't dodging before a great blast of wind blew the bombs right out of the window.

Slightly surprise, Gokudera detects a sound and immediately duck, avoiding the sudden blast of wind above him. He got into a crouch and kept his eyes on Bel, believing that both of them are at a disadvantage, but he's wrong.

I notice a flash of metal before I watch Gokudera jump up, the knives scratching his knee, and crash into the classroom. _Reading the movement of the wind huh? The prince lives up to his name I see…_ Bel gave them a quick demonstration of his skill and manages to cut Gokudera's right cheek. The others was astonished by his skill, they couldn't believe what had happen. Shamal quickly explain thing to them as the battle continue. "Three minutes has passed." I said informing everyone.

Another rain of knives pierces Gokudera's previous position as he dodges them. He got out some of his bombs, but was interrupted by even more knives. He continues to dodge while frantically trying to find a way to counterattack.

Frustrated, Gokudera made a break out the room while sticking a pair of bombs on the door frame. It exploded giving him some time to figure out a plan. Taking shelter under the window inside of a classroom, Gokudera took out some bombs, but they were immediately got cut in half by the knives. Stun, he look around too find out how Bel could have gotten him when he's nowhere in sight. He got cut two more time before he put his thinking cap on.

Soon his eyes widen slightly and he glances over his shoulder. With a gleam in his eyes, Gokudera got up, leaning on the wall. Meanwhile, Bel got out a whole bunch of his knives and threw them. The other cried in fear while everyone stiffens. The knives got to their target and it crashed through the window and into the hallway, but something's wrong. The knives aren't engraved into Gokudera, but it is in a body model. The model move slightly and toward the puppeteer, Gokudera! He showed everyone the invisible string on the model and explain that Bel had stuck it on him at the beginning and had simply just place the knives on the string so that it get to the target.

Sure he had found out Bel's technique, but what will he do now? He's still at a disadvantage with the winds and all. Gokudera calmly took some of his bombs out and threw them toward Bel. _What are you up to Gokudera?_ Not soon as the bombs had left his hands, it sparks at the end and rockets toward Bel hitting their target. _Rocket Bombs, a new technique indeed, it helps lessen his weakness._ Everyone wait for the smoke to clear, but suddenly the walls and windows collapse.

The smokes finally clear to reveal a lightly damaged Bel. Bel was laughing and saying how the royal blood had spill. _He's starting to get serious._ My stare harden as I watch the monitor. Bel charges and threw his knives. Gokudera back away and saw that he had misses, but suddenly cuts appear on his face, leaking with blood. Bel jump with a knife ready and aim for Gokudera. With his quick thinking, Gokudera manage to flick a small bomb and manage to save him from death.

Then Bel starts chasing Gokudera, making it a game of cat and mouse. They got into the library and face each other. Gokudera threw his bombs while Bel threw three of his knives. Bel's knives have misses, but despite that all of Gokudera's bombs somehow were cut. It was unusual. Gokudera dodge another rain of attack and hid somewhere.

From a normal person's point of view it look like Gokudera had dodge the attack, but what I saw was that he dodge an attack that was not meant for him. It almost seems like Bel is not even trying to hit any of his vital point. He's up to something. Bel found Gokudera and attack again. Gokudera dodge and was about to run away, but stop abruptly with surprise in his eyes.

"Gokudera-dono, you can't stop moving!" Basil shouted.

"Hurry up and run!" Tsuna yelled.

"It's not like he won't run Tsuna," I said, "It's more like he can't. Look carefully Tsuna, as you can see, he's completely swathed in razor-sharp wires."

"When did! How did he do it?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"So it was the knives after all." Shamal stated.

"Knives?"

"The wire was looped through the small ring in the knives." Reborn explained, "This also explains Kamaitachi."

Shamal start explaining the two cutting method for the other while I was busy concentrating on Gokudera. He was not moving and his head was down, blocking his face, but it doesn't look like he was giving up.

Gokudera would give up his life before giving up to the enemy. I respect that, but I also find it idiotic. It depends on what you're fighting for, but you must always try to fight and come out alive. What will be the point in fighting if you're just about to die? But then again I'm a bit hypocritical about saying that because I sometime do the same thing. Well, we're not perfect; we're all just human beings.

"Shi shi shi shi checkmate." Bel said.

"For you…" Gokudera said while lifting his head up. His face was calm which make me curious on what he's up to. That's when I notice he's using the scattered gunpowder as fuse lines. The bookshelves surrounding then exploded, slacking the strings.

"If the strings are slack, then they can't cut can they?" Gokudera said while take out his bombs, "And these bombs will be guided to their destination by your wires!"

Gokudera threw his bombs and it rides it way toward Bel. "This is the surging assault of the Guardian of Strom!"

They met their target and exploded. Gokudera threw him another wave of bombs just to be safe.

"Alright!" Yamamoto said.

"Go Gokudera!" I cheered.

"He did it. I think it'd be all right for him to be the guardian of Storm." Shamal praised.

Bel was laying down, out cold, as Gokudera walk towards him.

"It's over." Gokudera said softly.

"No it's not." One of the judges said as they appear in the room, "We cannot accept this as a victory until you complete the Ring of Storm. Obtain the two halves of the Ring and complete the Ring of Storm, please. Farewell." With that, the two left while I check the time.

"Gokudera, you have three minutes remaining, you better hurry it up."

"What a pain…. I guess there's no helping it." He said before faulting in his steps. He held his side as he straightens up.

"Don't lose your footing because of that little scratch. Let's wrap this up and celebrate. Yeah, also bring Bianchi-chan!" Shamal said.

"What are you saying at a time like this, you perverted old man?" Gokudera said.

"Shamal…" I muttered, my eye twitching.

"What an idiotic face….Genius? Don't make me laugh." Gokudera said as he crouches down beside Bel's body, "I'd really like to make you take them back… All the disrespectful things you said about the 10th. But….seems like I was able to be a little useful."

"Awwww~" I playfully gushed when I saw that soft look on his face.

What everyone does not expected was while Gokudera was getting the ring, Bel reach out and grab onto his as well. They both start resisting and shoving each other despite their lack of strength. I watch their little fight with narrow eyes.

I don't know whether to be impressed or annoyed at Bel's abnormality. My eyes flicker toward the time before widening. "Gokudera, get out of there!" I shouted. Just as I have said that, one of the blaster exploded. I mutter a curse under my breath before shouting, "Hurry it up Gokudera! You'll only have one minute before it reaches the library!"

"Tsuna, what should be done?" Reborn asked.

"You're asking me what…" Tsuna replied.

"It can't be helped." Shamal said while I tsked angrily. I don't want this plan to happen, but it's the only way.

"Hand the Ring over to the enemy and withdraw, Hayato!" Shamal ordered, "To die for something like this would be idiotic. Get back here!"

"You've got to be kidding me! How can I let myself lose!?" Gokudera shouted, "With one win and three losses we'd have our backs against the wall. It would be a critical loss!"

"Your opponent has already gone insane! This is no longer a match that has any meaning! Get back here!"

"How can I come back empty handed?! Someone who returns like that isn't worthy of the name of the 10th's right-hand man! 10th, if I win we will have an advantage! Please leave it to me!"

"Damn it Gokudera! Just give the fudging Ring up! I've been in a situation where it seems like there's no chance of winning, but the Fukei and I had overcome that! Besides, this is not something a right-hand man should do! Just stop being an idiot and remember what you've have learned before the start of your training."

"…I'm sorry Sir, but even if I die here, I won't withdraw!"

I frown softly at him before muttering, "You stubborn idiot…"

"STOP JOKING AROUND!" Tsuna shouted, striking a cord within Gokudera and making me raise an eyebrow with interest.

"Have you thought about what you're fighting for?! It's so that we can all have snowball fight together again! Watch fireworks together again! That's why we're fighting! That's why we become stronger! So that everyone can laugh together again! If you die then all that no longer has any meaning does it?!"

I smirk along with Reborn. _Nice speech Tsuna. You couldn't have done it better._

"Juudaime…" Gokudera muttered before noticing the wind blaster a bit too late. It exploded destroying the camera and making the monitor fuzz out.

"No…" I muttered, my bangs casting shadows over my eyes. I could hear Tsuna muttering while Ryouhei shouting in grief from my headset.

"Look over there." Reborn said, catching my attention.

"Gokudera!" I heard everyone shouted.

"What?! What's happening down there?!" I shouted into the headset.

"Gokudera is alive!" Yamamoto informed me.

I heard someone collapsed before Gokudera's voice flow into my ear. "I'm sorry… Tenth…..The Ring was taken. I wanted to see the fireworks again, so I've come back."

"Thank goodness….Gokudera-kun…I'm really….Glad…" I heard Tsuna sniffles.

"But I lost!"

"Thank you, Gokudera-kun."

"He's right Gokudera, thank you for coming back." I said smiling.

"Please stop, I'm not worthy of those words!" He said before I hear a bit of sniffling coming from him.

"Yamamoto, the rest is up to you." I heard Gokudera said a while after.

"Hmm?"

"I-If I had a choice, I wouldn't be asking you anything. It's just that there are no other options left, so….."

"Got it."

I heard Tsuna and the others frantically shouting which mean that Gokudera must have collapsed. I stood up and stretch before I start to clean up my mess while keeping an ear open. I gather up the rest of the wires I didn't use and put them on top of the monitor before picking it up.

Just when I was about to walk off the roof and drop off the monitor I heard that the judges are going to announce the next battle. I carefully place the monitor down before standing back up again.

"Tomorrow night's battle will be…The battle between the Guardians of Rain."

"I've been waiting for this moment." I heard Squalo said, "I can finally have some fun. Don't you dare runaway just because you remember the overwhelming difference in strength from last time Katana Brat."

"You don't have to worry about that. I'm so excited I won't be able to sleep." I could practically hear Yamamoto smiling devilishly. Before Squalo can make a comeback, one of their lower minions' voices appear saying that there was an intruder.

"An intruder?" I muttered before saying into the mike, "Yamamoto, I'm going to go check it out ok?"

"OK Yuki, please be careful."

"Thank you," I said before turning off my phone. I quickly put my phone and Bluetooth away before heading inside. I jog around the school before I came upon a messy hallway.

There were bodies lying around and blood splatters. I check the bodies before going silently down the hallway. Turning at a corner I stop when I saw Hibari at the end of the hallway, heading towards me. _So Hibari was the intruder._ That seem reasonably enough, I'm just surprise that he didn't go on a rampage when he saw the school. Anyway, once I saw him I felt a tingle going up my body and down again. Breaking into a smile I shout, "Hibari!"

Hibari looks up at me before he was soon glomped by yours truly. I felt his body twitch underneath me and I notice his face seems to soften a bit, before it quickly hardens into his usual expression. "Hibari, when did you get back?! Where's Hibird?" I asked excitedly looking around for the yellow bird.

"Hibari! Yuki! Yuki!"

"Hibird!" I beamed at the bird, getting off of Hibari and watching it land onto my shoulder.

"How are you?" I cooed as I pet it fuzzy self. I turn to Hibari and notice a small gleam in his eyes on his stoic face. I raise an eyebrow at him questionably. "May I ask why you're in such a joyful mood?"

He stares at me and I notice a flash of confusion in his eyes. "Nothing Herbivore," he practically growled, glaring down the hallway.

"Is it because of the fact that you will get a chance to fight with Mukuro?"

"Hn." Hibari said his glare disappearing and in its place a small smirk. He seem to be thinking of something before he glances down at me and instantly the smirk disappears and his brows furrow in confusion.

I don't know what he's all confuse about, but the face he's making is sort of cute. _Wait…WHAT?!_ My brain short circuited for a moment. I couldn't comprehend that I thought Hibari was cute. I mean he's supposed to be the opposite of cute…..Right?

Hibari's smirking face brought me back to reality and I stare into his eyes. There were many emotions swirling in his eyes. Amusement, irritation, confusion and the last one I can't tell what it was, but it seems to overlap the other emotions. I decide to simply ignore the mystery emotion, but focus on the amusement. His smirk was very irritating and all I want to do is slap it right off his face. That's what I truly felt when I saw his smirk, but secretly I also felt weak to my knees, but let's keep that between you and me.

I narrow my eyes at him before huffing and rolling my eyes. I took out my phone and check the time. I saw that it was pretty late and that it was time to go home. "Anyway Hibari, it's nice to see you again, but it's time for me to go home. See you later." I said pocketing the phone. I turn around and start walking away, before I could even take a step, a hand seize onto my shoulder pulling me back.

"Where are you going?" Hibari growled with irritation.

I raise an eyebrow. "Home," I said, "You know, my house where I eat, rest and train?" Hibari simply stare at me with a frown while I stare questionably at him. I was confused on what he was asking of me before I realize what he wanted.

"Um, would you like to stay over tonight?" I asked slowly.

He smirks and nods at me. "Good." He said. I shook my head before noticing that Hibari was walking a different way.

"Wait, where are you doing Hibari? The school's entrance is this way." I said pointing to the opposite direction. I never got a reply and I watch his form disappear around the corner before deciding to wait for him at the school's gate.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

When I got there Tsuna and the others flew past me, leaving behind a trail cloud dusts. While they ran passed me, I notice a large bruise on Tsuna's face. I raise an eyebrow in confusion before feeling a presence. Whirling around I notice Reborn standing on top of the gate's wall.

"Oh hello Reborn, is there something you would like?"

"No, not from you though."

"Oh well-" I was cut off by Hibari as he zooms by dragging me along with him.

"Wait Hibari, I was still talking to Reborn."

"Let's go." He replied.

"Hibari, you can't avoid it!" Reborn said loud enough so Hibari can hear him. Hibari just growled in reply. I was confused on what was happening and what got Hibari all worked up. _Maybe some hot chocolate or tea with some dinner will help him cool down._ Hopefully it will or my house and I will pay the price for it.

* * *

><p><strong>Neira: So yeah, hope you enjoy it! Also check out the poll as well!<strong>

**Yuki: R&R  
><strong>


	22. Chapter 21: Ring of Rain Battle

**Neira: Hey Everyone! I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY! I was very busy with home, volunteer hours, and school so I didn't have enoguh time to write something up. Even if I had have time to do it, I was too exhausted to do anything, but no worries because it was not Spring Break! Yay! *Throw confetti* The only bad thing is that I still have some homework I need to work. I mean who gives out homework during Spring Break?! *Groan***

**Yuki: There there *Pat Neira's head***

**Kazuo: Hey! *Look up from computer* Why aren't we in this chapter?**

**Neira: Because I said so and that you guys are on a mission for Yuki.**

**Kazuo: *Pout***

**Neira: Anyway please do the Disclaimer please.**

**Kazuo: *Grumble* ******************Neira does not own manga/anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor any characters or any songs within the whole story. She only own Yuki and any other OCs.********************

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21 : Ring of Rain Battle<strong>

* * *

><p>The next night it was time for the Ring of Rain battle and I was with Hibari on the water tank on top of the roof, back to back with each other and legs dangling off the edge. I manage to remember to bring my laptop along this time with modified version of Shamal's Trident Mosquitos.<p>

Instead of the mosquitos being weapons, they're simply mosquitos with miniature camera in them. I'm going be using them to keep track of the match happening below us. I open my laptop and start typing on it to get everything started. Hibird appear singing the school's anthem as he descends down from the sky and lands on Hibari's shoulder.

"Wouldn't it be much faster just to kill them all?" Hibari yawned.

"Well," I said typing away, "Maybe the battle shows who's stronger to have the right to claim the ring. It also gives you a better chance to know who the strongest opponent is and have a better chance of giving you a worthy battle."

"Hmm."

I pause my typing once I notice the fog surrounding us.

"Fog…?" Hibari questioned as I look up.

"Strange…" I muttered before shrugging it off and going back to what I was doing. I took out two of the mosquitos and turn them on. Both of them awaken, shaking their small head, before flying off in different directions. I watch them to make sure they're going to the right destination before going back to my laptop.

Soon the whole screen of the laptop shows the inside of the school while in the corner appears a small box, showing Tsuna and the others. Sure, I could always just look at the big screen where everyone else was watching, but I decided not to. I rather be sitting down, leaning against Hibari's rather broad back than stand with the others any day.

"Now, for the Ring of Rain: Superbi Squalo vs. Yamamoto Takeshi. Begin the Battle!" The judges announced as I watch the screens on my laptop.

Immediately Squalo attacks, charging through the watery floor. He took a swing at Yamamoto, but Yamamoto manages to dodge under it and got behind him. Squalo counter it with using the explosives from his sword, but Yamamoto manages to dodge that move as well.

"Hmm, his training with his father is helping him, but," Squalo turn around and charge forward, but when he took a step he disappear, the only indication he was there was the rippling water, "will it be enough?" I muttered.

Squalo reappear behind Yamamoto and swing his sword. Instantly Yamamoto turns and blocks the blade. Squalo smirk before explosives shoot out from his sword, making an explosion as he jump back.

His smirk falters though once he notices the cloud from the explosion changes into an odd shape. The cloud disburse showing Yamamoto in a defensive stance. I turn my head slightly to take a look at Hibari's face. His face, as always, was indifferent, but his eyes show slight interest as he pay close attention to the match. I turn back to the screens on my laptop.

"Shigure Souen Style's 7th Defensive Form, Spraying Rain." I informed, thinking he would like to know. I took a glance at the smaller screen.

"A-Amazing! He dodged Long hair's blast!" Tsuna said, amazed.

"That is Yamamoto's Shigure Souen Style." Dino said, "There are still some faults in it, but for him to get this far in such a short while…"

"Indeed. To tell you the truth, all this week whenever the Ring Guardians aren't battling, Yamamoto has been practising with almost no sleep." Reborn explained, "However, regardless of how good his stamina and reflexes are, remembering a stance and using it in a battle are two completely different things." I mentally nod my head in agreement, "Especially in a battle where lives are at stake. For an honest man to fight in such a situation with no fear, he must be a real fool or a natural-born hitman."

"Wha-? You say Yamamoto is a hitman…What are you talking about, Reborn?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Well, either way, I was the one who spotted his talent. Aren't I great?"

"He's bragging about himself in the end!"

"Reborn…" I muttered while sweatdropping. Seeing enough, I glance back to the main screen. Squalo charge forward while swinging his sword to shoot out some more explosives. They land in front of Yamamoto, spraying up large amount of water while cornering him.

With his quick thinking, Yamamoto dips his sword slightly into the water and made a wall of water keeping him hidden. Squalo cut through the wall to reveal that Yamamoto manage to avoid his attack by hiding at the lower part of the wall.

"Shigure Souen Style, 2nd Stance, Defensive Style, Sakamaku Ame (Surging Rain)." I said stoically. _Squalo seems happy….That can't be good._ I frown slightly in worry.

"Heeey, Brat! Why didn't you attack after that defense?! You're a stupid fool! You've lost your last chance to land your only blow on me!" Squalo taunted.

"Hahaha…" Yamamoto laughed, "The last, you say…. You're saying quite a lot to me. But I'll tell you that the Shigure Souen Style isn't just this." Yamamoto smirks before getting into a stance.

This time Yamamoto advance towards the opponent, taking a swing at him, but to reveal that the sword was not in his hand, but was release and caught by his other hand which he swings and hit the enemy. The attack sends Squalo right into the water.

"Shigure Souen Style, 5th Stance, Offensive Style, Samidare (Early-Summer Rain). It uses a phantasmagoric attack." I stated, mentally taking notes of everything, "Bad thing is…"

"It doesn't affect me at all." Squalo said as he flips out of the water.

"Just as I thought," I said to myself, "he manages to avoid that hit by matching the sword's orbit."

"Hmm." Hibari mumbled, catching my attention. I had forgotten Hibari was there with me.

"There was one thing just now that really didn't make any sense." Squalo said, "Why, in that one stroke just now, did you use the back and not the edge?"

"That's because I'm doing this to win against you not kill you." Yamamoto replied.

That was not what Squalo wanted to hear. Outraged and insulted, Squalo dash forward to attack. Yamamoto went to do a water spout, but Squalo counter it with a water spout as well. With this, both of their visions are cut, the first to find the other wins.

A moment later, Squalo appear behind Yamamoto, sword raised to attack. Yamamoto notices him and turn around, but was not fast enough to evade Squalo's attack, earning him a cut at his shoulder as he fell down. Apparently Squalo had encountered the Shigure Souen Style before and had defeated it which shock Tsuna and Yamamoto. I, myself, was a bit surprise because I knew Squalo had encountered many sword styles before, thus earning the title of Sword Emperor, but I did not know that Shigure Souen was one of them.

"To defeat the man called Emperor of Sword, and his mastery of the sword I searched for strong opponents." Squalo explained, "Then, I heard of a vanishing style in the east, a sword of murder that was said to be completely flawless. That was the Shigure Souen Style. I've found them, the successor to the style and his two apprentices they used the same eight forms as you. But it was some imitation of ancient sword techniques! I experienced each and every form! It didn't do them any good! I sliced them to ribbons!"

"How can…How can that kind of thing!" I heard Tsuna said.

"I'm afraid those words are true. Squalo's ability to see through techniques is even faster than his ability to deflect them." Reborn replied as I kept my gaze on Yamamoto.

Yamamoto's head was bowed as he mumbles, "I've never heard of such a thing…"

Slowly, with one hand on his wound, he got up smiling and says, "The Shigure Souen Style I've heard about is completely flawless and incredible."

"Heeey! Are you an idiot?!" Squalo shouted.

"You won't know if you don't give it a try." was Yamamoto's reply.

"I'm done holding back." Squalo said seriously.

They both charge forward where Squalo made the first move. He swings his sword to send out his explosive while Yamamoto is able to dodge it, but his vision was slightly cut off by the water. Squalo took his chance and destroy a pillar, sending small pieces of it toward Yamamoto.

He notices the pieces a bit too late and got hit in the eyes and face. He cried out in pain, falling into the water before getting up and attacking the approaching Squalo. Yamamoto uses the Early Summer Rain move again, but got block by Squalo. Something must have happened because Yamamoto seems to freeze for a moment.

Squalo got ready to attack as I silently command the mosquito to move closer and watch with narrow eyes as Yamamoto seem to hit his arm for a moment before managing to dodge. Yamamoto sat up from the watery floor, but had to dodge another attack from Squalo. Yamamoto got up and I notice his left arm slightly limp at his side.

"Could it be…?" I muttered before closing my eyes for a moment, trying to recall any info about Squalo. Soon my eyes snap open, "That attack was Attacco Di Squalo!"

"Attacco Di Squalo?" Hibari said in a questioning tone.

"Yes, it is a concussion-type sword attack, by means of a violent shock to the entire body, creates a strong shockwave that numbs the opponent's nerves. Yamamoto probably won't be able to use that hand for a while." I explained as I continue to watch the battle. Yamamoto sprint toward a pile of debris and climb up to the next floor. He was crouching down as he tries to get more feeling in his hand before the ground underneath his shake and collapse. My breath got caught in my throat as I saw him got caught in Squalo's multiple strikes. _Please don't let him die, he's still so young._ My hands clench with worry and my heart burns slightly as I watch stoically. Yamamoto plunge down into the water as Squalo stood on the upper floor.

"Well then, brat! I'm going to shred your heart!" Squalo shouted as Yamamoto crawl out of the water and onto a small platform. He lies down, out of breath and seems to be discouraged.

"Isn't it just one-sided like this…If Dad knew I lost, he's probably be mad…"

"Do you still want to go at it, using your beloved Shigure Souen?! What's the matter, brat? The successor showed me all eight forms, though he died pitifully after unleashing his eight forms, Autumn Rain." Squalo said.

The mosquito flew closer to Yamamoto as I saw him look confused at something. Before long his eyes widen, realizing something then he smile. "So that's what you meant…Dad." I heard him said as I smile slightly. _Maybe there's still a chance after all._

Despite his battered body, Yamamoto still stood up with his back facing Squalo. "_Hey_ lie back down!" Squalo yelled, "I'll break you that way!"

"I can't do that." Yamamoto said, "Because the Shigure Souen Style is completely flawless and invincible." He said it with such confidence that a bit of hope flicker inside me. As long as there is still hope, there will be a way. I remember something an amazing gambler used to say, "Even if the possibility is low, the important thing is that it is not zero." (A/N: From the Anime: One Outs. I simply loved that anime despite not being a baseball fan! 3)

"You trash! I'll start out by cutting off that insolent mouth of _your_!" Squalo shouted as he continuously swing his sword, sending out multiple of gunpowder from the upper floor. Many explosions happen around Yamamoto, but he continues to evade them and charges through. He arrives at a pile of rubbish, leading to the upper floor. He uses it as a ramp and sprint up to the upper floor. He appears behind Squalo, panting, before he says, "Let's go."

"What did you come here for?" Squalo asked, turning his head slightly.

"Shigure Souen Style…" Yamamoto said, his free hand going near his bamboo sword.

"_Hey_ you look like you don't have any brain cells!" Squalo taunted.

Ignoring Squalo, Yamamoto charges while Squalo shouted, "I know that stance!"

Squalo sprint forward, "Well then, do it! Autumn Rain!"

They both strike and astonishingly Squalo was hit! He was thrown over Yamamoto with a huge cut across his chest.

Yamamoto lightly chuckle, "I thought so."

"Why are they surprised?" I muttered.

"Hm?" Hibari hummed questionably.

"I mean, Squalo should be able to identify that because he has seen all the different forms before right? So I don't see why he should be surprise." I thought for a moment before remembering an important factor. "Oh, now I remember. The Shigure Souen Style 8th offensive form, Shinotsuku Ame (Pelting Rain) that Yamamoto just used was created by his dad so Squalo haven't seen it then. You see, on one of my visits I have asked about the history behind the style and with the information I had receive, I had manage to figure it out. The style depends on who the master is. Yamamoto's dad and the master that Squalo had defeated were both probably been taught the first seven forms by the same master and then afterwards they both created their own 8th form. Which will branch off, but only those with spirit will be able to succeed. It is a style that continuously tries to suppress itself."

"You bastard! Did you use a style other than the Shigure Souen Style!?" Squalo demanded.

"No. That one just now was also the Shigure Souen Style." Yamamoto replied, "The 8th form, Pelting Rain was created by my dad."

"_Hey!_ Brat….I really didn't think you'd get this far. So I don't get that pathetic strike with the back of your sword just now. You're making a mockery of a genuine match. Or do you have some other form that I haven't seen before?"

Yamamoto laughed as though that was a ridiculous question. "It's a pity, but the first through seven forms are the same one you know."

"Looks like you're dead after all! Having tasted that Pelting Rain once, I've already seen through it!"

"You're really something else. I guess there's nothing for it. Then, I'll show it to you." Yamamoto got into a stance, "Shigure Souen Style, 9th form."

Squalo narrows his eyes while I quickly type something up. I quickly switch the main mosquito into recording mode. I want to record this for future reference. A small red dot appears on the corner of the screen indicating that it is recording. I also open up a blank page to take notes on the style. Apparently Yamamoto is going be unleashing his own new form which will provide with his success.

"What the hell is that ridiculous stance!? Are you planning to play baseball!?"

"Unfortunately, I'm not good at anything other than baseball."

"This one strike will end this match." I said staring intensely at the screen, making sure I won't miss anything.

"Don't freeze up on me, brat! Experience the true power of my sword!" Squalo bellowed before his charge forward while constantly swinging his sword, parting away the water.

"Let's go." Yamamoto said before using his sword to bring up a wave and disappearing. He instantly appears on the other side of the water arch, evading Squalo's attack.

"Well, how about this?!" Squalo shouted as he manages to change direction, still going at the same speed. Yamamoto has a hard time blocking then as he move backwards. He jumps away before sprinting to the side. Squalo continue to charge, but then notice Yamamoto appear from behind him. Squalo hand extended slightly and flips back, stabbing Yamamoto.

"An artificial hand…" I muttered while noticing Hibari's eyes widening slightly in the corner of my eyes. Squalo's eyes widen as he notice that he actually stabbed a wall of water that poured onto him.

"Hmmm…. That was an illusion projected onto the surface of the water." I muttered.

Yamamoto appears in the air, in front of Squalo and swing the bunt side of his sword down upon Squalo's head.

"Shigure Souen Style, 9th offensive form, Utsushi Ame (Duplicate Rain)." I said smiling and typing the information down. "The technique created by Takeshi Yamamoto where he uses his first wave to reflect an image of him as a decoy for the enemy."

"I won." Yamamoto smiled as he shows everyone the full ring. He has managed to get it from Squalo while he was falling down from the attack.

Loud laughter reaches my ears as I turn to my smaller screen. I have my mosquito fly toward the Varia side just in time to catch the judge saying that a vicious creature has been released. I then order my mosquito to fly towards one of the school's window and saw a huge shark swimming out of a door.

"Hold…Wait a second," I heard Yamamoto say, "What will happen to Squalo?"

"As one who was defeated, Squalo's survival is no longer our responsibility." The other judges replied.

"I thought it would be something like that." Yamamoto said before picking Squalo up. He took one of Squalo's arms and put it over his shoulder while supporting Squalo.

"Are you an idiot?!" I heard Gokudera asked.

"It's only normal to rescue someone in this type of situation, right?" Yamamoto replied.

"Yamamoto," I muttered, "he's still hurt and yet he's helping the enemy. He's an idiot for thinking he can save the both of them. Yet I admire that he's trying."

Yamamoto got to the edge of the hole and saw that the water level has risen and the shark was homing in at them because of the blood.

"How scary, but it can't reach us yet." Yamamoto said. The shark proves him wrong by attacking the pillar under them which in result have the floor underneath them collapse onto the water.

"Put me down," Squalo painfully muttered, loud enough that everyone can hear, "You're tainting my honor as a swordsman."

"But..."

"_Hey_, you're too noisy!" Squalo said as he manages to kick Yamamoto off the platform and onto another, "Brat, you're sword skills aren't bad. Next, you should get rid of that naiveness (A/N: I don't know if it's a word or not, but it was part of the manga, so yeah…) of yours."

With that, the shark pounces out of the water and dive at the platform, leaving nothing behind. _Squalo…._ I bow my head slightly in respect for him and his skills as a swordsman. I heard Xanxus laughing at his teammate's death and hearing him laugh made me clench my mouth with irritation. _How can he be laughing like that? That little…_ I calm myself and took a deep breath before going back to my thoughts on Squalo. _Will this truly be the last time we'll see him?_ Small white dots soon clouds my visions as something came over me. It took a few moments before my vision clears and I relax. Not a second later, I laughed. Not loud enough that everyone can hear me, but loud enough that Hibari took a glance at me and ask, "Why are you laughing?"

"Nothing," I chuckle, "it's just that I can't believe that I have ever doubted Squalo like that. He's a strong swordsman I'll tell you that much, though."

"Hn."

I chuckle before going back to my laptop. "The victory in the Scramble Battle for the Ring of Rain goes to Yamamoto Takeshi. Then, we'll announce the match-up for the next battle." The judge said.

I quickly glance at the smaller screen and can't help, but feel a bit sympathetic towards them. _They're still middle school students…._

"Tomorrow's night battle will be….The battle between the Guardians of Mist." The judge announced.

* * *

><p><strong>Neira: It's almost the end of the Arc! After this Arc is over, the next one will be more concentrated on Yuki's past and all her little secrets!<strong>

**Yuki: WHAT?! DON'T YOU DARE!**

**Neira: You'll never take me alive! HAHAHAHAHHAHA! *Sprint off leaving a trail of dust behind***

**Yuki: Get back you stupid author! *Chase after her***

**Shoshi: *Calmly sip his tea* Thank you for reading, please review.**


	23. Chapter 22:Influence Is a Powerful Thing

**Neira: Hello everyone! I'M VERY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! These may sound like excuses, but they really did happen. I had school, being sick, allergies, no motivation and now I HAVE EXAMS COMING UP! *Grumble***

**Yuki: Neira is trying hard and she has not abandoned this story and will probably will never abandon it.**

**Neira: No, I will try not to abandon my story. It's like a baby to me. Anyway, will give you a small hint on what Yuki's past is like. Also after the Varia Arc there will be the Yuki Arc next which will be focusing on Yuki and her past. It's a bit short and is sort of a filler, but still, please enjoy.**

**Yuki: ******Neira does not own manga/anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor any characters or any songs within the whole story. She only own Yuki and any other OCs.****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter : Influence Is A Powerful Thing...<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Third's POV<strong>

Back home, Yuki has only a few hours left before she would go and watch the upcoming Mist battle. She has a rough idea on who it might be, but was not sure on how that person could make it to the battle. Anyway, she strolls down the path to her house with her daily mail in her hands.

She slide her door open and threw her keys onto a nearby table. She then shuffles through the bundle of envelopes before she come across one addressed to her, but had no information on whom the sender was. She place the rest of the envelopes on a nearby table and was about to open it up, but got interrupted by a beeping sound coming from the closet in her hallway.

Placing the mysterious envelope on top of the rest, she went over and opens the closet doors. Inside was like any closet, simply filled with clothing, but then again Yuki was not a normal person. Pushing the clothing aside she was met with the back wall of the closet. Reaching over she gave small hard knock before placing her palm flat on the wall.

Seconds later a green light glows, scanning her palm. Once it was done, there was a small click before the whole wall slide away, revealing five screens, one large and four small on the sides, computer and two long grey metal drawers on the side walls.

As Yuki was walking towards the computer ahead of her, everything in the room began to slowly turn on and the walls above the drawers opens to reveal multiple of weaponry while the walls beside the door open up to reveal a walk in closet. Yuki simply ignores everything as she arrived at the computer. She plopped down onto the black swivel chair and taps a couple of keys on the keyboard.

Immediately the large screen opens up to reveal the face of Shoshi. "Shoshi's here to report Oujo-sama." Shoshi said, "We have met up with Timoteo and guess what? He's a fake. We took a glance at him and immediately thought he was a fake."

"How can you tell?"

"We have been hanging around the 9th for years now so we should know what our boss is like, but also I notice small details about the fake 9th that shows that he was not the real 9th."

"You were always the most observant out of the four of you."

"Thank you, Oujo-sama."

Yuki then frowned. "Does Iemitsu know about it?"

"No, we decided to keep it between you and us."

"Good choice, we don't have the evidence to prove if he's real or not and I don't want Iemitsu to panic. Keep an eye out for the real Ninth then, is that all?"

"No, some of Iemitsu's workers had found a facility with equipment that indicated that the 'Ninth' had apparently sent some sort of weapon of the Old Italian Military to the Varia."

"Do you have a diagram or blueprints of it?"

"Yes we do, I'll send it over in a few hours."

"Good, we better find out what the weapon does and what the Varia's motive for using it."

Shoshi nod his head, "Shoshi out."

The screen disappear and Yuki sigh. She stood up and walks back out the door and into her closet. The wall behind her closes itself as she casually walks out of the closet. She was about to walk out of the house when she remembered the mysterious envelope. She went back to where the letter lay and pick it up. She stare at it for a moment before cutting open the envelope and taking the letter out. She starts reading the content in the letter and she started to tremble. Once she was done reading the letter her fury immediately flared. She burst out the house and quickly glances around. She screams out in anger, but behind the anger was hidden fear.

The letter in her hand has information about her hidden and very secretive past that NO ONE knows about it. Not even Reborn or the Fukei knew about it. Also here's the thing, everyone who knows about her secret past beside herself was all dead! Gone! Nonexistence! So how someone could know about this? No one in the whole world should know about this information beside her. So how anyone else could have found this type of information? They can't retrieve it from a system or something because you can't find it there so where? How? There is only two ways for anyone to retrieve such personal and important information and that is to either be there themselves or that they got it from Yuki. But that's the thing though, she had never told anyone about it so the only way for them to obtain it was to be there and have witness it, but how can they when everyone who knows about was DEAD beside Yuki herself! Yuki rub her temple in frustration. She quickly went back inside to grab her things before heading out to the post office. She needs to get the address to the letter. She couldn't ask anyone in the mafia or her secret will be out.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Yuki began her search throughout the night all by herself, but she couldn't find a single lead on who had sent her that letter. She was seriously freaking out and that was unusual for her.

When Reborn had come to check up on her he had found her sprawled out on the street asleep and this surprised Reborn. This wasn't the first time Reborn had seen her defenseless before, but it was a very rare for her to be this defenseless. Usually Yuki was never this careless so Reborn knew something was bothering her. Instead of waking her up, he decided to call Hibari for some help and to secretly get the two together and alone.

Reborn had noticed everything that had been going on between the two of them. From frequents battles, sleepovers, and dinner together to the smallest gesture they both unconsciously make toward each other. That's why Reborn had said what he said to Hibari after the Storm Battle.

"What do you want Baby?" Hibari asked once he arrived and saw Reborn.

"I want you to help Yuki?" Reborn replied.

"Yuki?" Hibari questioned before looking to the side where he saw Yuki's sprawled form. He raises an eyebrow and glance back just to see that Reborn was already gone. Hibari growled lightly before picking up the girl, princess style, and carrying her to her house.

Once he arrived, he fished out her keys and unlocks the door. Hibari place Yuki onto the couch and was about to leave, but Yuki sprang upward and glancing around frantically. She saw that she was inside of her house and sigh in relief before noticing Hibari standing a meter away from her. "Hibari? What are you doing here? What happened?"

"The baby found you sprawled out on a street and he called me to help." Hibari replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh," Yuki blushed, "I w-was just looking for something. I must have passed out of exhaustion."

"What was it that you were looking for?"

"I-It w-was nothing," Yuki stuttered thinking back to the letter and remembering the sudden frustration and fear she felt when she read it, "I mean…It's-huh?" Yuki felt her throat closed up and something wet on her face. She raises a hand to her face and found tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Huh? W-Why am I crying? Why am I?" Not a second later, a sob slipped passes her lips as she broke down trembling. She can feel the goosebumps forming on her arms, invisible hands disgustingly stroking parts of her body as she shiver, she could feel it all. Her body seem to jerk as if it was in pain, her knees were brought up to her chest as she cried into her arms, nails digging painfully into her skin as they draw small bit of blood.

She was scared and she felt vulnerable because someone out there knows her secret, her dark secret that she was not fond of. She felt cold and alone, like she was surrounded by the cold darkness, isolated and abandoned. She was almost hyperventilating now, her torturous past creeping out from the farthest corner of her mind.

That was until she felt sudden warmth being brushed against her side. The warmth seems to spread across her whole body which made her slowly stop her trembling. Yuki shakily took a small peak out of her arm and saw Hibari sitting beside her on the couch. He was not hugging her nor was he looking at her. He was simply sitting, their body barely touching, with his arms and legs crossed and he was looking the other way. Usually people would not find comfort in that, but Yuki did. Even though he was not looking at her or touching her, she felt warmth just knowing that he was there.

For many years she felt the coldness called loneliness within her heart, despite being surrounded by people who cared for her. She would always feel a gaping hole within her, yearning for it to be filled up. That was until Hibari came. For some reason Hibari seem to scare away the darkness that surrounds her whenever he's nearby, filling up the hole. She would always feel her heart skip a beat with every movement Hibari would make whenever he was this close to her.

His gentle and smooth breath sooth Yuki's mind as his menacing aura ease away her fear. Yuki looking down at her arms and gave a small smile, sniffling. Throughout the whole day, they just sat together enjoying the silence and each other's presence.

* * *

><p><strong>Neira: Aww, Hibari is the light that shoo away her nightmares and fear. <strong>

**Yuki: Shut up! **

**Neira: No way, this is too precious.**

**Yuki: Grrrr...Please R&R.**


	24. Chapter 23: Ring of Cloud Battle

**Neira: Hello everyone, I'm back! It's summer and it's SUPER hot! X.X Not only that Summer School is starting soon, so yeah. I'll be busy, but I'll still try to update! And just to let you know, I'm not going because I had bad grade, I'm going for extra credits or something. Go me! Anyway, here it is.**

**Yuki: ******Neira does not own manga/anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor any characters or any songs within the whole story. She only own Yuki and any other OCs.****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23 : Ring of Cloud Battle<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Yuki's POV<strong>

Tonight was Hibari's battle and I was with the other waiting for Hibari to come. Before, after my crying incident, I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up I saw that Hibari was nowhere in sight. I didn't really mind though. I mean Hibari was a busy person and I didn't want to be a nuisance to him anymore than necessary. Even though I understand and everything, I can't help, but feel a bit disappointed that he left.

When Hibari arrived, he immediately asked, "What are you doing here?"

"We're here to support you to the EMTREME." Ryouhei shouted.

"You're just going to be an eyesore. If you don't leave in the next second, I will kill you." Hibari replied.

"Why you!" Both Ryouhei and Gokudera yelled.

"Hibari?" I said, ignoring the yelling.

"Hn."

"You better not die, or I will revive you and kill you myself." I said giving a murderous smile. Hibari blink before giving a small smile.

"Oh Hibari, this is for good luck." I said as I walk up to him. I give him a peck on his cheek before backing away. Hibari froze for a second before he recover and walk toward his opponent. I turn to see the other guys looking at me with gaping mouth.

"What?" I asked innocently.

We all went to the field where metal fences and barbed wires were set up to create the Cloud Ground for today's battle. There were also Gatling Guns and underground mines placed inside to apparently 'help' with the battle. I don't know whether to be excited or worried.

Before the battle Gokudera, Ryouhei, and Yamamoto did a group circle, but I simply ignore them. After I had woken up and found that Hibari was gone, I receive a fax with a picture of the weapon the Fukei had found. It was the same weapon as the one Hibari was fighting right now. I had a bad feeling about Hibari's opponent, not that I don't believe that he was going to lose, but it was more of the line of what was going to happen to the weapon. I find it absurd that I would worry over a weapon, a weapon from the enemy nonetheless, but the feeling seem to be telling me to keep a close eye on it.

"The Cloud Ring – Gola Mosca vs. Hibari Kyoya. Begin the battle." The judges announced and immediately the enemy rocket toward Hibari and I mean literally. It charge to Hibari and fire bullets out of his hand, but Hibari simple jog forward and instantly defeat it in one blow, amputating one of the weapon's arms. It was instant kill. Hibari calmly combine the two parts of the ring together before handing it to one of the judges.

"I don't need this thing." He said to the judge before turning to where the Varia was standing. Hibari then proceed to demand for Xanxus to come up and fight him. He even got the nerve to say, "Until I bite you to death, Monkey Boss of the Mountain of Monkeys, I can't go home."

Everyone was shock at Hibari, except me. I had expected for something like this to happen. Once Hibari sees a strong opponent he would always want to have a go at them.

"Yuki, are you okay?" Yamamoto asked as he watches me bang my head on a nearby wall.

"Of course, I'm fine. I feel **SO **great." I said sarcastically and continue to bang my head. Xanxus gave a big leap over the fence and try to kick while he was at it, but Hibari block it with his tonfas as his jacket fall from the breeze. Xanxus did a back flip and landed in a low crouch.

"My foot slip." He said.

"Right." Hibari replied, not believing him.

"No, really," Xanxus said as he jump to the side in time as a land mine exploded, "I came down only to retrieve that piece of junk. We have lost."

"Hmm, your face tells a different story," with that, Hibari sprint forward. He starts to attack Xanxus, swings after swings, but Xanxus simple dodge all of them. During this, the Gatling Guns were firing multiple of bullets and mines were going off as one of the two would trigger it.

"Don't worry, I won't raise an arm." Xanxus said.

"As you wish. Anyway, I'm going to bite you to death."

Eventually Xanxus rise up one of his hands, glowing orange, to stop one of Hibari's attacks.

"I thought you weren't going to raise an arm?" Hibari stated. Xanxus tsk before Hibari continue with his attacked and Xanxus dodging them.

I notice something before shouting out, "Hibari, watch out!" But I was too late, a green beam shot out and cut the side of Hibari's leg. Hibari leg collapse from under him and his face held surprise.

"What?"

"Hibari!" The guys yelled before noticing missiles heading right toward us. All the missiles landed and created a huge mess around them. Luckily nobody was hurt and had managed to dodge it on time. "Are you guys okay? Gokudera? Yamamoto? Ryouhei?" I asked as the black smoke slowly clear away.

"I'm fine," Gokudera said.

"Me too," Yamamoto coughed.

"What the hell happen?" Ryouhei groaned.

"I don't know," Gokudera replied.

"Oh no," I said capturing the others' attention as I saw Hibari's broken down opponent, up and rocketing around going berserk.

"I told you before, I only came to retrieve the junk, but their Guardian of Cloud stopped me," Xanxus stated to the Judges, "Because of him I lost control of mosca."

The mosca continue to wreak havoc around the area, destroying everything in sight. "It's shooting all over the place," Ryouhei stated, "if this continues all of us are going to die."

I glared at Xanxus as he started to laugh, enjoying the destruction around him. "He's laughing." Yamamoto said, slightly stunned.

"He'd plan to cause this accident from the start," Gokudera said, "no matter what, to wipe us out. That's why he taunted Hibari."

"You used me," Hibari growled as he stood up.

"Hey, the field is dangerous!" Ryouhei shouted, gaining my attention. I looked over to see a short, blue-haired, girl running across the field, holding a shortened trident and wearing an eye patch. _She must be Chrome, the new Guardian of Mist_.

She seems to pause for some reason and I could hear a very distant beeping. My eyes widen in realization. "Get out of there!" I shouted.

_BOOM_

We gasped slightly, but then sighed in relief once we saw that Chikusa and Ken had both saved Chrome. It was short-lived though once we saw that they were sandwiched by a field gun and the mosca. "They're sandwiched in!" Gokudera shouted.

"Come on, there's got to be something we can do." I shouted, rushing towards them. I know that this was reckless of me to blindingly charge forward like that, but I cannot let the three of them die. They seem to play an important part to the Vongola Family, so I won't let them die. I slide in front of them with my arms open and clench my eyes shut, waiting for the incoming pain.

A few second passed, but I felt no pain at all. Instead I felt some sort of heat, grazing my face. I snapped my eyes open and saw a wall of fire protecting the four of us from the bullets and laser. I glanced to the side and saw Tsuna standing beside me in his Dying-Will Form.

"Tsuna!" I said, smiling. In the corner of my eye, I saw Reborn and Basil entering the scene. Suddenly the mosca started to fly around, shooting missiles everywhere. Some head towards Tsuna, but Tsuna simply used his flamed hands to fly up and destroy the missiles.

"He's flying," I said nostalgically, recalling a certain memory. A small crash brought me back to the present and I saw both mosca and Tsuna on the ground, facing each other. The mosca shot out multiple of missiles toward Tsuna, but he managed to dodge them.

"He's focusing on Tsuna," I said to myself, eyeing the fight with a scrutinizing gaze.

"Juudaime!" I heard Gokudera shouted as Tsuna were hit with missile while his back to the fence, but he flew out of the smoke damage-free. Tsuna and the mosca continue to attack each other until Tsuna dealt the finishing blow to the mosca, while everyone else were amazed with Tsuna's strength. I survey the area and saw Hibari a few meters away from me, holding his shoulder. Worried, I quickly jogged over.

"Are you okay, Hibari?" I asked.

"Fine," Hibari grumbled as he stared at Tsuna. _I wonder what he's thinking…Wait a minute! _I narrow my eyes at the mosca as I recall something. _Why did the mosca lost to Hibari? _I'm not saying that Hibari was weak or something, but the mosca should at least put up more of a fight. I mean from what I had learned from the blueprints the Fukei had faxed me, the mosca should be stronger than this. Xanxus should have the mosca use his full strength to defeat Hibari and kill everyone in an instant, so why did he go so far to taunt Hibari and had the mosca go berserk?

An uneasy feeling took root in my guts as I watch the mosca shot up and charge towards Tsuna. Tsuna managed to stop it with only one of his arms as he uses the other one to cut the mosca open. A restrained person with white hair flops out of the machine.

"N-No, it can't be." I stuttered, recognizing the person. _Why in hell is the 9__th__ doing here?_ Immediately my face hardens. This was no time to be standing here stuttering like a girl confessing to her crush. I instantly sprint forward when I saw Reborn doing the same.

"Why…is he…inside the mosca?" Tsuna said, trembling.

"Get a hold of yourself, Tsuna!" I yelled, smacking the back of his head once I arrived. I kneeled down beside the 9th and start checking him for any injuries. "Yuki," Reborn said when he arrived with a grave expression.

I frown before saying, "You may already know this, but from what I got from the blueprints, the 9th was probably used as Gola Mosca's power source."

"Power source? W-Why?" Tsuna questioned.

"This is no time to be asking 'Why?'" Xanxus spoke up, "You attacked the 9th."

"I did?"

"This is not good," I said, taking the straps off of the 9th, "the first aid you brought with you, Reborn, won't work on wounds like these. We need to take the 9th to a doctor."

While I was busy continue to search if there are any more injuries on the 9th, Tsuna was almost bought into a meltdown with Xanxus' accusing of Tsuna hurting the 9th. I was about to slap Tsuna out of it, but then I notice the old man's eyes opening.

"No," he whispered weakly, gaining everyone's attention, "It was my fault."

"9th!"

"We're finally able to meet, Tsunayoshi. I'm sorry. All of this happened because of my weakness. My weakness woke Xanxus from his long slumber."

"Slumber? What do you mean?" Reborn asked, "After the cradle affair, Xanxus was cast out of the family and kept under strict surveillance by the Vongola, wasn't he?"

"Cradle affair?" Tsuna asked as I glance at Xanxus. His eyes were narrowed and were filled with flaming hatred as Reborn explain the affair.

"Xanxus was…stopped there, eight years ago…since then, he'd been asleep," the 9th said, gaining my attention, "while his hatred and grudge grew to frightening proportions…"

"What…what do you mean?" Tsuna asked.

"What happened?" Reborn questioned. Before the 9th could reply, he started to cough up blood. I cursed under my breath and try to help him.

"Are you alright? Please hang in there." Tsuna panicked slightly.

"Tsunayoshi…"

"Please take it easy!"

"I've always been hearing news about you…from Reborn…from Eclipse and the Fukei…about the girl you like and…about your school…and your friends… You are a child at heart that…is really mismatched for a mafia boss. I also know that up until now, you have never once fought a battle willingly." The 9th weakly lift up one of his arms and touch his index finger to Tsuna's forehead. "You always have these lines between your eyebrows…clenched your fists as if praying…and all that is why I…chose you to be the 10th boss of the Vongola."

The fingertip glowed lightly before a small Dying Will flame appears. I don't know what the 9th was doing, but it seem like it was affecting Tsuna. His eyes were glazed over like he was recalling a memory. Soon after, tears start streaming down his face. The flame weakens slightly as the 9th spoke.

"I'm sorry…but, I'm glad…it's you." With that, the 9th lost conscious.

"Wait!" Tsuna shouted as he grabbed hold of the Vongola Boss' hand, "No! Please wait! 9th!"

I clench my hands in silent anger as I heard Tsuna's pain stricken shouts.

"How dare you kill the 9th," Xanxus said, interrupting the moment, "the despicable way in which you struck down the 9th boss, is a challenge against his own son, Xanxus as well as the noble Vongola Spirit!"

"What?!" I almost snarled at him. _How dare his use the 9__th__ like this! The 9__th__ was always kind to me throughout my life, despite not knowing my true identity. How dare he hurt the 9__th__ like this then blame it all on Tsuna! How dare he hurt the people I CARE FOR!_

I could feel my body tensing and my mind filling up with murderous thoughts. My breath was growing heavier as Xanxus continue to talk about how the battle was over and that he was going to kill Tsuna to extract vengeance. It didn't help that Reborn explained how figured that this was his plan from the start and how he would be the next boss and gain majority trust from the family because of the fact that Tsuna 'killed' the 9th. It was all a trap.

I was close to snapping, but held myself together. That was until we found out that apparently the judges were on Xanxus' side as well and will be recording everything that was said. That was it for me. I know that I should have more control of myself, but I could feel my inner beast wanting to burst out and destroy everything that can cause my family to be in danger. I could practically feel the switch inside me turn on.

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!" I roared animalistic, startling everyone. I was in a crouch on all four of my limbs; mouth drew back into a snarl. I could raw power pulsing off me in waves as I grew fiercer and animalistic. _**Kill….kill…..must protect family.**_

"Yuki, calm down," Reborn said sternly. I simply growled back at him.

"Yuki, calm yourself. Remember your promise with me."

It took a few moments, but I manage to calm myself and my anger down. There were no more power pulsing off of me, but I was still growling menacingly.

"Do whatever you want. My patience has run out. But, I will honour my promise to the 9th boss and will not interfere. Nor will Yuki or Eclipse will…with my student's battles, that is. Having said that, I don't know what my student, who hates fighting, will do…"

Tsuna stood up and look at Xanxus with determination burning within his eyes. "Xanxus, I will take that ring back. You will not follow in the 9th boss' footsteps!"

"Well said, Tsuna." Reborn said as I stiffly nod in approval. I had stopped growling moments ago, but it does not mean I am completely calm yet. I'm still a bit peeved at Xanxus.

"I'll carve your name into Vongola's History books, as the foolish runt who dared to defy Xanxus, all by his little self." Xanxus taunted.

"He's not alone!" Gokudera shouted, drawing our attention. Everyone had their weapons out, ready to fight. "The boss' will is our will!"

"My will is my own." Hibari stated as he too got into position, not before glancing at me. I blinked, curiously. I wonder why Hibari glanced at me when he said that. Hibari will probably always be an enigma to me.

The two Varia guys also got ready as Xanxus said, "Exterminate the traitors."

"Hold it right there, please," The judges interrupted before anything can happen, "we will be in charge of the battle for the 9th boss' revenge."

"What?!" Ryouhei shouted.

"We have a duty to oversee the whereabouts of the Vongola rings."

"What are you saying, dogs of Xanxus?!" Gokudera shouted.

"Please watch your mouth. We have an official degree from the 9th boss himself. Any changing-of-hands of the rings will not be approved without our ratification."

"You got some nerve! You forced the 9th boss to give you that Dying Will Flame seal against his will!" Basil shouted while I growled. I notice Hibari glancing at me, but I ignored him for now. My focus now was on those two traitorous judges.

"The winner of the battle will become the next Vongola boss. So…we declare this the Sky Ring battle. In other words, this will be the last of the seven ring contest battles held over the past weeks. How does that sound, Master Xanxus?" I simple just growled at them.

"Not a bad idea."

"Then, tomorrow night, will everyone please assemble at Nami High?"

"Tsuna is exhausted from training today. This is good news for us." Reborn said.

"Tomorrow will be the final chapter in this happy comedy. Make sure you're up to it." Xanxus said as he flick Tsuna's half-ring back. Next Xanxus used his power to blind the most of us and disappear. I took this moment to take out a small glass bottle with a red liquid inside (A/N: See Profile). I uncorked the bottle and gently pour it down the 9th boss' mouth while stroking his throat so that he would swallow the liquid.

"9th!" Basil called and I quickly hid the bottle.

"Will he be okay?" He asked as he kneeled down beside.

"He'll be fine," I said, glancing at Reborn, seeing him nod back at me.

"Are we too late?" A voice called. Everyone turn and saw Dino with his subordinates.

"You people, help the 9th and the injured." He ordered them.

Dino's subordinates went to help the injured and check for anymore mines.

"I received news from the CEDEF team and the Fukei…I never thought…it would come to this…are you okay?" Dino asked Reborn.

"The damage we received was too great…But still…" Reborn look up at everyone while I silently left the two and head toward where the others are.

"Are you okay, Hibari?" Yamamoto asked.

"You were surprisingly well behaved," Gokudera commented.

"If these incidents are drawing out that herbivore's power then I can't interfere just yet," was Hibari's reply.

"You want him to get stronger so that you can fight him, right?" I asked as I came up to them.

"Yuki!" Yamamoto called, smiling, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Yamamoto. Thanks for asking."

"What happened back there?" Gokudera asked suspiciously, "What was with the power that was emitting from you?"

"Nothing you should be worried about," I said calmly. I could tell that the guys didn't believe me and I could practically feel Hibari's eyes drilling into me. They do not need to know anything yet. I'm not even sure if Reborn and they should know. I mean I'm the only one who knows my dark secret, beside the mysterious sender. Just thinking about him got me flaring up again, but I forced myself to calm down before it could get out of control. Noticing that everyone was looking at Tsuna, I turn to observe him as well. He seems to be in his own little world. That was until Reborn kicked him down while saying, "Hey, we're going home."

"Huh?"

"You need to recharge for tomorrow's match."

"Why do you always kick me?" Tsuna complained.

"I felt irritated."

"W-What kind of reason is that?!"

"A very logical," I muttered, chuckling afterwards as everyone laughed at the two. It was good for them to laugh like this. I'm glad that despite encountering many battles, none of them had changed for the worst. It was heart-breaking sometime when you see innocent children like them getting corrupted by the hate and hardship. I'm glad that despite everything they were still the same friends and the same people I first met.

"Anyway, I'm going home now, you guys. Get some sleep, you have a battle tomorrow." I said before walking away. I felt a presence beside me and saw that it was Hibari. I stopped in my track and asked, "Is there anything you need, Hibari."

"Why haven't you shown me your full strength when we fought?" I was expecting that question from him.

"...Because, you'll be dead by now if I did." I said, dead serious, before walking away.

"Beside," I continued, "There's a lot of thing you don't know about me, Hibari. Some important enough that if I tell you, I got to kill you afterwards."

* * *

><p><strong>Neira: What is with Yuki's power? What are her secrets? Will this end well for the Vongola Family? Stay tune!<strong>

**Yuki: You sound like one of those narrator in Pokemon...**

**Neira: I know -.-;**

**Yuki: Anyway, please R&R!**


	25. Chapter 24: Sky Battle Part 1

**Neira: Hey everyone, things had been sort of great! It just I'm having a bit of trouble with Summer School, but I'll fix that soon! Anyway, here's the next chapter and because the Sky Battle was so long, I made it into parts. Now onward to reading!**

**Yuki: **Neira does not own manga/anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor any characters or any songs within the whole story. She only own Yuki and any other OCs.****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24 : Sky Battle Part 1<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey, wait up Tsuna!" I called, catching up to Reborn and him. Tonight, because of the final battle, I decided to wear one of my outfits I wear on special occasion. It's a long sleeved, greyish purple shirt with a V-neck collar. Near the top of my belly button, the shirt split and flowed back which created a tail. From the elbow the sleeves flair out and has a zipper. Underneath the shirt I wore a plain, black bikini top. Along with the shirt, I wore a black collar with chain and tag, black gloves, black pants, a small, black waist pack and black boots. (AN: See Profile for the actual picture. I tried describing it.)

"Yuki! Are you coming to watch?"

"Of course! I'm insulted that you put little faith in me."

"N-No, that's not it! I just thought you would be busy with something else."

"You don't want me to come…?" I trailed off sadly. I mean, if he doesn't want me to come, then I would back off, but it doesn't mean I won't feel lonely and abandoned because of it.

"Tsuna," Reborn warned.

"NO! I-It's just, I-I mean, with everything, you…" Tsuna stuttered, "Forget it! I'm just glad you can make it."

"Thank you, Tsuna!" I said cheering up, but still feeling a bit depress. It's not like this was the first time I would feel depress.

"Hey, what's that?!" Tsuna exclaimed as he pointed to a dome of light.

"It looks like it's coming from the school," Reborn said.

Immediately we head towards the school where we saw the others and Xanxus.

"Our opponent looks ready, too," Reborn said, announcing our appearance.

"Xanxus," Tsuna muttered.

"So you came, scumbag," Xanxus said.

"We have been expecting you," the traitorous judges said as they jumped from the school's roof, "the guardians for Tsuna's side…Storm, Sun, Rain and, the Mist Guardians are all here."

"Dokuro!" Tsuna exclaimed once he saw Chrome.

"The only ones left are Cloud and Lightning," the judges continued.

"Hibari!" I cheered once I saw Hibari heading our way. I ran up to him and hug his side while he spoke stoically like there wasn't a female omnivore glomping his side.

"What do you want?"

"The Cervello said that all the guardians had to come," I explained, letting go of Hibari. I immediately missed the warmth of his body, but didn't show it.

"That's right. All the Guardians who are still alive were sent a compulsory summons," the judges said.

Xanxus' Guardians appeared as well, including Lussuria who was tied to his bed. _If Lussuria is here then it means…._

"Lambo!" I shouted when I saw him being carried by one of the judges' helpers.

"Why is he here?!" Tsuna asked, "He'd just started to come out of his coma!"

"The compulsory summons does not take anything else into account." The judges explained, "Because in the Sky Battle, the six rings as well as the lives of the six Guardians are all at stake."

"The rings and the lives of the Guardians are at stake…?" Tsuna questioned.

"That's right."

"Wait! What do you mean by that?! Lambo is already injured!"

I growled slightly at Tsuna's statement. I couldn't believe they would endanger an injured baby like that. I knew the world was cruel and that many little kids are exposed to these cruelties, but this was going too far. Lambo could die! He could die just like… I wish I could slice the bodies into little pieces to keep Lambo and the others safe, but I couldn't do that. This was Tsuna's battle and I made a promise with Reborn that I could not break. I felt pathetic, but I guess it was the same with Reborn as well. I went over while the others talk and picked Reborn up to placed him onto my shoulder.

"How can you do it, Reborn?" I muttered softly.

"A lot of practice and strength," Reborn replied, already knowing what I was asking.

I knew the feeling of helplessness before and it was ugly. I had experience the extreme feeling of lost before, from when I lost someone important to me, but that was a very long time ago. I just hope that I won't be experiencing that feeling today or ever in my life.

The judges started to collect the rings from everyone for the upcoming battle. Apparently Hibari lost his, which made me facepalm myself. It was a good thing the judges already has his.

"Nice choice," Reborn commented, staring at Hibari from my shoulder.

"W-Wha-?" I stuttered, blushing lightly.

The judges next started to explain the rule. The battle will take place around the whole school ground and cameras were set up so that observers could watch. Everyone participating in the battles was given a camera-equipped monitor wristband and was told to go to their match's field. Before the group went their way, all of them, excluding Hibari, Chrome and I, did a group circle. Everyone, excluding Tsuna, headed their way and I can't help, but feel a bit proud when I saw their disappearing backs. They all looked so heroic. Shamal and Colonello took this moment to make their appearance.

"We came to pick up your bone," Shamal said.

"We came to heckle you," Colonello said.

I simply scoff at their teasing, which I shouldn't have done because Shamal now noticed that I was there.

"Yuki!" Shamal shouted as he tried to glomp me. Instead his face smashed against my foot. Using the momentum he created, I stomped his head into the ground and walk away-leaving an unconscious Shamal with his soul leaking out of him.

"It's a good thing Hibari didn't see that," Reborn commented.

"What?! Why?!" I exclaimed, staring curiously at Reborn.

Reborn simply brush me off. I was a bit annoyed by that, but got ready for the battle to begin. Once everyone was at their field or station, the judges explained how the rings were on top of towers and how they had to get them. Soon they the Guardians felt pain from the wristband and were told by the judges that they were just injected with poison from the bands. This made me growl in displeasure and anger.

The poison was called the "Death Heater" which made the victim unable to stand and in thirty minutes they would die. The only way for them to be cured was if they can get their field's ring and insert it into their wristbands.

The judges gave Tsuna a chain to put the rings on and told that outsiders were not allowed to interfere. That was when Xanxus suddenly attacked Tsuna, sending him crashing into the school.

"Hey, what's that for?!" I shouted.

"He's the one who wanted to get started." Xanxus replied.

"That's a foul!" Basil accused.

"My bad," Xanxus said, "Did I get him before he was shot with his special bullet?"

I simply scoff and crossed my arms. "How foolish, to be thinking like that, Xanxus. Who do you think you're dealing with?" I smirk devilishly with Reborn on my shoulder, holding his gun with smoke coming out of it. Smoke stream out of the pile of rubbish Tsuna had created before it exploded to reveal Tsuna standing up.

"Tsuna, Xanxus is not an opponent you can fight half-heartedly. If you're thinking about saving your six Guardians first, you're going to lose your own life first." Reborn lectured.

"Yeah Tsuna, go kick his butt!" I cheered.

"Got it," Tsuna said as he got up, turning into his Dying-Will Flame Mode, "I'm going to take care of him first."

"With that level of power you showed me yesterday?" Xanxus questioned.

"Do I look the same as I did yesterday?" Tsuna countered. You could feel the tension in the air thickening as they both had a stare down. The judge, noticing the tension, got all the observers to go to the observing area with infrared sensors like the ones in previous battles. The battles were shown on a massive screen on the side of the school.

"Now, the Sky Ring, Xanxus vs. Sawada Tsunayoshi. Battle start!"The Judges announced.

Tsuna made the first move and the two mafia bosses fought it out, but then Tsuna was kicked away. Tsuna recovered, though and tried to punch Xanxus, but he caught Tsuna's wrist. In his other hand, it started to glow. Seeing this, Tsuna jumped up and saw that Xanxus had created a huge hole through the side of the school. Tsuna flew out of Xanxus' grip and stick to the side of the school.

The flame Xanxus created was called the Flames of Rage; it's a special flame that varies on the person. It was different in shape and properties from person to person. Xanxus' flame, though, was a rare and high-ranking flame that can turn anything into ashes.

Tsuna shot down and they both punch each other with their flames. The two fists connect, creating an explosion. When it died down, Tsuna managed to punch Xanxus away and into the school. Tsuna had overpowered Xanxus' flame, but it won't be enough to take Xanxus down. Tsuna charge forward, but heard a noise before getting blasted with a beam of flame. Xanxus flew out and over Tsuna and landed with a thud. Xanxus revealed his two hand guns which could be lethal to Tsuna. The gun absorbed the user's flame and changed the normal bullets into flame bullets.

The battle continued as Tsuna charged forward, but Xanxus used his guns to propel him to and around the air. They both flew around for a moment, but Xanxus got behind Tsuna. Xanxus shot the flame bullet at Tsuna, but instead of dodging, Tsuna tried to block it because Chrome was behind them. The shot was too powerful and managed to shoot passed Tsuna, but it wasn't a direct hit, which was good enough for now. They both land on the side of the school and converse for a bit about subordinates. They both look at the monitors to show Xanxus' Guardians pleading. Xanxus flew up and blast at the Thunder's and Storm's towers which got his Guardians the rings. The two Guardians used the rings to receive the antidotes for the poison. Xanxus laughed tauntingly at Tsuna.

"Why does Tsuna look so panicked?" I asked Reborn.

"Yuki, at this rate the Guardians will be…" Basil trailed off.

I look blankly at Basil. "But there's nothing to worry about, right Reborn?" I asked him while he nodded.

"What do you mean?" Basil asked.

"I mean, just because Xanxus had broken the mold doesn't mean it is over. Remember, the Guardians are no ordinary people too. Tsuna, don't panic. Beside, you should trust your teammates more."

We watch as Bel jump out of the school, but something shot at Bel. He managed to dodge in time, but the ring was flicked away, up into the building where Gokudera was. The attacker stood into front of Bel. It was Hibari, standing tall with a smirk on his face.

"You're..." Bel mumbled.

"Good job evading," Hibari said, "They say you're a genius."

"Hibari-dono!" Basil called.

"What's going on, hey?" Colonello Asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked as the screen switch to see the cloud's pole all broken, "Hibari destroyed the pole and got the antidote."

"Impossible," one of the judges said, "The Death Heater's poison is so lethal that even a wild elephant would stop in it tracks…"

I scoffed, "That guy is too stubborn to be restricted."

"Hibari hates being restrained more than anything else. His nature, which hates to be restrained, overpowered the poison. That why he was chosen." Reborn explained, "As a noble, solitary, floating cloud that protects the family from an independent stance, without being bound."

Bel got up with his usual smile on his face, "That surprising. There's someone other than us who can move. But you already know. Shi shi am I a genius or not? Don't ask me things that everyone knows."

Bel threw one of his knives and Hibari didn't even flinch as it missed. The blade then turned around and head towards Hibari, but Hibari blocked it with his tonfas without looking back. Bel looked surprised.

"Is something the matter?" Hibari asked.

"It seems like you know how to play," Bel said, "I don't mind doing this with you, but what happen to your friends is none of my concern."

The screen switched to show Lambo coughing weakly. Levi had spotted him and was about to execute him with one million volts.

I wasn't too worried. As I said so before, when Hibari attacked Bel, the ring was sent to where Gokudera was. Reborn explained to the others how the weather assigned to the guardian not only represents their duty and characteristic, but their relationship to each other as well. The cloud stirs up a storm.

Levi started to charge towards Lambo, but a few bombs got in his way. They came from Gokudera, free from the lethal poison. Everyone got ready to fight with their opponents. We first watch Gokudera's battle. Levi charged forward while Gokudera used his bombs to attack. It didn't work and Levi kept on dodging them.

Levi then decided to use his umbrella attack, Levi Volta. The electrical umbrellas surrounded Gokudera, but it was what he had been waiting for. He used his rocket bombs to destroy the umbrellas, rendering Levi weaponless.

"I don't have time playing with you," Gokudera shouted as he used his rocket bombs to finish off his opponent. Not kill him, but made him unconscious. Gokudera then came out of the smoke, holding Lambo in his arm while the other held the oxygen tank.

"Aww isn't that sweet," I said as I watch Gokudera put the oxygen mask back onto Lambo and used the ring to give him the antidote. They were like brothers-in weather terms of course.

I heard loud blows taking place and glanced up to see that Xanxus and Tsuna had took off into the sky. They kept on circling each other and delivering blows. The observation screen then beeped and changed to show Hibari and Bel. Bel sent two knives at Hibari, but Hibari deflected them. Hibari charged forward and took a swing at Bel, but he managed to dodge in time. Bel started to send bunch of knives at Hibari, but it seems as though they went right threw him. That wasn't the case though. Hibari simple dodge with minimal movement and went back to original spot in a split second. I was impressed, because not many can do that.

Bel then made his knives float around him in rows and they both circle each other. Bel sent all the floating knives at Hibari and Hibari deflect all of them. Bel simply smirked and Hibari's eyes widen when a cut appeared on his cheek. I guess Hibari didn't know that Bel fought with knives and wires. Bel then sent more knives which missed Hibari. Hibari started to charge forward, but stopped when more cuts appeared, bleeding with blood. His tonfas dropped to the ground as he fell onto his bottom.

"Bye-bye," Bel said as he sent more knives to finish Hibari off. The knives headed towards Hibari, but were caught by him instead. I had to say he looked like a ninja when he caught those knives. Bel and everyone was surprise, but Reborn and I were not. We knew Hibari was more powerful than that; I even fought with him before so I should know how stubborn and surprising he can be.

"Oh, I see," Hibari said as he examined the knives in his hands, "There are strings attached to these knives."

Hibari stood up with his tonfas ready in his hands, "That spoils the fun. Let's end this."

Bel took out his floating knives and he wave his hands to make them move like they were dancing a bit, "A slicing waltz performed by these knives; no one has ever escaped this."

Hibari stood in the middle of a wired web as the knives made two circles above him.

"Now it's over," Bel said.

"All this is just like the kind of wit weak animal use to survive," Hibari commented as the bottom of his tonfas released a chain with a weight at the end. Bel sent the knives towards Hibari, but they didn't reach Hibari as he twirled his tonfas around in a circle, creating two disks.

Hibari advanced toward Bel, but he jumped out of the way and Hibari made damage to the school instead. Bel then sent two knives at Hibari before making his escape to free the rest of his comrade. Hibari stopped the spinning chain and huffed before walking away. He didn't get too far though because of his wounds.

We then focus on Tsuna's battle and watched as blows were delivered. It looked like Tsuna was slowing down, but it was Xanxus who was speeding up. Xanxus got behind Tsuna and elbowed him down into the school's roof. Xanxus quickly reload his two guns as Tsuna flew up towards him. Looking a bit disappointed, Xanxus shot multiple of time to create a huge blast which was apparently a direct hit for Tsuna. Tsuna was smoking as he fell slowly to the ground. The smoke cleared away to show Tsuna crouching in the ditch, not majorly injured. He managed to avoid the direct hit with his vest. It was ten time thicker than the old and had saved him. The bad news was that it got blown away from the blast. There will not be another chance like this and Tsuna knows that as he stood up, breathing heavily.

Tsuna made a triangle with his hands and it started to glow. Soon the glow seems to burst with flames. They leaked from his hands and flew everywhere. Doing that was considered fatal, but Tsuna had planned for this. The abnormal flames started to flicker and seem to be changing. Tsuna was doing the Dying Will Zero Point Breakthrough!

"Why does he know about it," Reborn said, drawing my attention. I took a look at Xanxus and he seems almost angered, his attitude seeming to have changed.

"I won't let you," Xanxus said as he charged forward, interrupting Tsuna. Tsuna tried flying up to get away, but Xanxus was faster and he punched Tsuna. Xanxus started blasting at Tsuna as Tsuna dodged every one of them. Soon Tsuna got hit in his side with one of Xanxus' blast. This was not good, Xanxus was trying to prevent Tsuna from using that technique and Tsuna can't concentrate if he keeps dodging from Xanxus' attacks. Tsuna landed on the ground to try to continue with the technique, but had to again dodge an attack. Tsuna doesn't have much energy left to fly.

What will you do now, Tsuna? Tsuna stood up to try again and Xanxus took this chance to send one of his powerful attacks. It landed and created a large explosion which made the observation screen all fuzzy.

I growled lowly and clenched my hands and teeth as the screen turned back on to show Tsuna in his normal form, lying in a pile of debris. One of Xanxus' hands glowed as he prepared to turn Tsuna into ashes, but a small flame started to grow bigger from Tsuna head. Tsana revived himself and got up. It seems that Tsuna had done it! He finally completes the Dying Will Zero Point Breakthrough.

The Dying Will Zero Point Breakthrough was also known as the Minus state. The user achieves an emptier Dying will than when you're doing nothing. Which mean the part empty will be able to receive the enemy's flame. When absorbed, the attack is negated.

Xanxus started to laugh saying how what Tsuna has was not the real Dying Will Zero Point Breakthrough used by the First Boss and it wasn't. This technique was a state that leads to a different technique. Even if Tsuna reaches that state, the techniques he would come up with will be different than the First Boss.

Soon, Tsuna started to do the Dying Will Zero Point Breakthrough again, but this time with a different hands position.

"Zero Point Breakthrough Revised," Tsuna called it.

Xanxus kept talking how that was not the technique like he had seen it already. It made me wonder if….

Xanxus charged forward and send a kick to Tsuna. Mid-flight Xanxus send a blast at Tsuna, knocking him into the ground. The Dying Flame was gone when the smoke disappeared, but then it started up again. Tsuna managed to sit up, but Xanxus flew up and start sending multiple of blast at Tsuna. Next, Xanxus must have seen something within the smoke that his attitude changed. He seems to get angry again and decided to finish Tsuna off with one of his attacks.

Everyone seems to think that Tsuna lost and Xanxus was about to walk away, but a glow of light showed that Tsuna was up and ready to fight again.

"It's my turn next, Xanxus," Tsuna said.

Tsuna blast forward-ready to strike. Xanxus flew up to avoid it, but soon found that Tsuna was close in front of him. Tsuna had caught up to Xanxus and gave a kick to his chin. Xanxus did a back flip in mid-air and land gently before blasting angrily forward to Tsuna. Tsuna sent a wave of flame to blind Xanxus as he appears above him. Tsuna gave a back punch to Xanxus which sent Xanxus shooting into the ground. From the ground, Xanxus got ready to fire at Tsuna while the upside down Tsuna started doing the Dying will Zero Point Breakthrough in mid-air.

"The Hammer of Flames," Xanxus called as he sent his attack. There was an explosion before the smoke cleared to reveal some sort of flame barrier before it got absorbed into Tsuna. Flickering flames appeared on Tsuna's head which surprised most people.

"I see now," I muttered to myself, "Not only did Tsuna absorb Xanxus, but he made it into his own. Good job, Tsuna!"

Tsuna shot forward to stop Xanxus from attacking before sucker punching him, sending Xanxus into the school. A few moments later, Xanxus got up and seem aggravated. Hot air and steam started to leak from Xanxus as the scars on his body grew. Xanxus power seems bottomless as he was filled with hatred and anger.

Suddenly Dino arrived beside us with an unexpected guest. Well to others, not me. Dino arrived with Squalo who was still alive which I had already known.

"Xanxus….I've never seen him so angry." Squalo commented. Dino had explained to us how he secretly got into the Rain's battle ground and was getting ready to save Yamamoto, but saved Squalo instead. The judges then appeared and had them go inside the observation area with us. Soon, I got bored with Dino's talking and went back to watching the battle.

I know that to be a great hitman, you need to listen carefully to things, but because I'm only here to watch over the fights like Reborn, there will be nothing much for me to do and I wouldn't need to listen. Besides, Reborn can do all the listening for me.

While Dino was talking, Yamamoto and Gokudera had met and headed toward the gym where they met the sight of Chrome tied up and hanging-courtesy from Mammon and Bel. The two Varia members demanded for the Rings Yamamoto and Gokudera had.

There was a moment of tense silence before Yamamoto's voice rang out, declaring that he agreed. They both had all the rings beside the Mist and Sky rings, but he said that he won't be handing them all over at once. He told the two that for the Rain and Cloud rings they had to give the antidote to Chrome. Then they will give the rest for Chrome afterward.

The two Varia members eventually agreed, but Bell said that Yamamoto had to roll them over because he does not trust the two. Yamamoto countered it with that they had to give the antidote to Chrome at the same time. Once Bel insert the ring, giving Chrome the antidote, Yamamoto threw the ring, but slip on some debris. He had planned the slip though, and managed to kick his sword to Bel. Bel didn't dodge it in time and received a painful cut.

Before Mammon could notice, Yamamoto appeared beside the baby with his sword to Mammon's neck. Yamamoto seems to have improved great and his move seems to be swifter than before. The whole slipping plan of his was pretty good as well.

"Great job, Yamamoto," Gokudera praised as he rushed over. It wasn't really over though. The Varia pair had been prepared for something like this and all three of them, including Chrome, disappeared, leaving Gokudera and Yamamoto behind. Soon multiple of floating Mammon appeared and the two looked surprised as Bel and Chrome appeared behind them on the other side of the gym.

During that, Xanxus decided to charge forward along with Tsuna. They met near the middle and Tsuna punched Xanxus in the face. Xanxus used his strong will to try to fight back, but Tsuna sent a flaming punch to the gut and they both land, still in the same position as before.

"What are you going to do with that?!" Xanxus shouted with furiously.

Tsuna backed away before getting into position for the Zero Point Breakthrough when he saw Xanxus getting ready to fire. When he fired, Tsuna immediately dodged it instead of using the Breakthrough. If Tsuna were to face the shot head on, he wouldn't be able to absorb it all and would blow up. Xanxus seem to have overpowered Tsuna. Xanxus flew up to Tsuna with his bullet while Tsuna closed his eyes.

Before long his eyes snapped open when Xanxus tossed away his guns and lock hand-in-hand with Tsuna. The flames on Tsuna's head were flickering like when he was using the Breakthrough-he's planning to take the flame head on! Their hands glowed until a bright, white light burst from them, and blinding the whole area. The light slowly clear away as we saw a whole lot of smoke and a shadowed figure. The smoke cleared away to show Xanxus.

Squalo was feeling smug about it, but then Reborn draw the other's attention to Xanxus' hands which I noticed were frozen with ice. Steam was coming out of Tsuna's gloves as he stared at them. What we saw just now was the real Zero Point Breakthrough the First Vongola Boss used. The technique was not only was opposite of the Dying Will, but the Dying Will Flame as well-frost. It was no ordinary frost though; it was frosts that seal away Dying Will Flame! It was amazing to watch it in action. I had heard of it a lot of time in Vongola, but to witness it in person was great!

"That's impossible! This isn't possible!" Xanxus shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Neira: Hope you enjoyed the first part. The ending wasn't much of a cliffhanger, but i wasn't really going for one. Anyway, keep an eye out for the second part!<strong>

**Yuki: R&R**


	26. Chapter 25: Sky Battle Part 2

**Neira: Here's another chapter, I hope everyone enjoys it! Next, chapter will take a while because I will be doing Yuki's Past Arc and I will probably take while to get everyone out and re-edit the Arc a couple of times before i will post it on. So please bear with me as I try to reveal Yuki's past and put some action in it with Yuki and the Fukei. Yes you heard me, THE FUKEI GETS TO FIGHT AND USE THEIR POWER/WESAPONS! YEAH!**

**Kazuo: Whoohoo!**

**Arata: Awesome!**

**Ken: Nice *smirk***

**Shoshi: *push up glasses***

**Yuki: ... *sit in gloomy corner***

**Neira: Yuki?**

**Yuki: ...**

**Neira: Hey, you guys. What's going on with Yuki?**

**Kazuo: She's just trying to cope with her past and stuff. Preparing to face it and everything.**

**Neira: Okay. So who wants to say the Disclaimer?**

**Kazuo: We will! *Pull Arata and a reluctant Ken into a hug***

**Three of them: ******Neira does not own manga/anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor any characters or any songs within the whole story. She only own Yuki and any other OCs.****

****Shoshi: *Nod head* Hope you enjoy it.****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25 : Sky Battle Part 2<strong>

* * *

><p>During that time, back at the gym, Bel had taken Chrome down instead of leaving her hanging. Things started to look grim for Yamamoto and Gokudera as they went back to start one again, but this time the enemies has their Rain and Cloud rings. The enemies demanded for the rest of the rings and if they don't get it then Chrome would be squeezed to death by illusion tentacles that Mammon had created.<p>

Yamamoto and Gokudera tried to attack the different Mammon illusions, but they kept on reappearing. Two of the Mammon made some illusion tentacles to constrict the two. Gokudera was force to open his hand, making the rings dropped to the ground while Yamamoto was forced to drop his sword. More tentacles constricted the two by other Mammon and the two were slowly squeezed to death.

Just when things began looking hopeless for the two, there was an explosion on the far side of the gym which carried out throughout the building. Smoke and chunk of the building blew all over the gym.

Since the explosion, the observation screen was fuzzy and the judges had announced that the cameras in the gym were destroyed. So we all couldn't see if the two Guardians were okay or not. Fortunately though, I came prepared.

"It was a good thing I was prepared," I muttered to myself before picking Reborn off my shoulder and placing him down.

"What are you doing, Yuki?" Dino asked.

"Do you really think that I would come unprepared," I smirked as I reached back into my waist pack to take out a small laptop. Before we had entered the observation area, I had dropped some of my Mosquito Camera to the ground, just in case I needed them.

Quickly, I flipped my laptop open and began starting up my mosquitos. My fingers flew across the keyboard before I glance up to see my mosquitos a meter in front of me, waiting for orders. I type in a command for them to find Yamamoto and Gokudera and to stay at different point of the area so that we can get different view of the battle. A few seconds later, some images appeared on my screen showing a destroyed gym.

"Good work, Yuki," Reborn praised as he jump onto my shoulder to watch the battle on my laptop screen. I enlarged one of the screens to show Gokudera and Yamamoto pushing a chunk of the building off of them and Chrome. Luckily Yamamoto had gotten Chrome in time or she would have been crushed.

They turned to the right and found that Ryouhei was the one who blew the entire building away with a single punch. Ryouhei was glad that they were safe, but Gokudera was mad at him, saying thing like, "what if we were blown away as well?!" It was somewhat amusing to watch, despite the situation we were in.

Chrome was still unconscious, but at least she had received the antidote for the poison. Just when they thought they could relax a bit, they heard Mammon's voice. Next thing they knew, Mammon and Bel jumped out of a pile of rubbish, alive and ready to fight.

Gokudera took out his bombs, Ryouhei put up his fists, and Yamamoto moved into a stance with his sword, ready to battle. Now that they got Chrome back, they don't have to hold back anymore. The thing, though, was that the two Varia members didn't want to fight, now that they got all of the Vongola rings.

"Damn it, I'll take them back," Gokudera stated as he threw his rocket bombs at them, but instead of hitting them, the bombs went right through them before exploding, "What?"

"They passed through them?" Gokudera questioned.

"Illusions," Chrome muttered, alerting every one of her consciousness.

"Dirty trick," Ryouhei yelled as he and Gokudera charged forward.

"Sorry," Mammon said as they both disappeared.

"Damn it," Gokudera cursed.

"Gokudera," Yamamoto said.

"I'm sorry, because of me…"

"You couldn't help it. Don't worry about it. We saved this girl," Yamamoto said, turning to Chrome.

"We need to treat her injuries," Ryouhei stated. Chrome was breathing heavily while Yamamoto holding his injured stomach and Ryouhei with his bleeding knuckles.

"You're right," Gokudera admitted before stared off into space, probably worrying about Tsuna. Seeing that the four of them would be fine for now, I ordered my mosquito to go to Tsuna's battle. Sure, the big screen was already showing Tsuna's battle, but I decided to just go with my own observing equipment.

Back to Tsuna's battle, Xanxus was staring at his hand in anger. "You bastard," he said, "Why? This is impossible, a piece of trash like you using the Vongola Secret Technique?! This is not the Zero Point Breakthrough."

"You must know what the Zero Point Breakthrough is like," Tsuna calmly stated, "Those scar, those are proof that you've been hit by the Zero Point Breakthrough all over your body once before." The statement made Xanxus narrowed his eyes in anger while almost everyone else was surprised.

"Your flames will not light again. You lose, Xanxus," Tsuna said.

Xanxus started to laugh crazily before starting to hit his iced fists onto his knees. "This isn't enough!" He shouted, trying to break the ice off his fists. Soon most of the ice was chipped off and some of his flames leaked.

"What do you think, trash?" Xanxus asked as he showed Tsuna his hands.

"It's futile, Xanxus," Tsuna replied, "If we continue, you'll receive wounds even greater than those given by the 9th."

"Shut up! Shut up!" Xanxus shouted, "I am the one worthy to become the 10th! X represents ten! I am Xanxus! Destined from birth to become the 10th! A man who has two tittle of 'ten' in his name! Xanxus! Do you think I'd falter before you? I'm the one who's going to win! I am Vongola the 10th!"

With that, Xanxus charged forward in anger. The flames on Tsuna began flickering as Tsuna charged forward and delivered a punch to the gut. Xanxus staggered back before kneeling down, clutching his stomach in pain.

"You bastard," Xanxus rasped before noticing that Tsuna was not in his Dying Will form.

"Here I go," Tsuna said as his glove changed back, but his flame doesn't appear, "Zero Point Breakthrough First Edition."

Tsuna grabbed onto Xanxus' arms and steams appeared before ices erupted from the contact. Both Xanxus and Squalo screamed.

"Why? Why do you?" Tsuna asked as the ices continued to spread.

"Shut up!" Xanxus shouted, "Don't spout the same thing the old man did!"

Tsuna's eyes widen in surprised before the other half of the Sky ring broke from the chain around Xanxus' neck and landed into Tsuna's palm. Tsuna closed his hand as he stared at Xanxus, completely frozen in ice.

Tsuna ripped the other half of the ring from his chain before saying, "This will never melt."

Reborn started to explain how the frost was negative to the flames and how Tsuna had won the fight. Everyone smiled and some cheered, but I frowned.

Reborn then stated how this was the same sleep he was put into after the "crib" incident, which surprised many. Dino wanted Squalo to explain what happened during the "crib" incident. Squalo just said that the 9th did the same thing to Xanxus and that was all, but I could tell that he was having a flashback.

I could explain what happened in the "crib" incident, but I'll save you the detail. Basically Xanxus fought angrily with the 9th because of a secret, that will not be revealed yet, and the 9th froze Xanxus just like how Tsuna had done.

Squalo started to make a ruckus, trying to get out and help Xanxus, but was not allowed to, ordered by the judges. Tsuna may have won the battle against Xanxus, but he has not won the Sky Ring Battle. He still does not have all the rings yet which was essential to the battle.

Back at the field, Tsuna was panting heavily. He managed to mutter out, "Xanxus," before collapsing onto his knees. He was at his limit.

Before long though, a laugh ranged out around the field. Lussuria and Levi stepped out of the fog, getting ready to take down Tsuna. This was what I had been frowning about. The two prepared to attack and their attack were just moments away from hitting Tsuna when he muttered, "An illusion."

Immediately both Varia members and attacks disappeared. Mammon floated down in front of Tsuna, "Good work seeing through that, but you don't even have the strength left to crawl."

The battle wasn't over and Mammon had stated that Xanxus would be revived using the Vongola rings. The rings were revealed to contain a hidden power, almost like the Fukei's. The rings in Mammon's hands started to glow along with the Sky ring in Tsuna's hand. The glow grew until the flames started to grow from the rings. Mammon headed toward Xanxus with the six Guardian Rings and the flame grew larger.

Unluckily the Zero Point Breakthrough's ice started to melt. Squalo shouted happily near us, but when I turn to glance at him, he had a determine frown occupying his face. A large amount of steam flowed from the ice and before Tsuna could blink, the Sky ring was snatch out of his palm from Bel and his knife. Xanxus face planted onto the ground before weakly flipping himself onto his back. The flame disappeared from the ring as things started to became tense. This was not looking good.

Gokudera and the others arrived at the scene, but they were late. Bel was getting ready to slip the Sky ring onto Xanxus' finger and Mammon started to slip the rings into the chain given by the judges. I bit my bottom lip anxiously as I watch. I could feel the tension in the air as everyone watched. I tried to keep up my hope though. I'm not going to give up. Tsuna and the others would do something to stop Xanxus, even if they couldn't I would rebel against the Vongola if I had to. I'm not going to be part of a family with Xanxus ruling over it. I would fight against the family, demand them to take Xanxus off, I will even kill people to get my point across if I had too, but that will be my last resort. Despite being a hitman, assassin, murderer or whatever you call it, I rather not kill. I had tainted my hands for far too long and I just want to stop. Now, I'm trying to focus on being a protector than a killer, especially when I have a boss like Tsuna.

During my time with Tsuna and the others, I had grown attached to them, the Fukei included. The Fukei would become furious if Xanxus would ever be our new boss and they would agree with me when I say that I will NOT leave Tsuna and the others. Not only I had made them my boss, my masters, my friends, I had sort of considered them as my family. It was kind of hard not to though, with how they acted around me. Everywhere I go, they would smile and my surrounding would always be warm, friendly, and welcoming. While Tsuna was and still somewhat scared of me, he still considered me as his friend and you know how he was with friendship. I guess that was what drawn me towards them, their passion and protectiveness for their friends. So, in return I WILL fight tooth and nails to protect my friends, just like how they would do the same for me.

Soon all the rings were in place and Bel slipped the Sky ring on Xanxus' finger. Instantly the rings glowed before a large beam of light appeared. Everyone around could feel the raw power emitting from the Sky ring and to think that Tsuna would get that sort of power from the ring someday. Usually I would be doubtful and bit cautious when dealing with this sort of power, especially when there are people in the world who would use it for evil, but knowing Tsuna I don't think he would misuse it at all, which was great! I'm so glad and honour to be a part of his family.

Xanxus laugh gleefully as he stood up. Power was flowing into Xanxus, but something seemed off. Suddenly something stunning happened. Xanxus seemed to be in some sort of pain before the light and power coming from the ring disappeared. It was silent as everyone watched Xanxus collapse to the ground. The rings HAD REJECTED XANXUS! Everyone was not only stunned, but shocked as well… Well, not everyone…

Tsuna's eyes were wide as though he had realized something. Mammon tried to asked, more like demand, what Tsuna knew about the situation. Before Mammon could get an answer though, they found Xanxus trying to get up, but fell onto his bottom instead.

He soon revealed the secret, the missing puzzle to everything, the reason why he was so angry with the 9th and was obsessed with being the 10th boss. Xanxus and the 9th aren't real family; he was not the 9th blood-related son. This shocked almost everyone who was watching and listening. This was an important fact which could change everything.

Soon, Tsuna eject his Dying Will form and mutter Xanxus' name, but the distressed soul wouldn't let Tsuna feel sorry for him. He didn't want to listen to Tsuna.

Next thing you know, the judges turned on a microphone somewhere near us which projected Squalo's voice, so that Xanxus could hear him. Squalo tried telling Xanxus that he knows, but Xanxus didn't know what he was talking about and demanded for him to just say it. Squalo did, he told Xanxus how on the day the 9th froze him, and he was still conscious and had heard everything Xanxus had said.

Squalo revealed how Xanxus wasn't the 9th's real child and how he could never become the next Vongola boss. He explained how he did research about it after the incident where he found more about Xanxus' history. Xanxus came from a working class in Italy and his mother was delusional and thought Xanxus was the next heir to the Vongola family when he displayed his ability to create a Dying Will Flame. His mother brought him to the 9th who knew nothing about it, but still the 9th adopted him. Xanxus grew up with dignity and skill as the 9th's son, but soon he had founded out the truth. Xanxus was filled with rage from there on out. Six month before the "crib" incident, Squalo saw Xanxus at a party and decided to follow him and his rage. The rest we already know.

It was sad that he was tricked like that, but I can't say that what he got was worse than what I and other people had been through. At least he has a family and people who cared for him from childhood and up. My past was far worse than his, much colder than his, much trickier and far anguishing than his. Even if he had to live through with the truth haunting him, at least he was loved. For years I had gone through nothing, but, but…..I can't say it. I won't say it. Not now, not ever. I squeezed my eyes shut and grind my teeth. I forced my eyes to open and command my mosquitos back. I wouldn't need them anymore.

Once my mosquitos had arrived, I had manage to paste on an emotionless face and kept my feelings bottle up inside me. I closed my laptop and place everything away before turning my attention back to the problem at hands.

Tsuna spoke up; saying how the 9th had always thought of Xanxus as his real child, but Xanxus wouldn't listen. He just wanted the boss position and for trashes like Tsuna to support him and stuff. Even if he did become the boss, I certainly WON'T support him.

The Sky ring slipped off Xanxus' finger as the judges tried to consult with Xanxus, but Xanxus wouldn't listen. Bel and Mammon got ready to attack the judges and protect their boss, but a bomb and an explosion got between them. Gokudera and the others got ready to fight Bel and Mammon. Surprisingly Hibari also appeared, despite weak and wounded all over, to fight as well.

The two Varia members were going to fight an unfair battle, but then Mammon revealed that there was a Varia squad of fifty members coming to deal with everything involving with this incident or battle, including I-pin, Kyoto, Hana, Tsuna's mom and the others. I cursed under my breath and hope the others would be okay; at least Bianchi was with them.

The two judges tried stopping the involvement of outsiders, but Bel took a swipe at the nearest judge with his knife and the judge fell down, supposedly dead. I couldn't tell if she really was, I was too far away to really know.

Everyone in the cage wanted to get involved since everything had gone out of hands. So the other judge agreed to turn off the infrared laser, but Reborn stopped the others from taking another step. He had confirmed it with his Leon-goggle that the sensor was still there. The Varia had apparently tinkered with it and they were planning to kill us all inside, trapped. _Not on my watch. _

I growled in displeasure. Colonello was going to blast our way out, but the judge had informed us that it was set to explode if we were to attack from the inside. I inwardly cursed. I hate feeling helpless like this!

To add to the tense-filled situation, three Varia member from the squad appeared. Surprisingly they weren't there to fight. Immediately the two of them collapsed while the last one explained how all of them from the squad, excluding the three, were defeated and a man with demon strength was coming. Suddenly a twister with a twirling, large ball inside came out-of-nowhere and knocked down the remaining three squad members.

The wind cleared to reveal it to be Lancia, a man who used to working for Mukuro. I didn't get to officially meet the man, but I had heard stories about him from Tsuna and Reborn. He had come to not recuse Tsuna, but to thank him for his help.

Everyone was surprised, even me, but then Bel decided to finish this off by flinging some of his knives towards a vulnerable Tsuna. They were deflected though, by Yamamoto who had arrived in time to protect Tsuna with his katana. Mammon didn't like the situation they were in and advanced forward, but was stopped by Chrome and her illusions. The other then got ready to defend Tsuna and fight. Even Hibari joined with his chain out, but you can tell that he was mostly doing it to battle strong opponents.

The Varia was outnumbered and Bel even surrendered by dropping his knives and putting up his hands. Xanxus shouted in anger before the judges came to take back the rings. Soon Xanxus fell unconscious and the judges decided to announce the results. Due to Xanxus' disqualification, Tsuna had won the Sky match. This means that the next successor would be Tsuna and his six Guardians. After that announcement, Tsuna weakly took out the good luck charm from Kyoto and gazed in relief at it before losing conscious. Everyone gathered around him as I gazed up at the night sky. I should feel relief, now that the battle was over, but I can't help, but feel a deep, murky, thick feeling of pure dread and horror. Something was going to happen, something I wouldn't like at all. I just hope I would be able to live another day.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_**Third's POV**_

The next day, almost everyone was at Yamamoto's restaurant to celebrate their victory. The whole celebration was for the Vongola rings battle, but the others who didn't know about it, thought that it was for Lambo's released and for the Sumo Wrestling Contest they had supposing went to. There were decorations up, sushi, friends and family there; even the Fukei who had come back from Italy. Everyone was interacting with each other and was having a great time together.

Yuki, though, was off in the corner looking off to space. She was leaning back onto the walls, with an emotionless frown on her face. Something seems to be bothering her and Tsuna was worried, so he decided to walk up to her and see what was up.

"Yuki? Are you okay?" Tsuna asked snapping Yuki out of her thoughts.

"Huh? What did you say?" Yuki asked startled.

Tsuna was worry about Yuki's strange behaviour, she doesn't seem to be herself, but he reluctantly ignore it because it was Yuki, what could you do?

Once Tsuna had stopped bothering her, Yuki went back to looking out the window with a faraway look in her eyes. Outside a shadowed figure watched the happy people with an evil smirk. It moved slightly, catching Yuki's attention. Her eyes squinted suspiciously at the figure, watching it's every move. The figure's smirk widen once it saw Yuki watching it before walking slightly out of the shadow.

Immediately Yuki recognized the man, the cause of all her nightmares, the root of her fear, the very reason she had to suffer for many years. His messy, dark brown eyes, was still the same and the evil glint his eyes and the craziness behind his grin was still there as well. He still even wore his mysteriously crispy clean lab coat that seems to never get dirty, despite his work.

Inside, everyone was having fun until there was a loud BANG, stopping everyone in their track. They all looked up to see one of Yuki's fists, lodge into the concrete wall of the building, and the other squeezed tightly at her side. Her eyes were narrowed slightly and glowed with heated fury, her teeth clenched as she loudly roared, _**"SATOSHI!"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_**Neira: Who's that mysterious man? Why is Yuki so upset? Find out more in the next Arc, Yuki's Past!  
><strong>

**The Fukei & Yuki: Thank you for reading! R&R!**


	27. Chapter 26: Revealed

**Neira: Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait, but I was tired and needed a break. Beside, you try typing on your laptop, laying on your stomach for HOURS and not get sore, pain, or be tired. *Sigh* Anyway, here it is and i will say it again. It would take me a while, more than a week, to create the chapters so PLEASE be patient. It was great that people were comment/reviewing though, and I thank everyone who did! THANK YOU! ^^ **

**Kazuo: Due to some circumstance, Yuki can't do the Disclaimer today, so I will be replacing her for today! So ******Neira does not own manga/anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor any characters or any songs within the whole story. She only own Yuki and any other OCs. Enjoy reading everyone! *Wave frantically*  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26 : Revealed...<strong>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Third's POV<strong>_

Everyone watched stunned as Yuki ripped the door off the hinge, and sprinted away, following a shadowed figure that the other had just noticed.

"Yuki!" Kazuo shouted before chasing after her with the Fukei.

"W-What just happened?" Tsuna stuttered.

"This is not the time, we must go see what's wrong with Yuki," Reborn said before him, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryouhei, and Dino chased after Yuki. While Bianchi and Colonello stayed behind to take care of the others.

This was the first time they had seen her worked up like this and it was scaring them. They had never seen her like this before, the fury burning in her eyes felt freezing cold to them, and they thought that they would get killed. That was absurd though, Yuki would never hurt them and to think that she would kill them…..was what frighten them.

Further ahead, Hibari was heading toward Yuki's place to drop by again when suddenly he saw a man running past him with a pissed off Yuki, not far behind. He was curious on what had happened to Yuki, so when Tsuna and the others came by, he joined in with the chase as well.

Eventually they all caught up to Yuki who was standing in a large grass clearing, somewhere in a forest. She was frantically looking around for something with the same murderous look in her eyes.

"Y-Yuki?" Tsuna tried asked, but Yuki was too busy looking around to hear.

"Oujo-sama, what's wrong?" Shoshi asked, but he too was ignored. Suddenly Yuki's head snapped to an area. Everyone followed her example and saw two figures coming out of the forest and into the clearing. When Yuki saw who the two figures were, she gasped before freezing in shock.

One of the figures was a girl that was around her age with short, dark brown hair and bluish-green eyes (A/N: See Profile). The other was the same man Yuki was chasing after.

"S-S-Sakura?" Yuki stuttered with tears going down her face. Everyone was surprise and they glanced at the girl then back at Yuki, wondering who she was to Yuki, "I-It can't be. It can't be you, b-because you're supposed to be dead."

Tsuna and the others gasped at the info. They all wondered what she meant by that, especially the Fukei. They had been with Yuki the longest out of everyone, excluding Reborn, and they had never heard her talk about anything about her past beside the mafia, so they were extremely curious on knowing.

Meanwhile, Yuki completely ignored everyone beside the two people in front of her. She couldn't believe that Sakura was alive. She saw with her own eyes Sakura getting killed, to her very last breathe.

Yuki could feel her knees grew weak like jelly and it took almost all her strength to stay standing. Her heart felt constricted from anguish, fear, relief and guilt that resided inside of her.

Sakura still looked that same as before, but younger. Her hair was still the same chocolate color that Yuki simply adored and her bluish-green eyes still remind her of the Caribbean Sea when the sunlight shone upon it….But there was something different about her. Maybe it was the darkening of her eyes like the color of the sea during a storm, or maybe it was because of the yellowish glow of her eyes. There was something there, something sinister darkening Sakura's usual bright personality.

Sakura's voice cut through the tension in the area, snapping Yuki out of her shocked state, "Hi Yuki, how's it going?"

Sakura gave a soft smile, but it wasn't the same soft, sweet, shy smile Yuki had encountered before. The smile was more sinister, filled with a blood lusting aura. Her voice doesn't even sound like her. Sakura's sounded like honey dew with the freshness of mint and cold water combined. The Sakura in front of her didn't sound like that. Her voice was like a cold blade slicing through you and covered with thick, black blood.

Yuki shivered from the sound and her eyes was filled with fear and disbelief. She couldn't believe how cold and different Sakura had become. It was almost the exact opposite of the Sakura she knew.

"H-How was that you're s-still a-alive?" Yuki stuttered, staring in grief at the girl.

"Dr. Satoshi here revived me," Sakura giggled, hugging the man's side. Yuki felt nauseous watching her cuddle the man's side. Even her giggle was foreign to Yuki; it was like someone else was inside Sakura's body, using it to make her suffer for her sins.

"Beside," Sakura continued, "Dr. Satoshi took care of me AFTER I WAS MURDERED BY YOU, YUKI!" Sakura roared out the last few words with hate and disgust, emotionally stabbing Yuki in the heart. Some of the observers (Tsuna and others) gasped in shocked while others just stared at Yuki.

"No," Yuki whispered in pain before speaking up, "No! That's not true, Sakura! You should know that! It was all an accident! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"Yeah right, getting slashed across your body is an accident," She replied sarcastically before sneering at Yuki. Yuki flinched. She couldn't believe it. Sakura had never sneered at her before. What had gotten into her?

"Now, don't forget about me, my sweet."

Yuki's attention whipped to the man beside Sakura before sneering in disgust. Yuki could feel the fury bubbling up inside her, wanting to get out.

"You," Yuki growled, "Why are you here?! Shouldn't you be dead as well?!"

"Oh, my sweet Eclipse, don't be like that," Dr. Satoshi cooed, hands clasped in front, and staring lovingly at her with a cold smirk, "I know you miss me, but this is too much."

"WHAT?!"

"That bastard..." Kazuo muttered darkly, stepping forward, but was held back by Ken and Arata who were wearing an emotionless face along with Shoshi.

The five of them were mad and felt disgusted with the man, especially when Yuki seemed to hate the man with such burning passion. They all felt their protective instinct to protect their master kicking in, but they forced themselves to stay silent and on the side lines. They knew that Yuki wouldn't like it if they were to interfere with her past. She had always helped them with their past and had given them the space when they needed to cope with it, so now it was their turn to do the same for her. It doesn't mean they had to like it though.

"Come on, now. With all the time we spent together, how could you not miss me?"

"How could I?!" Yuki scoffed, "Of course I don't miss you! You're the one who made me suffer for all those years! You're the one who took everything I once loved away from me! You're the one to torture me, day and night, day after day and you expect me to miss you?! Now, answer me. How come you're alive when I had killed you?!"

Yuki was beyond furious now that all she could see was red. She didn't wait for an answer and blindingly charged forward to get rid of the evil, disgusting man from the world. Mid-way, Yuki took out a hidden dagger she had kept with her wherever she goes-for obvious reason. The dagger was a simple one, an 18 inch overall tactic dagger with wood handle, something that Yuki hold no value to and will simply replace it if necessary.

She held the dagger horizontally in front of her, ready to hack the man into chunks. Satoshi smirk at her advance before a blurred figure appeared in front of him, taking the blow. Blood splattered all over Yuki as her dagger sliced smoothly into Sakura's stomach like butter.

There was a pregnant pause before Yuki shakily stumbled back, unconsciously pulling out the dagger. Sakura's body collapsed as blood started to collect under her. Yuki could see the pain Sakura was suffering through as she shakily lift up her head to meet Yuki's eyes. The girl smirk devilishly at Yuki before mouthing two simple words that should not affect Yuki, but it did anyways, 'you murderer'. Yuki's eyes widen in horror as she stared at the body, trembling from what she had done. It was happening all over again-her sin, her fear, her regret.

_Thump, thump…..…Thump, thump….….Thump, thump….._

Everything around Yuki seemed to have slowed down and faded away. All she could see was Sakura's bleeding body and her accusation resonating around her head.

Yuki didn't notice or felt the pain when Satoshi took out a scalpel and delivered a clean, deep, cut diagonally across her stomach before he sent a rounding kick at the wound. Next thing she knew it, she found herself lying on the grass, her wounding bleeding ferociously. She didn't realized it though because all she could see was cuts of her past flashing by as she lay there, numb to the bone.

Fukei and the others immediately took action and ran to her. The man called Dr. Satoshi and the girl, Sakura, had already mysteriously left, leaving behind Yuki's worried yet curious friends. Everyone gathered around Yuki, calling her name, telling her to stay awake, but Yuki's eyes were growing steadily heavy and black dots started to invade her vision. She couldn't hear them over the sound of her blood pumping in her ears.

Yuki's eyes had that faraway look in them as she was recalling her past, along with the emotion that she experienced with it. She could hear imaginary screams from her past, the pain, the suffering she felt, the good events and the bad ones. She was reliving them, reviewing them and remembering them all over again. She could hear the doctor's laugh echoing through her mind, mocking her and scaring her before darkness consumed her, releasing her from the pain for a few moments.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"_Eclipse," a voice called softly, "Eclipse, stop sleeping and come play with me."_

_The voice giggled as Yuki tried to move, but she couldn't. Her body was heavy like lead and she couldn't even open her eyes to see those beautiful eyes that she knew belong to the voice. Suddenly small dread pooled in her guts._

"_Come on, Eclipse," the voice whimpered, "Wake up already, before Dr. Satoshi come and punish us."_

_Oh how she wanted to reach out and scream for the voice to run away. Pain shot through her heart when she heard the tremble in the voice, showing the fear the owner felt. She felt terrified for the voice and what the upcoming events could do to her. The voice was someone important to her, someone so special to her, someone she would die for._

"_Eclipse, I have to go. Dr. Satoshi is calling for me."_

_**Don't go**__ she wanted to shout, __**he's going to hurt you!**__**Don't go with him and leave me behind!**_

"_SAKURA!"_

Yuki gasped, bolted upward which soon became a bad idea as she groaned and gripped her waist. Her body trembled from the waves of pain pulsing through her body.

Once the pain had minimalized, she slowly sat up straight. She stopped mid-way, though, from the pain and glanced around her. There was a window, some chairs, a door, a vase full of flowers and a machine pumping blood into her. She concluded that she was in a hospital before glancing down to see a button to adjust the hospital bed. Once adjusted so that the top part was pushed up, she slowly leaned back before sighing in relief.

There were a few moments of silence before the door slammed open to reveal everyone (Reborn, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryouhei, Bianchi and Hibari) and the Fukei outside. They all filed in before there was an awkward silence as everyone sent nervous glance at each other. That was until Reborn broke the silence. "What are you hiding, Yuki."

She looked at him, pondering if she should tell them. To tell them of the past that haunted her for years. She wanted to keep quiet and not tell them, but they had already seen the two-the pairs that were important characters to her story.

She couldn't believe that they alive, that they were not dead and rotting flesh. Better yet, why were they in this world? How did they get here?

Yuki was still unsure on releasing her past, but she knew that they would have to find out eventually. She knew that she had to tell them. Who knows, maybe it would help her get rid of the aching feelings in her heart. The thing was-would they believe her?

Yuki could see in Reborn eyes' that he was serious and wanted her to spill the beans. She couldn't disobey him; he was almost close to her as Sakura was. Her lips twitched downwards before she tilted her head up to the ceiling. Thoughts rang through her head as she considered the pros and cons on telling her past before speaking out.

"If you want to know, you first have to learn a bit more about me-my secrets," she sighed tiredly. She felt tired with life and just want to close her eyes and never wake up, but she wouldn't do that to everyone. There was a reason she was here and she had to keep on living especially now that she has Tsuna and the others to take care of. She stared at her lap, avoiding everyone's faces. She couldn't look at them, see the emotions and shock facial expression. She just couldn't do it.

In her peripheral vision, she saw Reborn sitting near her on the bed, sensing that it would take some time, as everyone else followed his example. Almost everyone, though. Instead of sitting, Hibari was leaning against the wall, which Yuki found typical of him before getting back on track.

"Before I tell you my past I need to tell you my powers," Yuki said softly, staring at her lap before rushing out her sentences, "I can, for some reason, extract souls, have above average healing ability, abnormal strength, abnormal speed, and controlling my blood, which can be turn into a deadly weapon. The main weapon I uses is a Death God Scythe which is stored in my blood and can summon it whenever I want. Another fact you should know about is that I have two different color of blood. One color is black which could be used as a deadly poison or acid. The other is red which could be used to heal other people's wounds, but every power comes with a price. Every now and again I had to gain energy which I get from eating souls, drinking blood or absorbing Dying-Will Flames."

Yuki took a big breathe before glancing up to everyone. Everyone, beside Reborn and Hibari, had a shocked and slightly scared look on their faces. Her heart pounds as she quickly stares back at her lap. She took in another, yet shaky breathe before saying, "The energy is almost my life source. Because of my need for energy, I try to avoid using my power, but even so I still needed to gain energy. If I don't gain any energy for a certain amount of time, I will eventually die."

She heard gasped around her and she quickly opened her mouth to continue on, but got beat to it.

"What?!" Kazuo shouted, "You can't be dying!"

"Everyone eventually dies, Kazuo." Yuki calmly replied.

"Yeah, but unlike others, YOU can stop it!"

"How long?" Shoshi butted in, looking grave, "How long do you have left?" Kazuo frowned at Shoshi before lowering his head. Ken stood beside him, an angry scowl on his beside him, an angry scowll g his head. Arata stood behind Kazuo, looking solemnly, placing a comforting hand on his Arata stood behind Kazuo, looking solemnly, placing a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

"From what I know maybe for three years, tops," Yuki said softly. She could see the worried looks on everyone's faces.

"Don't worry," she smiled weakly, before pointing to the machine that was pumping blood into her, "I can have blood pumped into me, but would only give me hours of my life back, depending on the amount."

"What else?" Reborn asked, his eyes staring intensely at Yuki. Despite having a baby appearance, Reborn was currently looking very intimidating. Yuki nervously looked around as her hands fidget. She swallowed, trying to push down the lump stuck in her throat. Shakily, inhaling, she blurted out, "This is not my real life. This is my second life. I had another life before, but it was in another world. That's why Reborn only knew about my life here and not there."

Everyone around her made some sort of reaction to her secret, whether it was gasped, widening of eyes or disbelief shown on their face. They were stunned and surprised; it sounded almost impossible and everyone was slightly in disbelief. Yuki gave everyone a moment to let the fact sink in. Once it did, Ken shouted, "How the fudge is that possible?!"

"Let me start from the beginning, when I was born. Where I lived, it was almost the exact same as this world, but in my world we don't have Dying Will Flame users and creatures of the night were roaming around the world."

"C-Creatures of the n-night? M-Monsters?" Tsuna stammered.

"Yes Tsuna, Monsters. There were different species of monster, but they all liked to do the same thing-destroy towns, kill humans, and cause mischief and wars across the land. We called them Dychi (Dee-chi). Anyway, back to when I was born. My birth, you see, was not a happy one. When my mother was in labour with me, the Dychi attacks had skyrocketed on that day and there was a storm brewing across the land. When I popped out of my mother and took my first breath of life, slowly the Dychi and storm faded away as though nothing had happened. It was because of that, that I was blamed. They thought I was cursed child, bringing misfortune wherever I go and labeled me as a monster. It didn't help that when I was born, I was born with a strange marking on my chest, the one I showed you, and some sort of power radiant off of me. The same kind of power I have today, but less. It was because of all that, that my parents became afraid of me. They still took care for me because they thought that I wasn't what they thought I would be, that my power would eventually fade away, but they were wrong. So they beat me, calling me a monster child!" Yuki seethed in anger at the memories, at the pain that was inflicted on her as a child, and at the scars that was enabled into her soft, smooth baby skin.

"I suffered through their mistreatment for a year until they sold me, a one year old child, to some evil scientist that was working in the underworld. I was confused as a toddler, scared and filled with hope, but it soon shattered when I found myself in the hands of the scientists' leader, none other than Dr. Satoshi." Yuki spat his name out in disgust, feeling the pure fury for the man. Not long though, her anger turned into fear. Her inside churned and it felt as though artic ice was streaming through her veins as she recalled all the horrible things that man had done to her.

"Since then, I was experimented for many years as a child, all throughout childhood, teen hood, and adulthood. It was all excruciatingly painful…"

Her eyes glazed over as she recalled some of the experimented that was inflicted upon her.

_**Flashback**_

_Experiment ?_

_Shadow figures in crisp clean lab coats surrounded a naked, strapped down, child version of Yuki. She was on a metal table and all around the table were buckets. The figures started by gagging the terrified Yuki before one of the figures took out a large scalpel. Yuki's eyes widen as she started to trash around, but it was futile. The figure started to cut Yuki, slicing her open, and playing or examining her inside. They pushed aside her intestines, tugged at her veins, and pinch her tight muscles among other things. _

_Despite the gag, Yuki's muffled screams could be heard meters away as she was put through the torture. Tears were streaming down her face as her blood dripped off of the table and into the buckets below. Her body pulsed, quivered and trembled as wave of pain tremor through her. Unsurprisingly, she soon lost conscious from the pain. The scientists were disappointed, but had high hope for her. They quickly took care of her wound, just enough so that she wasn't killed before making plans for more torturous, scientific 'examination'. _

_Experiment ?_

_Yuki wringed in pain inside a metal boxed room with only a small camera, watching her suffer. The scientists had injected her with some sort of clear, bluish liquid before throwing her inside of the room. Seconds after they left her, she felt her inside turned burning hot, to freezing cold and back again. It felt as though lava was being poured inside of her, melting her organs. Then it would freeze, like she was made out of artic ice. She was covered in sweat which made it worse for her. It felt like a fever x100! She would twitch, wring, and moaned in pain. She wanted it to be over. She felt dehydrated and could feel tears running down her face. She just couldn't tell if they were cold or not. It felt both freezing cold and burning hot to her because of the treatment she was in. She didn't know how long she had been in that room. It might had been days, months, maybe even years, but all she remember was the pain, the feeling of lava and artic ice and the cruel scientists laughing giddily at her suffering._

_**Flashback Ends**_

Yuki was close to hyperventilating then. Tears were streaming down her face like rushing waterfall and she was trembling all over. Everyone was worried about her. They had never seen her in that state before, but it was expected because of what she had been through. The Fukei was in pain, watching their master suffer like that, but they were also furious at the man, Dr. Satoshi. If they had heard everything right, then he was the mastermind behind everything, the one that ordered the other scientists into hurting their beloved angel.

"It was all horrible, I can't even explain how many experiments I had nor what it felt like. I should had been glad that none of their experiments worked, but it just made them feel more determine to do more. Eventually though they start concentrating on the power I had. When they did that, I was allowed to interact with the other child experiments. I was scared and shy at first, but eventually I made friends. We all knew what it was like to be put through such torture and became close, like siblings." A quick smile marred her face before it disappeared and more tears came spilling.

"I thought we were friend and would look out for each other, but they betrayed me. When we get into some sort of trouble happened, I would sacrifice myself to protect them and get punished for it, but one day, when I really needed them the most, they betrayed me and left me to suffer alone. I was soon shaped into a killer, a doll that would follow Dr. Satoshi's orders, do missions and kill the innocents. I didn't even want to kill anyone! I was forced into obeying him!" She sobbed, squeezing her eyes shut, "Everyone became scared of me. The scientists were amazed by my strength and continue to push me beyond my limits while bit and parts of me crumbled away. I started to trust no one, but myself. I only cared for my well-being and ignored everyone else even when their pathetically begged for forgiveness, grovelling at my feet. I didn't care though. Why should I care for those imbecilic traitors?! I was alone and stayed like that…until I met Sakura." Her voice soften to a whisper as she spoke the fluoresce name.

"Y-You mean the one we saw this morning." Tsuna asked. Yuki nodded her head before staring into space.

She could still remember the first time she met Sakura. She thought Sakura was an ignorant, naive little ball of barf back then. I mean the first thing that she had said to her was, "Blueberries! Do you like blueberries? I just love blueberries! You and me, BF (Blueberries Friends) Forever!"

Her younger self was overly shocked by the strange girl and was rooted to the ground as Sakura stood expectantly in front of her. She could remember how Sakura's eyes were wide and sparkling, clear from fear despite the suffering she went through, expressed by her bandaged body.

Yuki focused back from her memory and continued her story, "I try to push Sakura away, but she kept coming back to me. She was stubborn and yet was a kind person who had never betrayed me. She wasn't scared at me; she didn't even hate me when I killed hundreds of people. She would always stay by my side. People would keep telling her to stay away from me, but she would never listen. Everyone eventually gave up on convincing her. She, just like everyone else, was being experimented on and it broke my heart to see her hurt. So at one point I start creating a plan to escape from the hell-hole, I even secretly stole blood and souls to keep up my strength. I had clued Sakura in with my escape and was planning to take her with me. Take the both of us out of the country and start up our lives again. On the day of the planned escape, I was so close to being free and had just needed to find Sakura before spiriting us away, but when I entered the room where Sakura was at, waiting for me, I found Dr. Satoshi holding Sakura as a hostage. I was furious and tried to save her from the wicked man, but…"

Yuki clutch the blanket that was covering her in a death grip. Her head was slightly bowed and her bangs were casting a shadow over her eyes. She body shook, but whether it was anger or sadness, the other couldn't tell.

"B-But," her voice cracked, "but when I was about to attack and kill Dr. Satoshi, he pulled Sakura in front of him at the last second, using her like a human shield. This causes my scythe that I was using to slash Sakura almost in half."

Yuki gasped as though she was there at that moment in the past, experiencing the whole thing all over again. Her body trembled as she felt the horror back then taken over her body.

"T-The look on her face was horrible. She was dead. I killed my best friend and my only family. At her last breath, she told me to live and made friends like her, but I was so shocked that I couldn't hear her request properly. I was mad, so mad that I went berserk and destroyed everything. I was mad at myself, mad at Satoshi, mad at the universe for taking the only thing I cared about away from me. I massacred everyone that was in my way. I even killed Dr. Satoshi for all the suffering he causes." Slowly the trembled subsided and tears slowly stopped flowing from her aching eyes. She sniffled a bit before panting, feeling her body drained from the emotional moment she had.

"It was during my rampage through my fifth city that I felt my body slack, having used up almost all my energy. I became weak then and the people there took that moment to kill me, eliminating my existence from the world." She felt tired and sniffled as she wiped away the tear. Her throat felt dried as she accepted the glass of water that was given by Shoshi.

"What happened next?" Yamamoto asked as he watched Yuki chugged down the water.

Yuki sighed in relief from feeling the cool liquid relieving her sore throat before replying, "At first it felt as though I was floating in dark murky water before I saw a bright light. I couldn't move though, so all I did was watch as it engulfed me. That's when I found myself in the afterlife where I met some angels and was given a second chance of life. I didn't know why they gave me a second chance, but I didn't care at that time, still depressed about the sin I had committed. Before they sent me off though, they gave me four rings and told me that I will know what to do with them once it was time. I was confused, but decided not to ask any question."

"You mean the rings we have are…" Arata trailed off.

"Yes, they are," Yuki nodded.

"Awesome," Kazuo said in awe as he and the Fukei stared in amazement at their rings.

saw a bright light. g, "all my energy. I became weak theYuki smiled softly at the Fukei before turning to that others, "After that, I blacked out and next thing I knew it, I found myself being born into this world where I was granted with new abilities. One was that I would receive information at random time. When I say information, I mean the person's past, profile, and future. Another was that I was also given the power to absorb any type of Dying-Will flames and revert it into energy so that I can use. Those two was only two among many more. They thought I need a special power so that I can fit in with the world. At first I didn't get what they are saying about Dying-Will Flames and stuff like that, but now I do. Nevertheless, when I was little I had already known about my power and my past. So with the knowledge and power I already had, I created Eclipse the Death Angel at a very young age. My parents in this world had died a few days after I was born and I wasn't too sadden by it, but I still respected them and treated them as part of family as thanks for giving birth to me. So that was it, my story."

There was a brief silence as everyone slowly let the information sink in. Yuki was emotionally exhausted and everyone else could see that so they all kept quiet about it. They too felt a bit overwhelmed with the knowledge they were given. One of their friends and comrade was from another world and had somehow reborn into this one long before they were born. It also means her soul was older than they had thought. Seeing how, no one was going to talk and how exhausted Yuki was, Reborn kicked everyone out so that Yuki could get some rest.

Even though Yuki was exhausted, she had other plans she want to start on. Once she was sure that everyone was gone, she pushed off the blanket that was covering her and sat up. She slowly got off the bed. Her body shook as she used the bed as support. She forced her body to cooperate with her and stood up.

She didn't know why her body was this weak as she watched her hands trembled from the strain. She assumed that the scalpel Satoshi used was coated in a powerful poison which could only explain why her body was still weak, especially when she had already been injected with a pint or two of blood.

She then noticed that she was wearing one of those hospital gowns, which made her frown. She first needed something to wear before she could start her plans. Her body was still weak and sore, but she pushed herself to move. She crept to the door and slowly open it a crack to see if there was anyone outside in the hallway. Fortunately there was no one. She sneaked out and down the hall until she found the staff room. She made sure that there was no one looking before creeping in. Inside was similar to the one she had been in before when she had to fill in for a nurse. Going to one of the lockers, she checked if any of them were unlock. Lady Luck must be shining upon her because lucky for her, one of the locker was unlock and was filled with clothing.

She changed into some jeans, t-shirt, socks, sneakers, and a hoody with the hood up to cover most of her face. Once that was done, she peaked out the door to check to see if there was anyone around before sneaking out. She casually walked passed nurses and doctors as she escaped the hospital.

Once she was out of sight, she jogged away and toward town. This was probably idiotic of her to do. Not only she was in pain and too weak to fight, but she doesn't even know where she was going. It just that, she was consume with emotions which she knew she should not have done. Her emotion and past was controlling her, telling her that she should go and kill Satoshi all by herself, she doesn't need anyone's help, but she knew deep down that she did.

Yuki stopped at the middle of the road, panting as her mind was in conflict. Logically she knew that she needed help, but her past experiences were telling her that she does not need them. She knew that she doesn't want her friends and family to get involved, but they were already involved when she told them of her past. She just doesn't want them to get hurt.

Yuki grunted, feeling the exhaustion within her body. She leaned against a wall as she tried to catch her breathe. She was feeling light-headed and dizzy with her vision fazing in and out.

"Yuki!" some voice called. She glanced behind her to see her friends running towards her.

_Huh? Why are they there? How come they found me already?_

Seeing them, Yuki felt her strength seeped out of her and fell onto her bottom as though her body was relive.

"Yuki! Are you okay? Why are out of the hospital?" Shoshi asked as he cupped her cheek to check if she was okay. Everyone else gathered behind him to watch.

Frowning, Yuki slapped his hands away before trying to force herself to stand, but kept on collapsing instead.

"Yuki, stop it! You should be resting!" Shoshi said, trying to stop Yuki.

"No," she replied weakly, "I have to stop and destroy Satoshi."

She continued to try to get up, but before she could do it, she felt an object slammed against her cheek, snapping her head to the side. Getting rid of the shock, Yuki turned her head forward to see Reborn standing in front of her with a frown on his face.

"You are in no condition to be going anywhere," Reborn scolded, "what are you thinking. I had never thought you would be this idiotic."

Yuki bowed her head, feeling a bit ashamed.

"I-It's okay, Yuki," Tsuna said speaking up, "you had been always there for us."

"So know it's our turn to do the same," Yamamoto finished giving Tsuna a side hug.

"He's right, Yuki. We're here for you and beside no one hurt our master like this." Arata growled.

"Arata's right, that bastard will pay for what he did to you." Ken said.

"We'll help you to the EXTREME!" Ryouhei shouted.

"Oi, no need to shout," Gokudera complained.

"I like your spirit," Kazuo said before magically taking out a pair of pompons.

"Where does he even get that?" Yuki heard Shoshi whispered, beside her.

"We will catch him, yes we will. We will catch the big bad man!" Kazuo cheered with a girly voice, waving his pompons around. The Fukei deadpanned and the others sweatdrop at his horrible cheering while Yuki looked surprised.

She felt a bit surprised at how fast and happy things were becoming, but she felt glad and grateful to have friends like them.

Before, she had felt tired with life, she felt like a lost soul wondering aimlessly around Earth, but now she has people to look forward to. She has people who care for her, something to look forward to every morning: Tsuna, Reborn, and Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryouhei, The Fukei, Tsuna's mother, Bianchi, Dino, Lambo, I-pin, Kyoto, Hana, everyone else, and even Hibari.

Despite his behaviours, Yuki could tell that deep down he cared for her which meant a lot to Yuki, having your love care for you. You heard her right; Yuki was in love with Hibari. She didn't know when her feelings had grown into love, she just realized it one day and she was willing to give it a try.

She had never been in love before and this feeling was foreign for her. She had read and heard stories about love had thought that it was impossible for her and a waste of time. Most of all though, was that she was afraid. She could assassinate people, fight with men double her size, face ninjas, be in dangerous situations, but she was afraid to fall in love. She still was, she was afraid to get rejected and her heart ripped out to be shredded to pieces. So, she tried to keep her emotions in check and decided to just be friends with Hibari so that she could be beside him for a long time.

She felt at peace for a moment and it doesn't felt like whole world was against her now. Even if it was, she has her friends and allies who would be there for her. Smiling softly, she relaxed and sag her body against Shoshi.

"Yuki?" Shoshi asked, catching everyone's attention. Yuki didn't reply as she submits to her exhaustion and collapsed. Shoshi quickly grabbed hold of her and checked to see if she was okay.

"Is Yuki alright?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

Shoshi sighed in relief, "Yeah, she's fine, just sleeping. She must have been both physically and emotionally exhausted today. Let's bring her back to the hospital where she could rest."

Shoshi gently picked up Yuki into his arms before everyone headed toward the hospital. When they had place Yuki back in bed, they left her alone so that she could sleep undisturbed and peacefully-which was a big mistake on their account.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

As soon as they left and night fell over the town, the door creaked open for a shadowed figure to slither in. It stood beside Yuki's bed, soundlessly chuckling at her. Something flashed from the figure, but it was too dark to see what it was. Slowly the clouds in the sky cleared away and the beam of light from the moon shown through the window upon the figure, revealing the figure's identity-Satoshi with a crazed look on his face as he held up a syringe with a clear liquid.

"Soon Yuki, you WILL be mine. And if you won't," he injected the liquid into her arm," then NO ONE can have you."

* * *

><p><strong>Neira: Oh No! What will happen to Yuki? Don't worry, You'll find out in the next chapter. Also there might be some fighting in the next chapter. Tsuna and the others had their chance at fighting, now it's THE FUKEI'S TURN TO KICK BUTT! Hopefully the battles doesn't seem too impossible, then again this IS KHR...well you just have to wait and find out!<strong>

**Ken: Oh yeah! We get to kick some butt!**

**Arata: Let's kill that bastard.**

**Kazuo: Make him pay for what he did to our Angel.**

**Shoshi: Remember our goal, don't lose sight of it. Anyway, we thank you for reading this story, please R&R!**


	28. Chapter 27 : A New Sister!

**Neira: Sorry for the long updates, but it's a long year for me. I mean I'm only in Dr.11 and I am taking Gr.12 courses, so yeah. I try to create a chapters for you all and I'm sorry if it's too short, but with this at least you would know that I'm not giving this story up, or that I have forgotten or that I'm dead.**

**Yuki: There will also be a new OC being revealed that was mainly created by long live marshmallows who had helped Neira through and stayed with me since the beginning.**

**Neira: It doesn't mean I forgotten the others as well. I just want to say thank you to everyone who had read, reviews, favorite, or even follow my story and that I really appreciate it very much!**

**Yuki: Anyway, Neira does not own anything except for Neira, The Fukei, and some of the plots.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27 : A New Sister!<strong>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Third's POV<strong>_

"Hey stop pushing!"

"Move aside little Kenny, I will be the one to give Yuki her gift."

"No, I will. I was the one who claimed that these were her favorites."

"I'm not letting two idiots handle the gift. What if you squish it?"

"Now Kenny Boy, we won't do something as horrifying as that to our precious Yuki, now would we?"

"No we wouldn't. We love our Yuki."

"Will the three of you be quiet? This is a hospital and if you don't shut your mouths, we might get kicked out."

Ken, Kazuo and Arata snapped their lips shut while Shoshi took the wrapped bag containing watermelon flavored bonbons from them, "Now, I'll be the one giving it to her, while the three of you will come up with something to make her feel better."

"How are we going to do that?"

"Yeah Shoshi, we're not like legendary comedians or anything. We're hitman, we killed people," Kazuo said seriously.

"Just be your idiotic selves," Ken muttered, "who knows, she might just laugh at your stupid-looking face."

"H-H-How could you say such a thing!" Kazuo faked cried, "Father dear, Ken is being a meanie."

"Now look at what you had done, Ken. You've made your mother cry." Arata scolded, deepening his voice.

"HE'S NOT MY MOTHER."

Arata gave a fake gasp, "How could you say that. That's not how we raise you son!"

"Your father's right Ken. Now be good or we will be forced to send you off to the naughty corner."

Nearby a few passing nurses giggled, making Ken flushed in embarrassment.

"I'm going to kill you two!"

"I guess they'll be fine," Shoshi muttered watching as Ken chased the two idiots around.

When they arrived outside of Yuki's room, Shoshi shushed at the three before opening the door. Half-way into the room, the four of them immediately stopped. The gift in Shoshi's hands slipped from his fingers and flopped to the ground as the Fukei stared at the sight in front of them. The blood bag was on the floor, a quarter full, beside the bed and still bleeding with blood. The bed, which Yuki previously slept in, was a mess. The pillow was on the floor and the blanket seem as though it was ripped off the bed. Yuki was nowhere in sight. She was gone.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Getting over his shock, Shoshi swiped out his phone and dialed a number. He waited impatiently for the caller to pick and almost sagged in relief when he heard Reborn's voice.

"Reborn, we have a problem," Shoshi said, not in a mood for chit-chatting. While Shoshi explained the situation to Reborn, Arata walked out of the room to get some supplies to capture the scene and Ken was glaring menacingly at the floor, trying to contain his rage.

"Whoever had done this," Kazuo said, his voice shaking with fury, "They. Will. Pay. No one and I mean no one, mess with our Angel and gets away with it."

"Calm down," Arata said, walking into the room and carrying a black suitcase, "We can't help Yuki if you're like this."

He walked over to place a comforting hand onto Kazuo's shoulder before walking over to the scene. He crouched down and opened up the case while Ken maneuver around Kazuo to assist Arata. Arata wordlessly hand Ken a camera and slipped on some white gloves. Before Arata could start preserving and analyzing the evidences, Ken went around and took photos of things at different angles. Once he was done, he silently left the room to process the photographs to use later.

Once Ken had left, Arata started to examine different evidences among the scene while Kazuo slink away to wait for the others to arrive. Clicking shut his phone, Shoshi moved toward his brother and they both symmetrically got things done-a quirk of being twins.

"So?" Arata questioned, handing Shoshi a pair of gloves, his eyes concentrating on the items in front of him.

"I'd told Reborn what we had stumbled upon and about Yuki's absent," Shoshi answered, grabbing the gloves.

"When will they get here?" Arata asked indifferently, powdering some area to look for any fingerprints.

"Reborn said that they will be here in a couple of minutes." Shoshi got some paper and a pen before jotting down some notes. They kept record of everything: the position of the blanket, the puddle of blood, and the time since the last saw Yuki-everything. After they had everything categorized, they cleaned the place up and went over what they had found.

A few minutes later, Reborn arrived with Tsuna, followed by Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryouhei, and surprisingly Hibari. They all walked into Yuki's hospital room where the Fukei was waiting for them. They were all informed by Reborn to immediately come for urgent news.

"Hey, where's Yuki?" Yamamoto asked once they settled.

"Gone," Arata said darkly. Everyone grew silent at the hint of danger in Arata's voice as they examined the team. They noticed that their bodies were tense and there was a strang glint in their sullen eyes which made them grew a bit worried.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Gokudera asked.

"Yuki had been abducted," Kazuo stated.

"What?!" Everyone shouted.

"You heard him," Ken practically snarled, crossing his arms, "Just wait until I get my hands on those bastards who did this."

"What happened?" Tsuna asked.

"We were coming to give Yuki a present when we came upon her room all tousled and the said person gone," Shoshi explained.

"From what we had found," Arata continued, "the kidnapper was intelligent enough not to leave any fingerprints or DNA behind, but the mess indicated signs that the kidnapper is arrogant and didn't seem worried by the consequences for his course of actions."

"Hey Reborn," Tsuna whispered as the Fukei continued to explain what they had found to the others, "can't you do anything to help?"

"Do you have no faith in the Fukei, Tsuna?"

"N-No, of course not."

"Then everything will be fine, beside this way we could get to see the Fukei in action."

"Another thing we got from the scene," Shoshi said, bringing Tsuna's attention back to them, "was that there wasn't a struggle or any indication that Yuki had fought back throughout the whole operation."

"Does that mean that Yuki went willingly?" Tsuna asked.

"No," Kazuo answered, "it's more likely Yuki was heavily drugged or knocked unconscious before she was captured."

"With Yuki Knocked out," Shoshi continued, "the kidnapper carelessly made a mess during the kidnapping of Yuki that happened approximately five hours ago."

"How did you know it was five hours ago?" Gokudera asked.

"We found a punctured blood bag beside the bed and we remembered that the nurse had replaced a new one a few minutes before we left. So we calculate the average speed the blood flowed and how much was left throughout the whole thing. With that we got the estimate of five hours. Be mindful though that it is only an estimate and not the exact time (A/N: Sorry if it`s wrong or seems wrong, but let`s just go with it)."

Everything was silent before Yamamoto decides to break it. "What do we do now?" He asked.

"You guys won't be doing anything," Kazuo growled out, staring sharply at the others. They were already wasting precious time. They should have been outside searching for Yuki instead of standing there doing nothing.

Tsuna and the others looked surprised at Kazuo's tone of voice. They had never seen him like this before. He was usually more composed, composed enough to even joke around-despite the situations.

"Pardon his behaviour. He's only worried about Yuki," Shoshi said, "We all are."

Shoshi shot him a look making Kazuo grind his teeth impatiently. Not a second later though, he exhaled deeply through his nose and loosen up his muscles. He ran his fingers nervously through his blond locks before turning to Tsuna and the others.

"I'm sorry for by behaviour," he apologized, "It just-Yuki is important to us. She saved us from being swallowed up by our past and we don't know what to do without her."

"It still doesn't mean we need your help," Ken added snipingly.

"What? But Yuki is our friend too," Tsuna shouted.

"That's why we are telling you this piece of news, because you're our friends, but what Ken really meant to say was that we can't have you guys take all the glory now can we?" Arata explained jokingly.

"Arata's right. Now it is our turn to show you guy our strength, the time we put through training and the reason why we were given the privilege to be called, the Fukei," Kazuo said, clenching the hand with his ring on it, in determination.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Somewhere deep into the woods was a tall, grey building with iron bars fences and barred windows. The fence and building had rusted over the years with vines and mosses crawling along the walls like chains. The interior was different and confusing. In one area of the building looked like any other housing while on the other side was bunches of doors, walls, windows, and hallways arranged like a fun house. Doors and windows were on ceilings, walls, some leading to hallways, and some were blocked by a wall (A/N: This of Ghost Hunt and the mansions they had to investigate in which I DO NOT OWN BY-THE-WAY). The only downside was that it was so complex that people almost got lost in them, so no really knows what kind of secrets laid within it.

The building was abandoned from that fact that the owners would mysteriously disappearing during the night. First to disappear was a man's family. His grandparents disappeared one night, followed by his youngest daughter. After that were his son and finally his beloved wife. The man eventually died from grief before the building was sold to a young couple who thought it was nice to buy the mysterious estate. Not even a week went by before the man's disappearance which left behind his traumatized lover. Similar cases followed until the building was simply left alone. Most people thought that the people may have ventured into the maze-like side of the building and had gotten lost, but they didn't. They were peacefully sleeping in their locked bedroom when they suddenly disappeared.

The disappearances became a mystery, since no bodies were found. So polices and private investigators came, but most of them would disappear and to never be seen again. Even some of those television ghost hunters, those brave enough, came to investigate the house. None of them disappeared, thank goodness, but they would get strange experiences. Most of their equipment would malfunction, which was strange because they were perfectly fine before, they would hear voices, and scurrying as though someone was there with them. They had tried going into the maze, but they said that it was too confusing and that they could have sworn that the walls seems to move. They didn't seem to get any evidence though, so they were forced to leave.

Eventually the case of the mansion was abandoned along with the building. People soon blamed all the disappearance on the ghost of the original owner of the place. The original owner was the one who built the place before he too disappeared one day. They were right in that aspect, but it wasn't a ghost who haunts it, it was a demon.

The original owner of the place was a curious person and was fond of the supernatural and the art of creating something new. In the 'creating something new' part, I mean using live specimens to create a whole new species and monsters or 'humans' with special talents kind.

The man had created this place for the sole purpose of experimentations. For years, since his apparent disappearance from the world, he had been kidnapping the owners of the place, who dare buys it, and using them for his own villainous purpose. Many experiments had failed of course, but they were quickly replaced by new ones. Those who had survived were brainwashed by his surgery words into becoming his loyal subjects. With this he will soon get his revenge and rule this pathetic world he was put in.

One of his beloved experiments was a little girl around the age of 7. She was currently the second youngest who had ever survived his experiment and he was enthusiastic about it. She was still incomplete, but he had high hopes for her.

He had found her a year ago, along with her parents, in a nearby city. They were having a picnic in the city's park and the child was twirling around her parents, her yellow sundress flowing around her. Her black, mid-back hair sways with every step she took and her blue-grey eyes sparkles with joy and laughter. He could tell that the girl loved her parents and they loved her back as well. When the man saw her for the first time, he instantly knew that he got to have her.

Once he has her, he was going to turn her into an important subject, a very special one. Imagine his surprise and joy when he soon found little green balls of flames dancing around the girl when a nearby stray dog have startled her into crying. As he watched her parents come over to comfort her, he was even more determined to make her his now that he saw the mysterious display of power. It was perfect, not only was she young enough to be easily manipulated, but her innocence brought pleasure to him and to see it get crushed by his hands got him even more excited.

So the man devised a plan and of course, instead of making such a hassle to kidnap the girl, he did something much sincerer and more fun. He kept a close eye on the family and basically stalked them for a few days. Then, after he got all the information he needed, he placed the plan into action. He brought three of his men with him, of which he had created, and they snuck inside the house where the family was fast asleep, unaware of the evil that lurked.

First, the man ordered one of his followed to keep an eye on the little girl while the man and the other two headed to the parents' bedroom. Inside the parents woke up with a gun greeting them in their faces, instantly spiking up their fear. After that, the man let his followers had some fun with the couple while he laughs at their pain and suffering. Muffled screams could be heard from the room and what they did to the couples…well; I will leave it up to your imagination because mine will go over the rated limit.

Once the men grew tired of their constant screaming he simply killed them-a bullet to the head, nice and simple. With blood splattered all over him and his mouth in a crazed smile was how the little girl saw him before the life she once knew came crashing down.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Behind one of the doors of the maze-like side of the building was a wall. What? Do you expect a secret hallway or something? Well, you're right. There will be a button somewhere on the wall where, once pushed, will reveal a hallway. Down the hallways will lead you to an empty room which the word 'Surprise! Thanks for Playing' engraved on the wall. Now most people who were lucky enough to find the room, which was none, would probably leave the room alone. If they didn't though then there was a chance that they continue investigating and will press the dot of the exclamation point to reveal a staircase which will lead you to a metal door. Behind the door was a pitch black room. Inside you could make out two figures. One of them was a little girl-this was the room she was kept in. The girl's shivering form could be seen on the opposite side of the room across from the other figure. The girl's once glossy hair was now cloaked with dirt and her eyes, which had dulled over the months, skit from the ground to the figures and back.

The black blob across from her hasn't moved since it was placed there and the presence of another being frightened the girl. She had previous encounters with other roommates and they all left in a 'bang'. In fact, the dark stain on the ceiling belonged to one of them-he was a scary, macho one.

The girl noticed that figure move, making her tense with fright. Her heart was beating loudly in her ears as her little form shook. The figure moaned almost inaudibly before it seemed to get into a sitting position. Before she could even blink, bright red eyes stared right at her, making her breathe hitched.

Immediately the girl squeezed her eyes shut, just waiting for the explosion to come. Seconds went by and nothing happen, but the girl still kept her eyes shut. Seconds turned into minute before the girls slowly took a peek at the figure. The eerie red eyes continued staring at her, making the girl's heart pound.

That was until the girl noticed the person's emotion. The person was calm and collected, not stressed out or crazed. For the first time ever in a year the girl felt calm in a person's presence. She could even feel her own emotions. She felt almost blissful at the feeling, until a soft voice startled her and reminded her of her neighbor.

"Hey, what's your name?"

The girl glanced up and finally took notice of the figure's appearance. The figure was indeed older than the girl with long, black hair that seems to disappear because of the lack of light and her face was relaxed from any emotions. What the girl found most interesting was the hospital gown the figure wore. Remembering the question, the girl glanced almost shyly at the person across from her.

"M-Mika," the voice croaked, not having used it for a long time besides screaming, "My name is Mika."

The mouth of the other person twitched upward a bit before replying, "Eclipse, but you can call me Yuki."

* * *

><p><strong>Neira: Sorry for it being too short, but at least this showed that I'm working on it!<strong>

**Yuki: If you can please Review.**


	29. Chapter 28 : Friend or Foe?

**Neira: Okay, first thing first, this would be the last chapter I'm posting before I leave for my travels. I'm away for around 2 months and during those time I will TRY to continue writing, but I don't know when or if I have enough free time to do so. I will TRY though.**

**Yuki: The other note?**

**Neira: Oh, and I hope you enjoyed the battle scene. I tried the best I can and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Yuki: Also Neira does not own KHR, pictures, or songs/lyrics. She only own her OCs and some of the plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28 : First Opponent! Friend or Foe?<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Third's POV<strong>

"Why are we here?" Tsuna asked as he and the others stare at the grey building in the distance.

"This is where Yuki is located-seeing how Satoshi had kidnapped her and everything," Arata replied.

"How did you know it was Satoshi?" Yamamoto asked.

"Who else could it be?" Ken said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well~ there was this one guy in Greece who's probably out for revenge," Kazuo suggested.

"Why would he be out for revenge?"

"Because he was a powerful underground Mafia boss and I danced with his girl? So since I am always around Yuki, he might think that she's my girl and wanted revenge?"

"He's out for revenge because you danced with his girl?" Yamamoto questioned, confused on why he was out for revenge when Kazuo had only danced with a girl.

"Yes, because I DANCED with his girl."

"What are you-oh~…."Arata said, sweatdropping at Kazuo.

"I can't believe you," Ken remarked, his face scrunching in disgust, while Shoshi only shook his head.

"What? What does that mean?" Tsuna asked as everyone looked confused, excluding Reborn, Hibari and a fiercely blushing Gokudera.

"Nothing for you to worry about Tsuna," Kazuo said, dismissing the topic.

"Okay, but how does that relates to Yuki?"

"Well-"

"Guys!" Shoshi interrupted as he pointed toward the disappearing figure that was walking away from them, "Hibari is already ahead of us."

"Hey, wait!" Kazuo shouted as he ran to catch up with the others following behind him. Once they all caught up, they continue walking in a leisure pace.

"So how do you know that Yuki will be in there, Shoshi?" Yamamoto asked.

"Well, seeing how Satoshi is basically a crazy sadist who has a sick view on humans, he was mostly likely will be torturing his victims so he would need a solitude area. Knowing that, I looked up the area and found this building a few yards away from any civilization. The building had a many disappearing cases that were abandoned when they couldn't find any leads," Shoshi explained while everyone listens. All except for one, that is.

Hibari strolled near the back of the group with Hibird sitting snugly on his shoulder. Hibari could care less if the mansion was haunted or that it was dangerous, he was there for the fight. He would also be able to witness the Fukei's power which he was looking forward to. If they were part of Yuki's team then that got to mean they're pretty strong.

Beside, that man stole something important to him and he was planning to punish Satoshi or-who-ever-he-was for kidnapping a Namimori Student, but backed off when it became clear that it was the Fukei's fight. It took a lot out of him to back out, but Reborn helped him when he had subtly stated that there was a chance that Yuki would be showing off her full strength as well. He couldn't wait, Hibari thought as he smirked and licked his lip lightly.

Satoshi was just finish explaining to the guys when they arrived at the entrance of the building. It was strange really. For having explained how Satoshi love to hear his victims' screams, there was none. It was absolutely silence beside everyone's breathing.

Tsuna gulped, feeling unnerved from the sight of the building. He felt more unwelcomed than the time they went inside Kokuyou Healthy Land building to fight Mukuro. Everyone was tensed as they head toward the building, walking passed the metal gates. The dry grass crunched under them with each steps as they entered a clearing with rubbish everywhere. Before they could walk any further though a blade came out of nowhere and enabled itself into the ground in front of them. Everyone guards rose up as they jumped back from the sudden attack.

"Stop! You will step no further!" A voice called out. Out room the shadow, came a woman suited in a blue and grey armor with a white cape. Her dark blue hair was in a high ponytail and her face was stern with hostile in her eyes. She marched forward as the guys stood back, eyeing her with caution. She stopped before the heavy sword before easily dislodging it from the ground. She swung her sword toward the guys and point it at them threaten.

"My name is Suki and I am your first opponent. You will not pass at this point and those who disobey will face the consequences," the woman threatened (A/N: See profile for picture). The Fukei glanced at each other before smirking. This was it, this was their chance to show-off their strength.

"This is great! I'm all pumped up," Kazuo said, smirking at the enemy as the Fukei all took a step forward. They all got into some superhero position (A/N: Almost like the Power Ranger, but not too cheesy) building up some of the tension. The others stood behind them as they watched nervously at the little stare down. You could feel the pressures building up in the air as each of the opponents waited for one of them to make the first move.

"Good luck, Ken!" Kazuo shouted suddenly, cutting through the tension as Shoshi, Arata and he all appeared beside Tsuna and the others.

"What!" Ken shouted, glancing around him and noticing that the three had basically ditched him. Everyone watched at the scene unfold before them with sweat dripping down the side of their head.

"Hey! Why do I have to go first?" Ken complained feeling a bit annoyed.

"Well, you did say that you wanted to fight," Arata commented.

"Since, the opponent is the first one; she will probably be the weakest of the bunch. So this should be easy for you to handle," Shoshi strategized.

Kazuo just smile 'innocently' at Ken, "what kind of man will I be if I were to hit a girl?"

A vein was popping at the side of Ken head as he gritted his teeth. "So you want me to do it instead?!" He shouted.

Kazuo gave a fake gasp. "Ken! How could you accuse me of such thing! I just thought it would be appropriate seeing what kind of power you ring has," Kazuo said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Shut up!" Ken growled at the mention of his ring power. He doesn't want to even think about his ring. Before he could complain anymore, he was forced to jump away as a sword came crashing down at the spot he was previously in. The blade connected to the ground, creating a small crack.

All annoyance was wiped off of Ken face as he watch Suki lift up her sword. With two hands holding up her sword, she got into a stance. "Do not turn your back on your enemy," Suki said.

"Tsk, I'm not going to like this, but it seems that I got no choice," Ken said, a hint of annoyance still laced in his voice as he got ready. He parted his legs out slightly, bended his knees and held his hands out in front of him.

He charged forward before sending punches and kicks toward the woman. His opponent kept up with his moves and managed to block all of them with her sword. He tried getting closer to her, to place a hit, but he was constantly getting pushed away by her sword. If this was any normal battles, he wouldn't mind sporting a few battle wounds, but this wasn't a normal battle. Despite Suki's basic battle style and skills, he could tell that there was power behind the sword and frankly he would like to keep all his body parts. This continued for a few minutes before Suki found an opening. She took a swing towards him, but Ken was able to flip out of the way in time. Not stopping for a second, Suki charged forward and continued to take a swing at Ken. Now the table had been turn. He dodged left, right, down and up, but clicked his tongue as the woman managed to land shallow cuts on his skin. She was getting faster!

Ken tried jumping away to give him more distance, but Suki kept on catching up and reducing any distance created from him. Growling, Ken gave a battle cry as he punched the ground underneath creating a large crater and stopping Suki's advance. Ken jumped out of the crater before getting into a stance. He glared at Suki as he started to concentrate. He could feel the energy flowing through his body. It flowed all the way from the top of his head to his toes. The energy touched every nerves and muscles within him, making them tingle. He slowly pushed the energy so it all focused in his arms. Using that energy he strengthens his muscle, making them bulge. Once he had gathered enough strength, he shift into a stance before quickly sending out a punch toward Suki.

"Tenkuu Air Punch (A/N: I'm going to try to add some special attack names or whatever, but I'm going to warn you that they may be really bad or uncreative. I'll try though)!"

You couldn't see the attack, but you can see the ground getting ripped up by it as it speeded over toward Suki. She was too slow and wasn't able to dodge it as it hit her dead on, sending her flying a few meter away. She crashed into the ground, sending up cloud of dusts.

"What was that?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"It's one of Ken special attacks that he had trained constantly for. He trained for years before he was able to master that move. With enough concentration he managed to basically push air particles in a direction. With that, the air particles will hit more air particles and so on that it will eventually build up into a large ball of air basically," Shoshi explained.

"THAT'S EXTREMELY COOL!" Ryouhei shouted with starry eyes. Everyone else agreed, including Hibari. He hasn't met anyone who can do that before. Everyone waited anxiously for the result of the battle.

"Is it over?" Tsuna finally asked.

"No, look again," Arata said, pointing towards the growing shadow.

The cloud slowly disappeared to reveal Suki still up and standing. She had scratches all over, but there were no major injuries.

"I am his devoted follower and I will not be defeat by that pathetic move like that!" She shouted before raising her sword, "Feast your eyes on this! Shining Kenbu!"

Her speed seems to double as she continuously swing her sword, sending out blades of light. Ken raised his arms and hiss in pain as cuts appeared on him from the attack. Blood splattered on the ground as Ken had nothing to defend him from the attack. Ken doesn't use a weapon when fighting, he just uses his fists. He tried dodging them, but there was too many. He was stuck.

"Ken! Use your ring's power!" Kazuo shouted.

"Shut Up!" Ken shouted recklessly trying to dodge, but failing miserably.

"Come on Ken! Just use the ring!"

"I will not use the damn ring! Now shut up, I'm trying to fight here!"

"Kazuo, why doesn't Ken want to use his ring?" Yamamoto asked.

Kazuo sighed, "He never did like using his ring so he tries not to use it and instead train so that he would never have to rely on it. He's strong enough to survive a fight without it so far in his previous fights, but now he's at a disadvantage."

"What's so wrong with his ring?" Tsuna asked.

"It's not as much as the ring he doesn't like, but what's in it."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see," Kazuo said before shouting out to Ken, "Ken, just use the ring already you big baby!"

"I'm not a big baby!*dodge*and stop telling me to use it! I won't! I'm not going to ask for the despicable thing's help!"

"Just use the ring already! What's the use of having a ring if you're not going to use it! Yuki had given us these rings to not only to harvest their powers and protect her, but to protect ourselves as well! How do you think Yuki would feel if you have gotten yourselves killed because you were too stubborn to use your ring?"

Before Ken could reply, he got hit by one of the attacks and was sent flying to the ground.

"Ken!" everyone shouted.

Ken clutched his bleeding chest as he struggle to sit up. Suki walked over to him before stopping a meter away. "Have enough?" she asked as she pointed her sword toward Ken.

"Damn," Ken muttered as he stood up on shaky feet. He took a glance to his ring and thought of Yuki and his time with the Fukei. He couldn't give up now. Besides, Kazuo was right, he should stop being so hard headed and just use the damn ring already.

"I'm probably going to regret thing later on," Ken said before closing his eyes and relaxing his body.

Everyone watched curiously as Ken lifted his hand, where his ring was, out in front of him. The air around him seems to change as his ring glowed. The power all focus on the green gem before a ball of green light came shooting out of the ring. It flew high in the sky before descending down beside Ken. Once it hit the ground, it grew into a figure. The figure was a woman with long black hair in a low ponytail. She had red markings on the side of her red eyes and very revealing clothing. She had cloths that barely cover her chest and connects to her purple choker. She wore a black bikini-like pants, see-through stockings and black high boots. She also had medium sized bat wings sprouting from her back and grey horns curled to the front on the sides of her head (A/N: See profile for better picture).

Almost everyone blushed at the half-naked woman, including Suki. "Master~" the woman purred as she wrapped her arms around Ken, rubbing slightly against him, "it's been a while~."

"Get off of me," Ken said, disgusted, as he pushed her off of him.

Instead of being discourage, the woman looked happier and seemed to be in pleasure from that push. "Oh Master!" she gushed, glomping poor Ken.

"Wha-Get off of me woman!" He shouted as he tried, unsuccessfully, to get the woman off of him.

"Um, who is she?" Gokudera asked.

"She's a succubus," Shoshi replied.

"Succubus?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes, the rings we possess use powers or energies that come from mythical creatures. Ken's is succubus who are beings that go to men's bedrooms to absorb life-forces from their victims by…" Kazuo trailed off as he glanced nervously at Tsuna and the others.

They were staring wide eyes at Kazuo, filled with curiosity and innocence. Kazuo didn't know what to do. He couldn't really say that succubus were creatures who like to sleep with their prey and feast on their life. Fortunately, Ken's shouting had drawn everyone's attention away from the previous topic.

"I said GET OFF!" Ken had finally gotten the succubus off of him. The woman fell to the ground before looking up at Ken with tears in her eyes.

"Oooooo, Ken made a girl cry!" Kazuo teased.

"How could you!" Arata added, joining in.

"Shut up!" Ken shouted at the two of them before turning back to the succubus.

"Why does Master have to be mean to Suzu? All Suzu want was a loving kiss from Master," Suzu 'cried'.

Ken scoffed, "Like hell I am. I'm not going to let you suck my life-force."

"Aww, why does Master have to be so mean? But then again that's why Suzu love Master very much," she said as she got up and lean toward Ken, showing off her appeal.

"Suzu can remember the first time Suzu met with. Suzu thought Master was going to be easy to control like her previous masters, but Master was different. Master doesn't fall for Suzu's charms," She said as she trailed her fingers teasingly up Ken's chest.

Ken felt shivers going up his spine, but not the good kind. In fact he was disgusted by her actions. He swatted her hand away, his face scrunched up with disgust.

"Oh the cold! Master was so cold to Suzu, but because of that Suzu, fell for Master," Susu said with hearts floating around her.

"Is she always like that?" Yamamoto asked as Suzu fawned over Ken.

"Yup, ever since she first met Ken. Usually it's near impossibly to resist the charms of a succubus, but Ken had somehow did," Kazuo said before sighing, "It sometime make me wonder if he's going for the opposite team instead."

"I can hear you!" Ken shouted irritably, ignoring Suzu and her constant rubbing against him.

"Good, then will you answer my question, are you straight?"

A vein pound on the side if Ken's head. "Yes, I'm straight!" Ken shouted, shaking his fist at Kazuo.

"Really? Because I wouldn't mind if you are attracted to me. I mean, I'm just that good-looking," Kazuo said, striking a pose.

"I DO NOT HAVE AN ATTRACTION TO YOU, NUMBSKULL!"

"S-S-S-S-She's," Suki stuttered with a large blush, gaining everyone's attention. They had forgotten her for a moment. Since the appearance of Suzu she had been quiet throughout the whole thing. The reason why was because of the lack of clothing Suzu has. She was modified by it. How could she dress like that?!

"Who's the old hag," Suzu deadpanned, snapping Suki out of her state.

"What!" Suki shouted, insulted.

"That's my opponent," Ken said.

"What?" Suzu said in disbelief before taking note of the cuts on Ken's injured body. Her face darkened as a dark aura surrounded her body.

"You hurt, Master…" Suzu muttered, enraged, "Suzu's going to kill you! How dare you hurt Master! Master let me lend my powers to you!"

"Fine, whatever," Ken reluctantly agreed, feeling repulsive at what was going to happen.

Suzu's body was shrouded with green light before turning back into the ball of light from before. From there it flew around Ken before entering his body, shrouding him with light as well. Slowly his wound started to heal. He started to grow taller, his hair longer and his muscles more potent. His clothes disappeared, including his shoes, leaving him in a black leather pants that hugged his legs. Bats wings sprouted from his back, his ears grew sharper and horns grew from his head.

"What happened?" Tsuna asked as everyone felt a bit awed from the sight.

"Ken transformed into an Incubus," Shoshi said.

"Basically the male version of a succubus," Arata explained, "Now he's much stronger than before."

"No matter what kind of upgrade you got. You won't defeat me!" Suki shouted as she got ready to attack, but froze with shock. She could feel the quick change happening to her body. She could feel the inside of her getting warmer, just like she was having a fever. Her legs were losing their strength and she felt a tingly feeling all over. She could feel every breeze that caress her skin, giving her shivers. Her vision became hazy and she was panting, her skin glistening with sweat.

"W-What's h-happening?" She shook, gazing at Ken.

"Sorry," Ken said stoically, "This happens all the time when I'm fighting with the opposite sex."

"What do you mean?"

"No matter what I do, whenever I'm in this form, all females I'm fighting with will feel an attraction to me or get lustful, maybe even aroused like you are right now."

"T-This can't be," Suki said as her legs finally collapse from under her. She shook, trying to fight off the feeling as Ken strolled closer to her. He stopped before her and gazed down at her with disinterest.

"I'm sorry," Ken said, kneeling down before leaning forward and kissing her forehead. Slowly Suki's eyes closed shut as she felt her energy get drained out of her.

Before Ken can finish though, her eyes suddenly shot open. She abruptly swung her sword in an upward arc, but Ken managed to jump away before any damage can be done. Everyone watch as Suki her legs shook under her as she stood.

"No! I won't give up!" She would never give up like that. She was given the mission from him and she made a promise that she would complete that mission. She was not going to break it now.

"I admire your will-power," Ken said, "But that won't be enough to save you."

Ken disappeared from everyone's sight before reappeared in front of Suki. Before she could react, she was plumped into the ground from a punch to her stomach. A large crater formed under her as puff of dusts flew into the air. Eyes wide, Suki coughed, blood flowing into her mouth and dripping down her chin. Ken jumped away, waiting patiently to see if it was over.

"Ken!" Kazuo suddenly shouted, with fake horror on his face, "I can't believe you."

"Shut up! I wouldn't have been in this mess if it wasn't for you."

"Yeah, but I didn't think you would have punched her like that."

"What else can I do?!"

"I was hoping she would get knocked out with the help of your charms, but I guess, unlike me, you aren't beautiful enough," Kazuo sighed dramatically.

Ken growled in annoyance before shifting his attention back to Suki. She seemed to be down still, but then her fingers twitched before her eyes slowly open. She groaned as she pushed herself to stand up.

Ken clicked his tongue, "You're still going to fight?"

"I…told….you….I'm…not giving….up," Suki panted, leaning on her sword.

"You're doing this for someone important," Shoshi stated, gaining everyone's attention, "such devoted can be formed by deep loyalty, admiration or even love."

Instantly Suki's face lit up like a Christmas tree while Ken smirk. He could use this information; it might help him win this battle. He just had to remember to thank Shoshi afterwards.

"You know," Ken said, shifting the attention to him, "not only can Incubus absorb life forces, but they can create illusions, especially their prey's desire to deceive them. Let's see what your desire is."

Heavy grey fog shrouded Ken, concealing his body from people's views. Slowly, focusing on Suki's inner desire or admiration, his body slowly changed. Once the change was done, the fogs disappear revealing a half-naked man. Immediately a stunned silence surround the area as Suki blushed heavily. Almost everyone gaped at Ken while he looking around, confused by their reactions.

Soon Kazuo started to laugh uncontrollably along with Arata. They had their arms wrapped around their stomach and it seemed that they could barely hold themselves up. Ken's cheeks darken in annoyance at their laughter.

"What?! What's so funny?!" Ken demanded.

"Um, Ken," Tsuna said before pointed at Ken's body.

Ken slowly looked down before screaming in disgust. His body had turned into a half-naked version of Satoshi.

"$ %^&#*! THIS IS SO WRONG IN SO MANY LEVELS!"

Immediately Ken turned back into his incubus form while scrubbing and scratching at his skin. The feeling was still there, the feeling of being in the body of Yuki's kidnapper felt REALLY wrong. Goosebumps was forming on his arms and his hair was stand on ends.

"He's the one you like!" Ken shouted at Suki.

"So what?!" Suki shouted back, still blushing like a school girl.

"You do know that Satoshi is a vile murderer," Shoshi added.

"What? He did no such thing," Suki said, confused.

Everyone glanced at each other in surprise. It's either the woman was dense or ignorant or that she really did not know.

"Yes, he is. He had kidnapped our friend, Yuki who was once his previous experiment," Kazuo said slowly.

"What are you saying? You're lying!" Suki looked at everyone in disbelief.

"We're not lying, you're just in denial!" Ken shouted irritated by the woman, but I guess he could relate to her. If anyone had told him that Yuki was a murderer or something he probably wasn't believe them as well.

"How can that be," Suki said, her voice shaking suddenly as strip of forgotten memories started to stream through her mind.

"He did nothing, but be good to me ***a picture of him with a scalpel*** and he was always there to comfort me ***Satoshi with good smile turn to him with evil smile and similar moments like this***. My god," Suki said as all of her memories came back to her. She felt defeated; she couldn't believe that she used to be in love with that man. Her legs collapsed from under her and she feel to the ground.

"What happened?" Tsuna asked as they watched Suki. Tears were starting to flow down her face as she looked at the ground.

"I believe that Satoshi had manipulated her memories somehow and implanted the thought of being in love with him. Now, it seemed that her memories is back," Shoshi explained.

"How sad," Yamamoto said as almost everyone looked at her with pity.

Ken stared hard at her before walking forward, his incubus form slowly deactivating as he forced Suzu out of him. The succubus appeared behind him, pouting for a moment before going back into the ring. Stopping right in front of her, he looked down at her now helpless form. He stretched his hand out for her and she looked at him in surprise.

"There's no need to fight anymore. We're both victims of Satoshi's wickedness," Ken said, glancing at the side.

Suki slowly smile in gratitude, looking more youthful than she was before, before slowly reaching out to grasp his hand. Before she could though, her breath hitched and her body froze. Everyone gasped as Ken stared at her with wide-eyes. Shakily, Suki look down at her chest to see a large black blade sticking out of it and through her armor. She glanced up Ken with teary eyes before her eyes closed and she fell forward. Ken caught her right away, still feeling the shock of what had happen.

"Suki?" Ken asked before screaming in anger, "Damn you, Satoshi!"

"What happened?" Yamamoto asked.

"I guess Satoshi was getting rid of garbage," Arata said, his eye darkening.

"Once Suki had regained her memories, she was deemed worthless by his standards," Shoshi explained.

"How could he," Tsuna said, clenching his hands in anger. Everyone felt practically the same. Suki was being misled by the man and just when she had given the opportunity to have a second chance at life; it was taken away from her.

After that incident, Reborn had called someone to come and pick up the body. They couldn't just leave it there.

"You did a good job Ken," Arata said softly, patting him on the back.

"How is that a good job, she got killed right before my eyes," Ken almost growled.

"There's nothing you could do now except making sure that no one had to go what she had," Kazuo said, looking a bit serious for once.

"Yeah," Ken said.

"On a brighter note," Kazuo said, cheering up, "it was a very entertaining fight."

"God, don't remind me, I still hate the fact that I used my ring power," Ken grumbled.

"Don't say that, Suzu is a beautiful woman who seems to have taken a liking to you. I don't see why you dislike having her around."

"Because she's a disgusting excuse of a woman, just the thought of her gives me goose-bumps."

"If you don't like that kind of woman then what's you type?"

"Like I'm going to tell you."

"Wait," Arata said, glancing slyly at Ken, "What if Ken like some-oh I don't know, someone like Yuki?"

"What!" Ken sprouted, his face instantly growing red.

"Oh~, is that?" Kazuo said smirking.

"NO!" Ken shouted, shaking his head.

"Maybe that's why you were so empathetic with Suki?"

"I wouldn't really blame you though Ken. Yuki has a special spot in all of our hearts," Arata said.

"Shut up!"

What they didn't know, as the Fukei was teasing Ken, was a dark aura at the back of the group. Tsuna and the other noticed it of course. The aura was coming from the quietest of the group who came there to observe and take back what was his.

Hibari was glaring menacingly at the boys. He does not like what he was hearing and was unnerved by it. He couldn't wait for all of this to be over. Once it was, his will finally get what he was craving for.

* * *

><p><strong>Neira: So yeah, the next chapter will have some of Hibari insight or feelings toward Yuki.<strong>

**Yuki: What?! *Blush***

**Neira: Anyway, wish me luck on my travels!**


End file.
